If I Knew the Consequences I Wouldn't Have Done it
by raspberry dreams
Summary: Harry is surprised by the side effects of having saved Ginny in the chamber. Turns out people he trusted were lying to him. There were many people who wouldn't have done what they did if they could forsee the consequences of their actions and Harry's reactions.
1. Chapter 1

Who Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters or world.

A/N: This story was inspired by a scene written by one of my favourite authors, Kiera Marcos. The story it was in has been taken down for finishing and editing but I encourage you all to check out her website and other stories.

-o0o-

Harry was sitting with Hermione in the parlour of 'The Leaky Cauldron' finishing his charms homework when Mr and Mrs Weasley came in accompanied by Professor Dumbledore.

"Have you got a minute Harry?" Arthur asked diffidently.

"Of course" Harry said politely putting down his quill. "Is this anything to do with why everyone's been so weird about my security. I really was fine staying here on my own you know. I've been looking after myself as long as I can remember."

"No Harry dear. This has to do with what happened at the end of the last school year" Molly said.

"Is Ginny all right?" Harry asked concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help? Does she need a specialist healer?"

"Ginny is physically fully recovered from her ordeal" Arthur said smiling at Harry. "However there are complications arising from your saving her life."

"We need you to sign this Harry dear" Molly said handing over a roll of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry said reaching for it and unrolling it to find a document written in what looked like Latin. The only part he could understand were the numerals 100,000 followed by the word Galleons.

"It's a contract for the settlement of the life debt Ginny owes you. We hoped…" Arthur began nervously.

"It's a betrothal contract for you and Ginny" Molly replied calmly.

"What's a betrothal contract?" Harry asked innocently.

"It's a really old fashioned marriage agreement Harry. Typically arranged between parents to make political alliances or for financial or social gain" Hermione explained. "They haven't been used in the muggle world for about hundred years."

"Then why would you give one to me?" Harry asked uncertainly. "My parents wouldn't have done that to me. They married for love didn't they? Everyone said how much they loved each other. They would have wanted me to fall in love too. To marry someone I loved."

"You saved Ginny's life. She owes you a life debt" Molly began explaining.

"I don't want her to owe me a debt. I went to help Ron save her because he's my friend. She doesn't owe me anything" Harry protested interrupting.

"Nevertheless she does owe you a life debt and marriage is the most honourable way to pay that debt. Sign the contract Harry" Molly said determinedly.

"But I'm not in love with Ginny" Harry protested.

"If a life debt isn't paid it puts pressure on Ginny's magic to pay it, given that you were injured trying to save her she could even become a squib" Dumbledore said gently.

Harry looked at Ginny who was sitting crying. He felt sorry for her but he had to admit he didn't really know her because she'd always been too shy to talk to him normally.

"I don't want her to become a squib" Harry admitted. "But I don't want to be forced to marry her either. So what are the other ways she could pay of a life debt?"

"This is the most honourable way" Molly repeated before anyone else could answer. "After all we've done for you, you owe us to sign the contract."

"I don't owe you anything" Harry protested, for a moment he was reminded of Vernon and Petunia who always told him he owed them for the meagre care they'd given him.

"We took you in when you had nobody and now you're refusing to help Ginny" Molly said. "An honourable boy would sign the contract."

"What do I owe you? I saved your daughter's life. How can that mean I owe you something. I thought you'd be grateful I saved Ginny, not angry at me for it" Harry asked confused.

"We've treated you like family. And now you're shaming us" Molly yelled.

"How can you say that you treated me like family? I spent two weeks with Ron last summer after the twins rescued me, and you sent me Christmas presents for the last two years and some snacks this summer. You still had no concerns about sending me back to spend the summer with people who hate me. A real family would care what happens to me more than that" Harry replied.

"Harry the headmaster said you need to stay with your Aunt and Uncle for your own safety" Arthur replied.

"My relatives are the main cause of most of my injuries. How on earth does living with them keep me safe?" Harry demanded incredulously.

"Harry we discussed this. There are wards at your family home that protect you from Voldemort" Dumbledore said calmly as if he had no idea why Harry would be upset by this.

"You have to sign the contract Harry" Molly said returning to the original conversation. "Ginny will be hurt if you don't. You need to take responsibility for your actions.

"So I'm being punished for saving Ginny's life?" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"No Harry of course you're not. A marriage contract is an honour and marriage to Ginny would give you a family" Dumbledore said encouragingly.

"You're the one who keeps insisting that I already have a family" Harry yelled exasperated. "You can't have it both ways sir."

"Your Aunt and Uncle will always be your family Harry. Signing the contract would give you family in the wizarding world as well" Dumbledore hastily corrected himself.

"If I sign this would it mean I would come and live with you and never have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. You need to spend time at the Dursleys every summer to recharge the wards there" Dumbledore answered before Molly or Arthur could agree.

"If I didn't have to go back there it wouldn't matter if the wards fell" Harry argued.

"Then your family would be at risk" Dumbledore reminded him patiently.

"They could move, in fact they'd prefer to move house if it meant that they'd never have to see me again" Harry said stubbornly.

"You're exaggerating Harry. I'm sure your family love you deep down" Dumbledore said calmly.

"And I'm sure they don't" Harry retorted.

Harry looked at Hermione sadly. "Do your parents hate me too for saving your life and incurring a life debt?" he asked.

Hermione looked shocked. "I didn't tell them anything about it" she admitted. "But my parents love me Harry. They would be grateful you saved my life if they knew about it."

"Why didn't you tell them?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid they'd pull me out of Hogwarts if they knew how dangerous it can be" Hermione said worriedly.

Harry nodded, "I guess I'm lucky the Dursleys wouldn't care if I died, they'd probably be glad so long as they didn't have to pay for the funeral" he said cynically.

"I'm sure your family love you Harry" Dumbledore interjected twinkling his eyes.

"And I'm sure they don't" Harry repeated crossly.

"I'm glad Ron didn't lose his sister but I don't want to marry her. If my Mum and Dad were alive I bet they wouldn't let you force me into this" Harry said furiously. "And what if I'd already been betrothed. There must be another way for Ginny to pay off the life debt and save her magic."

"Do I owe Harry a life debt too?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Is there a spell to tell?"

"No offence Hermione but I love you like a sister. I don't think I want to marry you either" Harry said morosely.

Hermione gave him a quick hug. "I love you too little brother" she said grinning.

"We're too young to be thinking about who we want to marry."

"I want to marry you Harry. I know we'd be happy together" Ginny spoke up for the first time.

"Well you're lucky I didn't know about this life debt nonsense Ginny" Harry said. "Because I don't know if I'd save someone else's life if I knew it would ruin my own. Maybe that's why Lockhart wanted to obliviate us instead of trying to help us save you."

"No Harry, I think he was just too much of a self centred, lying, coward to do anything for anyone else" Hermione said her rose coloured glasses having been violently torn off by Harry's and Ron's story of what had happened in the tunnel below the school.

"You couldn't possibly mean that Harry. That you wouldn't save Ginny if you had a choice" Dumbledore said firmly.

"All my life I've dreamed of one day having a family who loved me, someone I could love and now you're saying that I can't. That I never will. That I have to marry Ginny instead because I saved her life" Harry said miserably. "How is that in any way fair?"

Saving Ginny took away any hope for my dreams ever becoming reality. No one would ever save anyone else if they knew it would destroy their own future" Harry said bluntly.

-o0o-

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked anxiously. "You didn't answer my questions. Harry risked his life to save me in first year too. Does that mean he has to marry me as well?"

"No of course not. He is going to marry Ginny" Molly yelled.

"I don't understand why he has to marry Ginny when he didn't have to marry me last year" Hermione pressed. "He nearly died when that troll grabbed him."

The headmaster waved his wand in a complicated pattern and Harry lit up like a Christmas tree with hundreds of spokes going off in every direction blinding them all. He hastily cancelled the spell and tried to cast it again with the same results frowning worriedly.

"What's that spell supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"It's supposed to show life debt bonds but it doesn't seem to work in Mr Potter's case" the Headmaster replied frowning.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Could it be because of what happened when He-who-must-not-be-named attacked him as a baby? I mean we were all potential targets, so in a way he saved everyone when he destroyed You-know-who" she asked.

Harry went so white he was almost grey and flopped down into the nearest chair as his legs became unsteady. "What?" he whispered.

"No it shouldn't be, usually life debts can only be formed though deliberate actions that directly save the debtor's life" Dumbledore said.

"Well obviously Harry's done something to make hundreds of people owe him a life debt" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Could it be preventing Voldemort from coming back last year and the year before?"

Dumbledore frowned and recast the spell aiming at Hermione. "She glowed faintly golden with two spikes both heading towards Harry.

"That can't be right. I saved Hermione that night too, where's her debt to me?" Ron exclaimed.

"You never came anywhere near that troll. It was Harry that jumped on its back" Hermione replied.

"Then Harry should owe me a life debt for saving him" Ron insisted.

"I'm sure Harry doesn't want to marry you either Ron" Hermione said dryly. "And I thought you had to risk your life to establish a life debt. You really weren't at that much risk standing in the doorway"

Dumbledore sighed and cast the spell at Ron. He produced an extremely faint and patchy gold glow with a ragged beam heading towards Harry. Dumbledore cast again at the older Weasleys producing a single thin line towards Harry more like Hermione's.

"It seems your actions that night did save Harry, Mr Weasley but because you already owed him a life debt andyour own life was not at risk, instead of establishing a new life debt your actions have partially paid back the debt you owed Harry" Albus said seriously. "I assume it didn't entirely cancel it out because Miss Granger was correct in that your life was never actually at risk."

"What's this mean for Ginny?" Arthur demanded.

Dumbledore cast the spell on Ginny and produced a glow exactly the same as Hermione's. "It seems Miss Weasley and Miss Granger both owe Harry two life debts" he said calmly.

"So you're saying that I need to marry both of them?" Harry asked horrified.

"And the rest of us owe Harry a life debt. As well" Arthur said.

"Yes. I would imagine most of the British wizarding world owes Harry a debt for vanquishing Voldemort" Albus said sombrely.

"But what about Ginny. She cannot keep owing Harry two life debts. It will damage her magic. She must be allowed to pay the debt with the betrothal contract" Molly demanded.

"And what about Hermione, I don't want her magic damaged either" Harry said anxiously. "Is there a way they can both pay off their debts without me marrying them. There must be. I cant marry the whole world" he added slightly hysterically.

Albus sighed. "There are several ways of paying off a life debt" he admitted reluctantly. "Firstly by saving your life as Mr Weasley has done" he said glancing at Ron.

"Well I'm not letting you put Harry's life in danger just so we can save it" Hermione huffed crossing her arms.

"Of course not my dear. Deliberately setting it up for you to save him probably wouldn't work anyway" Albus replied soothingly. "A debt cannot be acquired if the person saving the life was in any way responsible for the life being at risk in the first place."

"So that's why I don't owe Ron a life debt" Hermione nodded. "So what else can we do?"

"Betrothal or marriage. Harry can only take one wife so I don't mean you need to marry him yourself but Harry could sign an agreement that one of his descendents could choose to marry one of your descendents."

"So that would mean my children if I have any and their children and grandchildren wouldn't be able to marry for love either" Harry said disgustedly. "There must be another solution."

"Hermione and Ginny could become your concubines until the spell shows the debt is cleared" Albus suggested. "But an honourable man wouldn't ask that of them."

"My daughter is not a whore" Molly screeched.

"What's a concubine exactly? I mean I know what it means in the muggle world but there are lots of things in the magical world that mean different things than I expect them to. How long would it take?" Hermione asked. "And how would you know when the debt is paid?"

"I think the meaning is close enough in both worlds though in our world concubines aren't locked away as they are in the muggle world. You could even finish school and have a career if Harry was willing to let you. As for how ling it would take to pay off a life debt that way, I'm not sure. Several years at least possibly decades depending on the feelings of those involved. The tradition is that you be retested for the debt every year on it's anniversary. The quickest way to resolve the situation would be for the concubine to bear a child"

"Well that doesn't work. I'm not old enough to be a Dad and even if I was I couldn't look after a couple of thousand children" Harry replied.

"I don't think that would be an issue" Dumbledore said quietly. "The debt that everyone owes you will sit lightly on each person's magic because it is shared by so many. It is the singular debt Ginevra owes you that could damage her, particularly as she is so young it could affect the way her magic develops."

"And Hermione" Harry said annoyed that they seemed to want to keep focussing on resolving the debt Ginny owed and ignoring Hermione's debt. "Why didn't someone talk to me about this last year after I saved Hermione's life? Surely Madam Pomfrey or McGonagall or someone knows enough about what happened to check us for life debts if it's so important that they're paid as soon as possible" Harry asked.

"You weren't injured saving Hermione. I don't think it occurred to anyone" Dumbledore replied apologetically.

"I wasn't admitted to the hospital wing after saving Ginny either. In fact I felt a lot worse after saving Hermione. I ached for weeks" Harry argued.

"Hermione is obviously fine" Molly said impatiently. "It's Ginny who is suffering now stop quibbling and sign the contract now."

"How do you know Hermione's magic is fine? Nobody realised she owed me a debt so nobody would have checked on it. Does she need to see a healer?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Wait a minute. Why are you all so worried this debt will harm Ginny's magic when the other debts clearly aren't harming anyone since nobody even knows about them?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"As I explained earlier the debt we owe Harry is shared by all the witches and wizards alive in Britain at the time so it doesn't tax any one persons magic" Dumbledore said placatingly. "I will have Madam Pomfrey assess her when she arrives back at Hogwarts but I'm sure she's fine. She would have noticed it by now if she wasn't" Dumbledore said soothingly.

"School doesn't start for another month and then if she needs treatment she'll be stuck in the hospital wing missing classes. She should see a healer now" Harry demanded.

"I'm afraid she would need her guardians to make that decision Harry" Dumbledore said. "We're worried about young Ginevra at the moment."

"So you're saying that because Hermione's parents aren't magical you're all going to let her risk losing her magic because there's nobody to act in her best interests? And you're saying that Ginny's magic is worth more than Hermione's because Hermione is muggleborn?" Harry asked furiously.

"That's not what we're trying to say. But this meeting was set up for Ginny's sake to organise the payment of her life debt. You'll need to meet with Hermione's parents later to settle her life debt" Dumbledore attempted to calm Harry down.

"No offence Ginny but if I'm forced to marry one of you to protect their magic I'd marry Hermione. She's my friend and I saved her life first" Harry said. "I'm not signing this contract Mrs Weasley until I know that Hermione doesn't need me to marry her."

"Hermione can marry Ron. He saved her life as well" Molly said dismissively.

"But the test showed that I don't owe Ron a life debt" Hermione sad frowning. "I owe Harry a life debt so clearly magic doesn't think that Ron saved my life. Harry did."

"That's it" Harry said decisively. "I'm taking Hermione home so her parents can take her to a healer and get this sorted out." He got up and took Hermione's hand leading her out of the room.

"Harry you promised not to leave Diagon alley" Dumbledore reminded him.

"I promised not to go out roaming in the streets by myself. I'll be with Hermione and she needs a healer. If you don't want us travelling to her house by ourselves you should take us" Harry replied.

"Very well I will take Miss Granger home and you stay here" Dumbledore agreed smiling genially.

"I'm coming with you" Harry said after seeing Hermione's frightened expression. "Surely her parents are going to want to meet the boy she might need to become betrothed to." 'And I want to talk to an expert about life debts, surely there must be something they aren't telling me' he thought to himself.

The End

A/N: I am Australian and write in Australian English which results in many words being spelled differently than American English. I am aware this can be annoying and apologise for your frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do NOT give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link to this page.

"Hermione?" Emma Granger exclaimed questioningly when Hermione burst into the house yelling for her parents. "What's wrong?"

"I owe Harry a life debt and Mrs Weasley said... And Ginny... and my magic... and we need to see a Healer... and Harry... and Mrs Weasley was trying to force Harry to sign..." Hermione babbled as tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry noticed that Hermione's parents started to look frightened and took over. "Mrs Weasley said that Ginny owed me a life debt because I saved her life in June and that if she didn't have the opportunity to pay it off then it would damage her magic. But I saved Hermione's life first at Halloween in first year and nobody ever mentioned life debts or a problem with Hermione's magic to either of us. Mrs Weasley wants me to marry Ginny to pay off the debt to her, but I can't see how that works. How does being forced to marry Ginny help me and then I couldn't even read the contract they wanted me to sign. I think it was written in Latin or goblin or something. And when I asked them why they were worried about Ginny's magic and not Hermione's and nobody would give us an answer. They just kept on insisting that I need to marry Ginny. So Hermione and I decided to come and get you and then we could go to St Mungo's, the magical hospital, and get Hermione's magic checked to see if she's okay. Then maybe I could ask someone there, who doesn't want something from me exactly what life debts mean and how to pay one off. Because if it's just doing me a favour then Hermione helps me with stuff all the time and she's one of my best friends, so maybe she's paid it off already, but the lights say we're linked somehow and they said that was the debts. I don't want her to owe me a debt. I want her to be my friend because she wants to be" Harry rambled a bit as both the Granger adults glared at him when he mentioned Hermione owing him a life debt.

"How do we get to St Mungo's?" Dan Granger asked recovering first.

"I don't know but I know it's in London somewhere, if we go back to 'The Leaky Cauldron' I'm sure Tom would help us get there" Harry replied.

"Let's go then. We'll talk about this when we know more about it" Dan said grimly.

"They travelled in silence. Hermione sat next to Harry holding his hand again whether to support him or gaining support from him, Harry wasn't sure but he was happy to go along with it. Holding Hermione's hand made her father's glares seem a little less intimidating. And the boy who had stood firm and argued back to the most evil dark lord in centuries had to admit that he did feel intimidated by the ordinary looking muggle dentist currently driving the car.

Harry and Hermione were relieved not to see Dumbledore or the Weasleys waiting for Harry to return as he went up to Tom and asked for his help.

"That's easy young Mr Potter. You can use the floo" Tom replied cheerfully.

"Um can muggles use the floo?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"They'd need to go through with one of you" Tom replied nodding.

"I've never used the floo" Hermione said. "How does it work?"

"How do we floo with someone else?" Harry said cutting off what he was sure would be a dozen questions about the magic and history behind floo travel. "You can learn more about it later. I'll buy you a book on magical transportation but we don't have time now" he told Hermione when she huffed at him.

"Come over here. Now who's going through with young Mr Potter here and who's travelling with the young lady?"

"Forgive my manners Tom, this is Mr and Mrs Granger and their daughter, one of my best friends Hermione Granger" Harry said blushing.

"Pleased to meet you" Tom said cheerily. "I'd suggest you travel through with Mr Potter, sir. Now you just throw a pinch of floo powder here in the fire and clearly state where you want to go. The address is St Mungo's Hospital. Step in and wait for the spinning to stop before stepping out. Don't worry you can't miss your destination if you've said the address clearly. It's a bit of a tight fit for two so stand as close together as you can and keep your elbows in" Tom instructed.

"How much do we owe you for the powder?" Harry asked pulling out his money pouch.

"Three knuts per trip, so six knuts" Tom said pointing to the money collection box on top of the mantelpiece.

"Thanks" Harry said depositing the money. Hermione and her mother went first, Hermione eager to experience this new form of magical travel, quickly followed by Harry and Mr Granger. Arriving in a reception area Mrs Granger walked up to the desk and asked to see a healer experienced with potential problems caused by life debts. She was told to report to the fourth floor.

-o0o-

After a long wait they finally got in to see the healer. Harry tried to wait in the waiting room to give his friend some privacy but Hermione dragged him in. "You need to know about this too Harry. We need to decide what we're going to do" she said bossily.

"What's the problem?" The healer said cheerfully.

"Harry saved my life 20 months ago and nobody said anything to us about life debts but when he saved Ginny Weasley's life last month her mother insisted that he has to let her arrange how to pay the debt now before it damages her magic and wanted to sign a betrothal to pay off the debt" Hermione explained anxiously. "Harry got upset and said I owed him a debt first and he was more worried about me because I'm his best friend. Dumbledore did a spell and said I owed Harry three life debts but he still wanted Harry to marry Ginny. It didn't make sense. Nobody told us anything about life debts after Harry saved my life last year."

The healer could see Mr Granger getting angry. He was a muggleborn and a father of a little girl himself so he understood the problem.

"Sir I can cast a spell to reveal the debts but what you need to remember is that magic will only record there to be a life debt if Harry here genuinely and deliberately acted to increase your daughter's chances of survival in a situation where she was in real danger of dying, also meeting the conditions that the person saving her life cannot have been in any way responsible for her life being at risk, and his actions must also put his own life at risk to save your daughter. It is not possible to engineer a situation in which to save someone and incur a life debt or incur one by accident. If there is a life debt between them then instead of blaming Mr Potter for the debt, you should be grateful to him for saving your daughter's life.

She cast the spell, revealing a thick line and two thinner blueish white lines and a slightly golden hued line all pointing in Harry's direction. "Okay, Hermione owes someone one major life debt and two minor debts. Mr Potter would you walk over there" the healer asked pointing to the opposite corner.

Harry walked as directed and all three blueish lines followed his movements the goldish line remained pointing in the direction Harry had stood.

"That's one major life debt and two minor debts all owed by Hermione to Harry Potter, and one minor life debt owed to Hermione Granger by a witch or wizard unknown" the healer said documenting the results. "The major debt means that magic assessed that Hermione would definitely have died if not for the direct intervention by Mr Potter to save her life. That's probably the incident you told me about."

"And what does my daughter need to do to pay back that debt?" Dan Granger growled.

"She cannot pay it back. Unless Hermione saves Harry's life she will owe him this debt for the rest of her life. But whoever told you that owing such a debt would damage your magic, or that a debt like this could be paid back through a betrothal contract, particularly a betrothal that Mr Potter does not actively want is incorrect" the healer replied. "The only way that these debts could harm Hermione in any way is if she were to attempt to substantially harm Mr Potter."

"So Hermione's not in any danger" Harry blurted out relieved.

"Meaning that he's the last person she should marry because he would have power over her in that situation" Mr Granger stated.

"Well I would hope that nobody enters a marriage intending to harm their marital partner" the healer said practically. "But the marriage vows undertaken by both partners would prevent either from harming the other seriously enough to affect a life debt."

"So if marriage wouldn't pay back the debt, why was Mrs Weasley insisting on me signing the betrothal contract?" Harry asked.

"That's where it gets more complicated, some higher members of society will try to reward someone for saving another. Sort of like anyone would thank their saviour but old pureblood traditions placed traditions on how such a debt should be rewarded" the healer said sighing. "It doesn't negate the magical debt, but a pureblood might still feel obligated to reward you."

"But I don't want to marry Ginny" Harry protested. "How is that a reward."

"A betrothal contract would meet the societal obligations of a life debt if you were both from a noble house" the healer explained. "Of course, normally it would be a betrothal you actually wanted."

"Societal obligations!" Dan Granger demanded his temper rising again.

"Yes. It is traditional between two noble houses for life debts to be honoured this way, but the Weasleys are not a noble house, there would be no expectation that a Weasley or a muggleborn would repay a life debt that way even if you'd saved the head of house Weasley. It's an old pureblood custom. If someone saves the life of the head of a noble or ancient house or his only heir then the house owes the saviour a boon, though a lot of pureblood houses would only consider acknowledging the debt if the saviour was also a pureblood these days. Mr Potter is the last surviving member of the house of Potter so if a pureblood saved his life they would expect to be rewarded for it. The more important the person who risked their life to save Mr Potter's, the greater the reward he would be expected to give them. For example if Hermione here saved your life, your reference towards her obtaining an apprenticeship or position in the ministry would be more than adequate compensation, the Weasleys are a pureblood family so perhaps funding their remaining years at Hogwarts as well as the reference would be appropriate if however shall we say Miss Susan Bones the scion of the Bone's family saved your life she would be within her rights to request a line continuation marriage betrothal from you, which would allow her to continue the Bones family separate from the Potter family and still allow you to have another wife of your choosing for the Potter line."

"So you're saying I should avoid saving a pureblood heir's life?" Harry asked.

"Merlin no! if you're owed a life debt by the head or scion of a noble house then the settlement will be in your favour" the healer exclaimed. "They could never use it against you like you've described. You could use the fact that Miss Weasley owes you a life debt to force them to let you marry a member of their house if you wanted but only if that's what you want and I would hope you have enough sense not to do that unless it is what the young lady wants as well. The Weasleys were acting very dishonourably. Their actions insinuated that you owed them the debt instead of the other way around. Not to mention giving themselves honour they don't possess, the Weasleys are an old family but they've never been nobility."

"Ginny's talked about wanting to marry the boy who lived. Even before you arrived last summer she was talking about it and I thought from the way she was talking that she knew you really well, but when you arrived Ron introduced you to everybody as if you hadn't met them before?" Hermione said questioningly.

"I met Mrs Weasley at Kings Cross, she helped me get onto the platform on the first of September in first year. I think Ginny was there too but we didn't really meet" Harry replied.

"So she wanted to marry you before she met you because you were famous. She has a whole collection of those silly Harry Potter children's books" Hermione said huffing.

"The Potters are an Ancient and Noble house and were quite wealthy. The Weasleys are poor and while pureblood they have never been a noble or politically powerful family" the healer said. "You would gain nothing in terms of money, power or respectability by marrying a Weasley or a muggleborn" the healer explained. "And honestly you're the boy who lived and the sole heir of the Potter family, you don't lack money, power or respectability and therefore you have no reason to marry for anything except love or children."

"So you're saying that Hermione's magic is fine, and there's nothing I have to do about the debts to protect her magic? Harry clarified. "And Ginny's magic will be fine too?"

"Hermione and her magic are perfectly fine. As to Ginny I can't assess how her magic is without scanning her of course, but I guarantee that if there is anything wrong with her magic it would definitely not have anything at all to do with her owing you a life debt." The healer said.

"Thank you doctor" Harry said gratefully.

"Hermione was ill for several weeks last year, too ill to write to us. Could you scan her physical health and tell me if there's anything else we should be doing to help her get well?" Emma Granger asked.

"Mom I feel fine. Madam Pomfrey said I would be stiff for a couple of weeks but it's gone now" Hermione protested.

The healer nodded and performed the scans. "Your blood sugar is a little low but other than that you seem in excellent health. Do you know what caused the illness?"

"I was petrified by a basilisk" Hermione replied shooting an anxious look at her parents.

"At Hogwarts?" the healer asked blankly.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"How were you not killed. Is that one of the debts you owe Mr Potter?" the healer asked faintly.

"No I saw it through a mirror. I was researching what could have petrified the other students and realised what it could be so we were using a mirror to look around the corners so we wouldn't come across it without warning" Hermione explained.

"I must inform the ministry. Hogwarts will have to be closed" the healer said.

"It's okay" Harry said. "I killed the basilisk. That's how Ginny owes me a life debt. I got rid of the basilisk and then destroyed the diary that was controlling her to set it on people and draining her life force."

"How on earth did you manage to cast a spell powerful enough to kill a basilisk?" the healer asked.

"I didn't. I rammed a sword up though it's mouth and into its brain" Harry replied.

"Without being bitten?" Dan Granger asked sceptically.

"It bit me" Harry replied pushing up his sleeve to show the scar. "Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix healed it."

The healer cast a series of diagnostic spells at Harry. He read the scan results and paled casting a second set of scans more urgently. "Have you seen a healer since you were bitten?" He asked.

"No Ginny was taken to see Madam Pomfrey when we escaped from the chamber but Dumbledore wanted me to stay and tell him what had happened, then Mr Malfoy and Dobby came and I didn't think about it after that" Harry said anxiously. "Hermione would probably have dragged me to the infirmary but she was still petrified. What's wrong with me?"

"You have a two serious core fractures, one looks older than the other and partially treated, you are severely malnourished to the point it's also straining your magic and you have several old injuries that should have been healed and I can't even count how many broken bones that need straightening and resetting. Plan on being here until September first Mr Potter."

Harry sighed. "Do I really have to stay?"

"You do" the healer said uncompromisingly.

"Oh well at least Hermione is going to be okay" Harry said. "Will I need money? I don't have much on me."

"Several of the potions you need will be expensive but we will be able to bill to your account manager if you authorise it" the healer replied.

"Hermione Hedwig's at the leaky cauldron. Could you call in and explain things to Tom and ask him to look after her. Tell him I'll still pay for my room of course and come pack up my stuff the morning before I catch the train."

"Of course, Hedwig can stay with us but I can take Hedwig's cage and your trunk home with me as well and meet you with them on platform nine and three quarters. " Hermione offered. "There's no reason for you to pay for a room if you're not going to be there."

Dan frowned.

"I wouldn't want to put you out" Harry replied, glancing anxiously at Hermione's father.

"It's a trunk, there's plenty of room for it in the attic or one of the spare rooms. It's no bother" Daniel said dismissively.

"You better give your friend a letter allowing her in your room, otherwise Tom won't let her in" the healer said.

"I haven't got any parchment" Harry replied.

Emma pulled a notebook and pen out of her handbag and Harry scrawled a message allowing Hermione in to collect his things and thanking Tom for the use of the room promising to send him any money he owed if he let Hermione know if it was more than was in his money pouch.

Hermione promised to take care for everything before she and her family left.

The healer called in a specialist. "Now your girlfriend's not here to be a macho in front of how have you honestly been feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend" Harry replied automatically. "I feel okay. I found it harder to get through my chores lists but I thought I'd just got soft being away at school all year."

"How many chores are we talking about?"

"I clean the house, do the laundry, do the garden, clean out the garage, paint the house, wash the car and cook the meals" Harry replied.

"Every week? Without magic?" The healer asked. "That seems a bit excessive for someone your age."

"About eight hours every day" Harry said sighing, but still trying to make excuses for the abuse. "My relatives are muggles and they believe that I need to be kept busy to avoid accidental magic."

"We'll it's not a method I'd recommend although working you that hard would have reduced your accidental magic as a child because you'd be so worn out but you shouldn't still be having problems with accidental magic" the healer said frowning.

"I am! I blew up my aunt last week" Harry said.

"So you're also having difficulties controlling your magic? Were you feeling strong emotion at the time. And did magic wear off on its own or did the obliviators have to reverse it? And do you know if the obliviators had difficulty reversing the magic?"

"I don't know. I got out of there as quick as I could before Uncle Vernon could kill me for blowing up his sister like a balloon" Harry replied.

The healer frowned now almost as worried about what little Harry had given away about his home life as he was about the boy's magical core. "I'm going to get a specialist to confirm some of these results" he said before hurrying away.

He saw the two senior healers talking to each other in the break room. "I think I need your help" he said.

"Which of us are you talking to?" Healer Sinclair asked.

"Probably both of you, I have a teenager in room 3 with two serious fractures in his magical core and more old bone fractures than anyone I've ever seen. I hate to say it but I think he may have been severely abused and malnourished possibly even starved for most of his life and now he's been bitten by a basilisk and heaven knows what else" the junior healer said miserably.

"Then there's nothing we can do for him. I'm surprised he even lived long enough to be portkeyed here. I'll contact the department for the regulation of dangerous creatures so they can go and take care of the Basilisk before it kills anyone else. Where is it?"

"At Hogwarts! He was bitten weeks ago and was initially healed or partially healed by a phoenix. He said he killed the Basilisk" healer Abbot replied.

"And you believed him. A teenager?" Healer Mattias asked derisively.

"Well he survived the killing curse as a baby, how is surviving a Basilisk bite with the help of Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix any more surprising?" the junior healer retorted.

"You're telling me that The-Boy -Who-Lived is dying?" Healer Mattias said hurrying towards room three.

The curse specialist cast and read the results before casting again and rushing out the door. He returned several minutes later with his boss and the best curse healer currently in Britain who'd retired the year before. They all cast again at the boy before beginning a wildly excited conversation waving their hands in the air and cutting each other off mid-sentence.

Harry couldn't understand half of what they were saying and was becoming more and more frightened. "What's going on?" He asked the original healer who was watching the commotion excitedly.

"From the sound of their argument, if Hermione hadn't dragged you in here before school went back your magical core could have been severely damaged. One of them thinks it could have killed you" she replied. "Your friend Hermione may have just managed to repay one of those life debts."

"What!" Harry asked frightened.

"Oh don't worry, these are the best healers in Britain, they'll fix you right up" the healer reassured him nonchalantly.

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to bevfan2, Patr0nus, Smile Back, Guest, Rimtuuk, FA-al, USA83, Lese, Naggett, Beyondthesea16, Autumngold, Guest, starboy454, 917brat, Hoshi, lunaz, hisnhers, Brenden, Guest, l'amour perdu, soumitra, anotherboarduser, RiceFlower, Reader128, Guest, Ceegee, senawario, starie78, Guest, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, zmikez, Sakura Lisel, Millie,slytherclaw7, obsessedWithHPFanFic, frances2, rb2312, trulyanimelover06, idrasil, Zavviov, ygoldfogee, HinaGuy749, Fairywm, Daphne is our Queen, Cody Nightwolf, BiijuTamer, AmandaUhidir, Ale1oo4, paladin3030, neimad24, inlovewithHP, MartinDeShade, Man of Constant Sorrow, Jinxx Radke, GeniusReader, Dragoon Preston, Amethyst-Pheonix2003, way2go, tiwan, runner1221, readership, fanficreader2842, Tommy24, TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin, Mashar, LissaRose89, KasumiKeiko, MrsDunnlovesDH, CompVizer, ekabw97, , Hadrian Lannister, miminuts, gtbmel, Cadi-Pika1993, dvesto7, KLEIYH, DarthBill, playingwithworlds, AlienKing321, Quibbler78,

caleb290, PhantomeLily, Archdean, seg, Onlyabrit, arcenio1995, Kokotaru, neils1995, iafaS, siobhan.22, Story341, Yelydza, Rick Slader, Dani Meows, PhoenixParadox, NASCARluver2013,

, Kyukaji, paskinmath, DoomRiderKing, Moon Haired Priestess, Ada1229,

driftchris, MusicIsMyStyle1, Dagolith, Csrevens3rd, Venus914, djmonk, Liryo, bobert0774,

torroj, lizabeth1917, Dandelion Stevie, jack3160, ExaltedNekoKun, Esthel, Demons archers, Little Nix, HiddenYori, Sayu Blishtoka, PurpleStar2424, Dark sword of vengance, ashleymariestel, DogDemon1888, psychobitchlovely, LiviaHyde7, Rowen-bsg, Jewlygem, Dedelle, Kaorilamb, werewolf cub selene, Reader Ethiriel, Lord Magis, philosophize, abciluvpie, anmarie, benar, minerdude, readership, shallow28867, starfire Wylde, Logains, KindredSoul5508, quills-messyhands, Pug Mythril, dowds22, arcenio1995, feacica, Fullofpassion09, DavidBrooks, EnixSkye, WisdomWriter25, LadyPhoenix731, QdoSMP, Venus914, Dagolith, Noir Detective, ShatteredHeartandSoul, ravenb, Mcjiggins, leighargeneau, aMAX, caspian1a, HKirin, Mashkai30, Mistress Ashley, Rori Potter, Nixx8483a, Schirman and .5 for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Anything you recognise belongs to the amazing imagination of JK Rowling. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do NOT give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Hermione was accosted as she left the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily Hedwig had chosen to fly to Hermione's and Tom had come upstairs with her and shrunk Hedwig's cage and Harry's trunk for her to put in her pocket. "One tap of a wand will return them to normal" he said.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"Why would I tell you even if I knew? So you can harass him again?" Hermione asked scathingly. "So your Mum can yell and scream at him for saving your life and demanding that he pays them compensation for not letting you die?"

"That's not what it's about. I wouldn't expect a muggle born to understand" Ginny said scornfully.

"I understand just fine. Unlike you I've actually seen a healer about the stress a life debt can place on my magical core and do you know what they told me?" Hermione asked. "They said that the only way to clear a life debt is to save the person's life. That bullying him into a marriage he doesn't want would only do more harm to your magic. That the only thing we need to do to keep our debts to Harry from damaging our magic is to try to avoid deliberately hurting him."

"You're lying!" Ginny yelled, attracting her brothers' attention.

"Hey Hermione. I hear you kidnapped Harry?" Fred, or at least she thought it was Fred, said.

"The question is, if you're here?" the twin she thought was George began.

"Where's Harry?" Fred asked.

"And what have you done with him?"

"Good work by the way..."

"...Getting him out of there"

"Of course you might want to get going..."

"...before Mum gets back"

"She was right pissed"

"Ron's not too happy with you either"

"Thinks you should have taken him with you too"

"Of course, he's pissed off at Harry too"

"So it wouldn't have been a good idea"

"Do I even want to know what he's angry at Harry and I about now?" Hermione said wearily, too tired to yell at them for finishing each other's sentences like that.

"Well he was rather put out that Harry tried to turn down...

"...the honour of becoming his brother-in-law"

"And the fact that you didn't owe him..."

"Instead of Harry..."

"...a life debt for rescuing you from the troll at Halloween...

"...especially when he had to leave the food to follow Harry...

...never mind he was told by Dumbledore to leave the food to go back to the common room"

"And then you dragged his best mate off heaven knows where without asking him to accompany you" George finished.

"Oh for heaven sakes, we caught a muggle train and then a muggle bus to my parents' work, surrounded by muggles the whole time. Then my Dad was really upset about this whole life debt business and to be honest Ron's attitude would've made things a lot worse" Hermione said exasperated.

"So Harry's staying with you?"

"Didn't think your Dad would be too keen..."

"... on having a wizard around after all that debt business..."

"... even one as unassuming as our Harry."

"He's not staying with us. He just needs a break from your Mum and Dumbledore" Hermione said tiredly. "I wish he had parents, he desperately needs someone to have his best interests in mind to support and advise him."

"He doesn't need parents for that..." Fred started to console her.

"He has you." George finished.

"How can I know what's best for him. I'm just a muggleborn thirteen-year-old. Nobody tells me what's really going on. I knew nothing about those debts before your Mum blindsided him with them, trying to get him to sign that bloody contract" Hermione exploded.

"We're you telling the truth?"

"That marrying Harry would harm Ginny's magic?"

"Well no not necessarily, if when they're old enough he falls in love with her and wants to marry her it wouldn't do any harm at all" Hermione said. "But even that wouldn't satisfy the debt. And even then, she'd have to be careful. She'd still owe him a life debt and deliberately hurting him in any way such as leaving him or cheating on him would hurt her magic. I wouldn't risk it."

"But Harry isn't in love with Ginny…"

"…he barely knows her"

"No and to be honest at the moment all he can see is that your mother and Dumbledore are trying to control his life and take the choice of who he marries away from him. Harry's spent most of his life living with relatives that don't even like him let alone love him and he's always dreamed of one day having a loving family of his own. He sees signing that contract as giving up on those dreams. Your Mum is pressuring to sign and the whole situation is really upsetting him and if magic decides Ginny is part of making him so unhappy then it could be really bad. Nobody really knows a lot about like debts like this. Ginny's debt to Harry is huge they both really almost died, and from what the healers said his magic still isn't recovered" Hermione tried to explain.

Fred and George nodded, for once too serious to annoy her with their twin double speak.

"We'll try to talk to them" one promised.

"Maybe we should talk to Dad first" the other suggested. "She's more likely to listen to him."

-o0o-

"What's bothering you today?" Charles Abbot asked his brother. "It's not like you to even take a lunch break when your working, let alone invite me out for lunch. You look tired. Are you well?"

Healer Simon Abbott cast a very strong silencing charm around them causing Charles' eyebrows to rise. "I have a problem that I think someone really needs to know about probably the DMLE that I can't tell anybody about because of the patient confidentiality oath" he said bluntly. "Has Hannah told you anything about her school year?"

"Not much other than general complaints about her potions professor, I expect Marian knows more, are the two related?" Charles asked alarmed.

Simon tried to answer then stopped and started again. "I'd be interested in hearing what happened this year" he said non-committally.

"Come for dinner with us tomorrow. Hannah's friend Susan and her parent's will be there. Edgar's brother is Amelia Bones so if anything comes up he could inform her. I'll have a quiet word to him when he arrives."

"Thanks Charles" Simon said relieved. "Hopefully they can tell us what happened."

"Since you obviously can't" Charles said. "If nothing else Marian and Hannah will be pleased to see you."

Charles went home and spoke to his daughter about the school year, after asking a third time if anything unusual had happened, Hannah got a little annoyed. But later speaking about the year she mentioned how relieved her friend Justin had been to hear that exams had been cancelled since he missed so many weeks of school.

"Why did he miss school? Was he called home to his family?" Marian asked.

"No, he was in the hospital wing petrified" Hannah replied. "Oh! Why couldn't I tell you about that before?"

"Was anyone else petrified?" Charles asked sharply.

Hannah looked confused for a moment but didn't answer.

Charles began to ask another question but Marian stopped him. "She can't tell us" she whispered frightened. "Someone's charmed her not to tell us."

"Simon tried to tell me something about this too. He thinks it's important to tell the Aurors but he can't. In his case, it's his patient confidentiality oath that's stopping him from saying anything. I invited him for dinner tomorrow with the Bones. I thought if something came up Edgar could pass it along to his sister-in-law."

"I think you'd better floo Edgar and ask him to invite his sister-in-law to dinner too" Marian suggested.

"I will as soon as we finish eating" Charles replied.

He made the call and convinced his friend to bring her sister to dinner explaining that while he didn't know exactly what was going on since the people who know magically could not tell him he hoped that having them together would allow enough of the story to come out.

Neither of them slept well that night.

-o0o-

"Welcome, Susan Hannah's up in her room if you'd like to go find her" Marian greeted the Bones family the next night.

Edgar watched until his daughter was out of earshot.

"Well can you tell me what all the cloak and dagger is about?" Amelia asked briskly.

Marian sighed, "I wish I could?" she said. "Charles had lunch with his brother Simon who works as a healer at St Mungo's. He said Simon was worried about something he thought you should know but his healer's oaths prevented him from saying anything directly, he then made some mention of concern about Hannah's year at Hogwarts. So, last night at dinner we asked Hannah about her year and she insisted nothing unusual happened but when she was talking about one of her friends she mentioned him missing a lot of school because he was petrified. When we asked about it directly she couldn't tell us. So we were hoping between what little Simon can say and what little Hannah can say we can piece enough of the story together for you to investigate."

Amelia and Edgar both looked concerned. "Susan hasn't mentioned anything unusual happening at school this year" Edgar said.

"Let's hear what Healer Abbott has to say before we call the girls down" Amelia suggested.

Simon arrived and was led into the parlour for a predinner drink. "Of course, you remember my friend Edgar, this is his sister Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Madam Bones I'd like you to meet my brother Simon Abbott."

"Pleased to meet you Madam Bones" Simon said relieved.

"Since I spoke to you yesterday we found that Hannah had trouble telling us what happened at school this year, but did manage to mention while talking about something else that her friend Justin had been petrified. She couldn't tell us any more than that.

"It is not commonly known that the reflection of a Basilisk's gaze can petrify" Simon said pointedly.

"You're saying that there is a Basilisk at Hogwarts?" exclaimed the Abbotts and the Bones.

"Was not is" Simon replied, "Of course I can't tell you anything about the student that allegedly killed it."

"Do you know how many students were petrified?" Amelia asked.

"How in Merlin's name was nobody killed?" Marian asked in horror.

"Apparently, by some miracle, nobody saw it directly until after its eyes were destroyed" Simon said.

"And you are absolutely sure the Basilisk is dead?"

"I believe the person who told me about killing it" Simon replied.

"Is there a way I could meet this person?" Amelia asked carefully.

"Do you investigate allegations of child abuse in muggle homes?" Simon asked seemingly unconnectedly.

"Not personally but child protection often ask for our help to make an arrest in such cases" Amelia said frowning.

"I believe healer Sinclair or Healer Mattias will make a report of a teenager they believe has been seriously mistreated in the next day or so" Simon said, "If you were to interview him about the abuse he'd probably tell you about his other injuries too, for exclusion purposes."

"Hmm" Amelia said nodding, and mentally planning out how she could explain taking over a basic child abuse investigation.

They sat down to dinner and oblique questioning couldn't get the girls to tell them anything more until Amelia cast listening charms on the lounge and suggested that Susan and Hannah try to talk it over together seeing as they both already knew about what happened the charm they were under shouldn't prevent them from talking to each other. That way they got the whole story as far as Susan and Hannah knew it, including the names of those petrified. The two girls ended up arguing, Hannah insisting that Susan's aunt be told that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin and behind the attacks and Susan pointing out they had no actual evidence and she didn't believe that Harry would have attacked his best friend.

-o0o-

Hermione arrived home to find her parents waiting for her at the kitchen table. "What's for dinner?" She asked surprised she couldn't smell it cooking. She put the shrunken trunk and owl cage on the table. "Tom shrunk them for me, I'll put them in my trunk."

"We'll call for pizza delivery later" Emma Granger said dismissively.

"Take a seat Hermione" Daniel ordered.

"What's up?" Hermione asked anxiously. Were her parents going to tell her she couldn't spend time with Harry.

"We want you to transfer schools" Daniel said bluntly. "We were talking about emigrating to Australia before you got your Hogwarts letter and after everything that's happened there we think it's a good idea."

"You can still study magic if you want to. I'm sure there's a magical school in Australia" Emma said placatingly. "Otherwise their school year starts in February. We could get you some tutors and you could spend the time catching up on one year of the regular schooling you've missed and only be six months behind everyone else. There's some school books on your desk for you to get started reviewing."

"I can't just leave" Hermione protested, searching her mind for a reason her parents would accept. "You signed a contract to send me to Hogwarts."

"We spoke to the healer about that while you were talking to Harry. The contract is to send you to Hogwarts for the next three years until you sit your OWLs. But the healer told us that the contract is valid only while we live in the United Kingdom. If we move out of Hogwarts catchment the contract would automatically be void because they don't take international students."

"I can't just leave my friends" Hermione protested getting upset.

"You'll make new friends" Emma said gently.

"I never have before" Hermione scoffed.

"You're older now and you know how to make friends. It should be easier" Emma said beseechingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"Hogwarts isn't safe and your father and I really don't like the way that when you were in a coma for more than a month, we weren't even told until we contacted Professor McGonagall to find out why you stopped writing. Not to mention you nearly died being attacked by a troll in your first year and we didn't hear anything about it at all. How many other dangers have we not being informed of?"

"I can't abandon Harry!" Hermione stated almost hysterically. "I'm the only person he trusts. His muggle relatives are horrible to him and you heard about what happened today with the only two adults he had thought cared about him."

"He's probably exaggerating about his relatives" Emma replied.

"Harry doesn't exaggerate, of anything his stories about stuff that's happened downplays the enormity of the event" Hermione argued.

"Are you positive you're not overreacting" Emma asked. "You do tend to overdramatise things."

"You saw how small he is. He really doesn't look like a thirteen-year-old at all. And his muggle clothes are so awful, they're practically rags and his trousers are so big they're tied up with string" Hermione complained to her parents.

"Are you sure that's not just a fashion statement" Daniel asked derisively.

"I'm sure it isn't. Harry always takes great pains to look neat and tidy when he's wearing his uniform and he'd the only student I've never heard complain about having to wear it. He wears his uniform everywhere; the other girls tease him about it, but then they tease him about his regular cloths as well and that seems to embarrass him."

"If his relatives are as bad as you say they are, something should be done about it" Daniel Granger said. "I say we go and meet these relatives and if there's anything to these allegations then we'll report them to the authorities."

"Then what will happen to Harry? He's terrified of being sent to an orphanage and not being allowed to go back to school" Hermione asked.

-o0o-

Knowing how much Harry hated being in hospital and how much he relied on the companionship of his owl over the summer, Hermione sent Hedwig to him each day with short notes about her day. She didn't tell him that her parents were trying to withdraw her from Hogwarts. She was still hoping she would be able to change her parents' minds before she had to say anything.

Harry was glad to see Hedwig. He was lucky to be in a room with a real window so she could come and go. The staff grumbled a bit but Hedwig was too much of a lady to make a mess indoors.

Hermione also spent most of her free time reading the muggle textbooks and working through the homework assignments her mother's friend had given her. At first, she started studying them to placate her parents but it didn't take long for her need to learn everything possible about everything to kick in and she became enthusiastic about learning the things she'd missed by choosing to go to Hogwarts.

-o0o-

Amelia consulted with the Department of Wizarding Child protection about the abuse report. The child protection worker was surprised that she already knew about a complaint that hadn't even been processed yet but once she saw the victim's name she was glad to hand it over to the DMLE. She surely didn't want to be the one to have to tell the Wizengamot that the-boy-who-lived was possibly abused.

Reading through the medical report she wondered how injuries this severe had been missed by the Hogwarts Mediwitch and the child protection assessment when he was placed with his Aunt and Uncle.

It took some time for the Healers to agree to let her speak with Harry. "He has two core breaches and is still suffering from being poisoned. He must not become distressed" the healers warned her. "If we feel he's getting upset by your questions we will ask you to come back when his treatment is complete."

"When will that be?" Amelia asked.

"Three weeks" the healer replied.

"Harry, Madam Bones from the DMLE wants to talk to you" the healer said leading the red-haired woman in her fifties into the room.

"Hello Ma'am. DMLE?" Harry asked politely.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement, though today I'm also representing the Department of Wizarding Child Protection" Amelia explained.

"The healers told you I'd been abused" Harry said sighing, "I don't know why. Nobody else has ever cared about it."

"You've tried to tell someone you were abused?" Amelia asked.

Harry shrugged, "A teacher at primary school, she seemed to believe me at the time but nothing ever happened and she was nasty to me after that. I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could stay at Hogwarts for the summer. He told me that he was sure that my relatives loved me and refused to listen. Madam Pomfrey must have seen the scars but she never asked what happened or who had done it."

"For the record, we are going to have to go through each injury and you tell me how it happened and who was responsible. We can stop any time you need a break. The healers will be very angry with me if you allow yourself to become too upset" Amelia said gently.

"They're overly concerned" Harry replied. "I've lived with a lot of this damage for months and believe me when I say that Uncle Vernon and his sister Marge went out of their way to upset me."

"Be that as it may, the healers will force me to leave and will probably sedate you if you become upset so please let me know if you need a break" Amelia said dryly. "I'd like to avoid that if we could and I'm sure you would too."

Harry nodded and they began, Amelia reading out a description of a wound and Harry explaining how he got it with an auto quill recording the questions and answers.

Eventually they got to the hole in his arm. "That's where the basilisk tooth got me while I was shoving the sword through the roof of its mouth" Harry said.

"And where exactly did you encounter a basilisk?" Amelia asked.

"In the chamber of secrets. You needed to be a parseltongue to open it but one of Voldemort's supporters managed to slip a diary he'd enchanted somehow onto a first year and it possessed her into letting the Basilisk out."

"What happened to the girl, and they diary?" Amelia asked.

"I stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang I pulled out of my arm and then she was alright. She had no memory of anything she'd done. It wasn't her fault" Harry said hurriedly.

"Where is the diary now?"

"Well I gave it back to Mr Malfoy" Harry said.

"Can you prove that Lucius Malfoy gave that diary to the little girl?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Not prove, but he was touching her books in Flourish and Blott's the day we bought them and Ginny found the diary in the books" Harry said. "When I gave it back to him he threw it aside as if he didn't know what it was but the elf he had with him was the one that came to my Aunt and Uncle's house over the summer and warned me that something terrible was going to happen at Hogwarts this year. He tried to stop me from going back to school. I put a sock in the diary and he caught it when Mr Malfoy threw it. Mr Malfoy tried to attack me when he found out I'd tricked him into freeing his elf but Dobby blasted him backwards down the hall."

"Were there any witnesses to this attack?" Amelia asked.

"Only Dobby" Harry replied.

"Harry I'm afraid if I even tried to have Lucius Malfoy arrested for attacking you he would order the elf killed. Elves are not allowed to attack witches or wizards" Amelia said gently. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't be very careful never to be alone with Lucius Malfoy in future. He is an extremely dangerous man."

"He drove Dumbledore out of the school, threatened the board members into sacking him" Harry said. "Of course, once Ginny was taken into the chamber the board came to their senses and sacked Malfoy instead."

"Then you've made a powerful enemy" Amelia warned.

"Is he magically powerful? Because his son isn't really" Harry asked.

"About average. He doesn't need to be magically powerful, his money and his connections give him a political power that makes confronting him dangerous" Amelia replied. "Though I can't say he had the wrong idea wanting that old fool to retire, I doubt we'd like his replacement if it was left up to Malfoy."

"Things won't change much if McGonagall takes over either, she doesn't listen to me anymore that Dumbledore did" Harry replied.

"There's a way for me to view the memory of what happened in the chamber, just let me ask the healers if it's safe for you" Amelia said.

The healer reluctantly nodded and Amelia showed Harry how to extract a memory, practicing on memories of his life with the Dursleys as Amelia had suggested using memories he didn't care if he remembered. Once he'd got the hang of getting the entire memory he extracted the memory of entering the chamber of secrets, the attack by Lockhart, the basilisk, Fawkes and the discussion with Voldemort and what happened when he stabbed the diary.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll give you the memory back when I'm finished with it."

"I can still remember it" Harry said.

"Some memories are like that" she said sympathetically. "They have such an impact on us that our brain saves them more than once."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I for one want some confirmation that the safety of students is being taken seriously before I send my only niece back to Hogwarts"

"Good luck with that. All I ever get is the platitude that Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world and that my aunt and uncle do really care for me deep down. But he doesn't have to listen to me, I'm just a student without a parent or guardian that cares whether I'm safe. I don't know why the other parents haven't complained though."

"Susan and her friend Hannah couldn't actually talk about the students being petrified" Amelia replied.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I imagine they were spelled not to think about it. When they were worrying specifically about their friend Justin catching up on all the classes he missed they knew what happened to him but when I ask if anyone else was petrified they forget" Amelia explained.

"Hermione and I were able to explain all of it to the healers, and to you" Harry replied.

"Yes, but you were both directly affected, it would take a lot more power and be more noticeable if you were to forget" Amelia explained.

"I don't know if I like the idea of someone playing with all the student's memories. How do we know that things like this haven't happened before? Like Voldemort possessing professor Quirrel. I understand that not everyone knows the whole story but he died. Was it investigated?" Harry asked.

"Professor Quirrel?" Amelia asked.

"He taught defence against the dark arts the year before last" Harry replied. "He was possessed by Voldemort and was trying to steal the Philosopher's stone. He crumbled to ash when I touched him. Dumbledore said it was my mother's love protecting me but I'm not sure I understand."

Amelia sighed, "Can you tell me about it from the beginning?" she asked.

Harry told her about it and then at her request gave her the memory. "I can still remember that one too" he said.

"I'm not surprised" Amelia said shuddering. "I could murder Albus for hiding the philosopher's stone in the school. Surely he knew it would cause trouble."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "He used it as bait, I wonder why he did it?"

"Rest assured Harry, Hogwarts will be safer next year or I'll have his bony arse in Azkaban until Susan's grandchildren graduate Hogwarts" Amelia said determinedly.

"Thank you for believing me, Madam Bones" Harry said gratefully. He didn't know whether the woman would succeed in making the school safer but he was sure she would genuinely try.

"You're welcome Harry. Thanks for trusting me with all of that" Amelia said taking her leave.

Harry didn't argue when the healer came over and insisted he lie down and take a nap. The revelations of the morning had exhausted him.

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to Rori Potter, Locket1, starboy454, Guest, KasumiKeiko, Kaorilamb, Onlyabrit, Cheryl (Guest), rb2312, Sword Hallow (Guest), Ale1oo4, gabrieljuarezl, Village-Mystic, ctc1000, lia (Guest), HiddenYori, Fallow53 (Guest), Kris (Guest), PreciousJewelLake, I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY, archangel uriel, Lizairy Cullen, Aille, Col. Hammer, Crazily Insane One, Ryu-Tsui-Sen, Oogies4u, angelusjmw, tecmo33, Ambeth, shadowcaster01, shoelessjoe87, NATASHAMAY, steellord, klester, kamenraider, gryhndsr4us, WitchSorceress49, live4040, jinxgreen101, jman197, phoenixflamemarauder, cozmic, Batre, tsmuckitelly, Katzztar, carrico, LeeArt, NASCARluver2013, Emdee, Forthwith16, vukovinik, Eppsilon7, diamondrose57, anitafdz, IceAngel1982, murphy9202, Starlitmagic, Quibbler78, Hericus C, Athrun434 and kira690 for your support.

A/N2: for those reading "The Last Straw" I havent abandonded it, I'm just a bit stuck with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do NOT give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Healer Abbott took Madam Bones aside as she left Harry's room. "Now you know who he is I can tell you something else that's been worrying me" he said.

"There's more?" Amelia questioned wearily.

"Yeah! Harry was never told to see a healer this summer. He only came in because he was worried about his friend, and she convinced him to be assessed as well."

"His friend was one of the girls petrified? Do I need to contact the others?" Amelia asked.

"No, well yes she was but that's not why they came in and the girl is fine. Apparently the Weasley family were pressuring Harry to sign a betrothal contract because their daughter owes Harry a life debt, they claimed that it would harm their daughter's magic if he didn't. Harry then became worried about the friend whose life he'd saved the year before from the troll. He did tell you about a mountain troll being set loose inside the school on Halloween twenty months ago? He was concerned that Hermione's magic would've been damaged if she owed him a life debt and nobody had told them. Anyway, they went and collected Hermione's parents and they brought them here for us to check Hermione's magic and tell him what he needed to do to protect her. I've admitted him under a false name and told the nurses that only the Grangers are allowed to visit but given his fame I don't expect his anonymity to last long."

"Arthur Weasley tried to trick that young man into signing a betrothal contract?" Amelia asked disbelievingly. The fellow head of department was a man she respected for his strong moral stance and work ethic, things that were rarely found together among ministry workers."

"You'll have to ask Arthur, but from what Harry's said, it was Molly Weasley and Professor Dumbledore that told him all this" Simon replied.

"Who are the boy's magical guardians?" Amelia asked.

Simon sighed, "I'm afraid he doesn't know. Given the life-threatening nature of his condition we didn't have to approach his magical or muggle guardians for permission to treat him, thankfully."

"He doesn't know?" Amelia sank into the nearest chair. "No wonder the boy feels like nobody cares if he's safe or not. How could this happen to the saviour of our world?"

-o0o-

Hermione and her family came to visit Harry again a couple of days later. "Hi Harry are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "I feel like I've got a lot more energy. Which isn't exactly a good thing when I'm stuck in bed. I can't wait to get back to school and be able to fly" he replied wryly.

"Any word on when you're getting out of here?" Hermione asked sympathetically, knowing how much her friend hated hospitals.

Harry grimaced. "They said not until September 1st, but it doesn't matter. I'd only have to pay for accommodation at the leaky cauldron until the first anyway. I just wish I knew how much this was going to cost."

"We can help you with the cost if you can't manage it, as a thank you for saving Hermione's life" Daniel Granger said cheerfully. In truth, he would be happier knowing they'd done something concrete for the boy to reward him for saving their daughter's life.

"Wont your Aunt and Uncle pay for your hospital expenses? Though, I'm not sure if their insurance would cover a magical hospital" Emma asked.

"I'm not on their insurance and I'm fairly sure they wouldn't pay for magical treatment. They're afraid of magic, you see" Harry said embarrassed. They wouldn't happily pay for any treatment for him magical or muggle. In fact, they'd be disappointed that the problem with his magic had been found and fixed before it killed him.

Hermione glared at her mother, silently reminding her of the conversation they'd had the night before about Harry's home life.

The Grangers were medical professionals and like all medical professionals that regularly dealt with children they had attended several seminars on recognising the signs of an abused child and while they'd been suspicious about Hermione's story they had to admit that, as much as he tried to hide it, Harry was showing the signs of long term abuse.

-o0o-

Amelia floo called the headmaster's office at Hogwarts and didn't receive an answer, so she tried the Deputy's office and spoke to Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you when the headmaster will return. He's extremely busy with his Supreme Mugwump duties at this time of year" Minerva replied frowning.

"I need to speak to someone about the happenings of the last school year. According to the Charter if the Headmaster is expected to be absent more than three days then I'm obliged to speak with the deputy headmistress" Amelia said refusing to be put off.

"I don't know when he'll be back" Minerva protested. "But I'm sure that he will want to speak with you."

Amelia sighed. "Pencil me in for an appointment Thursday at two. If I haven't managed to discuss this with Headmaster Dumbledore in full before then, I will need answers from you" she said formally before adding in a slightly more friendly manner. "You'd best clear at least a couple of hours Minerva. We have a lot to talk about."

"Am I pencilling in my friend Amelia, or the head of the DMLE?" Minerva asked anxiously. "I'm sure Albus will contact you before then."

"I'm sure he will too. I'm just not so certain that he'll give me the answers I need instead of brushing me off with platitudes and claims that he doesn't have time to chat. This is official business, in fact it might be necessary for me to speak with the other heads of houses as well so if you would be so kind to ask them to be in the castle in case they're needed."

-o0o-

Stymied in dealing with the most serious problem Amelia decided to tackle the betrothal issue. She visited Arthur Weasley as he was on his way out.

"Hello Amelia" he said cheerfully. "I'm on my way to deal with a regurgitating toilet, but it can wait if it's important."

"I'm afraid it is" Amelia said firmly not about to be put off for the second time that afternoon.

"Well come on in and tell me about it" Arthur said, still not showing any signs of guilt or uneasiness.

"I've had a complaint from a healer" Amelia began. "He was approached with concerns about an unpaid life debt" still no signs of guilt. If anything Arthur looked confused.

"Your wife told Mr Potter that he needed to sign a betrothal contract in order for your daughter to pay off the life debt your daughter owes him" Amelia said bluntly.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

Amelia examined his reactions carefully. He seemed genuinely shocked.

"Harry Potter dragged his friend Hermione Granger to St Mungo's to see a healer because he was told that owing him a life debt would harm Ginevra's magic if he didn't sign a betrothal contract to allow her to pay it off. He was upset that nobody had warned him of the effects of life debts when he saved Miss Granger in his first year and was worried that her magic had been damaged by his ignorance" Amelia reported.

"Has he pressed charges?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet" Amelia said uncompromisingly. "He has asked me to investigate. He wants to know why his friends' mother would do such a thing."

"You want to question Molly?" Arthur said resignedly.

"Yes, Mr Potter is not only the future Head of House Potter but also the Heir Apparent to the House of Black. Forcing him to sign a betrothal contract at the age of twelve could be seen as attempted line theft" Amelia said sternly. "Where will your wife be at this time of day."

"Well normally she would be at home but Albus has asked the children to keep an eye out at the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for Harry. He's worried about him since Hermione's parents sent him away. He's somewhere alone and we're worried, especially since Sirius Black is probably looking for him" Arthur replied.

"I need you to come with me until we find Molly. I can't risk you trying to warn her" Amelia said briskly.

Arthur sighed and held out his wand by the tip.

You'll get this back as soon as we clear you of involvement" Amelia promised stowing it in her wrist holster. "I don't think I need to embarrass you by dragging you through the ministry in magical suppression cuffs."

"Thank you, Amelia" Arthur replied relieved he wasn't going to be humiliated like that in front of fellow workers who regularly ridiculed his position in the ministry. He was however worried by how seriously Amelia seemed to be taking this and hoped that Molly would have some innocent explanation for the whole incident.

"Can you ask some of the Aurors you trust absolutely to look for Harry?" he asked.

"Mr Potter is perfectly safe where he is" Amelia told him firmly. "And any attempts to remove him from his current location will be considered kidnapping unless he has expressly informed me of his desire to be moved."

-o0o-

Molly was in the Leaky Cauldron listening to her children talk about their day while keeping a sharp lookout for Harry.

"I don't know why I couldn't have stayed at Florean Fortescue's" Ron whined to his sister who'd been stationed there doing her homework like Harry had said he liked to do.

"Probably because we couldn't have afforded it with your pig appetite" Ginny snapped back. Spending hours over the one small cone she could afford had been embarrassing enough, but having several attractive boys see her sitting there alone all afternoon had been humiliating. Not that any of them measured up to her Harry of course but he'd disappeared with Hermione after rejecting her hand in marriage and not returned.

"We walked all over the alley and no sign of the boy" Percy reported impatiently. "I can't spend any more time on this mother, I have more important things to do."

"He will have to come back and get his things" Molly replied. "Hedwig will be fretting, perhaps I should ask Tom to let me take her home and look after her. It can't be good for her to be cooped up in her cage for so long."

"Hedwig's not here" Fred replied.

"Harry sent Tom a message asking that he send her and his things to him" George added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the others asked in varying degrees of outrage.

"You didn't ask" Fred said.

"We thought you knew" George said at the same time.

"Boys" Molly scolded.

"Excuse me Mrs Weasley Ma'am" a junior Auror asked.

"Yes?" Molly turned to the man.

"We need you to come with us Ma'am" the Auror said.

"Has something happened to Arthur?" Molly said paling.

"Your husband is fine Ma'am. He asked me to bring you to the ministry" the Auror had been to school with Charlie and had a healthy respect for Molly Weasley's temper (and lung capacity).

"Why?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"I can't explain it here. If you will come with me Ma'am" the Auror said patiently.

"I can't leave my children here alone" Molly protested.

"They could come with us if necessary Ma'am but if I were you Ma'am I would have them Floo home. You will be home in time for dinner."

Molly sighed, "Percy take Ginny and your brothers home" she ordered.

"But Mum, what if Harry turns up?" Ron asked.

"I'll ask Tom to let us know" Molly replied.

"We'll ask, the sooner you get to the ministry…" George started.

"…the sooner you can find out what's happening with Dad" Fred finished.

-o0o-

Molly was led in the interrogation rooms at the ministry and stopped. "Where's Arthur?" she asked.

"He's in the holding cells. We need to ask you a few questions before you can see him" Amelia replied entering the room.

"No, I demand to know what's going on and I want to see Arthur now!" Molly began to yell.

"Very well, if you refuse to co-operate. Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for attempted line theft. You will be held until your pretrial tomorrow where you will be questioned under Veritaserum. Take her down to the holding cells and bring me up Arthur, perhaps he'll co-operate."

"What!?" Molly screeched. "No there must be some mistake."

"You're agreeing to be questioned?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" Molly said bustling in and sitting down. "I would feel better if Arthur was with me though" she added anxiously.

"I was told you presented Mr Potter with a betrothal contract a few days ago. Where is that contract now?" Amelia asked.

"I don't have it" Molly replied.

"Why did you insist on Mr Potter signing a betrothal contract?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't insist. He didn't sign the contract" Molly argued.

"No but he and Miss Granger did say you were quite upset when Mr Potter wouldn't sign the contract and lied to Mr Potter about the effects of the life debt your daughter owes" Amelia countered.

"That little bitch! We made her welcome in our home, treated her like one of our family and she tries to get me into trouble. She has a crush on Harry herself" Molly accused.

"Mr Potter dragged Miss Granger to see a healer he was so worried about her after what you told him about life debts" Amelia said sternly. "You had to know that neither Miss Granger nor you daughter's magic will be harmed by the fact Harry Potter saved their lives. Why did you lie to Mr Potter?"

"He must have misunderstood what I said" Molly bluffed.

"I've had enough of this prevarication. Either you tell me where to find the contract so I can look it over for its legality, or you can agree to answer my questions under Veritaserum or I will arrest you" Amelia said clearly impatient.

"I don't have the contract. Albus took it with him" Molly replied.

"Aurors bring me the Veritaserum" Amelia ordered.

"I told you where the contract was" Molly protested.

"Yes, the one place that neither the Aurors or Harry himself will be able to get hold of it to see what it says without him signing the bloody thing" Amelia growled.

Molly wanted to struggle but the two Aurors held her securely while Amelia administered the three drops.

"What is your name?"

"Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt" Molly said in the monotone distinctive of someone under the influence of the potion.

"It's working" both the Aurors confirmed.

"Did you attempt to get Harry James Potter to sign a contract betrothing him to your daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Amelia asked, careful to use full names so Molly couldn't avoid answering by thinking of the person by a different part of their name, something that many witches and wizards proficient in occlumency were capable of.

"Yes" Molly answered.

"Were there escape clauses in the contract if Harry James Potter didn't want to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Amelia asked.

"Yes"

Amelia heaved a sigh of relief, then had another thought. "Was there a penalty if Harry used the escape clause?"

"Yes"

"What was it?" Amelia asked.

"100,000 Galleons"

Amelia exhaled again, this time in shock. It was a ridiculous amount of money, though if Harry did inherit the Black fortune as well as the Potter fortune he would be able to afford it. "Why so much?" she asked.

"So Harry James Potter wouldn't want to break the contract" Molly said as if this was perfectly reasonable.

"Was there an escape clause for your daughter?" Amelia asked.

"Yes"

"What was the penalty on that?"

"There wasn't one" Molly replied.

'So Harry's best course of action if he was tricked into signing the contract, was to make the Weasley chit want out of the betrothal' Amelia thought. "Were there any other ways Harry would have to pay the penalty?" she asked wanting as much information to give the young man as she could.

"Yes, if he was unfaithful"

"By unfaithful, did you define that in the contract as sexual intercourse, kissing, dating or merely falling in love with another?"

"All of the above"

"Does the unfaithfulness clause apply after the marriage or after the signing of the betrothal contract?" Amelia asked.

"After signing the contract" Molly replied.

"Were you going to tell Harry this?" Amelia demanded.

"It was in his copy of the contract"

"What language was the contract written in?" Amelia asked.

"Latin"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Who wrote the contract?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Amelia sighed again. That meant that Albus was behind this contract and Molly had merely fallen in with his plans, and was going to be the one taking the fall for this. "Did you ask him to?"

"No"

"Did you want him to write the contract?" Amelia tried again.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Ginny wanted to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived"

"Whose idea was the betrothal contract?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's"

"He came to you with the idea?" Amelia clarified.

"Yes"

"Did he tell you why he wanted Harry to be betrothed to your daughter?"

"He said he wanted to give Harry James Potter a family" Molly replied.

Amelia thought for a moment. "Did you believe that was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's reason for wanting you to Betroth your daughter to Harry James Potter?"

"Yes"

"Did you believe that was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's only reason for wanting you to Betroth your daughter to Harry James Potter?" Amelia tried again.

"No"

"What were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's other reasons for wanting you to Betroth your daughter to Harry James Potter?"

"I don't know"

Amelia sighed in frustration. "Did your husband know about the contract?"

"No"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore told me not to"

"Did you lie to Harry James Potter about life debts to encourage him to sign the contract?" Amelia asked.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want to sign the contract"

"Did you care that Harry James Potter did not want to sign the contract?"

"Yes"

One of the Aurors signalled to Amelia that she had a question. Amelia nodded hr approval.

"would you have cared that Harry James Potter did not want to marry your daughter if you had tricked Harry James Potter into signing the contract?" the Auror asked carefully.

"No" Molly replied.

"So you did not care if the betrothal contract made Harry James Potter unhappy?"

"No"

"Were you aware that Ginevra Molly Weasley's magic could be harmed if she deliberately acted to make Harry James Potter miserable enough for his magic to be affected?" the Auror asked.

"No" Molly didn't sound concerned but this was probably just an effect of the Veritaserum.

"Were you aware at the time you lied to Harry James Potter about the life debt that it was wrong to do so?" Amelia took over the questioning.

"Yes"

"Why were you willing to lie to Harry James Potter?"

"Harry James Potter needs a family, it will make my daughter happy, Harry James Potter is wealthy, my daughter wouldn't have to scrimp and save, she could have everything she wanted, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said it would help Harry James Potter to fulfil his destiny" Molly listed the reasons she had.

"What is Harry James Potter's destiny?"

"I don't know"

"Did you ask Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"Yes"

"What did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore say Harry James Potter's destiny is?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said 'I'm afraid I cannot tell you, you must trust me'" Molly said using Albus' way of speaking.

"Are you aware that if Harry James Potter signed the contract because of a lie Harry James Potter could prove you told him then you could be imprisoned for fraud and possibly line theft?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said I couldn't be"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore isn't the law. And you would be" Amelia snapped. She gestured to the Aurors and they administered the antidote as she left the room.

"You're free to go" Amelia said to Arthur tiredly.

"And Molly?"

"I can hold her twenty four hours before pressing charges" Amelia replied. "And I honestly think that I should. She doesn't show any genuine remorse in what she tried to do to Harry Potter. Maybe this will make her think twice about pushing it next time she sees him. I'm going to speak to Mr Potter and give him the explanation he was wanting and then let him make the decision whether charges will be filed."

Arthur nodded reluctantly. "I'll see about getting a take home meal from the Leaky Cauldron for the kids."

"Potter said your daughter was present during the discussion about the betrothal contract and paying life debts. You need to make sure somebody tells her the truth about the debt she owes Potter because to be honest if he does end up signing that bloody contract and she makes him miserable then her magic could be in danger because of it" Amelia warned him.

"I'll do it tonight, and make sure my sons understand as well. The last thing I need is Ron dropping his best friend or the twins pranking him to punish him for not signing the contract" Arthur promised.

"Do you know who Harry Potter's magical guardian is?" Amelia asked knowing the boy had been close to their family.

"I thought it was Albus" Arthur said.

Amelia shook her head. "No if Albus Dumbledore was Potter's legal guardian he could have signed that betrothal contract himself. He wouldn't have been lying to Potter in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron to try to trick the boy into signing."

"You'll need to ask Harry" Arthur said. "I've never even heard a rumour who it could be."

"That's the problem, he doesn't know" Amelia replied.

-o0o-

"Dad we need to have a word with you…"

"In quiet like…."

"out in your shed…" The twins ambushed him as he stepped out of the floo.

"After dinner" Arthur replied tiredly.

"No Dad it's important…

"We need to speak with you….

"before Mum comes home" the twins argued.

"Your mother is…"

"Dad this is something you really need to know" George was upset enough to say the whole sentence.

"Mum is trying to betroth Ginny to Harry."

"She said all this stuff about Harry needing to save Ginny's magic"

"Hermione told us she was lying"

"She told us that the betrothal would put Ginny's magic in danger"

"If Ginny ever hurt him her magic would punish her"

"Hermione said Harry is really upset"

"He hated the idea of the betrothal"

"And now he's found out Mum was lying"

"You've got to stop Mum..."

"Before Ginny gets hurt"

Arthur sighed. "Boys, your mother is in the holding cells at the ministry. Hermione was right about the life debts and your mother should never have tried to pressure Harry into a betrothal that benefits us more than it does him. It was illegal and worse than that it was dishonourable. Amelia's holding her there until tomorrow when she can contact Harry. If Harry presses charges she could spend five years in Azkaban."

"Harry won't press charges"

"Wait! How did Amelia..."

"know what Mum did?"

"Harry took Hermione to see a healer to see if the life debt she owed Harry was harming her magic and ask someone else what he could do about it. The healer reported it and Harry said he wanted to know why Molly and Dumbledore tried to do that to him" Arthur explained.

The twins looked at each other, appearing to have a silent conversation before nodding. "That makes sense" Fred said.

"I don't think Harry will press charges" George aid.

"He won't want Mum to go to Azkaban" Fred added.

"Will Harry understand what Azkaban even is?" Arthur asked.

"No" George said slowly.

"I don't think he will" Fred agreed.

"What should we do?"

"We could write to him" George suggested.

"No Ginny and Mum tried this morning, the owl kept coming back" Fred said.

"I could ask Amelia to take a letter to him. Of course, she would have to be able to read it" Arthur offered.

"Question is..."

"Would Harry think..."

"that we're only trying to contact him..."

"to save Mum's bacon?"

They thought for a moment.

"I think he will.."

"best to be up front about it..."

"He won't blame us for wanting to look out for our Mum"

"He'd understand she's our Mum"

"But would he understand that we're..."

"...worried about him too?"

"Will he believe anything..."

"...any of us have to say?"

"Let's go inside and have dinner. We can discuss it further after we eat" Arthur said tiredly. "I still have to tell the others."

Fred and George looked at their father and saw how tired and old he looked.

"Should we floo-call Bill and Charlie?" George asked.

"I'd rather not disturb them yet. This might just all blow over and Molly might be home tomorrow" Arthur said trying to be optimistic. "Besides it's better if Bill doesn't know anything about it. He could lose his job if the goblins think he was involved in something so dishonest."

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to geetac, Brian1972, ctc1000, Mariann's, Locket1, MagusFeles, Rori Potter, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, lia (Guest), starboy454, Village-Mystic, Lese, rb2312, SeanHicks4, Cheryl (Guest), gabrieljuarezl, Paladeus, Bluesnowman, bissek, kimbarn30, Midnight Angels, loretta537, Reader Ethiriel, Pegasusgirl57, Seithr-Kairy, burninamber, lordskane, sln1987, black panter, Yali, heinermaier, Fa07, snowfoxdebate, saphron0076, jediprankster, zorchide, teemango, Ilena Petrova, EmmaS12, White-fox29, Masseffectfanatic, ZodiacsKlaroline, arljbjmj, galardy, 4680, Tistel, Cinsir, bholi, archemon123, gilrand, Krysania, Drauchenfyre, aisa.32, BigD2k, RLupin1003, Mawsel, RDC1, bluemesa356, kronos797, Leaprechaun1, Lord Valerius, Titatovenaares, kyzhart, polgara255, shadoucat, I try to Read, DaemonWolfe, M4RYJ0, Khoxie84, mckertis, xxXYourBestFriendXxx, Lemonkittylove, stevebond1990, Hornbugv, billsmith07, Jinxx Radke, Wombaat, Muroshi, ksx6, gphoenix51, ABaines, sitrukpc, Kali SaDiablo, holymanga, Sekhmet Malfoy, Gemini no Vanou, bakerusaf, bunies, khiezzia, prince711, MirnyiAtom, stitchnsign, mymimicat, ChelleLovesHP, qwasyx, ghostcrab311, cldiva, jacketslacker, SaphireDragon007, NazChick, md5i, Liger48, ldeadlyx, arytissux, redstar kitsune, GottagetmeanIan, kingjon3377, growlatme, SirenLore, Elure4, Woef, kwaniquene, Lilvipar, Meelah, rexmeg, Leafhuntress, cwalla22, RODJ, lilbookworm2, Dawson079, rmcsquared, dragonkin311, MFG, Tyflos, TD90, socar37, 0 BoozeHound 0, Damatros, FreeTraderBeowolf, Krysania, JBurg1887, Desaix, QChronoD, lilyben3, Morbid Crow, Redwood Rhiadra, bissek, nemonusquam, Nobodysmama, buckeye92, Kruen, Mister Simms, Corvette, scyther85, arekay, Badenwill, paueorr, apAidan, shunshinking, Summer Knight, , Paul Grots, HHrbelong2gether, gamegeek, Anaerobie, goldband, sleezyg, Guias, SovsLady, Lanzecki, berru, Aranta, fetchitfido, njbethany, skaarhead, Garmorn, Andaneya, SSGRet, Separ, Hurin3, Josean7link, nonangel, Rune Landel, Ianahkal, Magnus Northlander, EMReader81, Tarnum1, Jessalynvix, loralee1, arnbeee, Tigris DivingHawk, Shinteo-5, simsus, Ciroth, Archangel N. Bloodraven, Keldin, ARedHair, addictd2knittng, DragonReader18, Hannah Bowers, XxRahzelxX, Bribles and kcl for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do NOT give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

-o0o-

Ginny cried herself to sleep overwrought by conflicting emotions. Firstly, she was scared about what was happening to her family and worried about how it would affect them. If her mother was arrested, then her family's reputations would be destroyed. They'd all be shunned if the other students found out what her mother had tried to do. She was also afraid that her father would lose his job and wouldn't be able to afford to send her and her brothers back to Hogwarts at all. Secondly, she was angry, she couldn't believe that Harry was doing this to her family. She was also angry with her mother. She hadn't wanted to believe that her mother lied to her when her father explained the truth about life debts but once Bill came home and explained it to her again the same way and even produced a book explaining the accrual of life debts and what it meant for those who owed one, or were owed one she had to accept it. Her mother had lied, not only to Harry in order to get him to sign the contract but to her as well so that she would be miserable and frightened enough to encourage Harry to do the right thing.

And she was heartbroken that Harry didn't want to marry her, he'd made that perfectly clear, he didn't want to sign a betrothal and even the potential loss of her magic wasn't enough for him to save her. He would rather save Hermione. And then to find that her mother was imprisoned at the ministry and might spend five years in Azkaban. The part of Ginny that was angry with her, was glad she was going to be punished for telling lies and breaking her heart. There was no way Harry was ever going to fall in love with her after this. But the other part of Ginny was frightened by her mother not being available, how would they cope without her, none of them really knew how to cook though Ginny had been trying to learn, or more accurately her mother had been trying to teach her and she'd been trying to avoid learning. Her thoughts went around and around in circles of increasing misery.

-o0o-

The Grangers visited the Dursleys the morning after visiting Harry. At first Vernon and Petunia were flattered by the attention as Dan had made the mistake of saying that their daughter Hermione was a friend of their son's. The mood changed abruptly once Emma mentioned Harry's name.

"He's no son of mine, the brat was dumped on us when my sister and the fool of a man that she married got themselves blown up" Petunia hissed.

"Well I think he's a delightful boy, and so polite. Our Hermione has all but adopted the poor boy" Emma gushed.

"Seeing you so obviously don't want him back would you sign custody over to us?" Daniel asked.

Dan Granger was a very good judge of character when it didn't come to potential boyfriends of his beloved daughter. He could see the desire to sign the paperwork battling in their heads with the desire to deny the boy any positive changes in his life out of pure spite. "The boy is currently in the hospital being treated for injuries he sustained at school this year along with long term malnutrition. At the moment they're blaming the school and the child himself for being a fussy eater but it wouldn't take more than a couple of comments to have the blame assigned to your lack of care, and his older injuries investigated. We'll be back tomorrow with the custody documents and you will sign them" he said firmly.

"Why on earth would you want the freak?" Petunia said angrily seeing her free labour disappear. Without the boy she would have to do the housework and cooking herself and possibly even try to talk Vernon into hiring someone for the garden because she truly couldn't imagine Vernon or her little Dudley wanting to help.

Dan realised that the Dursleys would be unwilling to agree to anything that benefitted Harry, so to make signing more palatable he quickly tried to present it in a way that indicated that the boy wouldn't be much better off with them in the long run.

"My daughter is very invested in the boy. At the moment she is trying to mother 'the poor little orphan' but in a couple of years she might start to find his plight romantic. If we take custody of the boy now she will start thinking of him as a brother leaving her free to make a more suitable match" Dan replied. It was the truth, with the life debt situation between them nipping any romantic feeling between them in the bud was his top priority. It wasn't quite that simple though, Dan also felt obligated to get the boy who had saved his daughter's life out of this horrible environment. From what he had seen of the Dursleys he could believe all the stories of mistreatment could easily be true. He also wanted to get his daughter away from that madhouse the wizarding world called a boarding school and he knew she wouldn't go willingly without Harry Potter. He was prepared to force the issue but if becoming the Potter boy's legal guardians and removing him from Hogwarts as well stopped his little girl from hating him then it was well worth the effort.

The Dursleys begrudgingly agreed. They knew that if the hospital decided to contact child protective services over Harry's condition then they would be in serious trouble and may even lose custody of their beloved Dudley.

"I'll be back as soon as my lawyer had drawn up the paperwork" Daniel said slightly menacingly as they took their leave.

-o0o-

Dumbledore managed to fob Minerva off with platitudes and reassurances that he would go and sort everything out with Madam Bones. In the meantime, he sent Minerva to the Grangers to check that Harry was there. He would have liked to go himself but after the animosity the girl had shown the other day he was sure he wouldn't be welcome. What he hadn't taken into account was that Daniel and Emma Granger having finally learned about all Hermione's extracurricular adventures were furious with everyone associated with Hogwarts, especially the professor who had convinced them to send their daughter to the school and had promised she'd be safe there.

Dan answered the door. "Hermione's not home" he said glaring at the witch and went to shut the door.

"Actually I'm looking for her friend Harry Potter. May I come in and wait for them?" Minerva said nervously.

"Hermione has never brought any of her school friends home to visit. Something about muggles not being good enough to visit" Dan said resentfully, the resentment was quite real, having met Arthur Weasley and been treated like a particularly fascinating form of monkey had really irked him. And Hermione in her letters, had tried to protect them from the worst of the bigotry she experienced but enough of it sneaked through when she was upset to give then the idea of how nonmagical people were seen by witches and wizards.

"But Potter was last seen with Miss Granger and they were headed here to talk to you and your wife" Minerva protested.

"That black headed kid, dressed like a street hoodlum. He did come by our office spouting some rubbish about Hermione owing him a life debt and betrothal contracts. I threw him out with a flea in his ear" Dan replied, thanking the gods that he hasn't actually followed through on his initial desire to do just that.

"Will you contact me if you see him again? He's run away from his family and gone missing, we're all very worried about him" Minerva pleaded.

"I doubt I'll see him around here after the beat down I gave him" Daniel replied grinning. "I did threaten to shoot the little bastard if I caught him sniffing around my daughter again."

"Oh dear!" Minerva said. "Perhaps Miss Granger knows where he went?" She added hopefully.

"Why are you so interested in the fate of this boy over the summer when it isn't any of your business when you couldn't even protect my daughter while she was at school under your care?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Potter is an orphan and his parents were friends of ours during the war. I feel responsible for him" Professor McGonagall stated quietly. "Please can you let me know if you see him or he contacts Hermione?"

"You still haven't explained to me how it was okay with you that Hermione was attacked and spent months in the hospital wing without anyone informing us. Without anyone even doing anything about what was going on until a pureblood child was kidnapped and then you were going to close the school. Why on earth was this girl so much more important to you than my daughter and all the other children attacked?"

Minerva had no answer and could tell that any excuses she made wouldn't be accepted. Still she had to try. "She wasn't more important, she was just the last straw. The school would've been closed after her disappearance whoever she had been" she said gently.

"So, four children seriously endangered and injured weren't enough but five was the magic number?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Can you please ask Miss Granger to contact me if she hears from Mr Potter?" Minerva asked again.

"Hermione has been forbidden to contact the brat and she won't go against me on this if she knows what's good for her" Daniel lied sternly, shutting the door in the professor's face.

In all her years as an educator Professor McGonagall had never been lied to so effectively and she dejectedly returned to Hogwarts to report that Potter was not likely to contact Miss Granger again this summer.

-o0o-

"Where's Harry?" Albus asked as he met Minerva in the entrance way the wards having informed him that one person had entered.

"Miss Granger wasn't home but Mr Granger said that Potter hadn't contacted his daughter since he'd kicked him out and threatened to shoot him with a gun if he came back. He said he'd have Hermione contact us if she did hear from Potter but Hermione had been forbidden to contact Potter" Minerva reported frowning. "They sent him off on his own? How could they be so irresponsible. Anything could have happened to him."

"With nowhere else to go, Harry should have headed back to the 'Leakey Cauldron'. Do you think he could have been hit by an automobile?" Albus asked. "Should we start checking muggle hospitals?"

"Potter grew up in the muggle world. Surely he knows about automobiles" Minerva replied. "I'm more concerned that he could've been found by Sirius Black on his way back to Diagon Alley."

"We have to find him. Molly has the children all keeping an eye out at the 'Leakey Cauldron' and Diagon Alley and will let us know if he comes back there. Where else would he go?"

"Would he have gone home to his relatives? After the argument with you and Molly and then Miss Granger's father as well he might have wanted the support of his own family" Filius Flitwick joined the conversation.

"Minerva can you go and check?" Albus said doubtfully. "Also ask them if he had a favourite place to go and where his muggle friends live, he might have gone to them."

Minerva sighed wearily she didn't think Potter would go anywhere near his horrible muggle relatives but was too worried about Potter to protest.

-o0o-

"That Professor of Hermione's was here looking for Harry. The one that turns into a cat. They seemed to think he's run away from home" Dan told his wife and daughter when they returned home from shopping for their trip. "She seemed to have no idea he was still injured from what happened at the school or about his home situation. Wanted to send him back there."

"You didn't tell her where Harry is?" Hermione shouted.

"No, I told her I kicked him out when I heard about that life debt nonsense, which I would have done if he wasn't so worried about you" Dan reassured his daughter.

"I think we'd better see about getting Harry a passport so we can get him out of the country" Emma said. "Is his birth certificate in his trunk? Do you think he'd let you go through it to find it?"

"I don't think he's ever seen his birth certificate" Hermione replied. "He didn't even know his parents' names until I loaned him a book which had a chapter about them. We should go and ask if the goblins can help us. They seem to do that sort of thing. I wish we had an adult in that world that we could trust."

-o0o-

"Should we have spoken to Harry before this? Given him a choice? He might not want to be adopted" Emma said anxiously.

"No, he'd do anything to get away from his relatives" Hermione replied. "He even asked if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer. He sees it as his home."

"But we are planning on taking both of you out of Hogwarts and sending you to school in Australia" Emma said dismayed.

"He'll understand; besides he'll have a real home with us" Hermione said hopefully.

"Hermione darling, please understand that it's going to take a lot more than custody papers for Harry to start feeling like we're his family. It's going to take time, perhaps even years."

-o0o-

"We've done something you may not like but nothing's set in stone yet and we don't have to go forward if you don't want us to. We want it to be your choice" Emma said nervously.

"What did you do?" Harry asked warily.

"We went to visit the Dursleys and we lost our temper and threatened them into signing over custody" Emma said. "We've had the paperwork drawn up and got an appointment with a judge to have it certified in a couple of weeks. So long as you want us to do this the Dursleys will sign the forms abdicating their custody of you tonight."

"You want me to come and live with you? Why?"

"Well actually, we are leaving the country and Hermione refused to leave without you."

Harry turned to Hermione. "You're not going back to Hogwarts?" He asked horrified.

"Mum and Dad won't let me. They say it isn't safe" Hermione said. "We're leaving the country and I'd like you to come with us. You're my best friend and especially after what just happened with the Weasleys I couldn't leave you here with nobody you can trust. Mum and Dad said we can still go to a magical school if we want or we could hire tutors to catch up on muggle school if you'd rather do that. If you don't come with us I'll write and keep in touch but I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. Probably not until I'm eighteen unless you find a way to visit me."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione's heart sank, Harry was going to choose their friend's peace of mind over not only her but his own wellbeing. "I doubt that Ron's parents would let him change schools even if he wanted to" she said carefully.

"I know that but he's our friend. How are we going to tell him we're leaving?" Harry asked.

"You mean you'll come with me. Leave Hogwarts and become my brother?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I don't think I'll be your brother, foster brother maybe?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Oh what rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed. "Foster smoster we'll be siblings in all the ways that count. I always wanted a brother. Well, mostly an older brother but I guess you'll do." She gave him a huge Hermione hug and ruffled his hair. "I love you little brother."

"Hey" Harry protested. "I'm not so little."

Hermione glared at him.

"I love you too Hermione, Sis" Harry said grinning.

Hermione grinned too. "I guess you've finally found a nick name I like."

Harry laughed. "I can't wait to hear Ron's reaction when he has to call you Hermione and I get to call you Sis." His face fell. "I'm not going to see it, am I?"

"Probably not" Hermione said. "I don't think that Professor Dumbledore will let you go if he finds out about it and you know that Mrs Weasley would tell him in a heartbeat. We're not going to be able to tell them we're leaving or where we are going. Maybe we could get your nurse to post him a letter once we've let the country."

"Why do you think he supported Mrs Weasley with that betrothal? He had to know that it wouldn't pay off the life debt" Harry asked.

"I don't think Ron knows much about life debts Harry. He's feeling really guilty about not being there for his sister when she needed him this year so if Mrs Weasley told him that this would save Ginny he would do everything he could to help. After all he might think that becoming part of the Weasley family would seem like a good thing for you too. He isn't mature enough to realise that there is a difference between familial affection and romantic love" Hermione said careful not to say anything too negative about Harry's best mate.

Harry nodded, what Hermione said made sense to him. "I meant Dumbledore" he said.

"I have no idea Harry. Unless it was to help keep you safe now Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"He's the first person to ever escape Azkaban prison. He's rumoured to be Voldemort's right hand and he's the person that told him how to find your parents that night. Dumbledore might want to give you a couple of extra magical adults that are responsible for you since as your godfather he might have a claim on you" Hermione explained thoughtlessly.

"Wait so he's my godfather? You think he should have had custody of me when my parents died and it was his fault. He betrayed my parents?" Harry asked angrily though you could see hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I don't know Harry. I only know what I've read about it. I didn't tell you because I had no idea you didn't already know and just not want to talk about it" Hermione said. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure you knew once everyone started talking about his escape."

"Ate you okay Harry?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what to feel" Harry replied, distressed.

"You don't have to feel anything" Emma said practically. "You don't know this Sirius Black. And if you come with us then you'll probably never have anything to do with him. You can read the books Hermione has about it and decide how you feel later. There's no reason to decide this minute."

"So you want Emma and I to go through with getting custody of you. Hermione thought once we have custody the goblins might be able to help us with a passport and visas for you. We've already applied for ours."

"What happens if you can't get me a passport?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry" Dan said frowning.

"Could we travel to Australia by boat?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose so though it is much more expensive" Emma said thoughtfully. "I've always thought I'd like to go on a cruise but a month cruising from London to Australia wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking that Harry could use his invisibility cloak to get onto the boat and he wouldn't need a passport" Hermione said.

"Wouldn't it take a month for the boat to get to Australia? I couldn't stay hidden under my cloak for a month" Harry protested.

"You wouldn't need to. Those boats are huge. So long as you looked the part nobody should notice that you didn't actually board the boat with us" Hermione explained.

"We could even pay for an extra ticket so we're not cheating the company" Emma agreed. "Perhaps use your cousin's passport to buy it."

"That doesn't solve the problem of how to enrol Harry in school if he's in the country illegally" Dan said thoughtfully.

"I don't think it would be a problem with a wizarding school. They took our word for it that Hermione was who we said she was. The professor never even asked to look at our ID or Hermione's" Emma reminded him.

"But I don't want you to go to such a huge extra expense for me" Harry protested. "Couldn't I use my cloak to get on the plane?"

"I don't think there's anywhere you could hide on the plane without being in people's way if its booked out. And I'm not sure what would happen if you set off the metal detectors at the airport."

"We could buy him a seat and just not check him in like we talked about for the boat so there'll be an extra seat. It may not end up being with us though." Emma said thoughtfully. "I think I like the cruise idea. It would be a lovely holiday on our way to our new life."

"Let's approach the goblins and see if they can help first. We might be worrying about nothing" Dan suggested.

"Okay! We will get things started. Will you be out of here by the fourteenth of August? The judge may want to talk to you before he signs off on the change of custody. The courts like to give children a say in their carers if they're old enough to understand the choice" Emma said.

"I don't know" Harry said worriedly. "They said I should plan to be here until the first of September and they'll arrange for me to go straight to platform nine and three quarters. They suggested I should ask Hermione to get my books and stuff."

"That might just be because they don't want you to go back home to the relatives that caused so many of your problems in the first place. Can I talk to your Healer about this?"

"Well you can but I don't know if it will do any good" Harry said. He pushed his call bell and when the nurse appeared asked to speak to the healer in charge of him.

-o0o-

"Healer can you cast the life debt spell on Hermione to see if you were correct and show her parents what's happened?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course," the trainee replied casting the spell. The Granger could see that the two thinner lines pointing to Harry had disappeared.

"You owe one major life debt" she reported.

"Excuse me but ate you sure you cast it correctly Hermione said hesitantly. "It's just that I owed Harry two minor life debts as well a week ago," she added hurriedly seeing the nurse scowling at her.

Harry paled.

"We're not going to back out of taking you with us just because Hermione only owes you one magical debt. We still owe you an enormous amount for saving our daughter's life" Emma reassured him.

Harry shook his head. "The healer thinks Hermione possibly saved my life by bringing me here and insisting that I saw a healer which would cancel one life debt. But for both of them to be gone means that magic thinks taking me away from the Dursleys will save my life too. The Dursleys were going to kill me" Harry said shocked and surprisingly hurt by the thought.

"Or Hogwarts was" Hermione said. "One of the reasons that Mum and Dad got custody of you is because they want to leave the country and I didn't want to go without you. They don't think Hogwarts is safe."

"You've just spent the last week and are going to spend the next month being treated for life threatening injuries that the Hogwarts mediwitch neither tried to treat nor even told you about" Emma said gently.

"And how many times have you been in danger?" Hermione demanded forcefully.

"At least five" Harry admitted.

"And has Hermione's life been in danger all those times? and nothing was done? Why weren't we told?" Dan asked furiously.

"Noo" Harry stuttered. "The first time was the troll which you know about. The second time was when I got separated from Hermione, Neville and Hagrid in the forest during detention and then the third time Hermione wasn't with me to face Voldemort and Quirrel. The fourth time Ron and I went looking for the spiders. Hagrid told us that they could tell us what was going on, so I guess that one's my fault and then Ron and I went down the chamber to rescue his sister. Hermione wasn't with us either of those times."

"And why not? Hermione told us that you said she was the only person who'd never let her down so why wasn't she with you?" Emma asked.

"She was in the hospital wing" Harry mumbled aware he might be making things worse.

"I'd been petrified by the basilisk" Hermione explained. "We were also both in danger the whole time it was roaming around. It was sheer luck that everybody was petrified and nobody was killed. They should have sent everyone home and got the experts in to get rid of the Basilisk."

"That wouldn't have worked. If they sent everyone home, then Ginny and the diary would've gone home too and there would be nobody to let the Basilisk out. They wouldn't have found it.

"They still should have tried" Daniel growled.

Besides they didn't even know what they were looking for." Harry said.

"And why not if we could work it out. Surely one of the portraits would have seen something" Hermione said.

Harry thought about that. "We worked it through elimination and research. Wizards don't seem to have the sort of analytical skills needed for that" he said slowly.

"What you're trying to suggest is that common sense is actually quite uncommon in the wizarding world" Hermione said bluntly. "But Dumbledore and a few of the other professors were at Hogwarts last time the chamber was opened. That means nobody bothered to find out how Myrtle was killed. And Hagrid was blamed for it and expelled when they should have known it couldn't have been his pet spider."

"It would have been so easy to find out the truth. She was still there haunting the bathroom and nobody had even asked her how she died before I did" Harry said.

"Was she muggle born?" Daniel asked angrily.

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. "We never asked her" Hermione replied.

"She was killed by Voldemort so probably" Harry said.

"They were going to shut down the school before they decided Hagrid's pet acromantula was responsible and he removed her from the castle. They didn't even begin to talk about closing the school until that prefect Clearwater was petrified."

"Maybe, but Myrtle was killed not petrified. They knew we'd all be well enough to put on the train home at the end of the year though they really weren't in any hurry to cure us, Myrtle wouldn't be and delaying notifying her parents of her death would've been impossible" Emma said. "We'll never know for sure unless we can track Myrtle's family and ask. Is it important?"

"I don't think it makes much difference" Hermione said hesitantly, unwilling to admit that it was okay not to know something.

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to Locket1, Krysania, lia (Guest), Village-Mystic, gphoenix51, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, apAidan, Guest, ctc1000, SSGRet, Rori Potter, starboy454, Paladeus, Beyondthesea16, HiddenYori, geetac, kewr69, kimbarn30, Katzztar, gabrieljuarezl, Cheryl (Guest), CaseLC, rb2312, ArtimuosJackson, goldband, DarkMe (Guest), Fallow53 (Guest), Lw117149 (Guest), mumimeanjudy, Mariann's, Miss Kitty Wonderworld, cutegirl1000322000, Ina Bauer, Jamapy, debutante95, Dragon Queen Niji, 3facejyo, HufflepuffGleek, flyingmonk, tfzimme, cmccc, PotterThinker, karrade33, ComputerGod, RealityBender, anjeev, Tiamac7, Rayven Nightshade, PHG23, Killerpsychomadman, m004540, bujian, bella cullen the original, matechan, seiseme, Flame150, shivani7, Ragnar082781, lillysmj, Tammarainia, panth13, Iona Terranis, merlinreveal3, EmpressKie, tjhamer, tor200534, nkaul12321, Hesperis, The Omnitrix Conquer, bipolarwithcats, FunkyGothChick, Redwood Rhiadra , vivekgk3, Saria0912, Gemma945, pagea007, , readersam, Lady FireMage, livefatsdieyognu, jadeb212, sal19, Crandall, Claddagh, pinknose1, verysilly, .flower, , KAH2872, forestreject, Jedi Jessic, HoshinoUtau, zolmos, .fisher, GamecockBack2Back, Edmond O'Donald, wdlwbt, Charluda, pecno, Trey Miller, kaisershin, OscarandLittleOne, Albert Scoot, Malicia88, Catstaff, Norfolk, CycoMW, Director James, flora1309, breakingfaith, SueSmith52, Slate Grey, pipper11, underwoodjohnp, scholarbard, ladymozart1982, Kel, JuicyGeek, CatGirl04, Hes67, hpawsome, Natascope, tadkins, RanmaSaotome103, , cat187, .5, Huginn et Muninn and CosmicLunaAngel for your support.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do NOT give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

-o0o-

Minerva sighed in resignation when Amelia stepped out of the floo at two o'clock on Thursday.

"Albus promised me he was on his way to see you yesterday" she said. "Please tell me this is just a social call?"

"Sorry, no. He never arrived" Amelia replied. "I take it he isn't here then?"

"No. What did you need to talk to him about?" Minerva asked.

"Several things. But the one that concerns me most is the Basilisk, and why the Aurors weren't informed of the threat. Four students were petrified and one kidnapped and yet the school wasn't closed, the ministry wasn't informed, there was no official search! The petrified students' parents weren't even told what had happened" Amelia said sternly. "And on top of that the entire student body seems to have been charmed not to speak of it."

"I need a very good explanation and a way of guaranteeing that this cannot and will not happen again or I will have to order Hogwarts unsafe for the students to return to in September"

"The Basilisk was travelling through the pipes. The first thing any of the professors knew of its presence was after Potter killed it. I assure you that the beast is dead and the school is safe."

"And you know this for certain? You've seen the body? And you're sure the beast was the only one? That it didn't have a mate?" Amelia said addressing the most relevant point first. She knew from seeing the memory that the basilisk was dead but she also knew that Harry hadn't shown the memory to anyone else, they'd just taken his word for it. Amelia was still furious that none of the professors could work out what two second year students were able to. Not even the care of magical creatures' professor whom she'd spoken too this morning had any suspicion that the petrifications were caused by a basilisk. Admittedly Potter being a parseltongue and hearing the beast moving around the castle in the plumbing had helped the students discover what it was.

"No, I haven't seen the carcass. It is sealed in the chamber of secrets" Minerva replied. "Only a parseltongue can open it."

"Why wasn't the ministry informed there was a problem when the first student was attacked?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't know they hadn't been. That was Albus' decision to make when to call in help" Minerva answered calmly.

"You do realise that by calling for help we could have had the entire castle searched and the anti-petrification draught brewed in days instead of months" Amelia said.

"The castle has been extensively searched multiple times over the last nine hundred and fifty years since Salazar Slytherin departed the school and his chamber wasn't found. What makes you think your Aurors would have succeeded where so many failed?" Minerva asked defensively.

"How do you know the basilisk is dead?" Amelia asked.

"Potter said that he killed it" Minerva replied.

"He told you directly, or someone else told you what he said?" Amelia asked.

"Albus told me" Minerva replied.

"Did anyone else hear Mr Potter say that he killed the basilisk?" Amelia asked. She knew from seeing the memory that the basilisk was definitely dead but had the professors really just taken the word of a twelve year old boy that he'd done what most adult wizards wouldn't be able to do? And that still left the question of whether the basilisk had had a mate.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley, and their youngest children Ronald and Ginevra" Minerva reported. "Ron and Ginevra were with him in the chamber, and Ginevra did see the dead basilisk, though she was in a rather traumatised state at the time."

"I'll have to see if Potter is able to accompany me and a compliment of Aurors and specialists here one day to search the chamber and make sure there isn't a second basilisk" Amelia planned out loud.

"Mr Potter has run away from his muggle relatives. Albus is looking for him" Minerva said anxiously. "Do you know where he is? We are all very worried about the child."

Amelia hesitated for a moment. "He's safe, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you where he is staying without his permission" she replied.

"Albus is very concerned that he be kept safe, particularly now that Sirius Black has escaped" Minerva said.

"It isn't Albus responsibility to keep track of one particular student over the summer" Amelia said suspiciously.

"Albus is Potter's magical guardian" Minerva replied.

"Albus is the default magical guardian of every muggleborn at Hogwarts but there is no record of him being Potter's magical guardian" Amelia replied. She was suspicious that Potter didn't know who his magical guardian was when Minerva was claiming that it was Albus Dumbledore. It made some sort of sense though Albus had three very busy full time jobs, he really didn't have time for all he did let alone time to be actively involved in the lives of all the children he was guardian of through his position as headmaster. That didn't in any way excuse his lack of action in protecting Mr Potter though. Amelia wondered how many other children were suffering because of the headmaster's neglect.

"Did you know muggles have a law that requires any suspicion of child abuse or child neglect to be reported to the muggle law enforcement?" Amelia asked. "And any person deliberately covering it up can be arrested and charged as an accessory?"

"No?" Minerva replied slightly confused.

"I'm thinking that we might need the same law. I'll be raising the issue at the next meeting of the Wizengamot" Amelia said.

"We do report suspected abuse to the WCPS" Minerva said.

"Then I guess you had better schedule a meeting with them and your staff so they can teach your staff what signs to look for that a child is being abused, since they don't seem to be noticing on their own" Amelia said unimpressed.

"None of my Gryffindors are being abused!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Are you sure? None of them are overly small and thin for their age, none lose a significant amount of weight over the summer, none of them jump if someone comes up and touches them suddenly or flinch when somebody raises a hand near their face. You don't have any students whose friends are careful not to touch them without warning or shelter them from unwanted touch of others in the hallways? Or a child that holds themselves very carefully at the start of the year or who becomes a lot more active after the first month or two as the injuries they're hiding heal?" Amelia listed watching Minerva's reactions carefully.

"No, I would have noticed" Minerva insisted defensively. Amelia took note that her words had struck home, the professor had noticed some of that combination of traits in at least one of her students even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

"Then how would you explain one of your students requiring half their bones regrown and intensive treatment for long term malnutrition and starvation?" Amelia demanded.

"Poppy would have reported a student needing that much care?" Minerva exclaimed horrified.

"When I questioned Susan and Hannah neither of them received a start of the year check-up either this year gone or as a first year" Amelia reported. "So, Poppy wouldn't have any cause to notice unless a student came to her for help. And not many abused children will seek help, particularly if they tried in the past and were ignored."

Minerva looked surprised. "I didn't know the health checks weren't happening" she replied sighing. As head of house it was part of her job to know and she should have noticed that she was no longer getting notifications of the appointment schedule. She'd just been so busy it had been overlooked.

"Dilly's" Minerva called her elf.

"Yes Mistress Kitty" Dilly's replied popping in.

"Can you ask Poppy if she can come and see me?" Minerva ordered.

"Yes Mistress Kitty" Dilly's popped away and Poppy arrived through the floo several minutes later.

"Hello Amelia, what's up Minerva?" Poppy said cheerfully. "Are you here about the petrified students? I believe they all made a full recovery."

"No, well not only about them. I did have a question why you kept them petrified for months instead of asking St Mungo's for the potion to cure them?" Amelia asked.

"We had to wait for the mandrakes to mature enough to harvest" Poppy replied matter-of-factly.

"St Mungo's keeps half a dozen doses of Mandrake potion under stasis in case it is required" Amelia said. "There was no reason for you to wait for the school mandrakes to mature."

"There was no money in the budget available for us to buy the potions" Poppy said frowning.

"Poppy are the yearly health checks still scheduled for September?" Minerva asked.

"No Albus stopped them when he cut my budget the year before last" Poppy replied. "He said the students would be told to come to me if they had any health concerns."

"And do they?" Amelia asked.

Poppy frowned. "The older years do. The ones that I've helped in the past but not many of the first and second years come unless a teacher or a prefect tells them to" she reported. "Severus still brought his first years to see me, so they're more likely to come than the other houses."

"Reinstitute health checks on the first years, once they're done contact the second and third years that haven't spent enough time with you for a comprehensive scan to be done. I'll ask the prefects to mention the need to ask you for help with any medical problems or injuries before classes start" Minerva ordered. "I'll deal with Albus."

"That's a very good start, but the student whose abuse I'm investigating did spend time in the infirmary last year and his injuries should have been obvious to a trained mediwitch" Amelia said.

"And yet no such suspicious injuries were reported."

Poppy frowned, "None of the first years have any suspicious old injuries, but if I was busy then I may have just done a recent injury scan and towards the end of the year that wouldn't be enough to pick up injuries almost a year old."

"Could you have overlooked a crack in a child's magical core?" Amelia asked.

"No never" Poppy said confidently.

The healers at St Mungo's are considering bringing a team to Hogwarts to perform WCPS checks on all the first years" Amelia said.

"There's no need for that. I'm more than capable of doing them" Poppy retorted. "I'm sure the threat of the ministry getting involved will allow Albus to reallocate the extra funds."

"Let me know if you can't convince the Headmaster to reinstate them and I'll find a way to make it a joint WCPS and St Mungo's project. Maybe it should be anyway. That way nobody can suppress the results for their own purposes."

"I wouldn't" Poppy exclaimed angrily.

"Then perhaps you can explain how a student who by his own record has spent seventeen nights in your care can be admitted to St Mungo's with extreme long term malnutrition leading to the early stages of organ failure, 42 untreated previous bone fractures requiring the regrowing of all of his ribs and his skull, and a back that's more scar tissue than skin among multiple other injuries when no report to WCPS has been made?" Amelia asked. "Your silence sent a child back to be abused again and the healers report he was lucky to survive." That was stretching the truth a little, while Harry had clearly been mistreated over the summer by his relatives it was the core breaches he'd suffered while at Hogwarts that had been endangering his life.

Poppy's eyes filled with tears. "You'll have my resignation by the end of the day Minerva" she said shakily. "Any healer that can miss all that has no business working in a school."

"Please rethink Poppy, the Hogwarts Charter won't let us run the school without at least a full time mediwitch or mediwizard and I don't know that we could replace you before the start of September" Minerva begged.

Amelia frowned thoughtfully, "St Mungo's were equally suspicious that you could have missed it and by your reaction I doubt you could've been convinced not to have reported abuse this severe" she said to her old friend. "May I check your memory?"

"Who would obliviate me?" Poppy questioned horrified. "Why would anyone want a child to return to an abusive family?"

"I suspect it was the same person who spelled the whole student body not to talk about the basilisk attacks" Amelia replied dryly. "As to why, we will have to ask him."

"He wouldn't!" Minerva exclaimed stubbornly.

Amelia waved her wand. "Someone did" she replied. "And it would have to be a pretty powerful spell to overcome Poppy's emotional reaction and her oath to provide the best possible care to her patients. You'll need to see a mind healer if you want those memories back."

"How can you tell they're about this?" Poppy asked anxiously.

"I can't, and they might not all be, but the age of the memories is about right. I only cast with enough power to identify recent years" Amelia said seriously. "I'd think carefully before I get these reversed. There's no way to know for sure what the memories were or why you were obliviated."

-o0o-

The healer allowed Harry out of hospital for the afternoon to attend his custody hearing. The paperwork was all in order, the Dursleys hadn't even turned up and when asked Harry was clear that he'd rather live at the bottom of a well than go back to their care and that he liked Hermione's parents and was willing to accept their being responsible for his care and upbringing until he turned eighteen. The judge granted the Grangers custody of one Harry Potter and signed off and notarized the paperwork, congratulating Harry on his new family just in time for Harry to return to hospital for his next treatment and the Grangers to take the paperwork to Gringotts and ask the Goblins about who to contact to obtain a passport for Harry, explaining that they didn't have time to go through muggle methods.

The Goblins charged three times as much as the muggle government would for a passport but Dan and Emma left Gringotts that night with a passport for Harry that looked genuine and was guaranteed not to arouse suspicion when used. They returned home and compared it with theirs and couldn't find a single difference other than the name and passport numbers. The next day on her way to work, Emma Granger used cash to purchase four tickets on a flight leaving Paris arriving in Dubai early morning. At lunch, she went to a different chain and again used cash to purchase tickets from Dubai to Singapore with an eight hour delay to allow for time to go through customs. On her way home from work she took a fairly large detour and booked passage from Singapore to Sydney. She had to give their real names each time but hoped that using different agencies and not using her bank accounts would make it difficult to track them. Emma arranged to leave on the morning of the first of September knowing that would cause the most confusion and delay in noticing Harry missing. She wanted to leave as soon as possible but she also knew that while she didn't understand what was wrong with Harry, his healers were quite concerned so she didn't want to take him away from St Mungo's until he'd completed his treatment. They'd all promised the boy that he would be allowed to return to school for the start of the school year when his care would be turned over to the school mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey. Harry had expressed his concern to his healers that Madam Pomfrey had overlooked these injuries in the first place and he didn't trust her with his care, still less did he trust the Hogwarts' potions master who seemed to hate him and had spent every day of the last two years belittling him and punishing him for things he hadn't done. As a result, Harry had arranged to purchase all of the potions he needed from St Mungo's along with a protective pouch to keep them in stasis until it was time to take them.

-o0o-

The healers made good on their promises (threats) to keep Harry until the first of September. He was finally cleared by the head healer at 9.30 on the first after a long lecture about avoiding future magical strain. Harry promised he'd be careful and that he wouldn't take off the charmed necklace that would warn him if his magical reserved started to become low.

Unfortunately, the healers felt guilty for keeping him so long and tried to make up for it by offering them the use of their staff floo.

As a result at ten minutes past ten Harry and the Grangers found the healers helping them to floo to the one place in all of London that they most wanted to avoid.

Platform nine and three quarters.

As soon as the healer had left them Harry immediately threw his invisibility cloak over himself and Hermione, glad he hadn't packed it in his trunk.

"We're still here" Hermione reassured her parents. "Head for the coffee shop near platform five and we'll meet you there."

The Grangers nodded and left moving through the crowd without attracting much attention other than a few sneers from the Slytherin parents until they got near the entrance to the muggle part of the station.

"I say you haven't changed your minds have you?" another, clearly muggle, parent asked them. "I know it's scary sending your child off for the first time but trust me they'll love it."

"Oh no they're on the train, it's just that they've been spending the last month with cousins down south, this is the stuff they won't have any use for in Scotland" Emma lied quickly.

"Oh that's alright then" the stranger replied, distracted by trying to keep an eye on his children to make sure the eldest got on the train and the younger child didn't get lost.

They ordered coffee's they didn't particularly want and waited anxiously for the two invisible teenagers.

Harry and Hermione had a much more difficult time getting off the platform having to avoid been run into by people who couldn't see them. Harry had quite a lot of practice moving around the castle but he'd never dealt with congestion this bad and the fact they were trying to go against the flow only made it more difficult. "We might need to wait until the train's gone" Hermione murmured as they crept around the edge of the platform.

"Yeah" Harry agreed looking at the number of people running through the barrier. "I hope your Mum and Dad don't worry too much."

"There's nothing we can do about it, they'll understand" Hermione reassured him.

They stood next to the wall watching their friends arrive, greeting each other cheerfully as they said goodbye to their families and climbed on the train.

"Are you regretting not being able to get on the train with everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. If I wanted to go back to Hogwarts I could just get on the train. Dumbledore would be happy enough to see me to deal with the fact that I didn't manage to bring my trunk and stuff. I want to go with you. Do you regret that your parents won't let you go back to Hogwarts?"

"Not really, other than the classwork the only things I'll miss would've been you and Ron" Hermione said.

"I'm going to miss Ron too" Harry agreed, "But I'm still glad that I'm coming with you. Ron was angry with me for not signing the betrothal contract for Ginny. He didn't listen any more than Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore when I said I didn't want to marry Ginny."

"Ron agreed with Mrs Weasley that you should sign the betrothal because he thought it was great that you were going to be his brother-in-law" Hermione said. "He wasn't thinking about wanting to be able to date and fall in love. He just doesn't see girls like that yet."

"Hell, I don't really see girls like that yet" Harry replied. "I just wanted to be able to choose when I get married and who I spend the rest of my life with."

Hermione grinned.

"It was ten past eleven by the time Harry and Hermione were able to follow the crowd of parents leaving the platform and make their way to the cafe where the Grangers were waiting.

"We'd begun to think you'd got on the train" Emma said.

"No" Harry said anxiously. "You just can't walk through the middle of a crowd while you're invisible so we had to wait. I'm sorry you were worried."

"We should have thought to warn you" Hermione added apologetically.

"No harm done, we should have realised, after the trouble we had getting off the platform against the flow of people hurrying the other way" Emma said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't have got on the train without telling you" Harry said wanting them to believe that. "I'll admit that there's things and people at Hogwarts that I'll miss but I'll trade it all gladly to have a family."

"We'd better get going if we want to catch our train" Daniel said.

"Train? I thought we were going to fly?" Hermione said.

"We're catching the Chunnel to Paris then flying to Dubai, staying one night before flying to Singapore where we catch a cruise ship to Sydney and from there we take the train to Melbourne, but a car and drive to our new home just outside Adelaide. Which should make us almost impossible to track" Emma said happily.

Hermione thought this might be a bit excessive but her parents were having fun so she just grinned before a thought occurred to her. "What about all our things. There's no point making it impossible to track us if we leave our stuff to be packed up by the movers. As soon as we don't show up at Hogwarts this evening they'll send someone looking and if they see packing boxes then they'll hit them with tracking charms. In fact Harry's stuff could already have tracking charms on it" she was starting to panic.

"No it can't or they would have found me over the summer" Harry said reassuringly. "You said they were still asking about me when you went to Diagon Alley."

"You didn't have your trunk all summer" Hermione replied.

"No but you did. And they all believed you didn't know where I was so either having the trunk shrunk stops the tracking charms from working or there aren't any."

"But they found me in Diagon Alley, they might have put a tracking charm on me" Hermione began to panic.

"Do you know how to check for and remove a tracking charm?" Daniel asked.

"Yes but I can't do magic, the trace."

"The trace works on locations Hermione. They can't catch you here, if they detect the magic they'll just think it's a parent who's late leaving the platform. Go to the bathroom and check all your things" Harry told her.

"That's not fair!"

"Hermione we don't have time for you to rant about this" Harry warned her.

"Come with me and we'll check yours too" Hermione said dragging him to the disabled toilets.

"Okay we're clear, but they will definitely track our stuff if they go to the house and see it all packed up sitting there" Hermione said as they returned.

"It's alright Hermione. The goblins are moving our things. They promised to have everything packed us up and out of the house this morning before anyone notices you're missing" Emma reassured her daughter as they hurried to the train.

"But what about if Harry's right and the tracking charms on his stuff are being blocked because his trunk's been shrunk all summer?" Hermione asked.

"We'll I don't need anything out of it during our journey. We can read up on tracking charms and how to remove them when we get to our new home" Harry suggested. "I'm fairly sure they wouldn't work from that distance anyway."

"How do tracking charms work?" Emma asked.

"Unless they're tied to a second object they'll only give a person's direction. So, you would apparate or portkey in that direction and recheck the direction before apparating again. Or of course you could follow it by broom or muggle transportation. But more complicated tracking charms can be tied to a map to give an actual location or to a portkey so the person could travel directly to you which is what I'm most worried about.

"Even so wouldn't they have to be actually checking the charm between when we unshrink the trunk and when we remove the charms?" Emma asked.

Hermione looked astonished for a moment. "I don't know" she answered. "I thought I'd read up all I could find about tracking charms in the last couple of days and whether someone could tell if a previously blocked charm became active wasn't mentioned."

Daniel sat watching Harry as the female Grangers had this conversation. The boy had returned from the toilets blushing but now seeing Dan staring at him he'd become deathly pale.

"You were gone a long time. What exactly was involved in checking for tracking charms?" he asked in a low, deceptively calm voice. "And why exactly were you blushing when you returned?"

"Charms can't be applied to live things so they would've had to be on our stuff. The charm to check makes charmed items glow, so we turned off the light so the glow would show up better because we didn't want to miss it and checked all our clothes and stuff. I couldn't see very well and I wasn't trying to perv or anything but I got a bit of a glimpse of Hermione's…"

"They're called knickers Harry. Plain cotton ones at that, nothing to get so embarrassed about" Hermione interjected not wanting her father to realise that hair and fingernails were also nonliving enough for tracking charms to stick to and they'd had to strip naked to check all of each other's body hair.

A/N: Thank you to canoncansodoff and their story "A Boon for Bill" for his ideas on tracking charms.

A/N2: Thank you to Rimtuuk, CaseLC, gabrieljuarezl, Krysania, Village-Mystic, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, geetac, starboy454, Beyondthesea16, Reader Ethiriel, Rori Potter, .5, Cheryl (Guest), Fallow53 (Guest), EMReader81, rb2312, Kris (Guest), gphoenix51, Ebony Starstorm, cycochuck1, denimleigha, midnightsun198, Missabakuno, liquid-pheonix, ashleydrury, Kalypso24, jim629000, skyjadeprincess, AngelHime138, EliaEnoa, greuh, Narcissa1, harryhermionealways, marianbri, chrisskirkham, andraish, Ryfaileta, searching4myneverland, redfox-9, firebluebird2006, Mary the Filker, gers123, , cloud-black, RandomIncorporated, Heala, Mathematical Dragon, Lotto2355, Mirenithil, phelans123, Ameagari Shizukesa, JKArcanus, KarisTasogare and caliegh4889 for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

-o0o-

"We also went through Harry's trunk" Hermione explained.

"Did you find any tracking charms?" Emma asked.

"Yeah a couple on my uniforms but we just chucked them anyway" Harry replied. "We must have been right about them being blocked by shrinking the trunk."

"Unless they weren't cast by Dumbledore. I wouldn't put it past the twins to do it as a prank, or Ginny's obsessed enough with you, or maybe Lockhart, he always seemed to appear when you were about in the castle away from any other professors" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Or Snape or Malfoy so they could know when to get me in trouble" Harry agreed. "It doesn't matter now."

"Ginny couldn't have cast it. She's only a first year" Hermione realised.

"No but Voldemort could've" Harry countered, looking sick at the thought of Voldemort being able to track him.

"You removed them all. Whoever it was can't track you now" Emma reassured them.

"No they can't" Harry said relaxing again. "It's kind of creepy no matter who did it though. I don't like the idea of someone standing back and watching me like that."

"The tracking charms would only tell them your direction. They aren't that specific unless they're tied to a map and then it depends how detailed the map is. They wouldn't tell someone when you were in the loo or raiding the kitchen unless they were right outside your house" Hermione tried to reassure him.

The adult Grangers had been worried about Harry sitting still on the train but they needn't have. He and Hermione sat talking about things they'd read that summer. Hermione had sent Harry a lot of books to entertain himself with while in hospital and he'd actually read most of them.

"It's just easier to read now I'm not hungry or in pain" he said when Hermione expressed surprise. "And at Hogwarts there was so much more to do and I could go outside."

Hermione and the Grangers smiled sadly at this and changed the subject to talking about things he had read.

-o0o-

Ron and Ginny searched the length of the train for Harry and Hermione, growing more and more concerned as they found the rest of their friends but no sign of the missing two. The last of their Gryffindor classmates they found was Neville who was sitting with Hannah and Susan.

"Neville, have you seen Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"No I haven't" Neville replied. "Why?"

"We've been looking for him. I don't think he's on the train" Ron replied.

"They have to come back, Hogwarts isn't safe without Harry" Neville said fearfully, voicing what others were feeling. "Who's going to save us from whatever attacks this year."

"I know Auntie talked to him about what happened last year, I hope he isn't in trouble" Susan said anxiously.

"He wasn't really the heir of Slytherin, and he didn't have anything to do with petrifying those students. He saved the school, why would he be in trouble?" Neville replied.

"Who opened the chamber then, or was it all just a hoax to hide that someone was attacking the students?" Susan asked.

"And what happened to Professor Lockhart?" Hannah asked.

"I can tell you what happened to that fraud, bloody Lockhart was running away instead of helping to keep the school safe. Harry and disarmed him and forced him to go with us to rescue my sister. Harry and Hermione had worked out what was petrifying everybody and where he would have taken Ginny. There was a bit of a scuffle on the way and Lockhart got hold of my wand. You know how it's been a bit wonky since I broke it when we slammed the car into the whomping willow. He tried to obliviate me and Harry in one spell and it backfired and hit him. He couldn't even remember his own name" Ron told them.

"I don't believe you, Professor Lockhart wouldn't run away from anything, he was probably trying to go and save us" Hannah said stoutly.

"No, the coward was packing" Ron retorted. "He didn't do any of those things in his books, he just obliviated the people who did them and stole their stories."

"But professor Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him if he was a fraud" Susan objected.

"Can you name even one spell Professor Lockhart actually managed to teach us? Neville asked.

Susan and Hannah both thought back over their lessons, for the first time concentrating on the content rather than how cute Professor Lockhart was and realised that he hadn't even tried to teach them any spells since the debacle with the Cornish Pixies, and nobody had got that 'Peskipixie Pesternome' spell either.

"Did anyone successfully cast that spell he tried to teach us to deal with the pixies in your class?" Susan asked Neville.

"Not even Hermione, and I've never seen her not get a spell before. Even fourth year spells she's looked up. But she couldn't cast any of the spells in his book either" Neville replied.

"She probably just didn't have enough power" Hannah said. "I know she's super smart and learns stuff incredibly quickly but she is muggleborn."

That's bullshite" Ron exclaimed.

"When we were practicing transfiguration Hermione's spells lasted longer than anyone's except Harry's and even the fifth year prefect who stopped to help us didn't get their stuff to last as long as Harry" Neville added.

Ginny beamed in pride as if Harry's strength increased her status as his potential girlfriend and future wife.

"You said your aunt saw Harry over the summer?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I think she spoke to him a couple of times" Susan said.

"Where did she find him? He ran away from his relatives and we couldn't find where he went" Ron asked.

"He was at St Mungo's" Susan replied. "Aunt Amelia was really worried about him."

"What was wrong with him?" Ginny asked in a panic.

"I've no idea. Auntie wouldn't tell me something like that. You wouldn't want your medical problems known by everyone and gossiped about" Susan replied.

Ginny blushed furiously. She wondered how many people were aware that she'd been possessed. Everyone along the train had stared and whispered behind her back, but she hoped that might just be because they knew she'd been kidnapped and rescued by Harry Potter.

In fact, she planned to make sure that everybody knew that Harry Potter had gone to face the monster just to save her, Ginny Weasley. She suddenly realised that might not be a good idea of Harry really was missing. People might blame her for his running away.

Ginny didn't believe her hero would have run away from anything. If he really had been in St Mungo's then Dumbledore probably picked him up and he'd be waiting for them at the school. She started to relax for the first time since she realised he wasn't on the train and began daydreaming about him running up to greet her in front of everybody.

-o0o-

Just over an hour after boarding they passed from British to French territory Harry and Hermione began to relax. They were safe from whatever life threatening danger had awaited them at Hogwarts and headed to their new home and a new school where hopefully they would find nothing more dangerous than quidditch. Lulled by the gentle rocking of the train and the darkness of the tunnel outside the window they drifted off to sleep needing a nap after their adrenalin filled morning.

-o0o-

Albus had been shocked and disappointed to hear that Harry had complained to the Aurors about the betrothal. As isolated as the boy had been kept, he hadn't even considered that Harry might know anything about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, much less think to contact them.

Albus wasn't worried about being arrested, he had no doubt that he could talk Amelia into seeing things from his point of view. It was the lack of trust Harry had in his actions and the fact that he had found outside support that worried him. Still it was a nuisance to have to explain himself like this.

He had thought that he'd escaped this confrontation when he'd obliviated Arthur. He was glad now that he'd had to obliviate Molly to think that Arthur had never known about the betrothal contract after the fuss she'd made when he obliviated her husband. He never thought that he would ever be grateful for being on the receiving end of a Molly Weasley tantrum. If they'd been questioned at least their stories would have been consistent. Though in hindsight he should also have planted the thought that it was Molly's idea and she had only persuaded him to be present for Harry's sake.

He was more upset that Amelia and the DMLE seemed to know all about the basilisk last year, he thought he'd managed to squash the rumours after Hagrid had been arrested, he'd certainly convinced Minister Fudge that all was well and he'd happily reported that in the prophet in his usual self-aggrandising way. It always amused Albus that so many people believed what was reported in each publication of the daily prophet even when it directly contradicted the story they'd believed absolutely only a week or two earlier. He had scanned the newspaper several times for charms that could explain the phenomenon but hadn't been able to find anything. He never stopped to think that the changes he'd made to the Hogwarts curriculum, taking out a literature subject and allowing History to be so badly taught had inadvertently removed the opportunity for students to learn critical thinking, and the disposition to question anything they read.

Albus had managed to avoid dealing with Amelia, leaving it to his deputy though he knew that she was upset with him over the whole situation. Leaving it to Minerva caused a couple of issues after she had agreed to the Auror presence in the school, and to the ministry beast-keepers sweeping through the forest clearing out the introduced species and thoroughly upsetting Hagrid. Albus had tried to protest to Minerva who flat out told him that if he didn't like the way she did his job for him then he should come back to the school and do it himself.

Hagrid had spent days crying drunkenly as the ministry swept through the forest killing the Acromantula and destroying the nests. Albus had tried to protest to minister Fudge but the man refused to be swayed. Acromantula were meat eaters and being so close to the edge of the forest the children would be an easy source of food for them if they moved in that direction. It would be a political nightmare if it became known that he prevented the destruction of such a threat and he wasn't prepared to risk it even though both Dumbledore and Lucius were against the killing of such a valuable resource. The killing team were thorough there was no chance that any spider bigger than a knut was left alive. Without the support of their clan they wouldn't survive long and Hagrid had been threatened with Azkaban for breeding the monsters in the first place and forbidden to try to save them. He'd also been fined severely for the illegal importation of the male Acromantula he'd brought in to keep his pet Aragog company.

-o0o-

The Grangers and Harry left the Gare du Nord Train Station in Paris and took a taxi to Charles de Gaulle Airport. Luckily they had plenty of time to make their flight as they got stuck in traffic, held up by and accident. "Is it funny that it takes nearly as much time to drive less than 22 kilometres across Paris as to travel halfway from Paris to London on the Chunnel?" Daniel Granger asked his wife.

"Oh hush", his wife swatted him on the arm and pointed silently to the teenaged boy in the front seat swivelling his head every which way trying to see as much of Paris as he could.

"We'll come back and stay one day so you can see Paris properly" Emma promised him.

"When it's safe" Hermione added.

"It's fine. I don't mind not being able to stop here. I'll feel better once we reach our next destination." Harry murmured.

"Me too" Hermione agreed. "The headmaster has a lot of influence in Europe."

Harry was fascinated by the airport though he tried hard not to draw attention to himself. It was better that they not be remembered if anyone asked and anonymity was easy in this rushing crowd as long as you didn't stick out.

They boarded the plane and the others gladly gave Harry the window seat where he sat with his nose almost pressed up against the glass trying to see everything that was going on. He showed no fear as the plane took off used to being in the air though he missed the feeling of moving through the air. Pretty soon though, they were above the clouds and there was nothing to see out the window. Hermione showed him how to use the TV screen in front of him to track their journey, watch a movie or play computer games and he happily occupied himself for the remainder of the trip.

-o0o-

Albus Dumbledore waited impatiently for the doors to open to let the students into the great hall for the welcoming feast. He had wanted to be on the platform that morning to catch Harry as he arrived to catch the train but last minute meetings with Cornelius Fudge had delayed him. The meeting hadn't been successful either, Dumbledore had failed to get the dementors stationed around the school recalled to Azkaban. The fact that half the professors reported being able to feel the effect of the dementors every time they left the castle was dismissed as irrelevant.

The patronus he'd received from Lupin worried him. The students had not reacted well to having the dementors stop and search the train, there had been several injuries from students attempting to run away from them in the dark and several other students had fainted or gone into hysterics, though thankfully nobody had been kissed. Remus hadn't mentioned Harry either, though surely with his past the boy would have been one of the worst affected.

He watched closely as the students flooded into the hall chattering loudly as they caught up with friends and acquaintances they hadn't seen on the train. Most were emoting over the horror of the dementor search. At first Dumbledore wasn't too alarmed at not seeing the boy he was searching for. He was never one to push himself though the crowd. Finally though, once everyone was seated he spotted the two younger Weasley's sitting together looking dejected, perhaps the dementors had brought back memories of their ordeal in the chamber last June, he would have to scan their memories later to see if they had any new information.

Albus looked around them surprised that Harry and Hermione weren't sitting with their friends, then anxiously scanned the rest of the table. They weren't there. Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva weren't in their seats either, Poppy was seeing to the students affected by the dementors and he recalled that Minerva had a meeting with Hermione before the meal. No doubt Harry was in the hospital wing with the other students, or outside Minerva's door waiting for his friend. The thought of him waiting for Hermione made him frown for a moment, the strength of that friendship gave him some unease. For all her respect for authority Hermione was fiercely loyal to Harry and that friendship got in the way of his being able to manipulate Harry as he would like. The rebellion over the summer insisting that he needed to take Hermione to see a healer before he disappeared being a prime example. He wondered how he could drive a wedge between the pair without arousing their suspicions.

Minerva arrived while he was deep in thought and began the sorting. He looked down the Gryffindor table and frowned, there was still no sight of Potter, Miss Granger either though he wasn't really concerned about her. He didn't hurry though his food as he knew that it would alarm the students if he left the table in the middle of the feast but as soon as he had dismissed the school he headed for the hospital wing to catch up with Harry and find out where he'd disappeared to this summer.

-o0o-

"Hello Headmaster, all the students affected by the Dementors on the train are feeling better and I've sent them up to sleep in their own beds. Being with their fellow students will do more for them than a night in the hospital wing. They should all be fine to start classes in the morning" Poppy reported. "Can't you do anything about the Dementors Headmaster. I fear we're in for some difficult times. Children can't thrive in the atmosphere they create."

"I'm afraid it's beyond my control" Albus said sadly.

"What can I do for you headmaster?" Poppy asked.

"I was just looking for Mr Potter, I need to update my records with where he spent the summer" Albus replied. "But if he's gone up to his bed I can catch him at breakfast."

"Potter wasn't here" Poppy said. "Though I can tell you that he spent most of the summer in St Mungo's. His healer sent me a report."

"Oh!" Albus asked in alarm.

Poppy chose to give him a second chance and misinterpreted his alarm as concern for his student and hastened to reassure him. "Harry has two breeches in his magical core fixed and has been cleared for normal magical use as of yesterday, though he was warned against exerting himself. I've sent warning notes to the teachers of his wand classes. He also was treated for snake poisoning, had multiple bones regrown and has a regimen of growth and nutritional potions to take for the next six months to get him back to where he should be. I've written a list for Severus."

"I don't think we should be adding to Severus' workload like that, he's going to be busy enough with preparing the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus each month" Albus said gently, though Poppy was well aware it was meant as an order.

"I don't have enough money in the budget to outsource these potions" Poppy warned.

"Then Mr Potter will have to do without them, or purchase them himself in Hogsmeade" Albus said knowing full well that the boy would not have permission to go to Hogsmeade this year, and no reputable potions master would make potions for a client they hadn't met."

"Headmaster the Hogwarts' Charter states that all potions the student needs during the school year will be provided" Poppy said sternly. "Either Severus will need to make some of them or I will need more money set aside to purchase them."

"But these aren't necessary potions. Mr Potter has managed quite well without them the last two years" Albus reminded Poppy.

"Potter is the smallest child in his year, even most of last year's firsties were taller than him. He is significantly underweight and his organs were showing detrimental effects of malnutrition. All of which I informed you when I wanted to refer him to a healer the first time I assessed him" Poppy scolded. "Now he has a healer's prescription for these potions and I will have to inform them that you have refused to supply them. The healers were quite concerned about his condition. Still with a little care and some ongoing potions he should make a full recovery."

"Surely confidentiality prevents you from doing that" Albus protested.

"Patient confidentiality is designed to protect patients it doesn't apply to necessary discussion between his healers, as his treating healers they need to know their prescriptions haven't been followed" Poppy said firmly before trying to sweeten the idea before he could order her not to contact them. "They may be able to provide the potions for him themselves. I don't know why you didn't let me give him the potions in first year" she said disapprovingly.

"I feared the backlash if it was revealed he wasn't well treated at his relatives. The wards there protect him like nowhere else can. He has to return there" Albus said determinedly.

"So the public perception is more important to you than Mr Potter's wellbeing" Poppy said angrily.

"No Poppy, Mr Potter is a celebrity in our world it isn't safe for him to be travelling to visit a healer. I forbid you to contact them." Albus declared using his magic to ensure the order would be followed then swept from the hospital wing before Poppy could get angry with him.

-o0o-

He headed to Minerva's office, "Minerva, how did your appointment with Miss Granger go? Did she understand the necessity of keeping all knowledge of the time turner to herself, even if it meant lying to her friends?" he asked.

"Miss Granger never arrived" Minerva replied. "I watched all of the student leave the carriages and neither she nor Mr Potter entered the castle. I questioned several students including the Weasleys, Longbottom and Thomas and none of them saw Potter or Granger on the train or platform nine and three quarters either.

"Albus frowned, we must go and find them" he insisted.

"You've spent hours looking for Potter this summer, what makes you think you can find them now? Did you discover where he was staying?"

"I'm Harry's and Hermione's magical guardian. They cannot leave Hogwarts and enrol in another school without my permission."

"The impression I got from the Grangers was that they wanted nothing to do with the magical world. They would have no difficulty enrolling her in a muggle school but it seems uncharacteristic of them or Miss Granger not to inform us of the fact.

The next morning at breakfast among the many owls that arrived for the Headmaster and his deputy was a quick note from Miss Granger.

Dear Professor McGonagall

I am writing to thank you for your exemplary work as a teacher and mentor over the last two years. Unfortunately, my parents no longer thought that Hogwarts was a safe place for their children, and looking back on all our adventures we are forced to agree.

You'll be surprised that I wrote the word children in the plural, so let me explain. My parents got to know Harry while he was in St Mungo's this summer and hearing about his relatives' abuse petitioned to adopt him. Harry has been legally adopted in both the muggle world and through the WCPS.

The DMLE investigated and arrested Harry's relatives for child abuse. They've been convicted in closed court and sentenced to twenty years in muggle prison.

I wish you well for the upcoming year. Hopefully it won't be as dangerous as the last two have been and nobody will be hurt or killed.

My family and I, including Harry are leaving the country. My parents will not tell us where we are going but promised to find a way for us to continue our magical education if we so choose. I am also looking forward to the opportunity to continue my muggle education, something I think Hogwarts sorely lacks.

Yours Sincerely

Hermione Granger

Professor McGonagall read it through twice then sighed, attracting Dumbledore's attention. Reluctantly she handed over the note. "It seems that the Grangers managed to deceive us" she admitted.

"Harry must be found and returned to his relatives. There are wards there I cannot erect anywhere else to keep him safe from Voldemort's supporters" Albus fumed.

"Well I don't see that happening now, WCPS have approved the Granger's to adopt him and arrested his relatives" Poppy declared firmly. "If you try to interfere and send him back to those abusers, I'm mandated to report you."

"The Granger's won't be able to protect him" Albus worried.

"I don't call what his relatives did to that boy protecting him" Poppy replied. "You leave that boy alone Dumbledore. If you couldn't find him all summer then it's a safe bet that his other enemies couldn't either.

McGonagall slipped away to contact Amelia before Dumbledore could forbid it. She told her old friend of the headmaster's refusal to let Harry have the potions he needs and the fact that Harry Potter had not returned to Hogwarts and had been legally adopted by Daniel and Emma Granger and that Dumbledore was determined to find him and bring him back to Hogwarts.

Amelia thanked her for the warning, and feeling that she'd done all she could for Potter, Minerva turned her attention to learning more about her new Gryffindors, determined that she would never again miss the signs of a child being mistreated in their home.

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to gabrieljuarezl, Krysania, bissek, carick of hunter moon, CaseLC, Kaorilamb, Locket1, starboy454, Village-Mystic, Millie (Guest), ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Shahismael, Rori Potter, rb2312, geetac, ctc1000, Cheryl (Guest), atymer, SweetSouthernGal, Beyondthesea16, kimbarn30, lordamnesia, Fallow53 (Guest), Suse B, scubatrex, Pathagen, Kyuto89, agaron, Bella Vittoria, Daisywhisker, Edge654, gabrielkirst, Hellenbackagain, KincaidBabe, akuko, venera23, Beccajo82, Kori no megami, Lord Zanator, pineapple69, ca2si, jester9z, MichaelJ-D, kddr1122, walteran, HelloSweetie88, Stormwolf18896, fontsofwisdom, rr4, Firemnwnb, cszolee, AlexisJames, tobi1989, LuckyCat1, dragonsfae, krismontiel48, silverblade243, theUnseenSilence, LeetoStar85, Pixxiee, HomeByTwilight, Love life and Have fun, sugaraddict99, Shadowkit12, BeepKeeper, Aurora Butterfly, Kinscem, 13, drdeth2000, A Chilly Panda, Bertieson3, Pewterdragon, Praline83, julesa66, TheDukeof, 88kellymarie, pas341, stanhpfr, speedy101, Ethiliam, rickyp01, giogo, WildKhaine, pictureme, Arwengeld, karenelaine, deepdiver, ninjabaddon, , adrianiforever, Schlaubi, shadythedragon, th3RAK, RobC, Icelynne, elismaya, Boooom Blast and Ruin, Aki666, GirlOnline23, Chishio Ame, Robin42069, RNEW, LoveDarkHina, BearGirl01, DeadLuck666, bookwormgirl91, InfinityMinusOne, nikkistew2, bosk, The Smiling Crow, HarmonyFanOTP, KAMENWATI, duckblaster7090, oakphoenix, Keedra2173, Ray-el1, matt3x166, David Brown, Nesareli88, muffins1o1, keitaya, Martin1977, MageVicky, Phoenixtears28, Alec McDowell, AlaskanKing, 1999, GryffindorTom, darklightuk, dunlar81, rkmpjohns, holymolymacadoo, kaisa2 and chibifae for your support.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Dumbledore returned to his office to finally read through the excessive amount of paperwork he should have done over the summer and find out exactly what problems Minerva had caused him by agreeing to the ministry intrusion in interfering her fit of temper over Mr Potter and last year's 'adventures'.

Ignoring the items waiting for his decision he sorted through the pile for the communications for the ministry. She'd made a list and he was horrified to see she had agreed to a crowd of outsiders with almost every aspect of the school. Totally overstepping her role as deputy headmistress she had signed consent to the following actions being carried out by the ministry.

A thorough search of the school for any other dangerous creatures or artefacts, starting with the student's belongings while they were attending the opening feast.

The healers from St Mungo's scanning each and every person in the castle to make sure no other health problems were being deliberately ignored, or obliviated from the school mediwitch's recollection.

The wizarding examination board auditing all of the classes and teachers to make sure they were teaching the proscribed curriculum and to a professional standard.

An audit of the school's financial records to determine why no money had been spent on upgrades of equipment or the wards for far too many years.

Benchmarking of current practices against the school's charter to ensure the school was operating as intended.

Re-evaluation of the Hogwarts board to ensure it was acting in the best interests of the students and staff.

One blow after another, these agreements removed almost all the power he had as headmaster to make exceptions to the rules, and to promote his own agendas within the school. Worse still the agreements were legally binding and the time he could have objected to any or all of them had since passed. In fact, the department of controlling dangerous creatures had already been in the forbidden forest for several weeks and the searches of the school were already well underway, the students belongings already searched and several students had made complaints to their head of house about it though none of them were claiming missing property except for Ronald Weasley who insisted he had a lot more sweets in his trunk than there were now. The school vaults had been frozen until the financial audit was completed and the board had met with the ministry this morning though he had yet to hear from them if any changes had been made as a result of the meeting. The healers were due in the morning to start their health checks, one advantage of Harry not having returned to school yet was that he would miss their visit, Albus thought trying to look on the bright side.

He put aside the work still waiting for his attention and started trying to plan how to find Harry and separate him from the Grangers. Minerva and Severus had both refused to visit the Grangers' last night and both were in class this morning. He considered asking Molly to go but thought better of it. Molly was in too much trouble lately as it is. Sighing he transfigured his robes into a stylish purple velvet suit and Floo'd through to the Leaky Cauldron before apparating to the Grangers. He knocked on the door briefly before casting Alohomora and letting himself in. He expected that the adult Grangers would be at work but had high hopes he could find Harry and Hermione within. The house was deserted, the elves had been extremely thorough, not a speck of dust remained much less any clues to where the Grangers might have moved to. He remembered Hermione saying that they had an office in the town and set off walking towards the shopping area, stopping passers-by to ask for directions. Most of the adults clearly thought he looked a little crazy but harmless and were happy to help with an air of indulging the senile old man, but he drew quite a few insults from teenagers which shocked him, he was used to being respected even by his enemies.

He finally found the building and approached the receptionist.

"I need to see Mr or Mrs Granger" he said politely but firmly.

"I'm sorry sir, they're not in today. But their appointments have been reallocated to our new dentists. Can I have your name and I'll check who you're seeing, what time was your appointment?" the receptionist said cheerfully.

"I don't have an appointment" Albus replied.

"Okay sir but I don't have any vacancies today, I could squeeze you in on Friday at eleven" the receptionist offered.

"I'm not a client, I need to speak to the Grangers about their daughter as soon as possible" Albus said firmly, adding a little compulsion magic to his request.

"I'm afraid they're not here, but I'm sure you could reach them on their cell phone" the reception said handing over a business card.

"Can you call them for me?" Albus requested again adding magic to make her agree.

"Sure" the receptionist picked up the phone and dialled. She listened for a moment then left a message. "Drs Granger, there's an elderly man in a purple velvet suit asking to speak to you about your daughter" she looked up and asked, "what's your name and phone number so they can call you back?"

Albus looked perplexed. "May I speak with them?" he ordered.

"They're not answering I'm leaving them a message but I need your contact details" the receptionist said warily.

Albus didn't understand and reached for the phone. The receptionist pushed the emergency help button under her desk to call someone out to help her deal with the old man. She handed over the phone and stepped back out of his reach.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I need to meet you urgently. Please come to your place of business as quickly as you can or if you prefer to give me your current location I'm happy to meet you there" he said sending even more magic through his voice to compel his listeners to agree.

Unfortunately, he was talking to a machine and there was no response. He repeated himself more loudly as the dental technician and locum dentists approached and removed the phone from his hand.

"You are scaring our receptionist and the clients. You need to leave Sir."

"I need to wait for the Grangers, they'll be here to meet me any minute" Albus said hopefully.

"I left them a message but they're not on call today it could be hours before they check their messages" the receptionist replied. "Perhaps you should try them at home."

Albus leapt on the opportunity. "I would be happy to if you would tell me their new address."

No amount of wandless compulsion could cause the receptionist to give out information she didn't know and the level of anxiety went up a notch. "I can't tell you that sir but you need to leave peacefully or I will call the police" she said trying to remain speaking calmly.

Albus looked surprised, how could these muggles defy him. He tried to get the address by Legilimency but none of their surface thoughts were about the Grangers instead wondering who this man was and which mental hospital he'd escaped from. The technician was also wondering how long it would take the police to arrive.

He decided to retreat. He didn't want to have to waste time breaking out of police custody and obliviating all those involved in his arrest. It was now obvious that he couldn't find information here. Perhaps he should ask for help. Remus had significant experience in the muggle world, he'd send him to track down where the Grangers had moved, and perhaps he'd ask Mungdungus to inform him when the Grangers arrived for work next in case Remus failed. He returned to Hogwarts and sent Mungdungus a letter offering him the job of staking out the Grangers' Dental surgery during working hours. Most of Mundungus personal business was completed outside those hours so he shouldn't have a problem accepting.

-o0o-

Unfortunately for him, in leaving the school, Albus had made himself unavailable to mentor the students being questioned about dark or dangerous items found among their school supplies and with Severus Snape arrested for questioning about illegal potions ingredients found in his private potions lab it was left to the deputy headmistress to oversee the questioning. The heads of house did have permission to act as a student's guardian in matters occurring at school and Minerva was so disgusted by the list of items found that she was willing to authorise the use of veritaserum with the proviso that the questions be limited to the items in question and any dangers and threats against the school.

The Aurors were delighted with this decision and Amelia authorised as many Aurors as could be spared to be sent to Hogwarts to get the interviews done before Dumbledore returned to interfere and insist they were just children and needed to be protected from the consequences of their actions. It was odd, Amelia thought, that Albus seemed to go out of his way to protect everybody except the child that needed it the most, Harry Potter.

The interviews were concluded and four seventh years had been arrested and a further three students expelled for their plans to attack their classmates with the illegal artefacts they'd brought into the school. Still more had been put on probation for the rest of their time at Hogwarts and warned that a repeat offence or any violent altercation that injured another student would see them expelled whether they were the instigator or not.

Argus Filch was also arrested and questioned under veritaserum after the search teams found his highly polished and lovingly maintained torture implements in the basement. Thankfully, they were able to confirm that he hadn't tortured any students since the punishments were banned by Headmaster Dippet but his desire to do so clearly made him unsuitable to work in a school full of children and though released from custody, he was fired from his position and supervised as he collected his belongings and left the castle. The cheers from the students who saw him leave confirmed to the other staff that Minerva had made the right decision.

One other teacher was affected by the search. When Minerva was informed of the number of sherry bottles found in Professor Trelawney's quarters and the mood-altering effects of some of the incense found in her classroom she was also put on probation and Madam Pomfrey was tasked with checking her daily for sobriety after very meal. When she objected to this, Minerva and the other heads of house happily agreed to let her terminate her contract with the school and Minerva ordered the house elves to begin packing up her belongings. The frightened woman with nowhere else to go, reluctantly agreed to stop drinking and to have her sobriety tested regularly.

Minerva had scheduled him interviews for a new potions professor suspiciously quickly. Albus argued with her that Severus hadn't been tried yet so the job remained his unless he was convicted.

"No Albus, he had potions ingredients that not only were highly illegal, but are only used for the darkest of potions. And I've handed over his employment file to the DMLE. Some of those complaints made against him over the years describe a serious level of abuse of his position and could be considered child abuse and a dangerous lack of attention to the safety of the students in his care. He will not be returning to Hogwarts even if you manage to manipulate the Wizengamot out of convicting him" Minerva had declared. She presented him with a signed petition from the staff demanding his sacking.

"Severus has my complete trust" Albus said making his eyes twinkle.

"Then you're a fool" Minerva snapped.

-o0o-

Owls arrived with summons for each of them to attend the trial of Severus Snape that afternoon. The trial had been set for 4.30 after the end of classes and Minerva's summons included a note from Amelia stating that a team of Aurors would be at the school at 4pm to take over the security of the school while all the professors were at the Wizengamot.

"Nice of them to schedule it after classes" Minerva commented.

-o0o-

Aurors arrived at Malfoy manor before dawn. Draco had been found with several dark objects and his plans to use them on 'mudbloods or scarhead' had seen him expelled from Hogwarts. He was held overnight at school in a room that allowed no communication with the outside world and would be sent home later that morning. As he was only thirteen the law stated that his parents were also responsible for any dark objects in his possession, so the dawn raid was organised on the Manor and both parents would be brought in for questioning.

Amelia was delighted at the opportunity. Because it involved the safety of the students at Hogwarts she was authorised to use veritaserum without having to apply to the Wizengamot for permission and with Narcissa Malfoy arrested as well it would take longer for them both to arrange any bribes to the minister to get the fool to interfere with the investigation and pardon them. True she would only be allowed to question them about Hogwarts matters but since Harry had shared his belief that it was Lucius Malfoy who had provided the cursed diary that led to Ginny Weasley releasing the basilisk and he had been the Chairman of the school board for several years she was sure she would have enough evidence to take to trial where she could petition for veritaserum questioning about any non-school related crimes.

With the defection of Dobby the year before, and his returning to tell them about how much better the elves at Hogwarts were treated, the Malfoy elves' loyalty to the family was waning, particularly in Dobby's brother who was the elf that answered the door happily let the Aurors in loudly muttering to himself. "Cobby must not tell master secrets, Cobby must keep Aurors from looking at dining room floor. Cobby is a good elf and keeps masters secrets."

"Where is your master and mistress Cobby?" asked a clearly amused Amelia.

"They's be upstairs sleeping. Master in west wing first floor and mistress on second floor east wing"

Cobby replied. "They's gots silencing charms so cleanings not disturb thems."

"Thank you Cobby, team A collect Narcissa and get her out of here, Team B wait outside the master suite for my orders. Do not let him leave the room" Amelia ordered. "Cobby could you show them the way. As soon as he was out of earshot she ordered the curse-breakers. "Wait for Lucius to be transported to the ministry holding cells and then find out what is up with the dining room floor. Destroy the entire floor if you must, I will deal with the damages bill if you don't find anything."

"Yes ma'am" the curse-breakers grinned.

It all went without a hitch, Cobby letting them into Narcissa's room where they cuffed the sleeping woman and read her her rights before portkeying her to the holding cells and the second team of trusted Aurors she had waiting to interview the detainees before anyone from the minister's personal staff could prevent the veritaserum questioning. They repeated the process with Lucius, who yelled loudly for his elves as soon as the magic suppressing cuffs were applied. "The cuffs prevent your magic from ordering your elves" the Auror said loudly winking at Cobby hiding in the hallway. He too was portkeyed to the holding cells where yet another team was waiting to question him.

"Team A and B mission complete" the Auror reported to Amelia. "Find me that secret room" she ordered the cursebreakers who entered the dining room and began looking. "Team A start with Draco Malfoy's quarters then work through Narcissa Malfoys personal rooms before starting a top down search. Team B start with Lucius bedchamber then his personal office before searching the rest of the ground floor. Let's move people I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold Narcissa.

As soon as Draco's room search was complete one of the Aurors went to notify the teams questioning his parents so they could ask about the artefacts found.

Questioning cleared Narcissa of any active involvement with the incident at Hogwarts the year before bit she was aware of most of the artefacts in her son's possession. "Get an officer from the WCPS here. I want to know if we can charge her with child endangerment for letting her son have any of these things" the Auror observing the interrogation snapped.

"Yes sir" the Auror trainee said running to do what she was told. She chose to approach the one half blood working in the department. While all the WCPS workers were light wizards sometimes the pureblood traditions got in the way of truly protecting pureblood children.

The WCPS worker agreed, blanching when she saw the items found in the child's possession and his plans to use them. "They're bringing up a future sociopath. If his parents gave him those items then he definitely needs to be removed from their care. Does he have any other relatives that might be more suitable?"

"In England his closest relative not incarcerated would be my mother" Auror Trainee Tonks declared.

"Send for her and see if she's willing to take the child" Auror Shacklebolt ordered.

"What about his father?" The WCPS worker asked.

"Lucius Malfoy will be going to Azkaban with any luck" Auror Shacklebolt replied grinning nastily.

-o0o-

Andromeda was willing to take Draco in so long as he behaved himself so hearing he was expelled from Hogwarts she arranged with Minerva to collect him.

To say Draco wasn't happy to see her was an understatement. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. "Where's my father."

"He was arrested for supplying his son with dark artefacts to use to attack his classmates" Andromeda said bluntly.

It finally began to dawn on Draco that his father wasn't going to come storming in and put McGonagall in her place, reinstating him into the school.

"And my mother?" He demanded.

"Also under arrest and if you want any more questions answered you'd better ask politely. I refuse to believe my sister hasn't taught you manners"

"Your sister? The only sister mother has is Aunt Bellatrix" Draco said scornfully.

"Your mother has terrible family values when she tells you about the insane mass murderer spending a life sentence in Azkaban and not the sister who married a muggle born" Andromeda said dryly. "Nevertheless, other than my daughter I am your only relative in England not currently incarcerated. So you have a choice between coming home with me and behaving yourself like a respectable wizard until I can convince a decent school to take you after being expelled from Hogwarts or going into WCPS care until a Malfoy relative finds it convenient to come from France to collect you."

"I'm not going to live with a mudblood" Draco declared.

Minerva smirked to herself as Andromeda whipped her wand out and cast the magical equivalent of washing your mouth our with soap charm causing him to start spitting out soap suds with a revolted look on his face.

"You will not use that disgusting word in my presence again" Andromeda said forcefully.

"My Father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, you can send my academic records there" Draco ordered McGonagall.

"Your father and mother lost their parental rights when they were arrested for child endangerment. They no longer have the ability to make that decision for you or to enrol you in any school and I most certainly will not be sending you to Durmstrang" Andromeda said firmly in perfect French.

Draco just looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"I see Beauxbatons is also out of the question" Andromeda said disparagingly, reverting to English.

"London Academy have already been on the floo this morning refusing admittance to another student expelled yesterday. I believe he's been accepted at the Irish school" Minerva reported helpfully.

"London academy" Draco said scornfully.

"After being expelled from Hogwarts your choices are limited and it's not like your grades are impressive enough to bring your new school any glory" Minerva said repressively.

As I tried to explain to you earlier, your father and mother lost their parental rights when they were arrested for child endangerment. They no longer have the ability to make that decision for you or to enrol you in any school and I most certainly will not be sending you to Durmstrang. I will not send a child in my care to a school that teaches the dark arts and encourages that pureblood supremacy nonsense"

"It's not nonsense. Of course, purebloods are better than halfbloods and mudbloods" Draco declared.

Andromeda whipped out her wash your mouth out spell again as Minerva replied. "Perhaps you can explain to me then why there is not a single pureblood in the top three positions in any class last year or the year before"

What class position was Draco?" Andromeda asked.

Draco cringed, he'd already copped a hiding from his father over the summer for his school results.

"Thirty first out of forty students" Minerva replied looking at his results. "None of the eight students below him in the rankings are muggleborn."

"Every muggleborn student in your class performed better than you did. I can't imagine your parents were pleased" Andromeda drove the lesson in. "Perhaps it's time to stop behaving as if you're better than others. That behaviour will not be tolerated in my home nor in any school your current grades and circumstances will get you into."

"I'm first in my class in potions" Draco protested.

"Under professor Snape yes. But then every Slytherin student is in the top 25% in his gradings. I'm looking forward to seeing what will happen with a more impartial professor" Minerva replied.

"What happened to Professor Snape?" Draco asked, he'd been wondering all night why his Godfather hadn't come to rescue him and sort this mess out. "He's my Godfather, surely he should take custody of me before her."

"The ministry are searching the entire school. He too was found in possession of illegal items and has been removed from the school and arrested" Minerva said severely. "In the unlikely event that he isn't convicted, he can of course petition for custody of you if he wishes." Her tone made it clear that she did not believe he would want to do so. His dislike of teenagers was legendary and she'd never seen any evidence that he felt differently about Draco.

"When is his trial" Draco demanded.

"This afternoon" Minerva replied.

"You will take me to the trial. I want to talk to him afterwards" Draco demanded.

Andromeda sighed but her only reply was. "I'm going to have words with your mother over her failure to teach you manners Draco."

Andromeda accepted another cup of tea and asked Minerva "Can you provide me a list of English speaking schools worldwide?"

"I told you father will send me to Durmstrang" Draco yelled.

Andromeda silenced him. "I'm sure your mother tried to teach you better manners than this but regardless, you will learn them now. You do not yell at your elders. Now in a moment I will release the silencing charm and you will tell me calmly and politely your decision. Do you wish to come home with me and have me choose what school you attend or do you wish to stay here until WCPS collects you? I believe the orphanage sends their children to the Yorkshire School of Magic"

The Yorkshire School of magic didn't offer NEWT courses but had a wide range of vocational classes Hogwarts didn't offer from magical cooking and household management to dressmaking, house building, basic healing, animal husbandry and basic veterinary spells as well as the core classes of transfiguration, charms, DADA, potions herbology history of magic up to OWL level. The London Academy and the Irish School of Magic weren't much better. In theory, a student who excelled at OWL level could apply to transfer to Hogwarts for their sixth and seventh year but in practice only one student in the last ten years had been accepted.

For the son of Lord Malfoy to attend one of these schools would normally be unthinkable. But the alternative now he'd been expelled would be to send him to America or Australia to one of the schools there and they taught muggle subjects as well. Their Black ancestors would be practically spinning in their graves at the idea, not to mention Andromeda had doubts Draco would be capable of catching up and passing those subjects. He didn't seem to be the brightest lumos in the room.

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to Locket1, dragonfox123, carick of hunter moon, FreeTraderBeowolf, gabrieljuarezl, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, CaseLC, Lady Rosencrantz, Katzztar, Rori Potter, RobC, starboy454, Millie (Guest), lordamnesia, pyrokayle, Cheryl (Guest), Kaorilamb, Krysania, Reader Ethiriel, Lese, Guest, rb2312, Midnight Angels, zoisyte, Suzululu4moe, Beyondthesea16, 'amour perdu, Monnbeam, Star2001, fansick, Random26417, Gamusino, nette91, Lyn1991, Masterstar, Athla, tirrou83, .940436, TFFSchema, FatedLunar, gattmc, Karakot, Spoils, harryfan160889, mousehounde, Blackenergy666, scout123, Arreinstar, BrotherToBattle, 8Brae0mar, .9, VINCATH, storylover1981, utopie-chan, BellaMarie23, LoveLifeForever, writer2000z, Spannie, melissa. , Nicol, Stardancer0829, Redribin, Hiro88, Ashlin3, Alimpson, MayaHikari, KIMMIRII, Saebelzahnkaninchen, hamish02000, Misao-chan9970, KaitJ, Kuflarger, WandCrossGryffindors, Gemini no Vanou, PhoenixWhiteFlames, iwillnottellasoul, covertpartyhat, Wind Wolf 1701, BLPotter, Death's Silent Approach, Ashy3, DragonRoseWendy, lillisa34, Tya Katrine Bell, dawnsudduth, ally-likes-red-nailpolish24, nananda, Position O, aba123, , madscrapper, Destiny Margera, Srathor, Prooflogic, delenda est c, rtxtn, dreamjanus, osc630, nemesis1, carolinec, , Kallanit, tinalr, Aoi Dragon, Hortensia, chantal marchons, Muuwi, PadyandMoony, mumimeanjudy, alshenk, marky802, Tbt1972, StorySharer, Piczu, tigdun, xavierp, imortis, Smurfanator, GardenViper, scowler, AlexaIrina, shelljax, KStover, DoctorLover88, The Wandmaker, AvalonWay, mountredoubt, HonorLove, ashlyn83, mwinter1, JesterKat, jfss93, LWJ2, harrypotterlover011, CT124, kuru84, rene3037769, viki83, boyrich, mishap, Skuld Odinsdottir, ren11sen, atemu1993, trouble97018, CrushingSoul, karekid2004 and Raina King for your support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Emma had loved shopping in Dubai, frustrated only by her husband's reminder that they had to fit her purchases into their carryon luggage and that they would need money to set up a new household and to support them until they both found work. Hermione, who wasn't a big fan of shopping except in bookstores and Daniel who would prefer to be performing root canals than following his wife around a shopping mall were grateful that their time in Dubai was limited. Harry whose previous experience of shopping was either Diagon Alley or following his Aunt and Uncle around trying to remain unnoticed while anxiously making sure he wasn't left behind found that even without the stress he didn't really enjoy shopping and was glad when Daniel dragged Emma out of the shops to find somewhere to eat and relax.

-o0o-

The Grangers' former Dental Clinic was in an upscale shopping area and Mundungus was soon picked up for loitering. He tried to escape but the muggle police had already had a report from the dental receptionist about the elderly man behaving in an agitated and confused way in the clinic and didn't realise that this wasn't the same man. Expecting him to have some form of mental disorder they'd gone in heavy prepared to overwhelm and restrain him as efficiently as possible and Mundugus was disarmed and handcuffed before he could either attack or escape. Running his finger prints led to numerous other minor cases and they threw him into a holding cell until they could get a medical examination before questioning him.

With no way to contact Dumbledore, Mundugus settled on the bench to try sleep of his hangover, regretting taking the job from the Chief Warlock. "I wouldn't a done it if I knew I'd be caught by the muggles" he thought before his cell mates set on him, offended by the smelly old drunk.

-o0o-

Dumbledore, Minerva, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey had been called to testify in Severus Snape's trial. As they met in the headmaster's office prior to flooing the ministry Albus was talking about the importance of Severus to remain in place in the school and how pleased he was that Severus' friends and colleagues were prepared to support him like this.

Pomona Sprout rolled her eyes in disbelief while Filius quietly asked Poppy when Dumbledore had had his last medical examination and whether she had assessed his mental capacities at the time.

"I'm afraid he no longer comes to me for his yearly physical" Poppy said mournfully. "I've been worried about him for a while. He's been seeing a healer at St Mungo's."

"Who?" Pomona asked suspiciously. "And why?"

"Madame De'Vries, she's an old friend of Albus" Poppy reported.

"A good enough friend to cover for him if his thought processes are failing?" Filius asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know her" Poppy replied. "She was apparently working at St Josephine's in France while I was at St Mungo's."

"The Healers from St Mungo's will be finished with the students tomorrow" Poppy said. "Perhaps I should ask them to check him over. I will probably have to ask them to re-examine all of you too to divert suspicion."

"I think that might be a good idea" Filius said quietly. "He has made some serious errors in judgement over the last few years."

"Longer than that. His hiring has been questionable for more than a decade" Pomona said.

"We are about to find out exactly how questionable his hiring practices were," Filius commented.

"I've asked him why he trusted that man more times than I could count, he always defended him without giving me a reason" Minerva said annoyed.

-o0o-

They arrived at the courtroom and were led to witness chairs. Albus tried to take his usual place as the chief warlock but Amelia stopped him. "As Severus Snape's employer and self-confessed friend

I'm afraid you will have to recuse yourself today Chief Warlock" she said firmly. "You're a witness for the defence. Please take your seat with the other witnesses."

Severus was led into the courtroom and pushed into the defendant's chair, the chains immediately wrapped tightly around him holding him in place.

"Is that really necessary" Albus protested.

"Headmaster Dumbledore please remain in your seat and be silent until you take the stand or I will have you removed from the courtroom" Augusta Longbottom ordered.

"Augusta" Albus protested.

"In this case I am acting Chief Warlock and you will call me as such. Now sit down or I will have you removed and you will not get the opportunity to speak in defence of the defendant. Not one more word Albus. Scribe please document that Mr Dumbledore has received the required two warnings."

"Clerk we are ready to begin, can you read the charges"

The court clerk stood and read out

"Severus Snape you have been charged with the possession of a unicorn heart, centaur testicles, house elf ovaries, basilisk venom, …, …, …., and a unicorn horn without provenance. You have also been charged with child endangerment and child cruelty."

"Severus Snape, how do you plea?" Augusta asked formally.

"Not guilty on the charges of child cruelty and child endangerment. And not guilty on the possession of house elf ovaries" Severus answered.

"You are admitting to the possession of a unicorn heart, centaur testicles, basilisk venom, …, …, …., and a unicorn horn without provenance?" Augusta clarified.

"Yes Madam Longbotttom, Rubeus Hagrid often brought me unusual potions ingredients from creatures that died of natural causes in the forbidden forest" Severus replied.

Augusta jotted a note and called an elf to take it to the Aurors. "Amelia please proceed"

"We will deal with the illegal potions ingredient charges first so our esteemed expert witnesses can return to their work" Amelia said standing. She handed the jurors a series of photographs first a potions cabinet, the second the same cabinet with a false back opened to show a second shelf of ingredient, the third, fourth and fifth jars clearly labelled with the contents in Severus Snape's handwriting, the sixth photo of a jar filled with small organs also labelled in Severus Snape's handwriting with the label E ovaries.

"Please tell the court what is written on this label?" she asked handing a copy of the final photo to the defendant.

"E Ovaries" Severus read.

"And will you confirm you wrote the label?"

"Yes"

"What does E ovaries stand for?"

"Erumpent ovaries" Severus replied promptly.

"Can you tell us what potions use erumpment ovaries? Be aware that we have several potions masters sitting in the audience to confirm your information."

"None, I was given the ovaries to experiment with" Severus answered without showing any signs of nerves or discomfort.

"Well then, can you tell us the properties of erumpment ovaries, what would they potentially add to a potion that say monkey ovaries or mouse ovaries wouldn't add."

"I haven't had a chance to find out" Severus replied.

"I call potions master Snellen to the stand" Amelia said.

The elderly potions master made his way slowly to the witness box as Amelia performed the introduction. "Potions master Snellen is the head of the Potions Guild and has trained nearly half the current potions masters in Britain."

He was sworn in then handed the photo. "What can you tell me about the contents of the jar in the photo?"

"The jar contained House Elf ovaries" Master Snellen said confidently.

"You're absolutely sure they couldn't be erumpment ovaries as Potions Master Snape claims?" Amelia asked for clarification.

"Absolutely sure. Erumpment ovaries are the size of my fist" Potions Master Snellen replied.

"Would it be possible to harvest house elf ovaries without killing the elf?" Amelia asked, using her question to show the court why it was such a monstrous thing to have.

"I have never harvested house elf ovaries but yes it would be possible. However, there are reports that the elf in question would either take their own life within days or suffer catatonic depression and die if it were done." Master Snellen replied.

"Could these ovaries be harvested from an elf who died of natural causes?" Amelia asked.

"The elf that provided the ovary I tested was no more than ten years of age and the ovary was harvested within moments of her death. She showed no signs of illness in her blood. It is very difficult to kill a house elf because of the level of magic in their body and house elf children are generally kept well away from humans. The probability of the child dying in the presence of a potions master without being killed by them is incalculably small."

Amelia nodded. "Mr Snape do you have any questions for Potions Master Snellen."

"No I don't" Severus replied. He was controlling himself well but now those that knew him could see he was anxious.

"Thank you for your time Mr Snellen. You may leave the courtroom. We will recall you if we have cause."

"Potions master McKenna can you confirm for us what was in this jar?"

"House elf ovaries, to be specific the ovary I tested came from a healthy prepubescent female" the potions master replied.

"To save your valuable time potions master McKenna can you confirm for us the information Potions Master Snellen gave us about the harvest of the ovaries?"

"Yes I can"

"And the possibility of this being and erumpment ovary?"

"I have never seen an erumpment ovary but I would rule that out. Body parts of an erumpment other than the horn, do not contain the level of magic saturating this ovary."

Amelia nodded. "Mr Snape do you have any questions for Potions Master McKenna."

"No I don't" Severus replied.

"Thank you for your time Potions Master McKenna" Amelia said politely. "You may leave the courtroom. We will recall you if we have cause."

"I have two further potions masters willing and able to confirm the contents of this jar. Do I need to call them to testify Mr Snape or are you ready to change your plea?"

"I will change my plea to guilty" Snape said resigned.

"Thank you for your time Potions Master Paulson and Potions Master Giovanno. It seems your testimony is no longer required, you may go" Amelia said to the other two expert witnesses. They nodded and left the room.

"I call to the stand Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Amelia announced.

After a few quick spells to enlarge and strengthen the witness box, Hagrid was sworn in.

"Mr Hagrid. Mr Snape tells us that you've been supplying him with potions ingredients from the creatures in the forbidden forest. Is that correct?" Amelia asked in a friendly voice.

"I ain't done nothing wrong. Just a few thin's and creatures that I found freshly dead. I ain't never harmed a creature" Hagrid protested. "It ju don't make sense for the Pr'ffessor to go a wasting his galleons on ingredients we got rotting in the forest."

"I'm sure you haven't. Can you tell me what ingredients you have brought Mr Snape over the last two years?" Amelia asked gently.

Hagrid's list included several of the minor items on the list of illegal ingredients Severus Snape had been charged with.

"Have the ingredients you've brought Mr Snape ever included unicorn parts?" Amelia asked.

"Some hair, what were a caught on summat and been pulled out" Hagrid agreed.

"What about a unicorn horn?" Amelia asked.

"No I didn't give him one of those. There was summat killin the unicorns a couple years ago. I tol' the Pr'ffessor, he could have gone in to harvest them but the two I found were mares" Hagrid replied.

"And had the two you found been harvested for ingredients, was the heart missing?" Amelia asked.

"No they'd been bled nearly dry but not cut into" Hagrid said.

"Was there any reason to think it might have been Severus Snape who killed them?" Amelia asked.

"No it were Pr'ffessor Quirrel, when he was possessed by you-know-who" Hagrid replied, causing an uproar.

"Silence in the court. We will pursue this later. We are currently in the middle of the trial for Severus Snape" Augusta said.

"Silence in the court or I'll clear the spectator gallery and the press gallery and fine the lot of you for contempt" Augusta roared. "We need to deal with Severus Snape before we go off on a tangent or declare him innocent, and I for one don't want to do that at this point."

The court quieted with no one willing to be thrown out before they heard the whole story.

"What about the centaurs, have you given Mr Snape any ingredients from one of them?" Amelia asked.

"Some hair and some hoof filings, and a few bloody rags. There was a young centaur injured that I helped heal up and get back to their herd," Hagrid replied.

"Did you ever bring professor Snape Centaur testicles?" Amelia asked.

"No! They don't neuter their stallions. That be a monstrous thing to do" Hagrid looked horrified.

"You never collected ingredients from a dead centaur?" Amelia pressed.

"Centaur ain't creatures Madam Bones, they're beings. I would no more desecrate a dead centaur than I would a dead 'uman!" Hagrid replied.

"Mr Snape, do you have any questions for Mr Hagrid?" Amelia asked.

Severus shook his head without looking up.

"Thank you Mr Hagrid, you may step down but please do not leave the courtroom," Augusta ordered.

"I call to the stand Madam Poppy Pomfrey, mediwitch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Amelia said next.

Poppy sat in the witness chair and willingly swore to tell the truth.

Amelia produced a book and asked Poppy to identify it.

"It is the incident record from the Hogwarts infirmary. It is spelled to automatically record all injuries and incidents at Hogwarts," Poppy identified.

"How many students are injured during potions classes in a year?" Amelia asked.

"One or two each week," Poppy replied.

"More than fifty students a year are injured badly enough to require a mediwitch attention. How many of those required hospitalization overnight?" Amelia asked horrifying the parents in the Wizengamot chamber.

"Seven last year, six the year before and I think eight the year before that. I'd have to check my records to be certain," Poppy replied.

"According to this record, you are correct," Amelia replied. "How long have you worked at Hogwarts?"

"Ten years," Poppy answered.

Amelia looked at Acting Chief Warlock and shook her head.

"Thank you. Mr Snape do you have any questions for Madam Pomfrey at this time?" Augusta asked.

"No" Severus answered curtly.

"Very well, you may step down, please stay in the courtroom we may have more questions for you later," Augusta said to Poppy who nodded and resumed her seat in the gallery.

"I call to the stand, Madame Esmeralda Smythwick, mediwitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry prior to her retirement ten years ago," Amelia announced.

The elderly witch was sworn in. "Madam Smythwick, were the numbers of students injured during their potions classes in the last three years similar to when you worked at Hogwarts?"

"Similar to the last year I worked when Professor Snape was teaching potions, his predecessor Professor Horace Slughorn's classes had a much lower incidence of injuries," Madam Smythwick replied.

"Yes, the incident records between fifteen and nineteen injuries per year while Professor Slughorn was teaching. How many of those were seriously injured? And how would you account for the difference?" Amelia asked.

"There was one student injured badly enough in potions class to require an overnight stay in the twenty six years I worked at Hogwarts prior to Severus Snape becoming the potions professor and nine serious injuries in his first year. I would have to attribute the difference to the change in teaching," Madam Smythwick announced firmly.

Amelia nodded to madam Longbottom and took her seat.

"Mr Snape, do you have any questions for this witness?" Augusta asked.

Severus sneered at the elderly healer and shook his head.

The majority of the Wizengamot frowned. Madam Smythwick had been a grandmotherly woman and many of the older generation remembered her fondly.

"You may step down. Thank you for your time today, you're free to go" Augusta said smiling at her old classmate.

"I call Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall to the stand," Amelia announced.

Albus frowned that she was being called before he was.

Minerva gave her vow to tell nothing but the truth in a no nonsense manner and stared disapprovingly at Severus while she waited for the first question.

"As deputy headmistress, is it your responsibility to deal with complaints from students and letters of complaint from parents?" Amelia asked.

"Only those directed at me by the students. The letters go directly to the headmaster," Minerva replied.

"And what do you do when you receive a complaint about a teacher?" Amelia asked.

"If it is a junior teacher, I visit them in their office, investigate the situation and reprimand the appropriate person. If the complaint is about one of my fellow heads of house I pass it along to the headmaster as it falls out of my purview," Minerva replied.

"And during Severus Snape's tenure as potions professor, how many such complaints have you passed along to the headmaster?" Amelia asked.

"All 1,692 of them," Minerva replied, shocking the court with the number.

"And how many of these complaints involved an incident where a student was at risk of being injured because of Professor Snape's teaching?" Amelia asked faintly.

"About half of them relate to incidents in the classroom of students being bullied by Mr Snape or Mr Snape deliberately ignoring attempts by another student to sabotage a students work. Any of these incidents could have been considered as encouraging the behaviour in the classroom that led to students being injured in class. There are also numerous complaints each year of Mr Snape refusing to explain the potions instructions, or caution students which steps of the potion require particular care or safety precautions," Minerva said uncompromisingly.

"And the other half are made by students who have been punished for either protecting themselves or retaliating to an attack where the attacker was not equally punished which has also led to a group of students believing they have the right to injure their fellow students."

"And what has been the reaction by the headmaster when you brought these complaints to him?" Amelia asked.

"Albus repeatedly informs me, and I quote 'Severus has my complete trust and confidence'. Whether he actually talked to Mr Snape about his behaviour I do not know, but I saw no sign of Mr Snape attempting to improve his behaviour, and the numbers of students complaining remained fairly constant over the years."

Amelia suppressed a smile, the potions offenses were enough to have Severus Snape incarcerated in Azkaban for thirty years. The child endangerment charges against him were slightly unnecessary, the real aim in pursuing this line of questioning was to tarnish Headmaster Dumbledore's reputation to make it easier to convict him when she laid charges.

"I noticed from the list you provided that most of the complaints occur at the start of the year. That would suggest that his behaviour does improve," Amelia replied.

"You will also notice that there are more complaints from the younger year levels. I believe if you asked the students, the majority would tell you they simply stopped believing that their complaints would be listened to," Minerva replied sadly.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Amelia asked.

"Since the Aurors collected records of the complaints made I spoke with several students about this subject. They confirmed that that was the reason they personally stopped making complaints, several of them also reported being told by the older students that complaining was a waste of time."

"You also took over the duties of acting Headmistress this summer, therefore you received the letters of complaint from parents after the end of the last school year." Amelia said.

"Yes, I took over a week after the end of the turn so I couldn't guarantee I received all of the letters, though there were a few left on the Headmaster's desk for me to deal with," Minerva agreed.

"How many complaint letters did you receive this summer about issues that could impact upon safety in Professor Snape's classes?"

"Thirty four," Minerva replied.

"Were these letters regarding thirty four separate incidents?" Amelia asked.

"More, most letters complained about multiple incidents," Minerva replied.

"And how did you respond to these letters?" Amelia asked.

"I turned them over to the board with the records of student complaints along with the student complaints gathered by Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout and the records of student injuries and I recommended Severus Snape be replaced as potions professor," Minerva replied confidently.

"And yet they did not replace Mr Snape," Amelia commented.

"No, they agreed to put him on probation for one year. If there was a single preventable injury in his classroom then they would dismiss him from his post," Minerva replied frowning.

"Have you ever witnessed Mr Snape abusing a child?" Amelia asked.

"Verbally, I've heard him refuse to listen to both sides of an incident and punish the child he dislikes even when he observed the favoured child start the incident. The way he speaks of certain students in staff meeting indicates severe prejudice against them, even hatred at times. Any punishment he gives that child is out of proportion to the offence. I would call that abuse," Minerva said firmly. "There have also been numerous complaints about him calling students names in class, including him referring to a student as a mudblood, an inbred idiot, and questioning whether someone's mother bred with a troll."

"I agree," Amelia said. "Do you have anything else to report about Severus Snape's behaviour towards underage students or children?"

"Traditionally, the heads of house were each allocated a quarter of the muggleborn introductory visits each year. In the last six years Pomona, Filius and I have each taken a third each after we noticed that the number of parents refusing to send their children to Hogwarts was significantly higher when Severus visited them. I do not know what happened during these visits, but nearly half the students he visited did not enrol in Hogwarts as opposed to approximately ten percent of students visited by someone other than him. Even if he did not directly abuse these students, which would be unlikely given that their parents would've been present, he deprived approximately 8 students of their magical education."

Amelia could see that most of the Wizengamot were unimpressed by this issue, some of them believed that no muggleborn should be invited to Hogwarts and many others didn't understand how important it was. Fortunately, she'd done her homework and was able to explain it to them.

"Of those 8 children, 1 died in an accidental magic episode and 2 others killed one of their parents. One has been institutionalised in an insane asylum because of his belief in magic, two others suffered severe depression and one is in jail for using his magic for petty theft," Amelia reported. "Three people died as a result of those families not accepting their child's need to attend magical education."

Severus declined to question Minerva knowing that the woman hated him and would ever speak in his defence. She'd been trying to have him sacked for years.

Amelia called Filius Flitwick to the stand and swore him in.

"In the interests of efficiency was there anything in Minerva McGonagall's testimony that you have information which contradicts?"

"No Ma'am," Filius replied.

"Do you have anything to add to Professor McGonagall's information?" Amelia asked.

"Only that I also received 537 complaints from my Ravenclaw's about Severus Snape's conduct in the classroom. Approximately half of which constitute behaviour which could have reduced the safety of one or more students," Filius reported.

"Do you know why you received less complaints than Professor McGonagall?" Amelia asked.

"Mr Snape dislikes Gryffindors more than Ravenclaws and Ravenclaws tend to pride themselves on intelligence and their studies and are therefore better prepared for their classes and less likely to annoy their professors. My students also seem quicker to realise that there's no point making a subsequent complaint once their first complaints are ignored" Filius replied.

Once again Severus had no questions for Filius, he was now depending on Albus to get him out of this mess.

Pomona Sprout was sworn in but her information was basically a repeat of Filius Flitwick's.

"I now have thousands of complaints made by students. Knowing that many students are biased against their teachers I have collected multiple memories of potions classes. With the courts permission, I will now play three or four of the dozen worst memories given to me, then take a vote as to whether members need to see more before forming a verdict," Amelia said. She played the memories and the Wizengamot voted unanimously that they were ready to make a verdict.

"The prosecution rests," Amelia announced.

"I call to the stand Headmaster, supreme mugwump of the ICW and chief warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Severus announced.

Amelia stood up. "Due to the fact Headmaster Dumbledore has in the past protected Severus Snape and ignored complaints made against him instead of protecting the safety of our children, I request that Headmaster Dumbledore be treated as an untrustworthy witness and questioned under his choice of either veritaserum or truth spells."

Albus protested and it was put to the vote. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem for Albus but all the members with children and grandchildren at Hogwarts wanted to know their children and grandchildren would be safe so in this instance they voted with the dark supporters giving them the majority.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as you are a witness and not a defendant in this trial you may choose not to give testimony but any testimony you give will be with the use of Veritaserum and a truth spell." Amelia informed him.

Albus paled, losing the potions master was a serious blow but he had secrets he couldn't allow to get out. "I choose not to be a witness for the defence at this time," he said with as much dignity as he could muster.

There were no other witnesses and within minutes Severus Snape had been found guilty on all counts, stripped of his potions mastery and sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban. The stipulation that he never again be allowed to work in any capacity where he would be responsible for the safety of a child actually seemed to please him. It certainly pleased those in the courtroom most of whom erupted in cheers when it was announced.

"I never should have listened to you Albus" Severus yelled as he was led from the courtroom to the holding cells.

-o0o-

A/N: Thank you to Bluesnowman, The Wandmaker, starboy454, ctc1000, l'amour perdu, morring star, Reader Ethiriel, Midnight Angels, Village-Mystic, mwinter1, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, CaseLC, gabrieljuarezl, OSF (Guest), Millie (Guest), Katzztar, Rori Potter, mother oracle, geetac, kimbarn30, madnessdownunder2, Krysania, acherongoddess, julesa66, Lady Rosencrantz, rb2312, MayaHikari, Cheryl (Guest), Council, EMReader81, klester, BrilliantLady, Beyondthesea16, Tyler'sPrincess, AlixMM, city bookworm, Fallow53 (Guest), Sakya, Goddess Seshat, zaidk22, Parafet, Icequeenk, MagicAndDemons4Ever, andie86, War Cry's, Mleczarka, makkak, Funbaby911, AnimeHuntress, Ribead, Jezebel9991, Rebecca1989, 1megastar1, riana miako, quartz geode, JuliSt, redwitch69, Varan Nightshade, LOVESROOKIEBLUE-ANDYANDSAM, Mistlerose, ramen-luver101, hotkittengirl, Jakky567, Harry'sHorrificHilaritys, Echonite, sandipi, Red Tie, mrs. phelps12, knight1982, zoisyte, 109stickit, ShyGirl100, Astrahan, Pyropsycho123, Flying Through Clouds, ThunderGod Stormbringer, Candylightning2000, Finnish and PROUD, EbonyLilyFlower, DreamingCloud, jbuising85, mamakitty2010, Maevenn, heavenrain, empirebldr, Shadwyn, readingandmaththatsall, cheekypig56, AReadyWit, ToSeeAWitch, Force sensitive, koswnwr1986, MarvelMatt, ninja cabit, , a11b023, Kyron120867, Gemna Destiny Seer, bkohl, Mika137, BlackZodiacXXI, Anonymous0786, AstralGuardian70775, manouk, amb-152, maartenvervloet, 5SecsOfLARRYcat, The Regal Lady Hazel, akros26, jlocal, Cyllaenoi, Lissa-The-Bitch, Furwing Silverclaw, 3abzorno, StorySharer, violetvolpe, elenor87, CellBlockTangoPop, , LordThom, city bookworm, white demoness, LWJ2, Luvable Grim, Eewec, dmn410, Fandom Feathers, saillorgemini, maxblade33, Dul'mephistos, Ivory Jade, clj667, Ninjela, JinxyKat, Reader128, Putrid, trientalis77, Rawrimallama1390, tansy6, novaxe1, mboscia and Illyriel for your support.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

"Before we close the session this evening, I think it is important to find out exactly what Rubeus Hagrid meant when he said Voldemort had possessed a professor the year before last." Augusta said.

"My dear Augusta, would it not be better to investigate the issue before bringing it before the Wizengamot? It's getting late and many of us have worked a whole day already," Albus protested.

While Augusta had been arguing the point Amelia quietly asked her Aurors to have Lucius Malfoy bought up into the courtroom, officially in case his testimony as leader of the Hogwarts' board, and unofficially because Amelia was hoping to be able to move on from the events at Hogwarts in 1991 to 1992. He was wearing magic suppression cuffs, his ankles were chained to his seat and he did not have a want to cast a vote with. He was also warned that any attempt at escape would be met with lethal force, and reminded that his wife and son were still in custody.

"I know it is getting late and most of us are hungry but I strongly believe it is too important to wait," Amelia countered. There was a general murmur of agreement throughout most of the chamber.

"Seal the chamber and let's get to the bottom of this. If You-Know-Who isn't truly dead, then we need to make plans to prevent his return," Augusta decreed.

The doors were sealed and locked.

"I call Rubeus Hagrid to the stand," Amelia called.

There was a slight delay as the chair was re-enlarged for him.

"Madam Pomfrey can you quickly look at this list of ingredients and tell me whether Rubeus Hagrid could safely be given a potion containing all of them?" Amelia asked. She wasn't sure what Hagrid's ancestry was and she didn't want to risk harming the amiable very large man.

"Yes, though I cannot guarantee that the potion will have the effect you want, potions tend to need to be given in larger amounts and I'm not sure what the ideal dosage would be," Poppy replied. "It might be safer for Hagrid to vow to tell the truth while sitting in the witness box for the next hour."

"Vows be dang'rous thin's," Hagrid objected.

"We will be very careful," Amelia said. She consulted several people including McGonagall, Filius, Poppy and Augusta. Albus frowned when she declined his assistance.

"I Rubeus Hagrid, vow to tell the truth as I know it and nothin' but the truth as I know it from this moment until I leave the witness box tonight," Hagrid vowed.

"Okay Hagrid, now it's important that if you're not sure about something you say so. Don't try to guess the answer," Amelia warned.

"Yes Ma'am I will," Hagrid agreed.

"Tell me what you know about the deaths of the unicorns in the forbidden forest the year before last."

"I was walking Fang in the forest and my friend Firenze warned me that sommat had killed a unicorn. He showed me where t'was. There was blood leading away as if the poor beast had got away from its attacker and run off but bled to death before it re-joined the herd. So, I started keepin' an eye out and foun' a second dead unicorn a couple weeks later. Then Harry, Neville Longbo'om, an Draco Malfoy got detention and came into the fores' with me. Harry and Malfoy foun' a unicorn dying and somatt was drinking the blood. Malfoy scarpered like the coward his father is. Harry said wha'ever it was tried attack him an was driven off by Firenze."

Amelia waited but it was clear that the story was over.

"Why did you tell the court earlier that it was Professor Quirrel, possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named who killed the unicorns?" Amelia asked.

"Coz it were, Dumbledore said so. Said young Harry killed him in self-defence," Hagrid said. "Tol' me not to talk abou' it. Not sure young Harry remembers it."

"Did the centaur know who was killing the unicorns?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, Harry said Firenze tol' Harry abou' the curse of drinkin' unicorn blood and abou' the philosopher's stone bein' in the school and it being You-Know-Who," Hagrid said.

"So the centaur knew that You-Know-Who would be in the forest looking to kill more unicorns and they didn't do anything about it?" Amelia asked angrily.

"I don't righ'ly know wha' they did," Hagrid replied.

"It would do no good to subpoena one of them. We might have to delay this investigation and Hagrid can take you to the forest to talk to them," Dumbledore suggested.

"We can talk to them later about their actions. I'm not finished investigating here," Amelia replied firmly.

"Now I know this is a little unusual and Hagrid is definitely not in any trouble but if anyone has anymore questions you think he should be asked about the presence of Voldemort in the forbidden forest or at Hogwarts please light your wand and speak when I acknowledge you. We want to make sure we don't miss anything just because we haven't thought of the right questions," Amelia said.

"People wasting the court's time by asking the same question that's been already answered, or asking him questions irrelevant to the matter at hand will be fined and silenced for the rest of the proceedings," Augusta said firmly.

Lucius Malfoy was the first to raise his wand and Amelia reluctantly acknowledged him. "What the hell was my son doing in the forest for detention?" he demanded.

"Don't answer that Hagrid," Minerva and Amelia both said quickly.

Minerva continued. "I assigned the detention and it was valid according to the charter. Having a father who was at the time chairman of the Hogwarts board does not exempt your son from following school rules."

"How long was You-Know-Who possessing Professor Quirrel and why wasn't anything done about it?"

"I don' righ'ly know," Hagrid replied.

"When was the first unicorn killed that you know about?" Amelia asked.

"The unicorns began dyin' in the end of April so far as I know. But there maybe was one further in the fores' before that we din't hear abou'," Hagrid said.

"So if it was You-Know-Who, then he was at Hogwarts from April until Harry Potter killed him in June and it was left to an eleven year old first year student to get rid of him," Augusta said disgustedly.

"The entire school was in mortal danger and nobody did anything about it. Why didn't anyone do anything about it before it got to that?"

Augusta was just ranting but Hagrid tried to answer anyway. "I don' know Madam Longbottom."

After fielding multiple questions asking for information Hagrid had already told the court he didn't know as well as several from Wizengamot members who seemed to be more interested in having it on the record that they hadn't had any part in what happened, than in finding out what that actually was, Amelia called a halt.

"I think we've gathered as much information as possible from Hagrid at this time. You may step down Hagrid and the spell should end as you do."

"I call to the stand Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said.

Albus took the stand and was sworn in.

"Veritaserum, truth spell or the oath Hagrid made?" Amelia offered.

"No thank you," Albus said firmly.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to insist on this Headmaster Dumbledore. If You-Know-Who really was at Hogwarts for months he could have killed an entire generation of wizards. If you knew that he was there and didn't inform the Aurors, or the ministry then you were criminally negligent. The school should have been evacuated the minute you had a reason to suspect his presence. And the Aurors and St Mungo's should have been involved the moment you knew professor Quirrel was possessed even if you didn't know at the time who was possessing him," Amelia said clearly.

"And I'm afraid that some of my information will injure innocent lives if it comes out, I cannot justify not being able to refuse to answer questions," Albus protested.

"The oath doesn't force you to answer questions and our questions will be limited to the life-threatening situations caused by Voldemort's presence at Hogwarts over the last two years, you may add that limitation to your oath if you're willing to also add an oath to fully answer all questions," Augusta said, hoping he wouldn't realise she was including the previous year as well as the one before.

Albus continued to prevaricate and Amelia spoke up again. "We need to get to the bottom of this before we can determine whether our children are safe in your school. If you won't make the oath I will have no hesitation in having you arrested and charged with child endangerment. I am sure the Wizengamot would vote to allow you to be questioned under veritaserum on a topic this serious. It's their heirs that are in danger after all."

Albus sighed and made the oath as written for him.

"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vow to tell the truth as I know it and nothing but the truth as I know it about all questions relating to the dangers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the preceding two years, from this moment until I leave the witness box tonight."

Amelia and Augusta shared a small smile as the oath look hold.

"When were you first suspicious that Professor Quirrel had been possessed?" Amelia asked.

"Not until Harry Potter told me the story of confronting him and defeating him," Albus said calmly. "I think it is in the best interests of the world that how Harry defeated him be kept secret. I believe Voldemort has not been permanently defeated and when he returns that knowledge could be invaluable."

"Except that if he was possessing Quirrel then he was there when it happened and probably knows exactly what happened better than you do," Augusta said bitingly.

"When were you first suspicious that there was something wrong with Professor Quirrel?" Amelia asked.

"When he first came back from his sabbatical. He was so changed, nervous and jumpy. I wondered whether the curse on the defence position was already affecting him. But I'm positive that he was not possessed at that time," Albus said firmly.

"And what did you do about Professor Quirrel's condition?" Amelia asked.

"I spoke to him and encouraged him to confide in me and sent him to Madam Pomfrey for a medical examination. She didn't find anything seriously wrong," Albus replied confidently.

"Did you notice Professor Quirrel's behaviour change at any time after that examination before the students arrived or at any time during the school year?" Amelia asked.

"No I did not. He seemed to be having health problems just before the spring holidays, but recovered well enough by the time the students returned. I thought he just benefitted from the rest.

The winter term wears all of us down," Albus replied.

"When were you first suspicious that You-Know-Who was in the castle?"

"You should call him his name. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the person," Albus scolded gently.

"When were you first suspicious that Tom Riddle, otherwise known by his silly made up title Lord Voldemort was in the castle?"

Albus was shocked, both that she knew Voldemort's real name and that she was prepared to insult him this way.

"When Hagrid told me about the unicorns being killed," he replied.

"Do you know why Tom Riddle chose to return to Hogwarts after ten years of hiding?" Amelia asked.

"No I don't know why he was in hiding that long," Albus said skilfully avoiding answering the actual question.

"Why was Tom Riddle at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked determined to get an admission from Dumbledore that he'd used the philosopher's stone as bait to draw him to the castle.

"He did not share his reasoning with me," Albus replied.

"Why do you think Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts in 1991?" Amelia asked impatiently.

"It is possible he was there because young Harry Potter was there. Harry has been well hidden and protected in the muggle world and this would have been his first opportunity to find him since that Halloween night Harry defeated him."

"Was there anything else at Hogwarts that would have encouraged him to be there?" Amelia asked gritting her teeth to hide her frustration.

"The son of his right-hand man Lucius Malfoy also started Hogwarts that year," Albus said mildly.

"Is it true that the philosopher's stone was also hidden at Hogwarts that year?" Amelia asked.

"No, there has never been a philosopher's stone at Hogwarts," Albus replied. He smirked inwardly believing he had flummoxed Amelia.

Harry and Hermione had shared their opinion that Dumbledore would have to have been an imbecile to have hidden the philosopher's stone behind traps and challenges that three first years could get past so Amelia had already considered that the stone may have been fake.

"Is it true that you hid a stone that you claimed to be the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts that year?" Amelia asked.

"I did not hide a stone that I claimed to be the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts," Albus replied.

"What was the stone you hid behind the Cerebus, devils snare, troll, enchanted keys and chess set and the potions puzzle and mirror of Erised?" Amelia asked. His evasiveness was causing her to put all her problem-solving skills to the test.

"It was a rather nice Garnet" Albus replied.

Amelia sighed. "And why did you hide that Garnet behind all those traps?"

"It was necessary to create a challenge for Lord Voldemort when he came to Hogwarts so that he would have a target other than to kill Harry Potter" Albus replied.

"What did you tell the professors who helped you set up the traps, you were protecting?" Amelia asked.

"I told them it was the philosopher's stone" Albus admitted sighing.

"Why did you lie to us?" Minerva yelled furiously. Filius and Pomona also protested loudly.

Albus ignored his colleagues so Augusta repeated the question.

"To protect the boy, there had to be no doubt that it was the real philosopher's stone," Albus said reluctantly.

It wasn't really an explanation.

Amelia frowned. "On what date did you make the decision to hide the garnet at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure" Albus replied.

"As accurately as possible, what was the approximate date you made that decision to hide the garnet at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked, trapping him.

"The last week of July" Albus admitted.

"But on the last week of July, you could have no reason to suspect that Tom Riddle was planning to return to Britain in the near future let alone attack the school that year. Am I right?" Amelia demanded not wanting to go through another round of Albus' attempts to avoid giving a clear answer.

"Yes" Albus was forced to admit.

"So why did you decide to hide the garnet at Hogwarts at that time?" Amelia pressed.

"If Voldemort was still alive, then Harry was in danger. I needed to know so that we could protect him," Albus stated.

"So you tried to find out by setting a trap to attract any dark wizard in the country to a school full of children" Augusta said disgusted.

Albus managed to avoid agreeing with her but the damage was done, everyone believed that he had.

"How did Tom Riddle find out you were supposedly hiding the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know" Albus said internally wincing. Even though it was the best answer he could give in terms of getting himself out of trouble, he loathed having to admit that he did not know everything.

"How did the rumour that you were hiding the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts start?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure," Albus replied. He was fairly certain that it started when Hagrid had been indiscreet while drunk in Hogsmeade which had been his intention in telling the half giant.

"Are you prepared to swear that you had nothing to do with starting such a rumour?" Amelia asked.

"That would be foolish since I don't know how it started" Albus prevaricated.

"I'll take it that you were somehow responsible for the rumour then," Augusta said shrewdly, knowing that with his oath Albus couldn't protest unless he were truly innocent.

"We're you trying to set a trap for Tom Riddle?" Amelia asked.

"If he wasn't truly dead then it was better for the wizarding world if we could force him to return before he was ready," Albus said.

"And yet, even though you were expecting the self named Voldemort to try to steal the stone, you failed to recognise his presence for months and then left it to an eleven year old boy to try to defeat him," Amelia exclaimed disgustedly. "Did you even have a plan for exposing, capturing or defeating him if he showed up?"

"Yes I did!" Albus said affronted.

"A plan to deal with Tom Riddle that did not involve Harry Potter?" Amelia pressed.

"Yes" Albus replied. He had had plans to act if Harry had failed. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived in the chamber prepared to act, Voldemort's spirit had already fled.

"What was the plan to defeat the abomination known as Voldemort?" Amelia asked.

"I had a ritual prepared to trap his spirit in a gemstone as soon as he crossed the wards. However, by possessing professor Quirrel, Voldemort was able to escape the wards detection."

Augusta made a note to have the Hogwarts wards thoroughly evaluated and upgraded, even of she had to close the school and send the children home for a month or two to do so.

"You weren't going to destroy his spirit?" Amelia asked.

"I believe that until we know exactly how Voldemort survived the first time, it would've been premature to attempt to destroy the stone capturing his spirit. It may have simply released him again," Albus speculated.

"But you didn't manage to capture him so he is free. And even with the proof that he was still on earth in spirit form and attempting to return, you chose not to share this information so that we could improve defences in preparation for his return. Why are we only now, more than twelve months later hearing about this attack on our children?" Augusta asked furiously.

"I had no proof," Albus protested. "And there are many in the ministry and the Wizengamot that I did not trust with this information. There are those who will use this information to facilitate his return. I'm afraid my dear, that your insistence on investigating this matter has placed our world in grave danger."

Amelia frowned, looking around the Wizengamot she had to admit Albus was right. There were several known Voldemort supporters who had bribed their way out of a fair trial present and an unknown number of supporters who had evaded capture. She wasn't even sure she knew who to suspect. Including her Aurors. The one thing she knew she could trust to follow a direct order though were the Bones house elves. She called them to her and ordered them to seal the room and not let any person in or out until she released them, no matter what. Harry's stories of Dobby made her careful to always give detailed and explicit commands.

"What do you intend to do? Obliviate the entire room? That would negate any benefit of investigating in the first place." Various members of the Wizengamot began to protest.

"You're correct sir. I cannot obliviate everyone. No doubt several of you have taken steps to prevent that. But nobody leaves this room without an oath that they will not under any circumstances, in any way assist in Tom Riddle's or Voldemort's return," Amelia declared.

There was an outcry of protest and support, silenced when Augusta cast a blanket Silencio at the audience before turning and beginning to silence the Wizengamot. The Aurors watching quickly moved to assist.

Amelia and Augusta quickly consulted Minerva and Filius as well as several law wizards on the wording of the oath before Augusta raised her wand and said clearly. "I Augusta Cassandra Longbottom, Regent of the house of Longbottom swear on my magic and my life to never by word or by action knowingly or wilfully assist Tom Riddle, also known as the dark lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to return in any way, or to assist him or his followers in his quest to take over the British Wizarding world. I will also actively prevent any member of my house from doing so. So mote it be."

Many in the audience paled at the extent of the oath but before they could protest Amelia stood up and repeated the oath, followed quickly by Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Poppy.

Amelia began pointing to her Aurors and one by one they gave their oath, any thought of hesitation banished by Amelia's statement that any of her department refusing would have their employment terminated for untrustworthiness without severance pay or references.

Once she knew her Aurors could be trusted to support this she had them and her elves expand the witness waiting room and un-silence the audience one at a time to make their oath and move into the witness room so they could be certain nobody was overlooked. Those who refused to make the oath were stunned and incarcerated in magic suppressing ropes to be dealt with later.

Albus watched the proceedings in shock. On one hand, this would be a huge blow for Voldemort when he returned. And it offered his supporters here tonight a real chance to repent their former actions and return to the light. On the other hand, Albus believed that Voldemort could not be permanently defeated until he had regained a body of his own. He realised that making this oath would interfere with several of his plans to help Harry defeat Voldemort and maintain his position as leader of the light. He also realised he had to make the oath. To refuse, after all the revelations of his failure to apprehend Tom after encouraging him to infiltrate Hogwarts would tarnish his reputation beyond redemption. He raised his wand and recited the oath before stepping out of the witness box into the other room. He hoped that nobody would realise that this would complete his oath to answer all questions honestly and that they wouldn't make him give another one if they questioned him further.

Amelia, Augusta, Minerva and the rest of the light side watched in satisfaction as the heads of the houses of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Travers, Knott, Rookwood, Yaxley, Avery, Carrow, Rowle and Flint were forced to give the oath after Jugson refused and was immediately arrested for treason.

-o0o-

Daniel and Emma both really enjoyed their time on the cruise ship, sun baking, swimming, dining and dancing. Hadrian loved exploring the ship, and trying out all the games. He'd signed himself up for swimming lessons each morning and was coming to enjoy the feel of the water. Hermione felt guilty doing nothing when she was supposed to be in school and tried to set a syllabus to work through their schoolbooks with Harry. She was frustrated that he didn't seem bothered, sneaking off each morning before she got out of bed and not returning to work with her until after eleven o'clock.

"Where do you go every morning that's more important than keeping up with your studies?" Hermione huffed impatiently when he turned up one day.

"Um I've been learning to swim" Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh Harry. That's great. It didn't occur to me you wouldn't have learned and most of Australia is really warm so I'm sure we will do a lot of swimming" Hermione said earnestly.

Harry grinned, he should have known his friend would understand.

"What time is your lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Nine o'clock with the kids and then ten o'clock with the adults. Because I'm the only teenager learning I get to join in both classes but sometimes I have to help the little ones but I still learn stuff" Harry explained.

"Okay then but you still need to study as well" Hermione said.

"We could take our books out and study in the sun" Harry said hopefully. "Herbology and potions anyway."

"I guess so, bet people are going to wonder why we aren't studying normal subjects like math and science."

"Isn't arithmancy enough like math?" Harry asked.

"It's based on math but the differences are too great for the textbook to look like a math text" Hermione replied.

"I missed the whole summer being locked inside the hospital. Can't we put off the things we can't study outside and make the most of the sunshine?" Harry wheedled.

"Harry, we're going to Australia where not only is it a lot warmer and sunnier than England but it's still springtime, their seasons are opposite ours" Hermione reminded him as she gathered her books and prepared to go outside.

A/N: Thank you to Rori Potter, ctc1000, starboy454, mwinter1, diamondrose57, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Reader Ethiriel, Lese, Princesakarlita411, Krysania, CaseLC, acherongoddess, l'amour perdu, rb2312, BeepKeeper, siobhan.22, sandipi, delia cerrano, city bookworm, Katzztar, Supermoi, kronoan, Cheryl (Guest), kimbarn30, lordamnesia, gabrieljuarezl, holymolymacadoo, klester, HellsAuthor (Guest), RCPMione, madnessdownunder2, Monnbeam, Firehedgehog, Fallow53 (Guest), Beyondthesea16, jkarr, icelord10, firestorm100, Doombreed, StarraStarr, SineNominae, Edub102, Hawkmoon888, Archimand, J. , bluepiebooklover, NatsumiGushika, froger495, matt3x166, Thestallion75, aurora301, Kalemoth, Andreya893, chaos-no-kyuubi, nataliecalvert17, George Cristian810, angelstarling, bankai789, samusbot, greeneyedwickeddragon, Doreen769, snake34, Shino Doragon, AngelDanny, Batty38, dreamyangels, huntress serena, Lauraya, mystrak, Cynderet, ElphieTMoLM, allisonedler5, witchwyrm **,** angeljenny694, thecresentrose, BellatrixBlack32, SSGRet, Sanguineperspective, Gandalf Dumblemore, S.E.X243, midnightshadowchild, tinkerbelldetention101, HermioneHolmesGranger, ZanyMuggle, Sandstone Dragon, trood, Fumanchuck, wolfey141, eforrest213, panther73110, TwoWayMirror, abby1006, Lord Claw, Elpowermoe, Heresyofone, jeje261291, Syn2694, TwistedWizardLizard, adodcefa, liliany, otvet1269, StorySharer, Amaranthais, Leila Watson, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, KnightMare00327, Goddess Selene, vupgirl, ForgottenGlacial, BladeofHell56, LumeAzure, pentheseleia, Pavic124, Xzeria, Destined DeathReaper, thelibaryian, Princesakarlita411, Gbstermite, Hoppy159, asilt, missceltika, Ilunagirl, black air mage, nanaamy1964, bemeka, dareetel and FildasKirk for your support.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

 **A/N: For those who read Chapter 10 within the first 24 hours of its posting, it has been edited to include the following,**

 **A: The following chapter to explain of how Malfoy was present even though he is currently in ministry custody.**

While Augusta had been arguing the point Amelia quietly asked her Aurors to have Lucius Malfoy bought up into the courtroom, officially in case his testimony as leader of the Hogwarts' board, and unofficially because Amelia was hoping to be able to move on from the events at Hogwarts in 1991 to 1992. He was wearing magic suppression cuffs, his ankles were chained to his seat and he did not have a want to cast a vote with. He was also warned that any attempt at escape would be met with lethal force, and reminded that his wife and son were still in custody.

 **B: the vow demanded by everyone present changed to include the words 'knowingly or wilfully'**

 **C: Malfoy included in the names of suspected Death Eaters forced to give the vow, and the spelling mistake in the name Nott corrected.**

 **Thankyou to** Guest, Midnight Angels , Katzztar and rb2312 **who pointed out these mistakes.**

-o0o-

Eventually all the Wizengamot members present as well as the gallery had either sworn the oath or were arrested for later questioning under veritaserum to see if they had already supported Voldemort before his defeat and if they had committed any crimes as part of that support.

It hadn't taken long for the Voldemort supporters to see which way the wind was blowing and to choose to swear the oath to avoid being charged with their crimes. They knew they'd pay dearly for it if the dark lord did manage to return but with the number of old supporters now vowing not to help him to return it now looked less likely, and it was always easier to choose a future risk of punishment rather than the certainty of immediate punishment no matter how much worse the future torture was likely to be.

Some of the aurors were upset at not getting to question the supporters of You-Know-Who to close some of the cases on their books and prosecute the offenders, but Amelia explained to them that the people swearing the oaths had not been pardoned for their previous crimes, they were just not threatening to question them at this time. If they broke the law in future though, their records would tell of their reaction to the oath not to support Tom Riddle under any incarnation and that would be taken into account when questioning them and laying charges. It was more important to the future of the wizarding world that Tom Riddle be deprived of as many people willing to assist in his resurrection and supporters willing to help him take over the world if he did return as possible.

Augusta had kept a record of which Wizengamot members were present that evening intending to force the rest of the members to swear the oath next time they took their seats, thus preventing the self-named Lord Voldemort from ever gaining control of the Wizengamot.

Amelia also planned to make this oath a mandatory requisite to hold even the most lowly positions in her department, several other department heads present in the courtroom secretly planned to have Amelia help them to do the same thing.

Minerva also planned to make this vow mandatory for all Hogwarts staff and to discuss with her colleagues the possibility of having the seventh years or at least the prefects make it too.

Augusta, Amelia and Minerva conferred for a moment and decided that though it was getting late it was too important to find out more about the other dangerous situations at Hogwarts over the last two years and rather than adjourn for the day ordered the elves to bring refreshments and finger foods for everyone while they were still sealed in the antechamber while the courtroom itself was carefully searched for disillusioned people hiding. Those hiding were strongly encouraged to give the oath and then arrested anyway for attempting to defraud the Wizengamot. The animagus Rita Skeeter was also discovered and arrested on charges of being unregistered and of misusing her animagus form to breach other people's right to privacy. She would be extensively questioned before her trial. She was quick to make the vow in the hope of lessening the charges against her.

Finally, everyone was seated and the inquiry resumed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, please retake your seat in the witness box," Augusta ordered.

Looking like he'd rather be almost anywhere else, Albus complied and waited to be questioned further.

"When exactly did you become aware that someone was trying to steal the philosopher's stone?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure, when I read in the 'Daily Prophet' that there had been an attempted break in at Gringotts I wondered if it was anything to do with the stone but I did not know for certain," Albus replied.

"Excuse me Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom. Mr Dumbledore left the witness box during the swearing of the oaths, ending his previous oath of truthfulness," Filius interjected politely.

"Thank you for the warning Mr Flitwick, Mr Dumbledore would you like to repeat your oath or be questioned under veritaserum?" Augusta asked. "I will warn you that as it is getting late, if you continue making further attempts to delay the proceedings by avoiding answering the questions properly, I will ask the Wizengamot to vote on whether to authorise having you questioned under veritaserum regardless of the vow."

"I shall reaffirm my oath Augusta," Albus said with as much dignity as he could.

Amelia helpfully handed him the parchment containing the wording of the oath he'd made earlier and stared at him expectantly until he raised his wand and re-swore the oath.

"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vow to tell the truth as I know it and nothing but the truth as I know it about all questions relating to the dangers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the preceding two years, from this moment until I leave the witness box tonight."

"When exactly did you become aware that someone was trying to steal the philosopher's stone?" Amelia asked again.

"I had my suspicions when Gringotts reported their break in but nothing had actually been stolen and they were confirmed at Halloween when there was an attempt to distract the staff and steal the stone" Albus replied.

"An attempt that included letting a troll into the school and miraculously the minor injury of two students. One of whom would almost certainly have died if they had not been rescued by two of her fellow first years?" Amelia asked.

"Those students were acting against orders" Albus immediately pointed out.

"Yes the two rescuers were acting against orders but had they not done so to go and find and warn their classmate instead of heading straight for their common room then a first year whose only crime was to be crying in the girls loo after being insulted by a classmate would have been killed,"

Amelia retorted. "Did you rethink your decision to set a trap for Voldemort after the student was nearly killed by the troll on Halloween?"

"No, whoever was after the stone would not have believed it if I announced that the stone had been removed from Hogwarts at that stage," Albus said walking straight into Amelia's trap.

"Why did you have Hagrid retrieve the stone from an otherwise empty vault in Gringotts? Amelia asked.

"I had to make it believable that the real philosopher's stone could be at Hogwarts," Albus replied.

"Did you have anything to do with the break in at Gringotts on the 31st of July 1991?" Amelia asked.

"No. I would never disrespect the Goblins by faking a break in at the bank," Albus stated firmly.

"Would you be willing to swear that you in absolutely no way encouraged Quirinus Quirrell to attempt to break into Gringotts bank and steal the stone or the package in that vault?" Amelia asked craftily.

"I cannot be accountable for another person's interpretation of my words but I in no way intended Quirinus Quirrell to attempt to rob the bank," Albus replied.

"Why did you have Hagrid retrieve the stone from an otherwise empty vault in Gringotts in front of an eleven year old new first year? Amelia asked.

"I did not ask Hagrid to retrieve the stone while young Harry was present. It was just convenient to Hagrid to do so while he was already in the alley," Albus said.

"So you would be willing to swear, that you were not trying to get Harry involved in the trap for Tom Riddle, that hiding the stone in the school was in no way a test for Mr Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, I wasn't. He's a boy," Albus said affronted.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to join Amelia in asking you to make that vow," Minerva said.

"If you'll remember Minerva it was because you refused to listen when Harry and his friends tried to warn you that the stone was in danger that he went through the traps trying to stop whoever he thought was going to steal it," Albus reproached his subordinate.

"Can you honestly swear that if you had not left the school that day you wouldn't have done the same thing?" Minerva argued.

Albus remained silent, he didn't have to answer the Transfiguration professor here in the courtroom. Thankfully for him Amelia didn't think to repeat the question.

"If you had a ritual ready to trap Tom Riddle's spirit, and the stone itself was a fake then was the whole maze full of traps was just bait for him?" Amelia asked.

"It was designed to slow him down so I would have time to complete the ritual," Albus replied.

"And why didn't you complete the ritual?" Amelia asked.

"I received an owl calling me to the ministry," Albus replied calmly.

"How long does it take you to fly by broom from Hogwarts to the ministry?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure, I have never tried it," Albus said flushing.

"Then why did you tell Harry Potter that you flew to the ministry the day that Tom Riddle went after the stone and Harry Potter nearly died defeating him?" Amelia asked.

"Because I did not want him to know where I had been," Albus admitted.

"Where were you when Harry Potter was looking for you to protect the stone because he believed Tom Riddle had found a way through the traps and decided to go after him because he couldn't find you?" Amelia asked.

"That is personal," Albus said.

"At least one student almost died because of your absence. I'm going to insist that you answer the question," Augusta ordered.

"I went to St Mungo's to see my healer, and then to the ministry in response to the summons," Albus replied flushing in anger which the court took as embarrassment.

"And you returned too late to capture Tom Riddle but just in time to save Harry Potter. A time window of less than ten minutes. Will you swear that the timing of your return was not deliberate?" Amelia demanded.

"I vow that I did not deliberately let Voldemort get away on any occasion, especially not the night he went after the fake Philosopher's stone and attacked Harry. So mote it be," Albus said pulling his wand and making a magical vow. He hoped that would be the end of the questioning.

Amelia frowned thoughtfully.

Minerva gasped. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you tell me right now that you didn't deliberately wait until Harry had gone after Tom Riddle before you came back intending to save the day in the nick of time!" she demanded angrily. "Vow that you didn't put that boy in danger like that on purpose!"

Albus paled.

"You set that boy up to face the worst dark wizard of the century?" Amelia asked in horror. "How could you do that?"

Albus couldn't avoid answering and decided to use it to get support to have Harry removed from the Granger's custody and returned to Hogwarts. "There is a prophesy which stated that Harry Potter is the only person who can vanquish the dark lord Voldemort," he said solemnly.

"Does this prophesy say when or how Harry Potter will vanquish Tom Riddle?" Amelia asked.

"No it doesn't," Albus replied.

"Is it possible that the prophesy was fulfilled on Halloween 1981 when Voldemort's body was destroyed?"

"The actual wording of the prophesy indicates that it was not," Albus said firmly.

"Does the prophesy say that Harry is to vanquish the dark lord Voldemort before he becomes an adult?" Minerva asked.

"Answer the question," Augusta ordered when it looked like Albus was trying to avoid it.

"No, it does not give a timeline," Albus replied, but if Voldemort is resurrected he could kill thousands of witches and wizards before he is defeated. It makes sense to give Harry the opportunity to defeat him before he is resurrected back to full strength."

"It might have made sense if Harry had been surrounded by adult witches and wizards to help him. If you had approached the ministry we could have had master Aurors backing Harry up and protecting him," Amelia said sternly. "Letting an eleven year old boy face the darkest wizard of our times constitutes criminal child endangerment."

Augusta agreed but they had already decided not to arrest him until they'd managed to extract as much information from this inquest as possible.

"Moving on to the events of last year. What was the first sign of trouble?" Amelia asked.

"Excuse me Amelia but this enquiry was into how You-Know-Who managed to infiltrate the school in the 1991-92 school year," Amos Diggory interrupted. "It's late and we are all tired, surely discussions about internal school matters can be left for another day."

"This inquiry is about how Tom Riddle the self-styled Lord Voldemort infiltrated the school," Amelia agreed, "I think it is relevant to also investigate how he managed to infiltrate the school a second time in the 1992-93 school year."

Shocked gasps filled the courtroom.

"I agree," Augusta said.

"I agree," the three remaining heads of house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry echoed.

"Is there anyone here who does not think it important enough to investigate how the school filled with our children was infiltrated not once but twice and all our children were placed in mortal danger two years in a row? If so please raise your lit wand," Augusta asked loudly.

Not a single person moved a muscle.

"I am not denying how important this investigation is, we all need to know that the students are as safe as we can possibly make them, but I do think we should reconvene this inquiry after we've all had the chance to get a good night's sleep. Fresh minds might see better solutions to the problems," Albus argued.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, if we had been able to hold this enquiry prior to the students returning to school on September first like I tried to do, I would agree with you! However, by not replying to my requests to meet and avoiding your duties both at Hogwarts and here in the Wizengamot for the entirety of the month of August you made that impossible!" Augusta declared loudly. "Now the only way I could in good conscience delay this matter even for a day is if the school was evacuated immediately and all of the students sent home until we can guarantee their safety."

"I agree," Amelia said, there was a chorus of agreement from the Hogwarts staff and those that had children or grandchildren at Hogwarts.

"I say we close the school now and renew the wards. There must be something drastically wrong with them if You-Know-Who was able to get into the school without the wards alerting the headmaster," Tiberius Ogden suggested.

"I second the motion," Amos Diggory called out. "Put it to the vote."

Amelia was torn, on one hand she wanted to know that Susan was safe, and on the other hand she believed that the problem with the wards was merely a symptom of the true problem in the school and evacuating the school would take away the urgency of her inquiry allowing Albus too-many-names Dumbledore to escape the questioning.

"It would cause mass panic to evacuate the school tonight. It would take an hour to get the train prepared and all the students out of their beds and rounded up onto it. Not to mention the difficulties in contacting all the parents before the train arrived at King's Cross Station at eight o'clock," Minerva protested.

"It isn't possible to run the express through the city at that time of morning. The tracks are too heavily in use," Filius who was responsible for maintaining much of the charm work replied. The earliest we could arrange the train to arrive in London would be ten thirty which means that either the train leaves Hogsmeade at 1.30 or two o'clock in the morning, or it stops just before it joins the muggle line and waits until it's normal hour.

"It would be much more sensible to let the children sleep and send them home in the morning," Pomona added. "Surely they'll be safe in their beds for one night?"

"I'm afraid with the dementors so close to the school there will be many children out of their beds after having woken with nightmares, and are we sensible in trusting that the wards that failed to keep out Tom Riddle will manage to keep out the Dementors?" Poppy argued.

"It would be safer to evacuate the children in daylight," Minerva agreed.

Before Amelia could decide what to argue Augusta had put it to the vote and the decision was made to evacuate Hogwarts first thing next morning.

A second vote supported the motion that the Gringotts curse-breakers be paid to assess and improve the wards around the castle with the instructions that they be set to keep out anyone with the dark mark or tainted with You-Know-Who's aura.

Albus tried to protest that this would prevent Severus from entering his home when he was reminded that the former potions master would be living in Azkaban for the foreseeable future. Of course, Albus secret fear was that if the new wards were sensitive enough to keep out Voldemort then they would react with Harry's scar and prevent him from returning to the school when he was found, but he couldn't mention that to all these people.

"Well now since the children will be safe, can we break for the night," Daedalus Diggle suggested.

Amelia sighed, "I spent three weeks trying to get an appointment with Albus to discuss these issues over the summer. Now our children are safe but they're missing out on the education that it is our duty to provide in a safe environment. I think that if we break for the night we need to reconvene tomorrow once the children are safely on the train and fix our school to make our children safe as quickly as possible. I also think that for our children's sake we should make attendance mandatory for everyone who wants to hold onto a position running our government or educating our children."

"I second the motion, the train will leave at nine o'clock so we will reconvene at ten. Attendance will be mandatory for all Wizengamot members, ministry department heads and Hogwarts staff," Augusta agreed.

"Aren't we going to vote?" Daedalus asked.

"All those in favour," Augusta said glaring at the Wizengamot.

This time all her faction as well as all the parents and grandparents of students voted in favour and they recessed for the night.

Amelia and Augusta looked at each other in satisfaction, they had either ensured Albus turned up tomorrow to answer their questions or ousted him from two out of three of his positions of power. Either way the British wizarding world would be changing.

Albus voted against the motion but wasn't game to protest out loud since it was obvious that Amelia's ire was directed at him. He headed out in too bad a mood to risk talking to anyone. There was networking to be done but he couldn't see an advantage in irritating his fellow Wizengamot members by keeping them even later unless they requested it. He flooed to his office and marched upstairs to bed leaving the three remaining heads of house to call an emergency staff meeting and arrange the evacuation.

-o0o-

"How did the trial go?" Aurora Sinistra asked. As the only other Slytherin on staff she would potentially be promoted to head of house if Severus wasn't allowed to return so she had a vested interest in the outcome, though she was also perhaps the one member of staff who didn't actively dislike the man.

There were general cheers among the staff when it was announced that Snape had been arrested and charged with child abuse and child endangerment.

"There'll be a lot of students happy to hear that," Madam Pince said.

"And a lot of students that won't, we'll have to keep a close eye on the Slytherin house," Professor Sinistra replied. "There will be students who think that it's a good time to get back at the Slytherins now that Severus isn't here to protect them."

"And angry Slytherin students who will blame the other houses for complaining about his teaching," Pomona replied.

"I'm afraid we need a new potions master, and I will be keeping a much closer eye on what ingredient's he or she is collecting from the forbidden forest," Minerva said. "Severus will be on his way to Azkaban as soon as the inquest into the safety of the students over the last few years is completed."

"I should like to have some input into that," Bathsheba Babbling said.

"Good because your attendance at the inquiry tomorrow is mandatory if you want to continue working at Hogwarts," Filius said grinning, "We will all get the opportunity to express our views on how to make the school safer."

"What about the students?" Aurora asked horrified. "We cannot leave the school without supervision. The reprisals against Severus leaving alone…"

"The students are being sent home in the morning until the wards can be upgraded," Pomona said.

"Yes, we really should've put some professors on the train tomorrow if we weren't all needed at the inquest," Filius said.

Minerva sighed. "I'll call Amelia and ask for an Auror escort," she said tiredly.

"It can wait til morning Minerva. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, get some sleep," Poppy ordered.

"Okay Aurora you're the temporary head of Slytherin, get the house packed and ready for the carriages at eight and we'll move them down to the train first. We'll feed the students in their common rooms and keep the entrances sealed until it's time to go," Minerva organised. "I'll ask the Aurors to join them on the train."

"If we're evacuating the school, what about Malfoy, he's still down in the isolation rooms?" Sinistra asked.

"I'd forgotten about him, he'll have to go to Andromeda's unless he chooses the orphanage. I'm too tired to worry about him tonight," Minerva said jotting a quick note to her friend and asking one of the elves to send it by owl.

-o0o-

Andromeda arrived before breakfast the next morning. "Thanks for coming Andromeda, the ministry decided to close the school while they get the wards assessed and upgraded. If you won't take the boy he will have to go to the orphanage until after his parents' trial."

"You've heard nothing from his French relatives?" Andromeda asked.

"The French Lord Malfoy declared that the British branch of the family had been disowned generations ago and that he did not consider Draco to be part of his family. He offered him a job on one of his properties if the young man spoke French and had the requisite skills but it seems he doesn't. he has no use for a pampered wealthy young lord Draco has been brought up to be," Minerva reported.

"I don't know that I do either. He's in for a rude awakening if he expects to be waited on in my house. Very well let's get on with it," Andromeda replied.

Minerva hid her smirk, a few months of seeing how little his father's name actually meant to most of the world would do the spoilt brat a lot of good. It was almost a pity she wouldn't get to see it.

"Whimsy, have Draco Malfoy brought here to sign the paperwork," she ordered her elf. "Don't let him hurt you in any way. Bind him if you have to."

A moment later Whimsy popped back into the office with a bound and gagged Draco.

"Did he try to bite you?" Minerva asked.

"Oh no professor Kitty, he be saying nasty things about Whimsy's mother and father. You tells the studentses that wordses hurts too. Did Whimsy be doing wrong ma'ams?" Whimsy said.

"No you did exactly what I would want you to do in that situation," Minerva replied. "Thank you Whimsy, run along now so he doesn't say anything else about your family."

Minerva removed the gag and Draco began yelling and cursing, Andromeda cast the mouthwash spell.

"I will have to look up a stronger variation. This one doesn't seem to be teaching you anything," she commented.

"How dare you cast that spell on me. Mother would never do such a thing," Draco demanded.

"That's likely how she managed to bring up a child that thinks it can say whatever it likes to anyone when it is upset and angry. Tell be Draco did your mother attempt to teach you manner at all?"

"Of course she did," Draco snarled at the criticism of his mother.

"And did she tell you that those manners were only for use in the manor, or when you felt like it or did she expect you to use them all the time?" Andromeda asked scathingly.

Draco flushed at the rebuke, the witch was right, his mother would be ashamed at the lack of manners he'd shown since he'd arrived at school this year. Still that didn't mean he wanted to go home with this woman.

"You were disowned from the family. Are you even eligible to take custody of me?" Draco asked.

Minerva intervened, "I sent a letter to the head of the Malfoy family in France regarding your situation Draco. They have contacted me this morning declining to become involved in your care. It seems your father and grandfather were disowned from the main branch of family for following he-who-must-not-be-named. Andromeda is the only relation on your mother's side that's not already in Azkaban or awaiting trial to be sent there."

"You don't know that! Mother hasn't done anything wrong," Draco said.

"Draco, you had several illegal items in your possession, plus whatever the Aurors found when they searched your bedroom at Malfoy Manor this morning. As a minor your parents are legally responsible for your possessions. Which is the only reason you ate not currently in the ministry holding cells awaiting trial for them yourself. Unless your mother can clearly state under veritaserum that she did not know about any of those objects and what you intended to use them for, she will be charged with possession of the objects and child endangerment for letting you have access to them. Even if she isn't sentenced to Azkaban, her parental rights will be revoked and she will be lucky to be allowed supervised visitation with you until you turn seventeen. When that happens, if you haven't already accepted an alternative guardian the courts will appoint one for you," Minerva explained again. "Your parents trial date hasn't been set yet as far as I know. So, you possibly have time to write to Baron Malfoy or one of his sons yourself begging them to accept you as a member of their family or find a minor branch of the family willing to take you in long term. With the number of families on trial this week it may take several days to get around to your parents or they may decide to have an extra session and try them tonight without a great deal of warning."

"What about my godfather?" Draco asked.

"Severus Snape was sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban" Minerva replied. "Do you have a godmother?"

"No!" Draco said angrily. Neither of his listeners were sure whether he was denying having a godmother or protesting his godfather's sentence but let the matter drop. Surely if he had a godmother in a position to take him in he would have mentioned her by now.

"Very well Draco, but I do intend to attend your mother's trial and petition for custody if the matter hasn't already been settled," Andromeda replied.

Draco insisted on being allowed to contact his family in France himself.

"Whimsy, will you pop Malfoy back to the holding cells, and provide him with parchment, quill and ink," Minerva ordered the elf. Then pack his things. The school is being evacuated this morning. Given the urgency of the situation I'm sure Fawkes will take your letter. Until you hear from your French cousins you will need to accept Mrs Tonks offer of a place to stay or I'll contact the magical orphanage to take you in temporarily. Whimsy will contact me when you have made a choice so I suggest you be careful not to make her wish to silence you again. If you haven't made a choice by the time the train departs I will assume that you are choosing to stay with your Aunt Andromeda." Minerva hoped he would because she didn't have time to meet with the orphanage matron today.

Draco began to complain but was popped away before the two women could hear what he had to say.

A/N: Thank you to Rori Potter, Reader Ethiriel, starboy454, MilandaAnza, Firehedgehog, mwinter1, Krysania, Princesakarlita411, jkarr, Midnight Angels, Katzztar, Guest, acherongoddess, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, sandipi, Sakura Lisel, gabrieljuarezl, aj344, Cas, eLC, rb2312, Cheryl (Guest), kimbarn30, RCPMione, l'amour perdu, Harmonious Cannons, Draph91, lshbrtn85, Gombo, benjamindh, Raerkyza, Montipoxa, Ravengrad, Davidtou, The road to hell is paved, bobjack, Sand Dancer62, Old Gatekeeper, 92, .58, Faler, Sahara83, Happybbsb1207, starkresurection, Martionmanswife, Dea Inferno, LottaVH, nickp41, Concrete63, Nkotewa, Mikki88, nashtah, Deathcrow, Lady Nyshah, veraklon, love-reading-stories, Maiko1983 **,** LiPgLoSs aNd LeTdOwN, lonewolf 83, lazecca, gamemonger56, wilsonwu1994, Dragonbarf, jilumasam, fandjio, lilygreennie, imjanonymous, ViviPotSna, Stormbow, surviversp, Mortae, kanakmp, MagicKarma, teachergirl, Maelwys5 and sphinxtalker for your support.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

-o0o-

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were the first to notice they'd been locked into their common rooms when the fat lady would not open to let them out for practice. Not to be deterred Oliver opened the largest window and attempted to fly his broom out of it only to fall off as the tip of the broom encountered the wards.

"What's going on?" he demanded of the empty portrait.

"We're going back to bed," Angelina, Alicia and Katie said yawning. They hurried up the girls staircase before Oliver could stop them.

"Us too," Fred and George edged away, almost too tired to talk in tandem.

"No wait we could still have our strategy meeting," Oliver protested loudly.

"Doesn't our strategy depend on how good our new seeker is?" Fred asked tiredly.

Oliver grimaced, "I can't believe Potter didn't come back to school," he said.

"I can, he nearly died how many times in the last two years?" one twin said.

"I believe it may have been five, Brother Dear," answered the other twin.

"Oh no, six at the very least Dear Brother," countered the first twin.

"Stop that," Oliver snapped. "Why didn't he come to us for help?"

"Did you ever show an interest in him away from quidditch?" Fred asked.

"Or any concern about his wellbeing? George asked.

"Catch the snitch or die trying?" they recited together.

"And he very nearly did," George added seriously.

"On more than one occasion," Fred contributed frowning thoughtfully.

"It isn't surprising that he didn't think he could ask us for help. And then Mum and Ginny tried to trap him with that ridiculous contract," George said.

"Dad was there too, and Dumbledore," Fred put in.

"He didn't know who to trust," George announced.

"Oh yes he did," Fred argued. "He trusted Hermione."

"And she took him away," George finished.

"Professor Dumbledore won't let me hold seeker trials until next week. He said Potter will be back by then," Oliver said.

"Not willingly…"

"Dumbledore has been looking for…"

"…Harry and Hermione…"

"...all summer…"

"…what makes him think…"

"…that he'll find them now." The twins asked Oliver.

-o0o-

In Ravenclaw it was the seventh years headed to the library that discovered they were locked in Ravenclaw tower. They tried again to get out and then settled for sitting at the study desks in the common room and getting out the books they already had in their own bookshelf. The fifth and sixth years came down to find them hard at work and asked why.

"Portrait wouldn't open," Penelope said without looking up from her work. "I imagine professor Flitwick will be here to explain it soon enough."

The others saw the sense in this and calmly pulled out their own books to fill time profitably.

-o0o-

In Hufflepuff, they noticed the door and simply sat down to chatter and catch up until it was opened, stomachs rumbled and students brought out the sweets and snacks left over from the train ride to share.

-o0o-

Aurora Sinistra let herself into the common room before any of her Slytherins came up the stairs from the dormitories. She didn't want them to start fights over why the door wouldn't open.

The first students to enter were a pair of first year girls who looked at her in fright.

"It's alright, I have an announcement for the house once everyone is up here," Aurora said. "If you like you can go and knock on the dormitory doors and tell everyone."

She gave the girls a choice because she didn't know the new students yet or where they might fit in the power structure of the house. She'd order an older student to do it once they came down.

"Um, we will do the girls dormitories," one of them squeaked, grabbing the other by the hand and dragging them back down the girls' stairs.

"There's a professor in the common room waiting to give us an announcement!" she called knocking on the year's dorm confidently.

The first years rushed out still tucking in shirts and carrying ties, socks and shoes, the second years called out thanks and finished dressing, the third years grunted at the announcement but came out with the second years the fourth years ignored the first years' announcement and the fifth and sixth years yelled out abuse and threats. The two first years knocked very hesitantly on the seventh year dorm.

"Professor Snape is back?" the girl who answered the door asked.

"No, a female professor asked me to call everyone," the first year said anxiously.

The girl sighed, "I guess it's bad news. Come on, we best get it over with," she called back into her dorm and the other seventh years came out grumbling. The seventh year prefect opened the other dorm rooms ordering the occupants to get a move on and not leave the professor waiting.

Aurora had sent Pansy Parkinson, the first older student that came up to the common room to rouse the boys' dorms so the girls were all assembled and seated on the furniture by the time the boys started to arrive. The older boys tried to kick the younger girls off the couches when Professor Sinistra stopped them. "I won't tolerate in house bullying. If you wanted a decent seat you should have arrived earlier," she said firmly.

"Now I have several pieces of news to share with you this morning and then breakfast will be delivered here in the common room. Firstly, I'm sad to say that Professor Snape was found guilty of possession of illegal potions ingredients and child endangerment and abuse, he has been sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban. As such I have been named the next head of Slytherin house. The second and possibly more important to you is that it has been decided that the Hogwarts wards need urgent upgrades and you will all be returning home this morning until those upgrades are completed."

The room exploded in conversation.

"Silence, does anyone have any questions for me?" Aurora demanded.

"My parents were arrested when my brother was expelled. Where am I to go?" a second year asked anxiously.

"Where did your brother go?" Aurora asked.

"His godfather sent him to Durmstrang but my godparents are out of the country."

"I'll pass that on to the Headmistress, is there anyone you would like to stay with?"

"She would be welcome to stay with me," her best friend offered.

"I'd like that," the anxious student agreed, looking relieved.

"Put that on the list and we will confirm that with your family. Does anyone else not have a place to go?"

Several others were easily sorted through offers from friends and cousins, Aurora called for the elves to bring breakfast. Be ready with your luggage by eight o'clock she ordered.

The older girls groaned and raced upstairs to start packing, while the younger children and the boys who hadn't yet unpacked fell on the food as if they hadn't eaten in days.

-o0o-

Housing problems were just as easily sorted in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses but there was a second year in Ravenclaw who nobody invited to visit until her father could be tracked down. She didn't seem bothered about the idea of living at home on her own but Filius wasn't satisfied with that. As a part goblin, he wasn't able to take her to his home so he asked the rest of the staff for advice.

"I would've been happy to keep the girl until her father turns up, but we need to get to the inquest," Poppy said. "Who knows how long it's going to take?"

"Anyone else I'd be likely to ask is in the same predicament. I'd ask Andi to take her but she's just agreed to take in Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't want to burden her," Minerva said.

"What about her friends?" Pomona asked.

"She, doesn't seem to have any," Filius said sadly. "Her dorm mates all seem to actively dislike her."

"Her family lives in Ottery St Catchpole, is her family friendly with the Weasleys or the Diggorys?" Poppy asked.

"I'll ask Cedric," Pomona said.

"The Weasleys have had enough trouble lately with what happened to Ginevra, and they've yet to be formally charged with the attempt to force Potter into an inappropriate betrothal, I don't think it would be appropriate at this time to put another innocent child into their care," Minerva said.

The other professors looked shocked.

Luckily, Cedric was sure his mother would be happy to take in the girl and mother her a bit, Amos had little time for Xenophilius Lovegood, but his mother had been friendly with Pandora Lovegood prior to her death three years ago. Luna remembered Mrs Diggory and agreed to the solution, and all the students were sorted. Minerva used the magic used to address the school letters to inform all the parents of the school closing and reminded the students not returning to their own homes that it was their responsibility to write to their parents and inform them of their accommodations.

-o0o-

The last of the Slytherin students had left, sealed into the carriages to protect them from the Dementors when the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw entrances were unlocked and the students told to leave their trunks in the common room and come downstairs to board their carriages, once the rush of students had passed the Gryffindors were allowed down to join the chaos.

"We should have moved the Gryffindors first and the Slytherins last," Aurora said watching the latecomers trickle down.

"It wouldn't have helped they would've been even less ready earlier. I should have demanded they bring their packed trunks down to the common room before the elves let them eat," Minerva said sighing.

Finally, all the students were accounted for and on their way to the station where the Aurors were releasing them from the carriages and protecting them as they boarded the train allocating them to train carriages according to their houses, sealing each one for protection as it was filled. Minerva and the professors all breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the students left without incident.

-o0o-

Ted and Nymphadora came to meet Andromeda as she collected Draco from Hogwarts after breakfast, though Nymphadora was one of the trainee aurors assigned to accompany the Hogwarts express.

"The courts will allow me to take custody of Draco, pending his parent's trials," Andromeda said handing Minerva the documentation.

"Whimsy please collect Draco Malfoy and his belongings," Minerva ordered.

"You received no word from any of his other family?" Andromeda asked Minerva.

"No but honestly I never expected to once the head of the family said they'd been disowned years ago. They were no more likely to take him in than the Blacks would accept Nymphadora if something had happened to you and Ted. The two families split centuries ago and the French Malfoys are actually a very light family," Minerva replied. "Fawkes took his letter and returned emptyhanded about ten minutes ago."

Andromeda nodded her understanding.

Draco arrived, took one look at the muggle dressed Ted and Nymphadora and refused to go with them. "I'm not living with muggles! Where is my godfather?"

"He will be in Azkaban for the next thirty years," Minerva said trying to hide her satisfaction at that from the disappointed boy.

"And the French Malfoys?" Draco asked.

"Didn't reply to your letter, the head of house declined to take you and it seems his heirs aren't willing to cross him on your behalf," Minerva said more gently.

"They couldn't have even got it yet," Draco scoffed.

"I assure you Fawkes delivered the letter, and would have waited for a reply if there had been one forthcoming," Minerva said frowning dissapprovingly.

"Either you agree to live with Ted and I or you will be placed in the orphanage," Andromeda said.

"Where do you live?" Draco asked.

"We live in the muggle world. In north London," Ted replied.

"I'm not wearing clothes like that," Draco said gesturing derisively at his cousin.

"I'll have you know my clothes are very fashionable," Nymphadora exclaimed huffily.

"You don't have to, there are a lot of different muggle fashions," Andromeda reassured him.

"I think I'd rather go to an orphanage than live in the muggle world," Draco said.

"The orphanage is also largely in the muggle world since many of the children abandoned in our world are squibs," Minerva put in helpfully.

Draco looked even more horrified at the thought of living with squibs.

"Well let's not be too hasty, why don't you come home with us for the weekend and try it and we can make an appointment for you to see the orphanage on Monday," Ted said affably.

Draco thought for a moment then nodded. Anything would be better than spending the weekend locked in isolation at Hogwarts.

Draco followed Ted and Andromeda through the floo and was surprised when Ted quickly pulled him sidewards. He understood why when Nymphadora came staggering out of the floo, tripped on the hearth and fell flat on her face where Draco had been standing only moments before.

He laughed.

Ted frowned at him as he helped his daughter to her feet.

"Come upstairs and take off your robes. We have a rule in this house that wizarding clothes and items are to be used upstairs only. We often have muggle friends drop in without warning. I've laid out several different items of clothing for you on your bed," Andromeda instructed.

"I'm not wearing muggle clothes," Draco said.

"We'll then let's have a look through your trunk to see which of the clothes you do have that might pass muster," Ted replied soothingly. "Your school shirt and trousers would do, though they'll look a bit odd for you to be wearing on the weekend."

Draco sneered as he looked around the comfortable muggle style guest bedroom. "The bathroom is the next room along the hall," Ted said. "You'll be sharing it with Nymphadora so I hope you won't mind all her beauty stuff cluttered about. She starts at the Auror academy next week so she will have precedence in the mornings, I'm afraid they keep awfully early hours."

Draco growled as Ted opened his trunk and started sorting through the clothing. "That should have been locked."

"They had to undo the locking charms to inspect it. You can replace them when you get back into a school," Ted replied calmly.

He repacked the robes and clothes that only a wizard would wear into the trunk and locked it.

"Can I have my wand back?" Draco asked.

"You're not allowed to use it out of school," Ted replied. "I know you probably had wards that enabled you to hide your magic use at the manor but we don't. I don't want to risk you forgetting and having to face trial and potentially having your wand rights revoked for doing magic."

"That's stupid. Why not put up the wards, you're not a muggle," Draco said insultingly.

"No I'm not a muggle, but we are a law abiding family and that means no underage magic at home," Ted said firmly.

-o0o-

Augusta called the Wizengamot to order promptly at ten o'clock. The visitors' Gallery had also been fully opened to capture as many people as possible. She sealed the room.

"The first order of business is security, we will again be discussing an attempt to return to life and take over wizarding Britain having been made by Tom Riddle, more commonly called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who. It is essential to all of our futures that nobody be able to take what is said today away and use it to help the dark lord Voldemort to be re-embodied.

Therefore, everyone who has not taken a vow to protect this information yesterday will now be asked to do so."

Starting with the Wizengamot members that had been absent the night before she handed over copies of the vow.

"Surely this is too extreme!" the first member protested.

"After hearing what we heard last night, this vow is entirely justified," Amelia replied. "It is of course your choice to refuse and leave but taking your seat for the inquest today is conditional on making this vow and the Wizengamot last night voted that attendance today was mandatory to remaining any positions in the ministry or at Hogwarts including your position on the Hogwarts board." She didn't have to tell him out loud that he would lose more than that if he chose not to make the vow, including the trust of everyone currently in this room.

"I, Caradoc Dearborn, Head of the House of Dearborn swear on my magic and my life to never by word or by action knowingly or wilfully assist Tom Riddle, also known as the dark lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to return in any way, or to assist him or his followers in his quest to take over the British Wizarding world. So mote it be." Caradoc vowed unwillingly.

The other members seeing they had no choice made their vow, followed by those Aurors present before Amelia and the elves began on the gallery. Those who had taken the vow the day before were given prime seats while Amelia negotiated with the rest. The Hogwarts Staff all willingly complied and took their places. Several witches and wizards refused to take the oath and left the courtroom, some changing their mind when they realised that the Aurors were keeping record of who had refused and that this refusal could be used against them in the event they were arrested in future.

Eventually the entire room had either vowed or been removed from the courtroom and Augusta declared the inquest open.

"I call Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the stand," Amelia announced.

Albus took the stand and Amelia asked him to repeat the vow of truthfulness he'd made the day before. Albus frowned internally but vowed without protest and the questioning began.

"When did you first notice there was a problem in the last school year?" Amelia asked.

"The first indication something might be wrong was after the Halloween feast. Mr Filch's cat Mrs Norris was found hanging over some words painted in what was later determined to be chicken blood. The cat had been petrified," Albus said.

"And what actions did you take at that time?" Amelia asked.

"We, the professors and I tied to identify who had done it," Albus said confidently.

"And were you able to?" Amelia asked.

"No. There was some suspicion on Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger because they were found on the scene but these proved baseless."

"Was security increased at this time?" Amelia asked.

"Hagrid increased the security around the hen house and other poultry at that time because the roosters were all found dead next morning," Albus replied.

"Dead how? Amelia asked.

"Strangled without magic," Albus replied.

"Did he discover who had done it?" Amelia asked.

"Not at that time," Albus said. "It did become evident why it was done at the end of the year."

Amelia decided to leave that revelation for later. "What happened next?"

"Hagrid got a new rooster but it quickly met the same fate and it was decided to wait a month or so before getting another one," Albus reported.

"You weren't worried about the violent tendencies of whoever was doing it?" Amelia asked.

"We still hadn't discovered who was doing it and as they only attacked the roosters not the hens or the ducks or other animals we let the matter drop," Albus said.

"What actions were taken by you and the staff to ensure the students' safety after this?"

"We brought the curfew forward a few hours, encouraged students to only travel in groups and starred escorting the younger years between classes," Albus replied, well aware in hindsight that these precautions would've made little difference if the basilisk had been released when the hallways were full between classes.

"And would any of these methods have been effective against a basilisk?" Amelia demanded.

"No but to be fair, at that time we had no idea that the petrifications were caused by a basilisk. There are no documented cases anywhere of a basilisk petrifying people," Albus reminded her.

"Very well, what did you believe at the time was causing he petrifications?" Amelia asked.

"We did not know," Albus admitted.

"And not knowing the cause of the problem how did you come to the conclusion that the precautions you were taking were adequate?" Amelia asked.

"We were taking all possible precautions short of closing the school and it was felt that without knowing who or what was causing the petrifications, closing the school would only temporarily solve the problem. We speculated that the attacks would merely start again when the school reopened. At that time we believed the problem was caused by a disturbed student not a Basilisk that had been hidden in the school for 1,000 years, so moving the school to a different location didn't seem like a solution," Albus revealed.

Amelia could see some members of the Wizengamot nodding, it made sense to them that if the school had been closed then the culprit would have to be discovered before the students could safely return. It may have been the most prudent course of action but the wizarding world was nothing if not tradition bound, the idea of abandoning Hogwarts Castle as a school was unthinkable to most.

"In fact, in spite of the danger, the decision wasn't made to close the school until a pureblood was attacked. I never before believed that you are a pureblood supremacist!" Amelia countered.

"I'm not!" Albus said indignantly.

"Then explain to my why it was perfectly fine to keep the school open when muggleborn children were the only ones attacked. And why it was considered too expensive to purchase the restoration draught or it's ingredients rather than leaving the muggleborn students petrified in the infirmary for weeks but as soon as a pureblood was petrified the decision was made to close the school and the order for mandrake juice was sent within the hour."

"I cannot explain it, I did not make the decision to wait for our own mandrakes to mature, once the decision was made to close the school it became necessary to purchase mandrake juice rather than to transfer the students to St Mungo's where they would have to purchase the mandrake juice to make the restoration potion because the Hogwarts supply would be unavailable," Albus attempted to defend the decisions made.

"When did you first discover that the petrifications were caused by a basilisk?" Amelia asked.

"Are you sure Madam Bones? There has been no reports of a basilisk having the ability to petrify it's victims," Ralph Scamander asked.

"Yes we are sure. The goblins harvested the basilisk remains over the summer. The logical conclusion is that the reflection of a basilisk stare can petrify it's victim and once petrified they cannot then be killed by a direct glance because the victim isn't capable of meeting the glance in their petrified state," Amelia explained.

"Explain further" Tiberius Ogden demanded.

"The first victim was Mr Filch's cat who we suspect saw the reflection of the gaze in the puddles of water on the ground. The second victim was the muggleborn first year Colin Creevey was found with his camera up to his face looking through his camera lens, then muggleborn second year Justin Finch-Fletchley who from the position we found him, saw the basilisk through the transparent ghost Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington and then finally muggleborn second year Hermione Granger and pureblood 5th year prefect Penelope Clearwater who were both found looking into a mirror that from their positions they had been using to look around the corner of the corridor," Augusta described how the students had been petrified instead of killed.

"It seems beyond miraculous that the basilisk was roaming free all those months and never killed anyone," Amelia commented.

"It wasn't roaming free, it was being set loose at the time of the attacks by another child being possessed by a diary of Tom Riddle," Albus explained.

"The basilisk was 68 feet long and over three feet in diameter, how on earth did such a thing move about the school to petrify students without being seen, did you question the portraits and the house elves?" Amelia asked.

"We questioned them all and the ghosts after Colin Creevey was petrified and again after Justin Finch-Fletchley was found. None of them were forthcoming with information, we later found that the one portrait that knew anything had also been petrified. Later knowledge suggested that the basilisk was mainly using the ancient plumbing to move around the school. All of the students were found on the south side of the school," Albus attempted to explain.

"You have on staff not one but two experts in magical creatures and a famous expert in Defence against the Dark Arts as well as some of the leaders of their fields in other areas. How was it then that the only person to look through the library until they found information on the creature causing the problem was a second year student? A second year student I might add who was petrified before she could share the information and the information was then found in her hand by another second year student a week later?" Amelia asked.

"Miss Granger's written marks are the highest the school has ever known and her research skills are unparalleled in our world," Albus replied.

"No matter how clever the girl is she's still a second year, a second year I might add with absolutely no knowledge of our world until she turned eleven, and if the information was in the library for her to find then it was there for you all to find," Amelia replied unimpressed.

Several of the Hogwarts staff and the Wizengamot nodded their agreement.

"What happened next, it was announced the school would close and then hours later it was announced that the problem was solved but you never filed a report as to what the problem and the solution were?" Amelia pressed.

"A student went missing and there was writing on one of the walls in chicken blood 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'," Albus said sombrely.

"And what did you do?" Amelia asked accusingly.

"Gilderoy was boasting that he knew where the entrance to the chamber was and how to defeat the beast in the chamber but none of the staff believed him. We called all the students to their common rooms and took roll call to find out who was missing and contacted her parents. Without being able to find the entrance to the chamber there was nothing else we could do," Albus said.

"What do you mean nobody believed him?" an outraged witch cried out from the gallery.

"Unfortunately, the world has been deceived by Gilderoy, he boasted to all his colleagues that he could do their jobs better than they could, but in practice he was quite inept. He was a poor teacher and his confidence in himself greatly outstripped his abilities. The only spell he excels in in the obliviate charm," Albus admitted.

Minerva and Filius both noticed that Albus had not admitted to being deceived by the DADA professor he had hired. Minerva thought it was because his pride didn't let him admit it but Filius wondered whether the Headmaster had known Lockhart would be an incompetent DADA professor. It was suspicious that he'd hired two incompetent professors in a row. Lupin this year seemed to know his stuff but it was too soon to tell.

There was an outcry of protest from most of the females in the room. Not from Augusta though and she ordered the one-way silencing charms on the observation gallery to be activated.

"And why hadn't you found the entrance?" one of the Wizengamot called out.

"The same reason it was never found in the past, it requires a parseltongue to open it," Albus replied reasonably.

"So, you're telling us that there were two students who speak parseltongue at Hogwarts last year?" Amos Diggory asked incredulously.

"Mr Potter is a parseltongue, but the other student involved wasn't. She was being possessed by Tom Riddle," Albus replied.

"So for the second year in a row, Tom Riddle managed to possess somebody in the school and nobody noticed?" Amelia asked.

"The girl was not being possessed in the same way as Professor Quirrel had been. She had been given the diary of Tom Riddle that interacted with her. She had no idea who she was writing to and when she wrote enough he was able to take temporary control of her, which explains why there were such large and varying periods of time between attacks. The child returned to herself with no memory of what she had done while she was possessed. She wasn't in any way to blame for the attacks that occurred when Voldemort possessed her and used her body to release the Basilisk. Undoubtedly, we could argue that she should have confided in someone but she was a scared eleven year old girl, she confided in her diary who reassured her everything was fine and encouraged her not to tell," Albus said earnestly wanting to protect Ginevra Weasley from the consequences of writing in the diary.

Fortunately for the child Amelia had no real interest in prosecuting an eleven year old for not realising the diary she found among her schoolbooks was dangerous.

"Shouldn't the wards have notified you that a student was being possessed?" Amelia asked concerned.

"I would have expected an attack like that to be reported by the wards but they didn't" Albus confirmed.

"And they didn't notify you the year before when there were students in the same room as Voldemort, or attacked by a troll. Or when one of your professors was possessed?" Amelia asked.

"The wards felt more active than usual last year but no I did not receive specific warning of any of those occurrences," Albus replied firmly.

"So what happened then?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore thought that it would be better to offer as much as he wanted to tell of the story at once in the hope that Amelia would think it was the whole story. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley found the information about the Basilisk in Hermione Granger's hand and with a leap of intuition realised that the student who was killed when the chamber was opened fifty years ago might also be the ghost 'Moaning Myrtle' who haunts the girls' bathroom near where the first victims were found. They asked Gilderoy for assistance and somehow forced him to come with them to help. In hindsight they both admit they should have approached another professor but they were afraid that they would be stopped or delayed and the girl would die. They asked Moaning Myrtle what happened and she told them about the boy fifty years ago and the girl recently hissing at the sinks and disappearing down the tunnel, and a monster coming out of the tunnel. Harry Potter hissed at the sink and they went down the tunnel that appeared. There was a distraction down in the tunnel and Gilderoy Lockhart attacked them intending to obliviate all of their memories. The boys managed to protect themselves and the spell rebounded on Gilderoy, but it also collapsed the tunnel separating Harry Potter from the other two. After this point, we only have Harry's description of what happened. Harry told me that he killed the basilisk, rescued the missing child, and caused an avatar of Lord Voldemort to disintegrate by destroying an old Diary belonging to Tom Riddle."

The Wizengamot erupted with shouted questions and behind the silencing barrier you could see the gallery was doing the same.

A/N: Thank you to Krysania, Reader Ethiriel, jkarr, Firehedgehog, AloofEyeball, Guest, Locket1, Melikalilly, knuckles 8, Gime'SS, knuckles 8, starboy454, PaviCalli (Guest), mwinter1, Ryfaileta, Guest, city bookworm, Cheryl (Guest), siobhan.22, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, giggles (Guest), rb2312, IWillNeverAdmitToThis, tygressangel, Ari Rey, GypsyNova, DanniiGirl, Yomiii21, Oblivion1997, hblueyes, shadowrunner83, Misako87, lexapride, Concrete63, Jutsu Dream, LicaSchmidt, ViviPotSna, witch71, Swan out of the lake, mbzydmr, dani asmar potter, wkatarzyna13, MurphysLaw1812, Kyouki no kitsune, Stormy1x2, pseudoforce, Eriksandstrom, Nukebaron45, theworldiscrazy, Unspeakable Jack, Bumpyduey, amokima, calindsay, dbatdorf9698, jwatson16202, jenniebennie, 1701bg, angelfromashes, old enough to no better, ksomm814, Camieko, insaneharry, mobulis, free-to-fly-2010, Lisa84, GraysonSteele, .System, honia, Kameko the Orange, sherrilynn, Hoshizora-neko, WickedPan, Prissymae, GwathrenLight, , winrykatbell, Agesilas, Raidermae, Treebrooke, nturfitt, daumae, Vampyerlover, Elisidis, DrT9999, Perseus1258, Ieahleen and zippythewondermonkey for your support.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS or any of their characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Amelia raised her hand for quiet and when she was ignored, Augusta ordered the Aurors to silence the chamber.

"Fortunately, Mr Potter was a little more forthcoming when I talked with him about the incident. He said," She pulled out a roll of parchment and began to read her notes, "that he entered the chamber, saw the missing child lying unconscious and ran to try to help her, then he noticed a transparent boy slowly becoming more solid. The boy had picked up Harry's wand while he tried to wake the little girl and claimed to be the seventeen year old Tom Riddle and stated that he had become Lord Voldemort, showing how he had used an anagram to come up with his new name. The boy claiming to be Tom then released the Basilisk. Fawkes appeared and pecked out the Basilisk's eyes and gave him the sword of Gryffindor. Harry managed to kill the basilisk with the sword but was bitten in the process. Fawkes cried into the wound and healed him. Fawkes brought Harry the diary and Harry stabbed it with the basilisk fang. He reported that it made a horrible screeching sound and oozed black liquid, the boy Tom Riddle disintegrated and the little girl regained consciousness. Ron Weasley had managed to almost clear a hole for them through the cave in and then Fawkes flew them back up the tunnels. He also added that you sent Ginny to the hospital wing but held him for questioning, made him wait while you spoke with Lucius Malfoy then sent him back to his dormitory without seeing a healer, he ran into Mr Malfoy in the hallway and my Malfoy tried to curse him, the curse started with the word Avada, before he was interrupted by the house elf Harry had just tricked him into freeing," Amelia said.

Augusta warned them to follow protocol and raise a lit wand and wait to be called if they had questions, then lifted the silencing charm on the Wizengamot.

"But it is still only the tale told by a boy," Yaxley stated.

"We need to have Potter come in here and testify under veritaserum," Rookwood added.

"He's not old enough to be safely dosed with Veritaserum," Poppy Pomfrey yelled from the witness' gallery.

"He's a child who had been through a terrible ordeal, you can't make him relive it," Pomona defended her student.

"That isn't possible, the boy did not return to Hogwarts this year," Minerva replied practically.

"What!" the crowd practically screamed in unison.

"He and Miss Granger wrote to withdraw their enrolment and announced their intention to leave the country and find a school where they would be safe," Minerva explained. "Potter had his guardianship legally changed to Miss Granger's parents over the summer."

"But even so his magical guardian should override his muggle guardians," Nott protested.

"It does," Augusta and Amelia replied.

"Then get him back here. He can't just leave," Daedalus Diggle said, inadvertently making trouble for his friend who had always claimed to be Potter's magical guardian.

"Yes, it would, but there is a problem with that. Magic has never officially recognised Albus as the magical guardian for Harry Potter," Araminta Cresswell the WCPS department head replied. "His magical guardian is his godfather Sirius Black."

"That's not possible!" Amelia said. "He's a convicted criminal!"

"According to our WCPS file, he is Harry Potter's magical godfather he couldn't have survived betraying the Potters to Voldemort and he never received a trial, his guardianship was never severed," Araminta reported.

"Then sever it" Doge said as if it was a no brainer.

"I would need either Sirius Black or Harry Potter to be present to do that, and I would also need just cause, such as an actual fair trial and conviction. You cannot just sever godparent's rights without just reason, especially since it seems to be that the frontrunner to take over Harry Potter's guardianship in the past two years has been so woefully lacking in his duty of care to Mr Potter and the other children in his care," Araminta held her ground. "Mr Dumbledore is well aware of this circumstance, he was informed three years ago when he applied to be Harry Potter's magical guardian, and your predecessor was also Madam Bones, since I petitioned the DMLE for a trial for Mr Black several times."

"We need to find Black and give him a trial so he can over-ride the Grangers and have the boy brought home," Amos Diggory said.

"Then we need to have the kill or kiss on sight order revoked, which it should be anyway since we now know the man never received a trial and has to be innocent of at least some of the crimes he's been accused of," Amelia declared glaring at the Minister for Magic who had made the order without her consent.

"He can't be innocent!" Minister Fudge protested.

"An hour ago most of the people in this room believed he couldn't possibly be innocent of betraying the Potters either," Augusta pointed out. "Innocent or guilty, the man deserves a trial."

"What would happen if Black were killed? Who would become Potter's magical guardian then?" Cornelius Fudge asked curiously.

"I couldn't say for sure. The headmaster of his current school if he's enrolled in a magical school, if not possibly his magical tutor depending on the wording of the contract, his godmother or his next of kin, in this case it probably would've been Narcissa Malfoy, except for the fact she's awaiting trial and in danger of having her own parental rights severed, unless of course there was mention in his parents will of somebody else being magically allocated," Araminta replied.

"So we need to take him alive," Dawlish said disgustedly.

"You should always try to take a suspect alive, especially when there is a reason to believe he could be innocent," Amelia said sternly to her Auror. "That is a standing order to all of you, if you can possibly take in a suspect alive without risking yourself or your team you need to do so. If I ever find out that you've not done so Auror Dawlish, your career will be over."

Albus attempted to leave the witness box quietly while everyone was distracted, he didn't mean to make a run for it but if he could get out of the box and back into it without being noticed it would close his oath to tell the truth and nobody would know. They'd believe what he said and he could use that to convince them to force Harry back to Hogwarts and under his influence.

Unfortunately for him, Poppy was worried about his health, she had been for some time, since he started refusing to see her and claiming to see a friend as his private healer. Because she was worried about his mental health she'd been keeping a close eye on his reactions during the inquest and watched concerned as he stealthily stepped out of the box, then reversed course and returned, sitting back down quietly when she would have assumed he would have more to say to ensure Harry Potter was returned to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She thought about what had happened and realised that he'd done it to break the truth oath. She looked at him disappointedly. She like the rest of the staff were well aware the Headmaster didn't like sharing information but she had thought the oath to tell the truth was mostly unnecessary, she realised that it was not, he was trying to hide something important. She became even more upset when as soon as he returned to the witness box he began to add his arguments why the Granger's physical guardianship should be overturned or ignored and the boy returned to Britain and Hogwarts.

"Amelia, Augusta," Poppy said urgently leaving her seat in the witness section to talk to them. "Albus left the witness box for a moment. His oath is no longer in effect."

Amelia immediately turned and cast a Silencio on the, likely to be former by the end of the day, Headmaster.

"It seems you cannot be trusted Albus. Raise your empty hand if you are willing to remake your vow of truthfulness," Augusta said disgustedly.

Albus sighed and raised his hand. Amelia cancelled the silencing charm and he repeated the vow. She then plucked his wand from his hand and cast the strongest non-permanent sticking charm she could on his chair and his shoes.

Albus gave her a disappointed look for treating him this way which she blithely ignored.

"We do not need to kidnap Mr Potter from his legal guardians and drag him back here against his will to find out what happened in the chamber of secrets, and frankly I'm not blaming him for leaving if this is how his needs and rights have been ignored," Amelia said severely. "Mr Potter provided me with a Pensieve memory of the incident and permission to show it to you all at any inquest or trial about it with the proviso that we keep in mind that the eleven year old girl in the memory is innocent, she had no control over her actions while possessed and no memory of them afterwards. Yes, she acted foolishly in not seeking help but not criminally and has suffered enough for her foolishness without further punishment or sanction."

"Let's see it then," Cornelius Fudge ordered.

"Before I show you the memory, I want it legally declared that no harm or charges will fall on Harry Potter or the female victim and her family," Amelia stated firmly.

"You could be arrested for withholding information," Amos Diggory said.

"No, I cannot. The memory is not mine and Harry Potter is not here to agree in person that his memory be shown to you all," Amelia said. "The memory belongs to a minor child and the sole member of the house of Potter. A boy who has no guardian present to protect him and I will not allow him to be punished for actions I believe directly saved every child at Hogwarts last year. Harry himself wants the victim protected. Not I might add because he likes the girl, or is on good terms with her family but solely out of a sense of fair play."

"Amelia is correct. If his memory is shown without Mr Potter's and his guardian's permission he cannot legally be held liable for the contents of the memory," Augusta said. "Let it be entered into the formal record that neither child in this memory can ever be prosecuted or legally discriminated against because of it."

Eventually the Wizengamot agreed and the vote was entered into the record before the memory was projected. Watching it again made Amelia and Augusta shudder thinking of Susan and Neville in Harry's or Ginny's position, and reminded them that the hero they were talking about having saved the school really was a little boy. A little boy who looked even smaller next to the humongous Basilisk towering over him.

"Why did Fawkes bring the sorting hat to the boy?" Caradoc Dearborn asked in confusion.

"Albus?"

"I'm afraid I am not able to communicate with Fawkes as well as I would like?" Albus replied.

"Can you call him here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I can, and he will sometimes do what I want him to do but he often puts his own spin on my requests and he also frequently undertakes to do his own thing to benefit people he's fond of. He was quite taken with Harry when they met," Albus replied without calling the phoenix.

"Please call Fawkes to us and ask him to answer our questions as best he can?" Amelia instructed.

"I cannot promise he will co-operate," Albus replied. "Fawkes!" calling the phoenix dramatically, and hoping the fact that he was mentally projecting the fact he didn't want Fawkes to come would be enough to stop him from appearing.

Fawkes appeared in his usual fireball.

"Fawkes, Amelia wants to ask you some questions about what happened last year," Albus said frowning to him.

"Fawkes I'm not sure how you communicate, can you please say yes?" Amelia asked. Fawkes nodded.

"And no?" Amelia asked.

Fawkes looked slowly to one side and then the other.

"Thank you, Fawkes. You took the Sorting Hat down to the Chamber of Secrets to help Harry Potter?" Amelia asked.

Fawkes nodded.

"Did somebody ask you to help Harry?"

Fawkes nodded.

"Did they ask you to take him the sorting hat?"

Fawkes looked slowly to one side and then the other.

"Did you know Harry would be able to pull the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat?" Amelia asked.

Fawkes nodded.

"Why didn't you take a person down to help Harry?" Augusta asked.

Fawkes didn't answer.

"Could you have taken a person into the Chamber of Secrets?"

Fawkes nodded.

"Could the person who asked you to go and help Harry gone with you?" Amelia asked.

Fawkes nodded.

"Do you know why they didn't go with you to help Harry?"

Fawkes nodded.

"Did you agree with their reason?"

Fawkes looked slowly to one side and then the other.

"Was it Albus that asked you to go to help Harry?"

Fawkes nodded.

"Albus Dumbledore why did you send Fawkes down to the chamber of secrets rather than going with him?" Amelia demanded rounding on the, soon to be former, headmaster.

"I had a school to evacuate. Ginny Weasley's parents were being shown to my office to be told their daughter was kidnapped and probably dead," Albus said hastily.

"You could easily have asked me to look after Mrs Weasley while you went to rescue her daughter, I'm sure Mr and Mrs Weasley would have been more comforted by knowing you were trying to help their daughter than by your empty platitudes while you sat in your office doing nothing for her," Minerva yelled in protest.

"Any of us would have been happy to help, either Harry or with the Weasleys," Pomona added.

"The evacuation was already organised, nothing more could be done until the arrival of the Hogwarts Express in the morning!" Filius said loudly.

"So just to clarify this. You knew that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had managed to go down the chamber of secrets after Ginevra Weasley, and you knew that they needed help to face the monster that was petrifying students, and you decided to send them the sorting hat instead of going to help them or sending a professor?" Amelia asked disgustedly.

Albus didn't reply.

"Albus Dumbledore, clearly you are not a suitable person to be in charge of our children," Augusta stated grimly.

"I agree. You endangered the lives of three children through your inaction and we've yet to hear a single valid reason for it. Your priorities are seriously misplaced. I find you unfit to be a guardian of any child, now or in the future," Araminter Cresswell decreed.

"I propose a motion that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore be declared incompetent to make decisions regarding the care and safety of a child, and be forever banned from being in a position of guardian or supervision of children," Lord Macmillan put forward.

"I second the proposal," Madame Zabini said.

"I open the floor to debate the motion," Augusta declared.

"This is exceeding the powers of this inquest," Daedalus Diggle protested.

"We have a quorum here," Hamish Spinnet countered.

"The headmaster's actions are relevant to this inquest. Therefore, judgement of his actions is well within the scope of this enquiry," William Greengrass argued.

"We are not debating the ability of this inquest to vote on this proposal. There are more Wizengamot members here today than at any meeting in the last five years. I will take arguments on the proposal only," Augusta said severely.

Even Albus' most staunch supporters couldn't see this motion being defeated if the vote was allowed to take place.

"Albus has been successfully in charge of Hogwarts for decades and under his leadership Hogwarts has become the premier school of magic in the world," Doge said.

"Hogwarts is the premier school of Magic in Britain as the only school that offers a full NEWTS program. However, it has been decades since there was a fair comparison done with the premier international schools," Minerva replied. "And for the past five years the majority of the actual running of the school has fallen on my shoulders. I had all of the workload without the authority to make the changes I considered necessary to make the school safer and my ideas on that subject were ignored."

"I will not be sending my children back to Hogwarts if Albus Dumbledore remains in charge," William Greengrass announced.

Several other parents on the Wizengamot clearly nodded.

"I move to put the motion to the vote," Caradoc Dearborn said.

"All those in favour of declaring Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore incompetent to make decisions regarding the care and safety of a child, and be forever banned from being in a position of guardian or supervision of children, please raise your lit wand," Augusta instructed.

More than three quarters of the Wizengamot raised lit wands and the motion passed.

Albus flushed in anger, how was he going to be able to influence the next generation to revere him and follow his plan for the wizarding world if he wasn't at the school to instil trust amongst them?

"All those in favour of charging Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with child endangerment, please raise your lit wand," Amelia instructed.

This time the number of lit wands was smaller but it was still a clear majority.

"I propose that we allow information presented at this inquest to stand as evidence of child endangerment against Mr Dumbledore, but that we delay sentencing at this time until all the evidence not related to this inquest can be considered as well," Amelia put forward. "All those in favour please raise your lit wand."

This time nearly every wand in the room was lit. The Dumbledore supporters hoping that a delay would benefit the former headmaster, the dark supporters wanting him to be punished for as many offences as possible and the majority just curious what other evidence the Aurors believed they had against him.

Albus buried his face in his hands and tried to climb out of the witness box.

"Don't go anywhere yet Albus. I want to know what you know about a colony of Acromantula in the forbidden forest, that tried to kill two second year students last year and came far too close to succeeding," Amelia said loudly.

Albus froze, Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Poppy started yelling curses at him at the top of their voices while Hagrid paled and fell back heavily into his reinforced seat.

-o0o-

The adults learning to swim were impressed by Harry's manners and cheerful enthusiasm. The healers had managed to remove or at least minimise most of his scarring so it wasn't immediately obvious but many of them still guessed the boy had come from an abusive home and tried to mother him a bit.

The swimming instructor was just thrilled to have his assistance with the children's classes, especially with the young children that the parents declined to get into the water with.

"Thanks for your help Harry. You're good with the little ones. Do you have younger brothers and sisters?"

"No, I was an only child until about a month ago, I have a new sister but she's 10 months older than me," Harry said grinning.

"How's that work?" the teacher asked amused.

"Her parents are my new guardians," Harry explained happily.

"How long are you on board the ship?" she asked changing the subject.

"I think we're getting off in Sydney," Harry replied.

"They have some great beaches, but be careful to swim between the lifeguard flags, it's very different swimming in the surf and you don't want to get caught in a rip," the swim instructor said.

Harry didn't tell her that he didn't think they'd be staying in Sydney long enough to visit the beach but figured it was good advice anywhere they ended up living.

-o0o-

"Professor Snape has been charged with child endangerment and sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban," Arthur read in the Daily Prophet, the morning after the inquest.

Molly's immediate shrieking about the damage that horrible man could have done to her precious babies was drowned out as Fred and George leapt to their feet and began dancing around the kitchen. "No more Greasy Dungeon Bat, No more Greasy Dungeon Bat, No more Greasy Dungeon Bat" they chanted, Grabbing Ginny up with them.

"What's going on, where's breakfast?" Ron asked stumbling into the kitchen sleepily.

Fred, or was it George, grabbed his younger brother and danced around the kitchen with him renewing his chant, "No more Greasy Dungeon Bat, No more Greasy Dungeon Bat."

"Snape's gone" Ginny said excitedly.

Ron pulled himself forcefully away from his brothers and started raiding the cold cupboard. "Mum, I'm hungry!" he whined in a way Molly was hard wired in to respond to. She stopped complaining about Severus Snape being near her babies and began fussing around rescuing the about to burn breakfast and dishing up.

"There's no details about the inquest yesterday except that Albus has also been convicted of child endangerment. He hasn't been sentenced yet because they're still investigating the extent of his crimes and his motives, but he has been irrevocably sacked from Hogwarts and the chief Warlock position as well as from being Britain's representative on the international confederation of Wizards, so he can no longer be Supreme Mugwump. He has been permanently banned from any position involved in the care of children or making decisions that affect Hogwarts or children's safety."

"I don't believe it" Molly said defending her hero.

"You didn't believe that Lockhart was a fraud either until he tried to wipe my entire memory and prevent me and Harry from trying to rescue Ginny last year," Ron pointed out.

"Dumbledore also must have obliviated us. I knew nothing about that marriage contract when she asked me about it but Harry clearly told her I was there when you tried to force him to sign it" Arthur reminded his wife. "And it's true, Hogwarts hasn't been the safe place for Ron in the last two years that you and I and the older children experienced and only a little of that can be blamed on Harry and he and Ron seeking out adventures."

"And Hermione was right Mum…"

"…forcing Harry to marry Ginny…"

"…when he didn't want to…"

"…could hurt Ginny's magic…"

"…if Harry's magic…"

"…felt that it was…"

"…Ginny's fault," the twins said, in their usual alternating method.

"Why did Dumbledore want to do that?" They asked in unison.

"I… I..." Molly stuttered, unable to admit her idol wasn't all she believed him to be.

Similar reactions were occurring though out the wizarding world. Almost every past and present student of Snape's was feeling vindicated in their hatred of him but the news that Albus Dumbledore was also guilty sent shock waves through the entire community.

A/N: Credit for the idea of chanting "No more Greasy Dungeon Bat. No more Greasy Dungeon Bat" used with permission from a review by city bookworm.

A/N: Thank you to BrilliantLady, Krysania, BeepKeeper, sandipi, MageVicky, Vipera411, Kaorilamb, jkarr, starboy454, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Goose (Guest), gabrieljuarezl, LittlebigmouthOKC, acherongoddess, PurpleBullet, Rori Potter, CaseLC, siobhan.22, Deathmvp, Gime'SS, MintMousse, Guest, Firehedgehog, kimbarn30, Ryfaileta, rb2312, Dr Webster, Cheryl (Guest), Randa1 (Guest), madnessdownunder2, HeartsGlow, , 5SecsOfLARRYcat, l'amour perdu, holymolymacadoo, Julia Ba, TheYoungWriter (Guest), Beyondthesea16, The Dark Dragen,MadaraMihawk, Occis0r, yng2bhdls, joseph5899, Vukk, FiaBerns, shookj, lesliod, KPCowboy, moralarty, John Burton Lee, ast3, fungame2, corsair1977, Publiclee Speaking, khiezzia, fire of water, Queen Ryuu, redfenix238, .1654, The Fallen Angel 13, Ziactrice, hms42, RESlader, tabrin190, Fox Boss, aback, ornament, Silbersperber, DanniiGirl, shelli3, CharlotteDaBookworm, LWJ2, bmelv1, The Midnight Huntress, The Arc Knight, Darth Void Sage of the Force, Koroby, ChrisPotter, Drifting Thoughts, jfcwtfusernames, Gibberint Dark, 80286, randombauer, rattakresch, Koffee10, CalicoFin, RavenCarmoran, loretta537, bookwyrm95, JanToepfer, ChocolateRedVelvet, Brysinga, AngelicKnighthood, granuaile32, Simon Venin, anisch1, Gilded Shadow Phoenix, HalfDemonDaughter, Prie, shambala, mrnobodie, toothlessmuse, aksam, blackharmony103, CJWOLF, HeartsGlow, Ferahgo05, Marcanius, crazyluffy, HammersDominion, FantasyRocks, ossifrage, 1Tori, tdjs, angel shadow 1, jamiegc, Vendreici, phoenix9279, cubyboy4665, Pink Noise, Karen19, grasianidare, Otakubenny, chinlamp, MoOnPrIsOnEr, DeschenesB, fisoba, ComputerGod, Bratling, TrekFan101, Taly-chan, Malicia88, shes8ack, Womgi, So-Many-Ships-It's-An-Armada, JerichoTazer and wish-i-was-a for your support.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Sirius had watched from the top of the hill in confusion as the Hogwarts carriages made the journey down to the station just over a week after school began. He raced down towards the village in his animagus form circling around to where he could see the platform. The students were getting onto the train. Even more unusually they were all in uniform and seemed to arrive separated into their houses. He couldn't get any closer, there were aurors on the platform. The students all seemed to be abnormally subdued and hurried into the first two carriages instead of spreading out along the train. The Aurors were keeping a patronus active along the platform to keep the dementors at bay and Sirius hoped the students weren't being evacuated because someone had been kissed. Once again he couldn't catch a glimpse of Harry. He wondered anxiously what had happened to the boy, he was more focused on the rat though.

Finally, he saw the redheaded family from the newspaper article, board the train among the last of the students to do so. There was no opportunity for Sirius to stow away aboard the train and by the time he got to London by any other means the children would have been collected and be long gone unless he took the risk of trying to steal a wand from someone in the village and apparating to platform nine and three quarters. He headed into the town to try to find a way to steal a wand. Hopefully if he could arrive on the platform early enough he could get close enough to hear what was going on and to follow the redheaded family. He was finally successful in stealing a wand that worked for him, arriving at platform nine and three quarters to find the train sitting there empty except for a janitor cleaning through the carriages. He slunk back out into muggle London, to find a secure place to stop and think of his next plan.

-o0o-

To say that Draco's first couple of days with the Tonks' hadn't gone well would be an understatement. In fact, Nymphadora would have hexed the brat six ways from Saturday for the way he was treating her parents' hospitality, if it wouldn't have put her position at the Auror academy at risk, and even the easy-going Ted had declared that he would not have the boy in his house unless his behaviour drastically improved. Andromeda had tried scolding him, ignoring him totally until he asked politely, and explaining his options to him. Her mouth-washing spell had never had such a workout, but seemed to be ineffective in curbing Draco's language and rudeness.

After a weekend sulking up in the Tonk's guest bedroom, and being consistently rude to Andi, Ted and Nymphadora, and refusing to eat the muggle prepared food, Andromeda had decided to make an appointment with the Director of the Magical Orphanage so that the exceedingly spoilt boy could clearly see how continuing his current course of action would lead to. She met with the Director privately first and explained the situation, stating that she was willing to keep custody of Draco and send him to a NEWT level international school if he was willing to be polite and follow the rules of her house. She hoped that seeing that he would also be required to learn about and live partially in the muggle world here at the orphanage would help him come to terms with his new situation and the fact that his life of privilege and lack of consequences for his actions was over no matter what choices he made now.

Draco sneered in disgust as the matron cheerfully showed them around the orphanage. This is the senior boy's dorm. It's usually for teenagers aged fourteen to seventeen but you'll be in here as there isn't room in the intermediate dorm at the moment. The room was a similar size to his dorm room at Hogwarts but instead of five four poster beds there were eight muggle style single beds. There wasn't even the illusion of privacy.

"Magic is strictly forbidden in the dorms, in fact the entire upstairs has been warded against the use of magic. You would be required to make your bed each morning and keep your area clean. Beds will be stripped and the linen taken down to the laundry room on Monday before school and clean sheets will be issued after school for you to make up your bed. The personal laundry hampers are collected and delivered on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays with a two day turn around. You will also have a roster of chores. Senior boys are expected to help in the gardens and are rostered on kitchen clean-up on Fridays and Sundays," Matron said as she showed them the dining hall and the yard.

"Are those muggle houses?" Draco asked looking at the way the yard butted up against its neighbours, he'd never been in a town backyard before and this house while a lot bigger and older than most suburban homes had been surrounded years ago by the urban spread from nearby Leeds.

"Yes of course," the Matron replied amused.

"Then how do we fly?" Draco demanded.

"You don't, flying is strictly forbidden in muggle neighbourhoods and not all our residents are capable of powering a broom so it would be cruel to allow others to do what they cannot. We don't have the money to spare for brooms or Quidditch equipment let alone the wards to enlarge the space for a pitch and keep it hidden from the muggles," Matron replied matter-of-factly, before turning to Andromeda. "Which school will you be enrolling Draco in?"

"He is a wizard so the Yorkshire School of Magic, if they will have him after being expelled from Hogwarts," Andromeda said sighing.

"I could put in a good word for you. They offer a discount on fees for children from the orphanage," the Matron offered winking at Andi behind Draco's back.

"I don't need a nobody like you to put in a good word for me. The Yorkshire school should be falling over itself at the prospect of having a Malfoy attend. And I most certainly do not need a discount on the fees like some charity case," Draco said snootily.

"Very well then I will tell them you will be a full fee student, that should encourage them to accept you on probation. But you will need to mind your Ps and Qs. The school won't tolerate any trouble from you and having already been expelled will be a black mark against you. That attitude wont serve you very well here or in the Yorkshire school young man. Hogwarts might have been impressed by your family name or scared by your father's reputation but to Yorkshire you are going to be just another orphan or child whose parents cannot look after them for whatever reason. If you get expelled from YSM then you will have to have some serious tutoring to catch up on your muggle education so you can go to the high school next year. You're pretty small so you could be behind one year without anyone noticing anything odd," the Matron declared.

Draco looked at the Matron as if she'd suddenly started speaking Mermish. "I am a wizard!" he announced loudly.

"And there isn't a wizarding school in Britain that will take a student that's been expelled twice," The Matron said sternly.

"There isn't a NEWT level school in the world that would take a student who's been expelled twice, either. Most of them wouldn't even consider you now. If you are expelled again you will be going to a muggle school even if you choose to accept our Guardianship," Andromeda added. "Better a quality muggle education than a second rate magical education, unless you want to become a labourer."

"What name are you going to use? I will warn you that there are a few other Malfoy bastards here. Insisting on using Malfoy as his surname is not a good idea," the matron said seriously.

"But that is my name. I'm not a bastard. I'm the Malfoy scion!" Draco said imperiously.

"That attitude isn't going to go down well with the other children," the matron said severely.

"Nobody is going to believe you and if they did they would resent the hell out of you. Being a Malfoy will do you no favours here, Draco."

"I don't have another name," Draco said.

"What was your mother's name?" The matron asked.

"Lady Narcissa Malfoy!" Draco replied haughtily, rolling his eyes.

The matron sighed. "We'll don't say I didn't warn you."

"Your mother's maiden name was Black," Andromeda suggested.

"Black would be better," the matron said. "It's a common name in the muggle world as well and there haven't been any Black bastards here in recent years."

"But my Hogwarts transcript says Draco Malfoy," Draco protested, he desperately didn't want to lose his name, it was the only part of his family he had left, and how was he to become Lord Malfoy if he became Draco Black now.

"I'm sure Minerva would understand and be willing to change it for me if I ask," Andromeda said. "And it isn't too late to change your mind and apologise to Ted and Nymphadora. 'Windwalker School of Magic' in Texas is prepared to accept you on probation. You would have to repeat second year but they are a NEWT level school and that would give you the opportunity to catch up on the muggle subjects."

"I'm not repeating a year, imagine how it would look. People would think I'm stupid," Draco snorted.

Andromeda narrowly avoided voicing her opinion that he clearly was stupid with the way he was behaving, instead she said diplomatically. "You will still be a year or more behind in the subjects Hogwarts doesn't offer in first year. I would have thought you'd welcome being ahead in your wand subjects."

"Muggle subjects!" Draco said derisively.

"Yes well, it's either muggle subjects at Windwalker or vocational subjects at Yorkshire. You need to make a decision between the options you've got Draco, there is no point wishing for what cannot be," Andromeda said practically.

"I want to go to Durmstrang," Draco declared angrily.

"Do you speak Norwegian or Latin?" Andromeda asked.

"No of course not!" Draco replied.

"Then how do you expect to pass classes taught in those languages?" Andromeda asked pointedly.

Draco gaped at her. "There are other British students," he said.

"Yes, and those students have most likely been learning the languages from a young age in preparation for attending the school. Durmstrang also offers an intensive language summer school program for eleven year olds and transfer students about to start school. It is already September so you have missed it for this year," Andromeda informed him. "Even if I was prepared to send you to Durmstrang and they accepted you, it would be a poor choice to attend a school where you cannot speak the language. Now are you ready to make your choice or would you like to spend a week here as a trial. I will warn you though, you're going to have a lot of catching up to do at Windwalker, if that's your choice then the sooner you start there the better."

"Isn't there another school in America that doesn't make their students learn all that muggle rubbish?" Draco asked.

"Ilvermorney is the elite school in America, they rejected your application, as did the Pacific school of magic and the Bunyip Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia. They do not take students that have been expelled elsewhere. Besides from the syllabuses, they all teach muggle subjects as well. There really aren't a lot of options left open to you Draco." Andromeda said firmly.

Draco sulked and refused to answer, let alone apologise for his behaviour so Andromeda pulled his trunk out of her pocket and resized it. "You are my sister's son and I would like to help you Draco, but I'm not willing to have anyone in my home treat my husband and daughter the way you have the past few days. If you are willing to apologise and change your ways you can come home, but it seems you have made your decision," she said.

The Matron pulled out two scrolls of parchment, "If you would sign here relinquishing custody," she said handing one to Andromeda. "This is the orphanage's code of conduct you need to read it through and sign it," she said handing the other to Draco.

"And if I don't?" Draco asked, sneering.

The matron sighed, "All residents over ten sign the contract. If you don't sign it you will not be granted the privileges of a senior resident and you will be assigned a senior resident to supervise your behaviour. You will be unable to leave the orphanage grounds except for school without an adult and you will be expected to be in your dorm by eight in the evening and will be unable to leave it without your supervisor until six in the morning. You will need to use the chamber pot or wake up your supervisor to take you to the toilet during that time."

"If you don't want to stay here you will need to give both Ted and Nymphadora a genuine apology and accept the place at either the Windwalker school or whichever semi decent British school that will accept you. I will expect you to live by our rules, which means no magic outside of school and no magical objects outside of your bedroom and bath. You will come shopping with me for a muggle wardrobe which you will wear without complaining and you will mind your manners and be polite to Ted and all our guests, magical and muggle," Andromeda said firmly.

Draco scowled, Andromeda finished the paperwork with an apologetic glance to the Matron.

"Goodbye Draco, we will visit you on Sunday, Thank you matron. I'm sorry this didn't turn out as I'd hoped."

"Never you mind dear. We'll soon get Mr Black sorted out," the Matron said optimistically.

"I will get you an altered copy of his school records as soon as possible. It may take a couple of days though, Minerva is probably incredibly busy sorting out the school," Andromeda said.

"I understand they've had quite a shakeup" the Matron replied, glad now that Albus hadn't taken an interest in her charges when she'd approached him, though there were one or two children whose talents were wasted at the Yorkshire School of Magic. "Come along Mr Black. Leave your trunk here and I'll send it up once I've been through it and removed the inappropriate items."

"Let me know if he needs anything, I have access to his trust fund so there's no need for him to be a strain on your already stretched budget," Andromeda said briskly.

"There's a fee schedule for those that can pay," the Matron said handing it over.

Andromeda willingly paid a little over the top rate for the week's accommodation and left, feeling a little guilty at leaving the troublesomely spoilt boy in her care.

"Right then, there's one thing you need to understand. Here at the orphanage nobody is any better than anyone else. We don't discriminate on blood status or who your parents are or were, or even if you knew them at all. Nor are the boy's likely to be impressed that you went to Hogwarts, and got expelled, or how much money you have since you won't have access to it while you're here. Respect here needs to be earned and you have a long way to go before you earn mine. Keep your head down and your superior attitude to yourself," the Matron ordered before casting several tracking and movement limiting spells on him before showing him to his room. "Let me know after breakfast if you're ready to sign the code of conduct." She swept out leaving Draco to his own devices. He quickly found that as promised he was unable to leave the room on his own and was also unable to touch anybody's cupboard, trunk or bed except his own.

-o0o-

Amelia couldn't believe her luck when she got the written permission to question the Malfoys under veritaserum. She'd known his lawyers would limit what she was allowed to ask but he had allowed her to question them on all objects in their son's possession and sent to the school. The wording was just vague enough to enable her to include the diary that Harry had told her he believed Lucius Malfoy had slipped into Ginny Weasley's cauldron full of second hand books the day they met in him Flourish and Blott's did their school shopping. Hiding her glee, she agreed to the limitations.

Under veritaserum, Lucius did admit to putting the Diary into the youngest Weasley's cauldron, stating that he chose her to embarrass her father. The Malfoys and the Weasleys had been feuding almost since the day the Malfoys arrived in Britain and nobody, not even they, could remember the original cause. He also admitted to knowing that the diary had belonged to Voldemort and would suck the life out of whoever wrote in it. However, he denied knowing that it was a horcrux, or that it would possess the girl unleashing the basilisk and risking the life of his own son and heir. Other than the risk to his own son Lucius showed little remorse for an act which could have resulted in hundreds of deaths. In spite of the fact that Amelia was prevented from asking him anything about his activities during the war, or confirming that he'd been lying about being under the Imperius, she was more than satisfied when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the attempted murder of Ginny Weasley and the endangerment of the entire school.

Narcissa also admitted under veritaserum that she had known after the fact that Lucius had instigated an attack on the Weasley little girl. Her husband had boasted to her about it when they arrived home from Diagon Alley that day. She denied knowing how the diary would harm the child but admitted that she hadn't even considered contacting the Weasleys to warn them about the artefact that would be attacking their daughter. She also admitted to having allowed Draco to pack the dark objects found in his possession into his trunk. Most of them had been purchased by her husband but she had been present when Draco purchased one of them. She admitted that she knew Draco was planning to use them to attack his fellow students but her only concern about that was that Draco not be caught doing it.

She was sentenced to twelve months in Azkaban and her parental rights were terminated, her only contact with her son until he turned seventeen was to be through the WCPS, who would place a mail diversion ward on Draco, Lucius and Narcissa to prevent either parent from being in contact with their son. It was hoped that at thirteen, away from his parent's influence the boy was still young enough to learn to become a decent human being.

-o0o-

Harry sat out on the balcony of their hotel room late into the evening. Mr Granger had decided that he needed at least one night on firm ground before he boarded a train to Melbourne so they'd found a motel for the night. Earlier in the day they'd had lunch on the brass in the park, done some sightseeing and then enjoyed a fresh seafood dinner down on the waterfront. They'd had a great day but as evening came on Harry became more and more withdrawn.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you missing the friends you made on the boat?" Emma asked.

"A particular young lady friend?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm missing Hedwig," Harry replied. "I hope she's okay. What if she can't find me?"

"Harry you and Hedwig have a magical bond. She always seems to know where you are and when you want her," Hermione tried to reassure him. "Think about wanting her to send a letter and she will come."

"I can't yet. What if it takes her more than the night to get here and we're gone? I don't want to tire her our flying all over the place following me," Harry said worriedly.

"Then we'll get on the train first thing in the morning instead of staying here longer and get ourselves to our final destination as soon as possible so you can call her," Emma said practically.

"But didn't you want to see more of Sydney?" Harry asked surprised.

"We can always come back Harry," Daniel reassured him.

"Hermione has told us how important Hedwig is to you Harry, far more important than a couple of days sightseeing and window shopping. How could we enjoy ourselves properly if you're suffering?" Emma said.

Harry felt even worse the next day when the only set of four seats in the same carriage were in first class.

"Don't worry about it son. I will definitely appreciate the extra leg room, I wouldn't fancy spending twelve hours cramped up into an economy seat," the 188cm tall Daniel said cheerfully.

"No doubt the meals will be better too," Emma added. "A touch of luxury is nice when you're travelling."

"Are we staying in Melbourne?" Hermione asked.

"No rents are cheaper out of the city. We have to move again once we find work but we're in no real hurry. We were lucky our partner was willing to buy out our share of the dental practice. His son has just graduated from dental school."

"We might find it easier to find a tutor in the city," Hermione said.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Daniel said.

-o0o-

Two days later Harry was almost in tears as he waited, letter in hand hoping that Hedwig would arrive soon. He'd been sitting out on the roof of the garden shed in the backyard of their new rental house for the past eight hours and his hope was diminishing with every glance around the clear sky. Hermione had come out to join him an hour ago, having finished her unpacking. Harry hadn't started his but none of the Grangers seeing his anxious face wanted to nag him to go inside even though the distraction might do him some good.

"Hedwig might not have been able to find Australia until we arrived here, it might take her another couple of days," Hermione said.

"I hope she's okay. The flight across the sea might have been too much for her," Harry said worriedly.

Daniel came out and handed a picnic basket up to the two on the roof. "Thanks Dad, thank Mum for me," Hermione said.

"Thank you" Harry echoed politely.

"Eat up Harry and don't worry too much yet. Hermione's right you don't know where your owl was when you wrote the note. I'm sure she's on her way," Daniel said positively.

At eleven that night Daniel and Emma came out and forced Harry off the roof. "You can stay outside if you're warm enough but I don't want you to risk falling off the roof if you go to sleep," Emma said bringing out blankets from his bed.

Harry reluctantly climbed down and wrapped his blankets around him, sitting on the back steps.

Hermione snuck out first thing in the morning and found Harry asleep, tearstains glistening on his cheeks but still no sigh of Hedwig. Emma quietly hung a blanket on the line along the edge of the porch to keep the sun from waking him up. "I don't think he's been asleep long," she said.

When he awoke, Harry was angry that Hermione had let him sleep so long.

"What if Hedwig needs me to be thinking of her to find me?" He yelled.

"Harry, even if that's true, you exhausted yourself just sitting waiting for her. Think about how much more tired Hedwig would be. She probably needed the rest even more than you did," Hermione said reasonably.

Harry huffed and marched towards the shed.

"Oh no you don't young man!" Emma said. "You sit down and eat your lunch then go upstairs and brush your teeth, wash your face and change your clothes before you climb back up there."

Harry frowned. He was so used to being hungry that he rarely noticed that he was until food was put in front of him. He ate as much as he could. Thanking Emma for the lovely meal then went upstairs to clean up as directed. Then he climbed up on the she'd roof determined to refuse to come down until Hedwig arrived.

"I really miss you girl, where are you? I hope you're safe and well and on your way," he said to himself.

Daniel passed his dinner up to the increasingly worried boy but he was too worked up to eat much, watching the beauty of the sunset without really seeing it and leaping to his feet every time a bird flew towards their direction. It was almost fully dark before an exhausted white owl weaved her way towards the shed roof.

"Oh Hedwig!" Harry cried out, shedding tears of happiness and relief. "You don't know how much I have missed you."

He quickly poured the last of his water into a bowl for her and held it so she could drink before pulling out a handful of owl treats.

Hedwig drank and ate then held out her leg for Harry to tie the letter on.

"Oh no Hedwig. You are too tired to take mail tonight and I don't really need you to. It's for Hermione and she's just inside, it doesn't really say anything. I was just trying to let you know I was in a place that was safe for you to find me," Harry explained.

Hedwig gave a bark of understanding and lowered her foot. Looking at Harry assessingly as if to check on him.

"I'm fine Hedwig. The healers fixed my magic and a lot of the other problems I had. I explained about how Snape hates me and I didn't trust him to make potions he knew were for me, so they let me buy all the potions I need for the term. The Grangers, Hermione's parents, you've met them. They've kind of adopted me, got legal custody anyway and we're staying here with them. They're going to find a school for us, or a magical tutor and send us to muggle school, I'm not sure which yet but I have a ton of muggle work to catch up on," Harry said petting the maternal owl.

"Time to come down Harry. I don't want you falling off the roof in your sleep. Particularly when we have no way to contact a healer," Hermione came out of the house.

Hedwig grabbed the letter Harry had refused to give her earlier and flew down to his master's best friend with it in her beak.

"Hedwig, you're here," Hermione said with genuine joy. "Harry has been so worried about you."

Hedwig gave a bark of irritation.

"Of course, he knew you were smart enough to find him and that you are a brilliant flier, but he hasn't seen you in so long and you know how important to him you are, and you know how he worries about the ones he loves," Hermione tried to placate the beautiful owl.

Emma laughed. "Oh! This must be Hedwig, thank heavens you're here. Harry's been moping on top of the shed for your nearly every moment since we arrived. At least he can sleep in his bed tonight."

"He'll have to make it up first," Hermione laughed.

"I made it up this afternoon with the bedding we bought in Sydney," Emma said. "I didn't want to invade his privacy by unpacking for him."

A/N: Thank you to morring star, mwinter1, aisa.32, Krysania, gabrieljuarezl, Melikalilly, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Deathmvp, CaseLC, Katzztar, Princesakarlita411, Rori Potter, jkarr, starboy454, Martionmanswife, Lese, l'amour perdu, rb2312, Gime'SS, lordamnesia, Helyanweh, Firehedgehog, Helyanweh, madnessdownunder2, AlaskanKing, Anne (Guest), Aki666, Fallow53 (Guest), Cheryl (Guest), Lyn1991, kimbarn30, Ep (Guest), Kutsuu Mugen, acherongoddess, HeartsGlow, PerkyPrincess (Guest), Sakihinata, bet7368, dunuelos, Rinewell, dantheman198708, Foreverpretty27, Angelee Tyson, tchutchu94, nonangel, Airforce1990, .399, james1823, AgRose001, Carenos, kim834, yorksgeezer, TheLostWizard, kerrydingram, TheBlackCatSwordsman, msmith, Captain Compass, The Fox Paradox 9, Edward07, valor of the twilight lord, angelacar, caramon1992, SerpentSpeaker, Vespertine90, stitch626forever, cawcrazy, Chooch77, Thundramon, Time Flex, yorel25, ZoeW2000, Chronodt, moongirljc, wyldrycharde, VizeerLord, GordonTM, klinde6364, Blacksilverstar, .92, dragonkeeper106, wolfsnest, scubatrex, InlovewithMalfoy, Immortal Senshi, danian, texrider, EveSchwingel, Calprnia, raveygirl17, butterflytinsel19, stephenopolos, Cartman1701, DarkshadowGaara, Elvira - Princess of the Night, gpbakken1, GinaStar, Joshsouthdsm, ants, TheGreatBubbaJ, Hedwig Edwiges, angelrey, .Shirker, Deadlandmarshal, Malicia88, sirstompz, Dragon Breeder, gtoog, Science Queen, Aravyth, TheFanatics, Wolf King Uzumaki, Ionnithia, wishmaker2, eianr, katrin lily, oomdesi, Seth ragnarok, deckman1234, leylinjan, Rki95, faneka, Kollode, healingcat, akbill, calileane, Frogs on the Window, KitKat05, bubbles1964, shadowveldt, leibnitz, 1speedreader1, nakini, Rydrian Gunn the Journeyman, The Chaos Writer, Katilya, Sakihinata, Navn Ukjent, CompVizer, Niamh O'Leary, arndt745 and Naia for your support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

"Bunyip School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has sent us letters," Hermione said running into Harry's room excitedly.

"Oi! You would have thrown a fit if I barged into your room while you were changing," Harry said hurriedly zipping up his shorts.

"Sorry Harry but I've seen it all before, it could have been worse," Hermione said teasingly, laughing at Harry's blush.

"Yeah I could've been wanking" Harry retorted making Hermione blush too.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked slapping him.

"What, everybody does it," Harry said in a super innocent voice. "You don't want to know how many times I've walked in on Seamus in the dorm, or Oliver in the showers after quidditch." He sat on the bed to put his shoes and socks on.

"What does the letter say?" He asked amused that he'd rattled Hermione so much she'd forgotten why she walked in on him in the first place.

"Oh!" Hermione said handing Harry his letter and ripping hers open. "They want us to come in for placement testing, I'll have to start studying" she said.

"They want us to come in tomorrow," Harry said. "They've even sent instructions how to get there the muggle way."

"Tomorrow!" Hermione shrieked. "How am I going to study up on everything," she began to hyperventilate.

"Hermione breathe," Harry said rubbing her back. If you study too hard you'll end up in the class above me. You don't want to do that, do you?"

"No but I don't want them to think I'm ignorant either. What if they say we have to go back and do first year," Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "Hermione, you were top of our class, he'll you got 113% for charms in first year, they're not going to put you back a year and if they did it would be Hogwarts' fault for not teaching us properly not yours."

"But Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world," Hermione protested defending her beloved school. She agreed that it wasn't safe to go back but she had loved learning magic there and was anxious about the new school.

"They also said it was the safest place in the wizarding world and look at how that turned out," Harry reminded her dryly. "Besides how can a school be the best when there's a ghost putting everyone to sleep in history, a bullying git who refused to explain anything pretending to teach potions and a liar like Lockhart teaching DADA?"

"If they're that wrong maybe we are behind compared to the students at Bunyip," Hermione kept right on panicking.

"I doubt it, McGonagall and Flitwick really knew their stuff. Percy said they were internationally recognised masters in their fields," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast and find out how long it's going to take to get to this school."

Emma was also able to calm Hermione down. Though Harry didn't appreciate how she did it.

Apparently, the muggle home schooling kit had come today as well and she sat them both down to complete the grading tests they'd sent. These tests Harry was apprehensive about. He hadn't gone to muggle school since he was ten, though he had read through some of Dudley's books in order to do Dudley's summer remedial homework this summer and the summer before, he wasn't sure what level it had been, and he'd never heard back whether the work had been correctly done or not.

Still Daniel had a no-nonsense approach to the testing and promised Harry that so long as he could honestly say he'd done his best they would be happy with whatever the results were. The tests were only to gauge how hard the work they sent would be. Emma also let them sit outside and planned to make them a chocolate cake for afternoon tea or supper if they finished all the tests in time to get them in the post that day. They laughed as Hedwig perched herself on the empty chair beside Harry's and supervised their work.

The sun was starting to set when Harry finally pushed away all of his papers and Hermione gathered them up into the envelope.

"You're going to have to run if you want to beat the postie to the box," Daniel said.

"Where's the post office?" Harry asked.

"In town but these are prepaid envelopes. They can go into the red Australia post box outside the corner shop," Daniel told him.

Harry grabbed both envelopes and took off running flat out along the pavement. Hedwig watched him for a moment then took off after him barking at him scoldingly, as if upset he wasn't giving her the letters to deliver.

"Is it really that important they go in the post tonight?" Hermione asked laughing as Harry tried to fend off the owl while running.

"No but Harry needed to run off some energy and racing the postman will give him a positive sense of achievement. He's been fidgeting all afternoon," Daniel explained to his daughter.

Hermione giggled as she watched Harry happily run back towards the house with a white owl swooping around him, having seemingly forgiven her human for trying to deliver his own mail.

"I must admit he has that bird well trained, I was a bit worried when he took her upstairs for the night but she hasn't made a bit of mess," Emma said.

"She won't, but I think to be honest that Hedwig has Harry well trained rather than the other way around. But why didn't you suggest he left her outside if you were worried?" Hermione asked.

"And have him think I wasn't happy to have his pet around, Harry's already hesitant to ask us for what he needs or to voice and opinion of his own. I want him to feel that this is his home now, even his relatives let him keep Hedwig in his room," Emma said.

"His relatives locked Hedwig into her cage and locked them both into the room, forcing him to choose between letting her starve or starving himself," Hermione said.

"Problem is that I don't think that boy has ever felt he was at home anywhere. It's going to take him longer to adjust than we realised," Daniel said perceptively.

"You're not regretting taking him?" Emma asked.

"No of course not, look how much more open Hermione has been with us since we agreed to take him with us. And he's a good kid, too good, afraid of doing the wrong thing. I just wonder sometimes if he should see a counsellor," Daniel hastily replied.

Emma frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know if the magical world has counsellors, and forcing him to lie to a muggle counsellor would defeat the purpose."

-o0o-

The next day the four of them took the train to Bunyip, a small village in Eastern Victoria, just over 2,000 people. They got off the train looking around eagerly but the town looked depressingly muggle. Following the directions in their letter, they walked north for ten minutes or so until they came to what looked like a large farmhouse surrounded by a peculiar number of barns and outbuildings. Arriving at the 'farmhouse' they were greeted by the headmaster.

"Welcome to the Bunyip School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Headmaster Peter Collins," he said expansively.

"Excuse me headmaster but where is the school? None of these buildings look big enough to house a school," Emma asked.

"Well we have used a number of expansion charms in out buildings, but we are not a boarding school as such so we do not need to provide dormitories and recreation spaces for evenings and weekends, though we do have about half a dozen boarders at present."

"Do the children catch the train, that must draw quite a bit of attention?" Daniel asked.

"No most of the children portkey in each morning. Very few people live as near to the school as you do. You can catch the train each day of you prefer," Peter said.

"Is Bunyip a wizarding village?" Hermione asked.

"There are a few old families there but no, the nearest wizarding village is in the Bunyip state park about thirty kilometres the other side of the town," the headmaster replied.

"So how do you hide the sudden appearance and disappearance of a couple of hundred teenagers each day?" Daniel asked.

"We don't. Extensive space enlargement charms and window charms applied to the ceiling allows our students to feel like they are outside without being out in the open. That barn there are our grounds, garden and quidditch pitch. The various buildings are connected by underground tunnels and the potions classrooms are underground to maintain constant temperatures," Peter explained.

"Come this way and meet the professors who will be assessing your proficiency. It should take a couple of hours for the practical assessment, you are welcome to watch, I understand with the underage magic laws in Britain you wouldn't have seen your children do magic," he added to Mr and Mrs Granger.

"What about the written examinations?" Hermione asked.

"Other than checking that you are able to read and write in English there aren't any," Peter said calmly.

"No written tests!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry laughed.

"I've found that most schools are reasonable at teaching all their students to know the theory. But it's being able to cast the spells that tells me what class you'd belong best in," the headmaster said. "But so you don't end up exhausting your magic, I want you to tick off each spell you believe you'll be able to cast. The list contains spells all the way up to OWL level so don't be upset if you can cast less than half of them."

Harry and Hermione ticked off the spells they'd learnt, Hermione more than Harry due to all her extracurricular studies. Then Harry went with the charms master while Hermione was joined by the Transfiguration mistress. Feeling slightly guilty at the favouritism they Grangers stayed with Hermione.

Hermione had no trouble running through all the second-year spells and the few third and fourth year spells she'd tried. Harry however was having trouble. He felt like he was casting normally but his spells were coming out overpowered.

After blinding them both with a lumos and hitting the ceiling with the book he tried to levitate a door off the desk he looked pale. "Lucky you didn't start with defence," he said quietly.

"Have you always had this trouble with your magic?" The charms master asked.

"No, I've always had trouble with accidental magic when I'm really angry and the healers said my magic might be a bit stronger with the core breaches healed but they didn't warn me it could be enough to be dangerous," Harry said.

"Core breaches, more than one?" the Charms master said faintly before pulling out his mobile phone and texting the school mediwitch.

"Phone's work here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, though the use of them is forbidden during class," Master Harding said. "Harry, this is mediwitch Salone. Mediwitch this is a potential new student, Harry Granger. He had core breaches healed since he last used magic and it's had some unexpected consequences."

"What consequences?" Mediwitch Salone asked.

"My spells are too strong," Harry said.

"May I cast some scans?" the mediwitch asked.

"Sure," Harry said looking slightly freaked out.

The spells didn't show any problems except that his magical core was more than twice the size it should have been. "Did you use magic at all after your core breech occurred?" the mediwitch asked.

"Yeah I think the first one happened over a year ago and the second one about a week before the end of the last school year. I didn't know not to use magic," Harry said. "The healers said I was going to be fine."

"You are fine, Harry. But using your magic while the core is breached is dangerous because it can drain your core, what happened with you is quite rare which is that your constant use of magic caused your magical core to grow to try to protect himself. Now your core has been healed you now have access to all of your magic again and it is a lot more than you're used to using," the mediwitch said gently. "It is safe for him to use magic," she said to the Charms master.

"Okay I want you to cast lumos with as little energy as possible, you're trying to make a small candlelight," Master Harding instructed.

"Lumos," Harry said trying to make as small a light as he could. The result wasn't blinding like last time but was still more of a searchlight than a candle.

"Okay, keep it going and concentrate on trying to turn the light level down," Master Harding said.

Harry concentrated hard and slowly the light from his wand dimmed.

"Okay now nox the light and try to cast again at that level," Master Harding said.

Harry spent the rest of the morning working on controlling his spells, each spell he mastered was slightly easier than the spell before. Still he was exhausted by the time he'd gone through all of the charms he'd learnt and Master Harding returned him to his family.

"Harry where have you been? Is everything all right? I finished ages ago, I'm going to be in third year. The professors said that if I put a little effort in I could go into fourth year but I wanted to stay with you. Did you get into third year?" Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione breathe, give him time to answer," Emma said laughing. "Are you all right Harry, you look like you've just run a marathon."

"He probably feels like he's run a magical marathon, and I'm afraid he will have to come back next week for more assistance and his grading tests. Harry please do not attempt to use any magic until we see you again. Take him home Mrs Granger, and feed him a good hot meal and put him to bed, don't be surprised if he sleeps twelve hours or more and eats larger amounts than normal, let him eat as much as he wants and don't wake him unless you absolutely need to," Healer Salone said.

"But what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Murphy's law, Hermione. If it is remotely possible it will happen to me," Harry said sarcastically. "Apparently, I wasn't supposed to survive continuing to cast magic with a core breach let alone two and my magic grew out of my control to protect me from magical exhaustion. Now I'm healed I have access to all my magic again and I need to learn to control it."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said hugging him. "We will get through this, it will be all right."

"It's fine Hermione, it will take a couple of weeks to get control of everything but they want to make sure I'm not overpowering spells before we start classes, so I don't hurt someone," Harry explained.

"Let's get you home and fed, they said you need a lot of extra calories tonight," Emma said.

Harry tiredly got to his feet.

"I'd offer you a portkey but I'm worried how your magic might affect it," the Charms master said.

"What did you think of the professors? I thought they all seemed very knowledgeable and professional," Hermione asked.

"Professor Harding and Mediwitch Salone seem nice, they were very good about explaining why my magic was so powerful and helping me learn to control my spells," Harry said. "I don't think we'll get away with talking or fooling about in his class though. He reminds me more of McGonagall than Flitwick."

"That's not a bad thing Harry," Hermione said smiling.

"It's going to be so good to have you home every night," Daniel said happily.

Hermione beamed but Harry looked awkward. "There are boarders though, if you'd like me to board I'm sure they'd let me," he offered.

"Nonsense Harry, you're part of the family now," Daniel said.

"Yeah maybe but having me underfoot all year isn't what you signed up for," Harry said.

"Harry we're happy to have both you and Hermione home at night, and Hedwig as well," Emma said gently.

They all pretended not to notice the tears in his eyes at finally realising he was truly wanted.

-o0o-

It took another four visits before the professors were willing to let him try an offensive spell. On the plus side though, transfiguration had never been so easy and every item came out exactly as he pictured it in his mind.

At the end of the session with the Defence professor he decided to try a mini duel. "I think you've got it when you're firing spells calmly but as you duel and are concentrating on other things your spells get stronger. I can't let you duel a student like that. So you'd either need to sit out duels or duel with me which would attract the attention you're obviously trying to avoid with your name change, Mr Potter," Madam Mowat said panting with the effort of shielding against Harry's spells.

"I need to learn to duel, something tells me that no matter how well I hide, eventually I'm going to be found and dragged back into danger," Harry said.

"Your spell strength would tax anyone below seventh year but your spell knowledge is actually better suited for the second-year class. Your professors have seriously let you down in this area," Madam Mowat said frowning.

"I got into third year for everything else. Can you give me and Hermione a list of second year spells I need to catch up?" Harry asked.

"We'll it would certainly make scheduling easier. I was going to ask if you wanted to slot into one if the second-year defence classes for the next six weeks?" the defence professor said.

"Hermione as well?" Harry asked. "Because she really won't take it well if I'm learning something she doesn't have the opportunity to learn. She loves school."

"She was very enthusiastic" Madam Mowat agreed amused. "Yes, the offer's open to her as well. This is the timetable, and the syllabus. If you can work on your own on the spells from earlier in the year and catch me after class if you run into problems. It might be a good idea to book the duelling space to work in. There are alarms there to call for help if you overpower a spell and it gets out of control, though I want you to promise you'll use the training targets and not aim at a student."

"Thank you Madam, we will take you up on that offer," Harry replied.

The class was slightly younger than Hermione and Harry delighted in the fact he was no longer the youngest in his year level, he was no longer the smallest either, thanks to the Healers' nutrition potions. They were intensely curious about the two new students who only attended defence against the dark arts classes and spent so much time locked alone in the duelling room. Harry and to a lesser extent Hermione were used to the attention, not that they enjoyed it and soon mad acquaintances in the class, being careful to remain as polite as possible to everyone, not wanting to set up a repeat of the feud they seemed to have instigated with Malfoy. There explanation that they had transferred from Britain where they had completed all of second year except for Runes which were not taught in their school and Defence where the teaching had been decidedly sub par. They were also attending runes classes with the first years and thought the subject matter still went mostly over Harry's head Hermione was enjoying learning about runes. They were also receiving private tuition in Arithmancy though the professor had refused to let them sit in with either of her classes indicating that she thought it would be best for them to begin the class with the first years at the start of the new year.

-o0o-

Hermione was also enjoying her muggle correspondence school work while Harry tolerated it. He found the computing and mathematics interesting and didn't mind reading the English books or about the history but he quickly decided that he loathed writing essays. He did however enjoy the attention when Emma and Daniel spent time encouraging and helping with his studies. The two adults, suspecting his relatives were likely to have been verbally and emotionally as well as physically abusive, were careful to always give constructive criticism paired with positive feedback whenever possible. He found the adult Grangers to be better tutors than their daughter who had trouble understanding why he was struggling with the information she gave him. Emma and Daniel however were careful to start at the very beginning instead of assuming Harry already knew the basics and question him as to where he was having problems and showed an infinite patience with his questions and slow understanding. Not that he was slow, for a student who'd missed two years of traditional schooling he was doing very well but the problem with home schooling is that Hermione was the only person he had to compare himself to and that made him feel dumb by comparison, and while he knew she was intelligent he didn't realise how far above average she was.

-o0o-

The matron had been being strategic when she chose to place Draco in the senior boys' dorm instead of making room for him with the intermediate boys. Yes, he would have been more cramped and uncomfortable there, but the intermediate boys all wizards and were mostly meek and easy going and Draco would have been one of the eldest, she didn't want to give the spoiled boy a chance to become a leader in the group and corrupt the others. The current leaders of the senior boys were a squib and a Malfoy bastard who unlike most bastard children had been kept by his mother up until the age of ten and therefore knew exactly who his father was and how he'd raped and tortured his muggleborn mother. He'd taken the other Malfoy bastards under his wing as half-brother and half-sister but his hatred of the man that sired them remained burning bright, he wouldn't accept any pretence at superiority from the Malfoy heir. Being the youngest in the room as well as the new kid would put Draco on the bottom of the pecking order no matter who his parents were or how much he boasted about them. He wasn't the only child in the orphanage who'd arrived there when their parents were sent to Azkaban, and such children tended to be distrusted until they'd proved themselves.

Of course, Draco knew none of this as he waited for his dorm mates to return from school so he could meet them. He imagined himself lording it over them like he did the boys in the Slytherin common room, not realising that the only reason the older boys at Hogwarts had allowed him the time of day was for fear of his father. Even his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle had been ordered by their fathers to protect the young Malfoy and had no real liking or respect for the boy, but Draco believed he was popular and powerful in his own right and expected the orphans to be even more subservient to him that his fellow students had been.

The students arrived home and traipsed upstairs to change out of their school clothes. They pulled off their uniforms and pulled on old comfortable jeans and T-shirts. Once changed it was difficult to tell which residents were wizards and who was a squib. Draco, unable to leave the bedroom or snoop into the other occupants' possessions, with nothing to do had fallen asleep and only woke as the two groups of boys started relating the news of their days. By then they'd all put away their uniforms and he couldn't tell who was who.

"Hey we got a new kid," Troy said. "Tell us about yourself midget."

"I'm not a midget!" Draco said indignantly.

"Yeah you are short stuff" Wade said. "You're not even five foot tall. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen" Draco said.

"Then what are you doing here, you're supposed to be next door?" Troy asked.

"Matron said there's no room next door," Draco replied.

Troy looked at Wade who shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense, we can always demand Matron move him if he causes trouble" Troy voiced their decision.

"So kid, why are you here?" Wade asked.

"My parents and godfather were arrested, I'm still waiting to hear from family in France if they'll take me in," Draco said, deciding not to mention Andromeda's offer to send him to Windwalker Academy.

"You look like a Malfoy, was your mother raped by the arsehole Lucius Malfoy too?" Wade asked.

"You're my half-brother?" Draco asked weakly. He hadn't believed the matron when she'd told him there orphans here who were related to him but looking at Wade he couldn't deny they were brothers. Wade was older than him too, he wasn't even his father's firstborn. Of course his brother was illegitimate and no real threat to him inheriting the Malfoy estate but just the idea unsettled him.

"Yeah, little bro, there's a few of us here," Wade said grinning friendlily. "That doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass if you cause trouble."

Matron came and knocked on the door, before bringing in Draco's trunk. "Oh good you're all here" she said as if she hadn't already known that. "I need one of you to be Draco's supervisor until he earns our trust."

"I'll do it, Wade replied. But why don't you just get him to sign the contract, he's old enough and most squibs have enough magic for contracts."

"Draco declined to sign the contract today, he can change his mind tomorrow but he needs to be buddied tonight to learn that his actions have consequences, I'm afraid he's been a little to spoilt by his parents," Matron replied.

"This is the sort of trouble making I warned you against. Buddying you is going to create a lot of extra work for me squirt," Wade said frowning.

"Having a kid not under contract is going to mean a lot of extra attention for all of us," Troy added disgustedly.

"Take Draco down and show him the chores he needs to do in the garden," Matron ordered. "Draco, it is in your best interests to learn this and to pull your weight with the chores. Quickly take off your robes and put on your old clothes."

"I don't have any old clothes," Draco replied.

Remembering what was in his trunk, matron had to agree. "Wade get him some work clothes out of the charity bin."

Wade smirked and went to collect a couple of outfits of the worst clothes that would fit the new boy. After all, if he wasn't used to doing chores he was going to get awfully dirty, no point wrecking anything halfway decent. He came back and threw the clothes at Draco.

"I'm not wearing these!" Draco exclaimed.

"You're going to find it hard to keep up in what you're wearing, but if you don't mind getting them wrecked, go right ahead," Troy said amused.

"Draco, remember your circumstances have changed. If you wreck your good clothes your parents aren't here to replace them," Joshua said gently. "I know it can be hard when everything changes so suddenly but put the work clothes on and let's go before you get in more trouble."

Draco scowled, pulled off his robe, exposing expensive school trousers and a silk shirt and turned to leave the room. He bounced off the ward on the doorway.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Wade grabbed him and he and Troy forcibly stripped his shirt and trousers off before throwing the work clothes at him again. "Put these on and stop mucking about so we can get our chores done before dinner."

"Tonight's bread and butter pudding," Johnathan said in a menacing tone.

"You make Johnno miss his favourite sweets and you're gonna catch it," Wade warned pulling him through the doorway and down the stairs.

"You have any experience with gardening?" Troy asked.

"Only in Herbology," Draco replied.

"We'll start you with the mowing then," Wade said. He pulled out a muggle lawn mower and filled it with petrol before starting it. "Run it up and down the lawn in straight rows making sure you overlap slightly," he ordered.

"What does it do?" Draco said gingerly touching the muggle machine.

"Cuts the grass, unless you'd prefer to cut it with a potions knife," Troy said sarcastically.

Operating the lawnmower should have been easy enough with the muscles he developed flying but Draco was making heavy work of it as he trudged slowly up and down the back yard. The boys kept sending him back to go over places he'd missed. In the time it took him to mow, the others had collected the ripe vegetables, weeded and watered the vegetable beds, fed the chooks, collected the eggs, and trimmed the hedges and fixed the hole the senior girls had put in the fence to sneak out on Saturday night. They'd just finished when they were called in to dinner, Draco turned to go in leaving the mower in the yard.

"Go back and put that away properly," Wade ordered. "The jobs not done until the tools are cleaned and packed up."

Joshua showed him how to tip the mower over and hose off the blades before pointing to where it was kept in the shed. They traipsed in to dinner, stopping to wash their hands. "Don't we have to change for dinner?" Draco asked horrified. He was one of the few that always changed for dinner at Hogwarts unless his clothes were perfectly clean. To eat in these dirty sweaty rags would have deprived him of his appetite if he hadn't worked harder in the last few hours than he ever had before.

"Nah, no time," Wade said. He showed Draco where to grab a plate and how to hold it out for the senior girls to dish up. He tried to tell the girl serving the brussel sprouts that he didn't like them but she plonked three on his plate anyway.

"Eat what your given," Troy said. "This is our table."

"I hate brussel sprouts," Draco whined.

"If you don't eat what's on your plate you don't get dessert or supper. You'll be starving before breakfast and if you whine about being hungry later I don't promise I'll stop Jake from shutting you up with his fists, so either eat or don't but stop whining," Troy replied uninterestedly.

Draco looked contemptuously at Jake, he knew he knew more dark magic than the older boy and he was a pureblood. He would come out on top in any duel they had and the beds were protected against them attacking him in his sleep. He totally ignored the fact that the boy was twice his size and had spent the summer working as a labourer for a local builder. He didn't eat his sprouts and was disappointed to find out Troy had been telling the truth about not getting dessert. It looked and smelled delicious too.

A/N: Thank you to Gime'SS, mwinter1, leylinjan, Reader Ethiriel, mother oracle, Locket1, Krysania, starboy454, Katzztar, CaseLC, Deathmvp, Rosana (Guest), jkarr, VizeerLord, kimbarn30, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, l'amour perdu, acherongoddess, Ep (Guest), 1, Rori Potter, Darksnider05, delia cerrano, Stormbow, gabrieljuarezl, Firehedgehog, Cheryl (Guest), madnessdownunder2, Midnight Angels, Fallow53 (Guest), CompVizer, Princesakarlita411, Snowball1982, HeartsGlow, Guest, Phantomslap, fraewyn, Melikalilly, Guest, Rain of the Forest, Pennieyoung, jessgold94, i lovedifferentmixesup, LyokoHacker, Tholten, Gioanis, ilovepie123, hellixe, alaskanwoman25, Niamh O'Leary, tazindy, Janibek, MrsDSalvatore, aisuryakumar2921, Zeskia, PotterAlbus, Lilikchan, Cas Hinnie, steves, Fo2bgs, Warrior-Species, zanaka kazuki, Eriador12345, GhostinShade, demonsword85, Talon Searunner, Lunar-Roseblossom, Seadog8787, DhanaRagnarok, R1M, JJbelle, RiceFlower, KrisB-71854, starwarsjunkie8786756, tabbris86, rioricsi4, crystaldove, schkuro, , darkelf217043, stevefocus, Babycutiepie, oneoddtodd, pinkforink, Dark Frozen Dragon, insaneschitsoid, VWRock21, slashlover91, dsg82, Deathcrow, .Adele, lilcub, kike, cj-cold, theflyinfoote, kagedoragon, totallypakaha, EriKaBalDeL, skeeter88, Kage ni kakusa reta Enjeru, rozielrie, andyandrei, rbenj00000, Embersprite, Magda-666, starshine006, GodsPromiseToMan, ajrosebud2010, Time313, Gracfully, WLMNA, x14sg1, White Angel of Auralon, L. Malfoy, Tahari, MrBogus, Lost-Wolf-Lover, Shadnar, SpectraShine, jitzter14, omegaspork, HPFanWriterPerson, LilyAnnaRose, pastas, chosenutcasewholived, Selkiesprite, amdlara, SLYNNR, Mylon, CjKhaos, Chrystal06, Greysh, Arbiter Of Fire, Lady Vaughan, , , rockingHarmony, drasaki, ashishpa, shlakvuck, windmaster324, Frog1, TheGoldenTrio16, wwwendy, adi1234, true-blue-sheila, WWWebSpider, spikes baby, nessa29, shadragon, gylden rev, Kyushiro, CGFlare, EonRuler, BlackMalstorm, CJtheRed, trickster32, Logan Grand, bale626, ArgentRoseSableWolf, wolfwriter1492, vlbuehle, Anastasiya2104, Naughtymiss, enaryth, ParanoiaAdolescente, pottergreenpurple, Simon de Escorpiao, HBurnett, wiz anonymous, Krysia, kronecker2017, retta1980, kathdo, digoryrex, BoroBred, .duncan, stormingnight, brittanyblackman08, Penguinlord42, muglaw, TubfullOfDishes345, fatrooster, Pielover515, georgecam93, ReactiongodRaviel, NotReallyAQueen, smeehee, flmarine0352, scareDcat, Triana2, Magik1313, Raven Jadewolfe, sweetkitty, Koanju, alwaysariyana, APinkDuck, miui, pizzafro, bookimp, Starwind65, Lydia2, rs3071, dunkleself, AtrusMagick, tinkerwolfgirl, Nemo71, iafaS, ImUpToNoGood, CenturionsofRome, ZariGS, Colshan, Geowx, techi1590, TheDominatrixIrene, The Second Batgirl, Shirh Khan, fredsed, La, dyduquesa, zimmer-90.1, LillyTigress, kittenlore, Soulless Huntress, weathergal08, animeawesome, perpetualblyss, Misaxx99, kaxipoptos, book-zealot, LordGhostStriker, HRHFelineQueen, pitatam, Lady Esme, The Swordmaster, Effectlife, kissinghollie, joemjackson, ZanbatouWielder, 1stkitty, magicdonye, amzn85, gryff-factor, Bluewaterlilly, .969, fitri1, Leth Nekoi, Animegirl0508, JtheGypsy, lionmannine, Kahlii, darkbane848, , argyrus, kireth, Skadya, olddragon67, LirialRaito, sjordanPA, Raven Servathen, SerotoninInflamare, jlackey, caz80, Remzal Von Enili, Rette, Devi Angel, Tinkerbell-69-4ever, lunaruha, Interested Fan, starie78, cobra771574, wdsnoop, Black Dragon on the Rocks, prophetess268, kat1972, Ace's Lover, Shaoranlaos, fluffy24, Phutor, Gasher lover, Soullock1990, Zoe9 and shericme for your support.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

After dinner, the boys went into the lounge and Troy introduced Draco to the boys in the intermediate dorms. "Sit here with them until I come get you," Troy instructed.

"What? Why?" Draco pouted.

"Because I said so, I can take you back up to the dorm if you'd prefer," Troy said threateningly. "And for Merlin's sake behave yourself."

The younger boys were all busy involved in a discussion they'd been having at dinner about something that had happened at the high school that day which of course involved things Draco didn't understand and he frowned at their rudeness.

Becoming bored he tried to join in the conversation but was ignored. He got up to try to find someone else to talk to but Troy and Jonno frowned at him, glaring until he hesitated and turned away without joining them. He moved across to the younger children who were all staring at a box with a lot of little people acting out a play. He spent some time wondering what type of fairies they might be and why they were in the box before he got caught up in the story they were enacting. He refused to ask any questions about the box, too proud to admit that these young orphans knew something he didn't and it didn't occur to him that it could be something muggle.

It chimed eight o'clock and the children he was sitting with groaned and got up, leaving the room. The older girls came over and did something to the box and the fairies and the story being enacted were replaced with different ones. Draco tried to follow along but it seemed they were in the middle of a complicated story being an ongoing series there was no explanation of who the characters were or why they were doing what they were doing. The girls gave him some funny looks, that he was watching their show so attentively when the rest of the boys tended to deride them for liking it.

"You're new. Which school are you going to?" Mariah asked during the add break.

"The wizarding school," Draco replied.

"Why did you get sent here?" Eleanor asked.

"My parents were sent to Azkaban," Draco said frowning in annoyance at the idea that his Father could be imprisoned in spite of his political power.

"For how long? Will you be here until you turn seventeen?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know how long I'll be stuck here, no doubt my father's barrister will have them out as soon as possible and I'm waiting for relatives in France to contact me," Draco replied.

The girls recognised this as the grasping at straws that it was and let the subject drop, and ignored him again as the show returned.

At the end of the show Troy came to collect him and they went upstairs. The boys teased him for watching a girly show and then teased him more when they realised he had never seen a television before and didn't know what it was.

"Fairies in the box!" Jonno snorted with derisive laughter, "It's a television, like a radio except that it has pictures as well as sound."

Draco reddened in humiliated rage.

"Don't laugh at me! Don't you know who I am?" he demanded furiously.

"You're the new kid at the orphanage, you have no power here no matter who you think you used to be," Wade said bluntly. "So get over yourself and stop with all the airs and graces, you're no better than any other orphan in the place, and not even so good as many. Not all of us have criminals for parents. Now shut the fuck up and get to bed."

-o0o-

"I wish we could contact Ron, let him know that we're okay?" Hermione said.

"I'd like to write to him too but I'm not going to risk sending Hedwig, it's way too far. I don't want to risk anything happening to her. Besides if we did send an owl the Weasleys could cast a tracking charm on their reply then it would lead them and Dumbledore directly to us and he'd take me back to England," Harry replied.

"We could ask the professor's if there is an easy way to contact someone at Hogwarts, maybe there's something like an international floo call?" Hermione said.

"Maybe, but what if we can't contact him without letting him know where we are?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm not going to risk Dumbledore finding you, Harry!" Hermione reassured him. "Maybe I should give up the idea. We don't want to have to explain to the professors how important it is that even our friends don't know where we are and something like international calls would probably be monitored."

"Doesn't Ron have a brother that works for Gringotts? Maybe we could send a message through them?" Harry said.

"Yes but if Bill Weasley asked, they might tell him which branch the letter came through," Hermione replied. "And it would be in their records if he looked up which branch you're withdrawing money from too."

"I haven't been to Gringotts since I got out of St Mungo's, Dobby arranged for me to have access to my money while overseas but I don't know if he told them where I would be."

"I haven't seen Dobby since we got here," Hermione said.

"Neither have I but he must have brought all your furniture and things didn't he?" Harry said.

"Yes this is our furniture from home," Hermione said.

"Only one way to find out. Dobby are you here?" Harry called out.

Dobby popped into sight. "The great Sir Harry Potter Sir called for Dobby?" the little elf asked enthusiastically. "How can I helps you?"

"I didn't want you to do anything Dobby, we just realised we hadn't seen you since we left England though you must have brought the furniture. We wondered how you were?" Harry said smiling at the elf.

"You wants to know how Dobby is? You cares about Dobby's health? The great Sir Harry Potter Sir is the best wizard in the world to work for," Dobby said in an awed voice.

"Yes Dobby, how are you? Are you happy here? Do you have everything you need?" Harry asked patiently.

"Oh Dobby is good Sir Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said grinning widely.

"Is there anything you need?" Hermione asked.

"I'se woulds like more works to do Sir Harry Potter Sir's Hermeenee," Dobby said. "Dobby looks after the house and gardens but Sir Harry Potter Sir's Hermeenee's Mum wonts lets me cooks. Mrs Emma says she likes to cooks for her family herselfs," Dobby confided.

"Mum enjoys cooking," Hermione said. "What if you helped with the gardens and buildings of some of the elderly neighbours. You couldn't be seen of course but you're very good at that."

"Buts Dobby wouldn'ts be working for Sir Harry Potter Sir," Dobby protested.

"Yes you would if I ask you to do the work Dobby. How about you go and survey the neighbourhood and come to me to tell me about the people and what they need doing and I'll tell you what jobs I want you to do."

"Dobby wills do Sir Harry Potter Sir," the little elf said nodding energetically. He popped away to do what he was told.

Harry smiled, "He's fine!" he said.

"Are you paying him?" Hermione asked.

"We're still negotiating. I'm hoping that having more work to offer him will give me a bargaining chip," Harry said wincing at the thought of Hermione's reaction to this.

"Harry he's been working for us for weeks," Hermione protested shouting.

"And I'm sure if you asked your mother, she'll tell you she offered to pay him," Harry said. "It really isn't easy to get Dobby to do anything he doesn't want to do and I don't want to order him and deny his right to make the choice."

Hermione sighed, "You're right," she admitted. "He needs to be free to choose for himself. It just feels we're taking advantage of him."

Harry nodded. "He looks well fed and looked after, in fact, he seems happier and healthier than I've ever seen him before," he offered.

-o0o-

Albus Dumbledore wasn't feeling particularly healthy and he definitely wasn't happy. He'd been held in the medical wing of the holding cells under the Ministry and had been given a daily flushing potion to remove any masking potions or spells on his person in preparation for his trial under veritaserum.

He'd also been deprived of any of his normal personal care products and potions and was bow feeling his age for the first time. Today he was to receive a full medical scan to assess his fitness to stand trial. He would have prayed if he believed in a higher power that either the healers would find a reason he could not be given veritaserum, or that his questioners would not touch upon the things he most needed to keep secret. He had lost the headmastership of Hogwarts, his position as Supreme Mugwump or even that of British representative on the International Confederation of Wizards and his position on the Wizengamot, all of which were beyond retrieving at present but if he was very lucky he could avoid a prison sentence and could then continue his hunt for Harry Potter in private. If he could find the boy and bring him back to Britain to do his duty, then once Voldemort was defeated with his help, he would again be the hero to the wizarding public.

He had finally admitted that the situation couldn't be made worse by becoming a fugitive and had called for Fawkes to help him escape. He was shocked when Fawkes did not appear and he wondered whether they had managed to ward his cell against phoenix travel, though he had never heard of such a ward, or whether Fawkes had simple decided not to answer his call. The bird had actually testified against him after all and he had not thought that was possible for his familiar. What he did not realise was that Fawkes had had to break the familiar bond to testify against Albus and could no longer hear him calling.

-o0o-

The courtroom was packed, every member of the Wizengamot was present with their heirs standing behind them, the press area was overflowing in spite of the space expansion charms being at capacity and places in the spectator's gallery were allocated by lottery.

Albus had been provided clean robes for the hearing, mostly because Amelia wanted the Wizengamot to see him as a normal man who was no more above the law than anybody else. He was dressed in plain navy blue robes, fairly cheap in a modern cut. His hands and feet were shacked in magic suppression cuffs and he looked like he'd aged twenty years and lost at least five kilograms.

The aurors escorted Dumbledore to the defendant's chair and the chains came up to wrap tightly around him.

Dumbledore had elected to defend himself, unwilling to share his primary motivations even with a defence lawyer. The questions he most wanted to avoid being asked were not the obvious ones and he hoped that they wouldn't occur to Amelia.

Albus sat not looking around avoiding the stares he could feel, what little he'd seen of the courtroom convinced him that this was a hostile audience but he had dealt with hostile audiences before and still had confidence that he could talk them around if he got the opportunity. At least this time he would be able to make his own statement and not be limited to just answering Amelia's and Augusta's questions.

The trial started while Albus was lost in his thoughts planning how he would turn this around. The judges and officials were introduced for the record and Amelia began reading out the charges.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with child neglect, child endangerment and as an accessory to child abuse of the child Harry James Potter from the years 1981 to 1993. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty on the charge of accessory to child abuse, guilty of child neglect and child endangerment," Albus said cringing.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with kidnapping of the infant Harry James Potter on the night of the 31st of October 1981. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty" Albus said firmly.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with knowingly and wilfully depriving an heir of the knowledge of their rights and responsibilities as such. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty" Albus said, hoping that he could manage to argue that the neglect of this duty was not deliberate.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with child endangerment of 267 underage students in the school year between the 1st of September 1991 and the 30th of June 1992. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty of wilful child endangerment," Albus replied.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with child endangerment of 261 underage students in the school year between the 1st of September 1992 and the 23rd of June 1993. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty of wilful child endangerment," Albus replied.

"We enter into evidence the transcripts of the inquiry into the events occurring at Hogwarts in the past two years," Amelia stated.

"Accepted" Madam Longbottom declared.

"I object, I was not warned that the information would be used like that," Albus said.

"You answered questions under a truth oath. Are you now claiming that the oaths were not strong enough and you were able to lie during the inquiry?" Amelia asked.

"No of course but I may have chosen not to answer some questions," Albus said.

"Albus you've been given the opportunity to have legal representation for the inquest just as you were for this trial and you declined both. You were informed that the inquiry was official and that charges would be laid from the information resulting from it. If you would prefer me to waste everyone's time and resources by going through the transcript and asking you each and every one of those questions again under veritaserum instead of entering the transcript we already have, then by all means continue to object," Amelia said. "The entirety of the Wizengamot has already heard the original inquest."

Albus backed down, as bad as the transcript was he could possibly give even more away under veritaserum. "I withdraw my objection," he said.

Amelia watching his reactions closely, resolved to read through the transcript again carefully and re-ask any question she thought Albus had managed to only partially answer.

-o0o-

Being part time students at Bunyip School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and Hermione were the objects of curiosity for the rest of the students.

"We will be full time next year but because our school year starts in the September and we are ahead in some subjects and behind in others it was decided that the best thing to do was to concentrate on the subjects we needed to catch up on and start fresh at the start of the next school year," Hermione tried to explain.

"And how do you like being a part time student?" Brittany asked.

"I'm enjoying being able to spend time with my parents and we're also doing some non-magical subjects by correspondence," Hermione replied.

"And you Harry?" Caitlyn asked.

"I spent most of the summer in the hospital so it's good to be able to have free time and spend time outdoors. I miss Quidditch though, I'm not allowed to play until I become a full-time student. Living with Hermione's family has been great," Harry said.

"Hermione's family, I though Hermione was your sister?" Caitlyn said surprised.

Harry nodded, "Foster sister," he confirmed smiling at his best friend.

"Why do you live with Hermione's family? Where are yours?" Brittany asked.

"We are his family," Hermione said frowning. "My parents have permanent custody of Harry. His parents were killed when he was a baby."

"Then why are you a Puckle?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Because I want to be, it's great to belong to a family and know they like me enough to let me use their name, that they're not ashamed of having me in the family," Harry said grinning.

Hermione's eyes almost teared up as she heard Harry describe how much the casual offer to use Hermione's mum's maiden name name to help hide his location meant to him.

"You can't play on the team, but bring your broom next week and we can have a pick-up game, we're always looking for more players," Caitlyn said.

Harry grinned and Hermione sighed, "I guess I could always use some more time in the library, though I'm not sure you should Harry," she said.

Harry spent the evening polishing and servicing his Nimbus 2000. It was no longer the best broom on the market but from what he'd seen with the Slytherin team, it handled better than the 2001 was still top of the line for a school broom, and it was in great condition.

"Harry, the headmaster said no Quidditch until next year," Hermione said worriedly. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Hermione this isn't a tryout for the team or even team training. You heard Josh, everyone's invited to play," Harry replied.

"I still think you should ask permission," Hermione scolded.

"What are the two of you arguing about?" Emma Granger now known publicly by her maiden name Emma Puckle asked surprised.

"I got invited to join a pick-up quidditch game after classes on Monday, Hermione thinks I need to ask the headmaster's permission. He said that I couldn't play quidditch as a part time student but I assumed he meant on the school teams, this is just for fun so it shouldn't count should it?" Harry explained.

"I expect that you're right Harry, but it might be an idea of I give him a quick call and sort it out," Emma offered.

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thanks Emma."

Emma moved to the phone and spoke to Headmaster Collins, who was delighted to hear that the two British students were making friends and reassured Emma that both the teenagers could take part in any social sporting games.

"You were right Harry, the headmaster was glad you were making friends and to let you play, the reason you can't play on the team is that it's in the charter that only full time students can play. It seems the league had problems with a few of the schools keeping their best players on after seventh year by enrolling them in one or two electives," Emma reassured him.

Harry let out a whoop, it was wonderful living here with the Grangers and Bunyip School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in many ways an improvement on Hogwarts though he missed the castle and his friends, but what he'd missed most of all was flying, the feeling of freedom being up in the air. It had been his escape from all the stress of his life and the expectations of being the boy-who-lived, and he'd managed to escape from the expectations far more thoroughly than he could have dreamed, none of the students at Bunyip had even thought that he might be the boy-who-lived. But he still missed flying. The weekend seemed extra-long to him as he eagerly waited until after classes on Monday. Hermione tried to distract him with his muggle schoolwork but that only worked for so long before he resumed wandering around agitatedly.

Finally Daniel had enough, "Grab your swimming things there's an indoor swimming pool in town. I don't want Harry forgetting what he learned before summer."

Harry shot off into his room to grab his gear but Hermione protested. "I have work to do."

"And you'll no doubt not try out for any of the sporting teams at school. Exercising your body is just as important as exercising your mind," Emma reminded her bookworm daughter. "Go and get your swimming costume and join us in the car. Now Missy."

Hermione huffed and went to do what she was told. She joined the others but brought her book. Emma took it from her and took it back inside. "The pool will be too steamy for books, and you can read and swim at the same time," she said.

Harry laughed. "Come on Hermione, it will be fun."

Hermione pouted all the way to the pool and tried to argue with her mother when they separated to change and shower before going in the water, but Emma wouldn't listen. "Hermione, Harry is waiting for you, expecting you to go out there and have fun with him in the pool. He will be upset if you don't at least try to have a good time."

Harry had a lot of fun swimming. Daniel showed him a couple of tricks to 'improve his stroke now he was swimming in a longer pool with lap lanes' and he felt less self-conscious when he realised Hermione wasn't much better at swimming than he was, but he was disappointed to realise she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Is there any sport or exercise that Hermione enjoys?" Harry quietly asked Emma when Hermione was with her father at the other end of the pool.

Emma sighed. "Not unless wizards have been able to make competitive studying a sport. She used to enjoy competing in spelling bees. She actually came first in the county one year."

"What about something like bush walking?" Harry asked.

"No several cities we've been to have historical walking tours which she enjoyed. And she didn't complain too much when we did a two day cycling tour in the south of France, though she rarely rode her bicycle at home."

"I can't ride a bike," Harry said.

"Daniel and I would be happy to teach you though I think a lot of the appeal will be lost for you. For me it's about the speed and the wind on my face and the freedom."

"That's what I feel flying my broom," Harry said very quietly.

"Yes, you've told me, that's why I think riding a bike, and rollercoasters would be a poor second for you. It's just the closest most muggles can get to flying, but I'm still happy to teach you if you'd like to try."

"I think I would if Hermione wants to ride with me, I'd like to find something we have in common now that we're not trying to solve mysteries and save the castle each year," Harry said.

"Hermione will always be your friend whether you have things in common or not," Emma said gently.

"Yeah but if we don't find something that we both enjoy doing, then one of us will always be choosing to do something they don't enjoy in order to spend time with the other. That's not a healthy friendship, is it?" Harry said worriedly.

"No, it isn't but there's lots of things you might both like that you haven't tried yet, and remember that exercise is good for Hermione even if it isn't something she'd choose to do on her own," Emma tried to reassure him.

"Yeah but Hermione's nagging me to study more is good for me too, but I don't like it. I don't want to be responsible for nagging her to exercise more, and I don't want to be the excuse you give her when you force her to do it either," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, you're right and I won't do it again," Emma replied.

"I don't think we're even going to like the same TV shows," Harry said.

"Harry you've never shown any interest in choosing what we watch," Emma said.

"I didn't have much of a preference before we got here, I was never allowed to watch much Telly at the Dursleys, so it was all fascinating," Harry replied. "But I think I'd like to watch some of the detective drama's that are on, and less documentaries. I even prefer the cooking and gardening shows more than the war ones."

Emma laughed, "Yes they're not really designed for a teenage audience. We've both been letting the other two monopolise the tellie choices, I think it's about time we find out what else is available to watch."

"Not tonight, let Hermione have what she wants since she's the only person not enjoying the pool," Harry suggested.

"You're a good friend Harry, don't you doubt it," Emma said patting his shoulder.

They both went back to swimming and later Harry managed to join in a game with some other teens that was a sort of volleyball in the water. Hermione on the other hand finished her laps and got out once Harry was busy with his new friends, she moved to the café area and read the book she'd managed to smuggle into her bag, away from the steaminess of the pool area.

A/N: Thank you to Melikalilly, Princesakarlita411, i lovedifferentmixesup, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, CaseLC, gabrieljuarezl, jkarr, mwinter1, starboy454, Gime'SS, history, acherongoddess, Deathmvp, Neo Skies (Guest), rb2312, starie78, mworth1019, Rori Potter, Reader Ethiriel, kimbarn30, Krysania, fraewyn, rb2312, Guest, Guest, Locket1, Guest, delia cerrano, Guest, Guest, Firehedgehog, Lazymanjones96, Cheryl (Guest), VizeerLord, , Kairan1979, catsfissh, old-crow, hagrid51, Snowball1982, Beyondthesea16, Fallow53 (Guest), FotoDi, BrilliantLady, teedub, AnimeFreak71777, gleefan2009 **,** BCgurlie, rowenasheir, staar (Guest), angelscatie, Guest, BlazeVein, Guest, BillBrink, HeartsGlow, Deathday Party Planner, Storz, weeping angels, Nanchih, Bookwrym, The Ghostly Minion, mab70, blinddivinity, Richy1991, AlexCurtis, misticslayer1, marshmanwolf, Lorgar50, Belladonna16, Brainiac2000, , .souza, Danikae, Honor76, Brenden1k, cateyes033, DarkSerphiam, LoveBeingAReader, crimancri, swainbob142, GLWizard, Kararaye, rusty32536, finkarhu, Wulffe, wmontrez, animikiikaa, 00 Non C. Anon 00, JadedPanther, Modrzew, True Overlord Laharl, Dream Hime, djfrmchinchilla, Jen75, elle117, juliet709, pkboyan1234, Natelevy, Lord Night, araggamuffin, Kuroi59, BakuganShari, Jacqui M, brewernagini, fire0ice, emoonrain, Selene Ann Potter, Shiovaun, Tom Tardis, RavenAira, Buusia33, Ptitkactus, Archenar, Seanq, Ruapehu82, earthdragon77, Packhero, HeartsStrenght, Chisana22, jim anime, David305, polinee6, Benjiman, AnoXaero, Umbra NightFall, blacksista4eva, Modulus, casper46, klinde6364, archant, Tasva, skwerewolf, USA-Jeanette, .9862273, Trahald of Uru, brellegenana, Silberfunke, dracoqueen, etunim1, Talcatraz, Nilyenea, Ciarle, Warick, exsailor1999, The Nephilim Lord, Ceica, jahne, .31, Zahadhum, Brit8889, BDude0000, Chile of Darkness, Rose's Fox, Danjal, Sasukitsu, crazyfan19, GiuliaDark1, YinYang Eagle, sgdg94, Immortales, dicilio, Waterboi, Root Of Darkness, Wonkie, vanesa, archfiendswordsmen, dragonbrother forever, Dragoklaw, RP51, Vesania Insania, Lady Rin06, Kiliana, aayjames, DaichiKingOfSleep, dupond48, draggah7, Ash Firebird, Flaming Ghurkin, sooner36, Lord Vakarian, upsidedownkpopfreak, angeleyes24245, ZTFrogg, Xel Locke, chrisemmit, jwsn09, kurai bara, kyoko8lin, Izabela75, Igor De Souza Santos, 1392, Gates2Hell, Jenifael09, angeloneofakind, vege00, fan-de-series, glrt, Evil-Bastard, noshsh, sonofden, LadyDark, HoratiosGirl101, Lady Deebo, joloisez, Puldoh, Monki91, stars5900, DRAGONSLAYER666, wathou, The Elemental King of Hell, Wrath Of The Heavens, MoonlightBushido, Moored Mermaid, LittleKamikame, Cladach, Kortir, Aspenleaf12, summar, bigkev33, MistyCloud7, Erielaw, fern1968, DjDarkFox, RyderrRalph, blackflamekitty, Lissi ania, Dehaanii, Mankar Camoran, LokiSpokFan, blstedman, keiurashima, GoldScarb, Storz, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, gsrinmt, Razorwind237, Lightspire, TarheelGrey, ZanzibarLM, Joeya12, BrothersBestFriends, vicster999, snake-charmer68, Guyver2.0, olvassok, DarthSolus, yaoifangirl1000, Alexis Rinaldi, Stormwing89, solkat10, RogueGuardian, djamgo, tied, BreGyrl23, pati1234, BrothersBestFriends, Freya le Noir, JayManney4Life, Natural-Bad-Ass aka , Reaper180, Dusk11, sam139nyc, header96, alptraumpie, sereneheart, aj14, Blueis, WastelandRose, Myst and Temper, clr13, NCIS2011, GCU By Any Means, KayeBell, darrian808808, sometimesnarryfan, Dralixia, BrothersBestFriends, , katmom, Gushlaw, ShadeslayerX, Fangirl161003, UH061992, tgfoy, RGoodfellow64, Microft, questioner2400, cornholio4, basilix, HogwartsUnited, the dragon and the rose, jkpit, llilah, Woolleymammoth, MaeKitten, Susan92, seashelles, Outofthisworldgal, kurotenshi-08, Isildur Rahl, faros, tannim37, kat8735, .790, tfdpc, Leicontis, b1234mos, agnar, jlove34, horselover2008, mattchew, RStone8, M2Imp, Happy eva, cane1111, preciousann, vate faire, strivengoddess, Mallo666, loregiver, chrisjam1, eXLuSiivE, phantombrick, hopehalliwell3, lucky333123, The Chosen Dork, Julez, cokal, Koru413, SilentSnowLeopardNinja, .Minna.-Sophia Isobel, pheonixplus, jj23975, b2i, Ldysabella, dwsdmk, walp010, Nemo7777, Azhriaz, Koalaspam125, Technoscaper, lady rannell, alueua, kaijean81, norska, Jackanapes, goku90504, keladry1, Centaurious, J.K Holdenwood, KimiRose, roboYeti, TheGildedShadow, mediaboy, TRWethington, ssbn655b, CarolBlake, SnarkySnape1123, Keny972, vamp2puppy, janelle Lawrence, Hunter Noventa, Liliantha, delnor, Serious Bunburyist, Cottermac, Brenna, bitethepagan, bellandrew, JCJ58, droga1, danchar, E. Chickarita, jloup, Irland Phoenix, mahive, Darth Aeorath, UnbendingCynic, anf600, luffy0112, tatis, Ilandriel, TobiasTobias, Raindrops on Roses, gaylarain, SG-1agnus, Zila Kaelar, Airedale, darkwaterwings, z0a, YHabiki, Izabela75, ToffeeBrowne, simdone, Akelly9065, jlwfan, travainiaqueen, herder11, Hero Knil, julieqt, Noni2674, kunoichi, Vickage, efjc, TomokiG, Shae Vizla, Vance McGill, GiosTonTheon, moonlitdagger, non499, ShadowsInDreams, HeatherLB, mistymalfoy, pekhet, Verdandi105, immortal7, rroth326, Blackstone4005, CainBlack, anaknisatanas, EssexDragon, Selzah, Sugar0o, MehBaka, sereneheart, , choconoichigonodaifuku, almapirata95, LittleMissHugALot, Mar17, alaison, steffenkiel, Skyeleaf1956, marsy-cat, wileycoyote, greenmonochrome, gaylarain, jessielou71605, Katlr2911, bookishgirl18, zainethedemonking, Flytype, Redbird27, hjcallipygian, kaycees, KorruptJustice, Bellanaris, gurbnogfen, ddrgirl18, BillBrink, andreaocam, Kiku.123, patsh, matthewjeremy, Syrennety, Mcbeff, irishearthgirl, laesin, SusanL, Tranitum, shepbagel, Shadow fang the black wolf, WmGeorge, Lolita-Girl-765, Anfauglir, kitiku01, Shivani, typetom, FeatheredFeline, Gallyn, canadiajimmy, Tegasus, Thebean85, lmill123, nemolous, Lazylim, Wednesday Harris, Alexia Snape Malfoy Potter, Tiara Shin, kingling, Hero in the shadows1, Chelly18, sparks87, lordlethis, blackwolfllll, Markincanada, Master of Thoughts, shizukesa-sama, Mystical Magician, CalliM, Seth A. Mincberg, amethyst0216, Jamr, bookwormrdd, virella degos, gms023, flashbak35a, Maikae, Treecat1812, dreamymew1, S4vvy, Cora1, Ziactrice, charis-chan, roon0 and fightingforme for your support.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

-o0o-

Harry was surprised to find that most of the other players were using brooms he'd never heard of, made locally, though a few had recent model Cleansweeps. In the locker room the other boys were as curious about his broom as he was about theirs and he offered to switch around after the game. Several of the boys took him up on it and also asked their friends for a trial of their brooms too.

"What positions are you good at?" Edwin asked.

"I played seeker for my house team but I'm not too bad as a chaser," Harry replied. "My best mate wanted to try out for keeper so I've never really tried that and I wasn't strong enough for Beater before the healers fixed me up this summer. Come to think of it that might be a problem, thanks to the potions I've put on twenty kilos and grown six inches since I last flew."

Mathias laughed, "Well we'll put you in Seeker and hopefully you'll have time to fly some of the kinks out before you have to do anything."

Harry laughed too, "Good call, have you already chosen teams?"

"We've got an even number so the girls want to play girls verses boys, their seeker will be the blonde with the plats," Edwin pointed out a smaller girl, she's pretty quick and is the reserve seeker on the team, Damon Beckers, our seeker is a seventh year so she'll be your biggest competition if you want the spot next year.

Harry nodded. The extra girl who was refereeing released the snitch and the bludgers then took to the air to throw up the quaffle, before moving to the side of the pitch. Harry took to the air and did a couple of quick loops of the field, practicing some quick turns and barrel rolls to get the feel of how his new body affected his flight. The other seeker ignored him until he moved up to join her, pleased with his control of his broom and the extra stamina he had.

"You needn't think you're going to scare me flying like that," the girl said scathingly.

"Just working the kinks out, I haven't flown in five months and I've grown some since then," Harry said mildly. He saw the snitch while he was talking, she was closer but pointed in the wrong direction so he put all his speed into his dive and managed to catch the snitch barely two feet from the ground pulling up hard he barely avoided crashing then raised his hand in triumph. He had to yell before anyone noticed he'd got it. The boys converged on him congratulating him.

"That wasn't much of a game, shall we go again?" Harry said eager to keep flying.

The boys all nodded. "Let's play again," Mathias called to the girls who were just landing. "He really caught it already, you aren't just messing with us?" one of the girls asked.

In reply Harry handed over the snitch. "Yeah, let's play again."

This time Harry fell into the familiar search pattern, "That had to be a fluke, you didn't even have proper control of your broom, you nearly crashed," Tamara said.

"It wouldn't have mattered I'd already caught the snitch," Harry replied.

"That's stupid, if you get hurt you can't play again next week," Tamara said.

"You play an official match each week?" Harry asked. "I'm not allowed to play for the team this year. Besides I didn't get hurt. It wouldn't have even been that close if I'd known better how to adjust for my change in weight and strength."

"You're thin enough, you couldn't have put on that much weight," Tamara dismissed.

"It still made a difference," Harry said before pulling away from her to continue searching for the snitch. He practiced a few dives. Tamara followed him a couple of times before realising he was just practicing, as a result she missed it when he did see the snitch and he was able to catch it again without her noticing.

Some of the others suggested that they play again but Tamara and a couple of the others refused so they didn't have enough for a proper game and Harry ended up playing Chaser, and they started swapping brooms.

"Your broom is great but it isn't as good as you made it look. I still couldn't fly it the way you did," Edwin said.

"Your broom's pretty good too," Harry said cheerfully.

"You're an amazing flier. You'll make the school team for sure," Mathias said.

"That's not really fair though if Tamara has been the reserve all year," Harry said.

"For the last three years. She's tiny but she's a fifth year," Lisa said.

Harry sighed, She's going to hate me if I try out."

"And a lot of other people are going to hate you if you don't and we keep losing because of her," Mathias said bluntly. "There's a lot of competition between the schools and we haven't won the trophy in ages. In fact, Beckers should be grateful that you can't play this year or you'd be taking his spot. You're better than him too."

"Not even a proper student yet and I'm making enemies," Harry said sighing. "All I want is a peaceful life. How many other teams are there?"

"Five. Some of the other schools aren't as big as ours and there's talk of combining them but the distance is too big for people to want their kids portkeying every day," Edwin explained.

"Ugh I hate portkeys, I'm glad we live close enough to take the train. That's nearly enough to put me off playing," Harry said.

"The portkey to Fremantle is pretty rough, but they give us a couple of hours to get over it before the game. It does mean you get stuck in their infirmary if you're injured though. They won't bring you back until you're healed. The portkeys to Mahi Atua Kura in Christchurch are also pretty rough over the water," Mathias said. "It's worth it though."

"You play on the team?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was a reserve chaser at the start of the year until Lucy hurt her shoulder," Mathias said.

"Lucy, the girl who umpired for us today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah her arm's well enough for gentle flying and she could play again in a week or two but she's chosen not to take back her place on the team this close to her OWLs," Caitlin's tone made it clear he thought she was crazy not returning to the game as soon as she could.

"Is there a professional league here?" Harry asked.

"No, there is an adults league, but they don't pay their players, in fact you have to pay to join a team. They play on Sundays. Australia have a team in the pacific league but their home games are in Sydney. Dad said he'd take me to a couple of games over the summer if I pass all my classes," Edwin said enthusiastically.

"That's great. Can parents come to the school games?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course, mind they mostly only come to the home games. It makes it a bit of a downer playing away with nearly the whole stadium supporting the other team," Mathias replied.

"I don't tend to take much notice of the crowd when I'm playing," Harry said.

"Your parents never came to watch you play either, did they? You wouldn't take so many risks if your Mum had anything to say about it," Caitlyn said. "Unless your parents are professional quidditch players, but then you wouldn't be here."

"My parents are dead. My foster parents have never seen a quidditch game, even if their daughter played, she's muggleborn and her parents couldn't have come to games," Harry said.

"Why not? Non magicals can use portkeys and there's amulets to protect them from the anti-muggle wards. First gen's parents come to games all the time, though most of them prefer to catch the train, if they live close enough," Edwin asked.

"They weren't invited. Even my friend Katie said that her mum, who's a first gen couldn't bring her dad who is nonmagical. And Hermione was in the hospital wing for weeks and they never brought her parents to visit. Maybe our wards were too old for the amulets to work," Harry said.

"How old was your school?" Caitlyn asked.

"It had been a school for over a thousand years but some parts look older than others, you'll have to ask Hermione when it was actually built," Harry said.

"Did she go home without you? Why didn't she come and play?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hermione doesn't like to fly, she isn't find of heights," Harry confided. "She wanted to spend some extra time in the library, read up on the history of the school and stuff."

"She's kind of cute," Mathias said.

"She's kind of obsessed with being top of the class," Edwin retorted. "No offence Harry."

"She was mortified when the professors told us we were behind in arithmancy and runes. They aren't taught until third year at home and they threatened to put us in a first year class," Harry explained. "The Arithmancy professor wouldn't let us in the second year class but she's determined to be caught up by the end of January so she can re-sit the placement tests at the start of the new school year. She'll calm down a bit when school starts properly for us and she can see how she stacks up in all her other classes. But yeah, grades have always been important to her. My grades as well as hers, unfortunately."

His new friends laughed and accompanied him to the library to meet Hermione.

"Hey Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"We don't need to leave for another ten minutes," Hermione frowned.

"And it's going to take most of that for you to decide which books you want to take home tonight, check them out and pack up your stuff," Harry said firmly removing the book from her hand. "Your mum and dad will worry if we miss the train."

Hermione huffed but started sorting books. "What's the limit she can borrow?" Harry asked the others.

"Five books," Caitlyn said.

Harry saw two piles of eight or nine books and sighed. "Which pile do you want?" he asked.

Hermione pointed, "This pile, that one's for re-shelving,"

Harry grabbed five books off the pile and went to loan them under his own name.

"We need to go now Hermione," he said shoving them into his bookbag.

She continued to dither until Harry grabbed another five books and dragged her up to the desk, leaving her to check her books while he packed up her notebooks and personal textbooks.

"We're going to have to run for the train," he said.

"Or we could go and ask the headmaster to make us a portkey."

"I have no desire to fall on my broomstick and break it Hermione, I'm taking the train. Come on!" Harry retorted hurrying away.

Hermione frowned and hurried after him. "I can't run that far," she called.

"Then hop on and I'll give you a lift to the ward boundaries. I'll stay low, I promise," Harry replied still pulling her towards the station and holding out his broom.

"Okay," Hermione agreed reluctantly. Harry climbed onto the broom and Hermione climbed on holding onto Harry in a death grip. Harry took off as fast as the broom would go a mere seven feet off the ground so he wouldn't have to worry about hitting anyone. They reached the ward line and Harry landed gently. "We still need to hurry," he said. He took her hand and pulled her towards the station. They raced onto the platform and jumped onto the train just before it started to move.

Hermione sat down breathing heavily.

"You're out of shape Hermione," Harry said. "Either you're going to have to allow more time to pack up your books and get to the station or we need to start training to run that distance."

Hermione frowned.

"Hermione, we only just made the train and I won't have my broom with me every day. You either need to get a portkey off the headmaster and I'll catch the train by myself, or you need to keep a better track of the time when you're in the library. It really wouldn't hurt for you to be able to run for the train either in case classes run late. You don't want to be stuck sitting here on the platform for an hour or more, especially in the summer, it will get quite hot here," Harry said firmly.

"Yes, but it will be too hot to run too, we need to learn to portkey more efficiently. There are also apparition lessons in January," Hermione said.

"Don't we need to be seventeen to get an apparition licence?" Harry asked.

"Apparently not in Australia, you can get one at thirteen if you can pass the tests. The prefect I was speaking to said it sometimes takes two or three years to pass depending on how strong your magic is and how good your visualisation skills are. I figured it would be worth a try and signed us both up. Your magic is strong enough and my visualisation skills are why I'm better at transfiguration than you are."

"Not anymore," Harry said grinning. "Transfiguration is simple since the blocks were removed, at least you can't seriously overpower a transfiguration unless you screw up the visualisation."

Hermione laughed. "What happened?"

"They asked me to transfigure a block of wood into a stuffed toy dog. It was a little too realistic and it tried to bite the professor," Harry said.

"Was it an animated toy or did you accidently transfigure a real live dog?" Hermione asked shocked.

"A combination of the two, Professor Codlin said it was alive but it was still covered in bright blue plush fur," Harry admitted. "I wanted to keep it but Codlin wasn't sure it would remain alive because I didn't know enough about organs and stuff, said it was better to reverse it than let it suffer."

"Harry, if you have the power to do something like that you really need to concentrate. It may not be safe to learn to apparate, you could splinch yourself if you have the power to do it without focusing properly," Hermione said worried.

"Don't scold me Hermione, the professor already did that. She said if she caught me not concentrating in class she'd make me stick to theory and have to stay after class to try the spells so I can't hurt the other students," Harry said frowning.

"She's right you know, in all your wand classes. You've worked hard to get control of your power but you're going to need to focus on concentrating on what you're trying to do every time," Hermione lectured.

"I know Hermione, I'm just glad Malfoy and his goons aren't here. I'd have trouble not blasting him through the wall if I lost my temper in DADA," Harry said.

"There may not be any Slytherins but there's sure to be someone you don't get along with," Hermione said worriedly.

"I know Hermione, I'm trying hard not to make enemies or rivals though I certainly did today," Harry said.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"Out flew the reserve seeker on the school team. She's been playing reserve for the last three years and the actual seeker is a seventh year so she would have been the Seeker next year if I wasn't here. We played two games and I beat her easily both times. The first time I saw the snitch well before she did and she thought I'd crash into the turf with my dive. It was harder to pull up than it used to be so after that I practiced diving and she tried to keep up with me the first few times and couldn't, when I did see the snitch she still thought I was just practicing. I caught the snitch before she even saw it." Harry said sighing. "Everyone else wanted to play again but she wouldn't."

"How many school teams are there? And how do you determine which team you play for if there's no houses?" Hermione asked.

"There's only one school team. They play the other schools around Australia," Harry replied.

"Do you think it's safe for you to play on the team? It would make you easier to find if all the schools knew where to find you," Hermione asked.

"If he's going to check the Australian schools, he'll check all of them. Playing might make him find me a couple of weeks earlier than he otherwise would but the school actually has really good security except on game days, much better than Hogwarts at keeping out witches and wizards who aren't supposed to be there," Harry said dismissively, determined to play no matter what.

"Harry! Be sensible! You've just said that security isn't as good during the quidditch matches," Hermione said.

"And I'd be much more at risk in the crowd watching or hiding out with you alone in the library during the game than I will playing," Harry retorted.

"Yes but security at the other schools will be compromised on game day too and if you're not playing the only days you'll need to worry about it will be when the games are here at Bunyip, and we have no way of knowing how good the security at the other schools is or if one of the professors there are friends with Dumbledore or one of the Death Eaters."

"The Death Eaters aren't likely to be looking for me here. They never did in Britain after all," Harry argued.

"Dumbledore said there were wards to stop them finding your home," Hermione said.

"But not from finding my school, I went to elementary school outside the wards for six years," Harry replied. "If I was safe there, then I'm safe enough now, whether I play quidditch or not."

-o0o-

They arrived at the station still bickering as Emma picked them up.

"What are you too arguing about now?" Emma asked.

"Hermione doesn't want me to play Quidditch for the school team," Harry replied.

"Why on earth not Hermione?" Emma asked.

"It's too dangerous. As well as the risk of injury which is ridiculously high for a school level sport, there's the risk of him being found if he visits the other schools. It's not like Hogwarts all the parents and general public can attend the games. Who knows who will find him," Hermione said speaking very quickly.

"Tell me about the risk of injury Harry, is it really that dangerous," Emma said.

"Yes it is he was admitted to the hospital wing last year because of an injury," Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, I was asking Harry," Emma said firmly. "If you want to listen to the conversation then sit quietly and you can have your say later."

"It is a bit dangerous, but I was only injured because someone jinxed the bludger to chase me exclusively and the injury could've been healed on the field without me being admitted if that idiot Lockhart didn't interfere," Harry said.

"Wasn't Lockhart the name of one of your professors?" Emma asked.

"Yes but he was a fraud. I tried to stop him from trying to heal my arm because his spells never came out right. Instead of healing the broken bone he vanished all the bones in my arm and Madam Pomfrey had to regrow them," Harry said angrily.

"You broke your arm playing quidditch?" Emma asked, "How did it happen."

"Dobby was trying to get me injured so that I would be sent home. He was trying to protect me from the basilisk, so he jinxed the bludger to chase after only me and injure me," Harry explained.

"Okay, have you had any injuries from playing Quidditch that weren't caused by Dobby?" Emma asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"You nearly fell of your broom hundreds of feet in the air, you could have been killed," Hermione screeched.

Emma stopped Harry as he went to answer, they arrived at the house and Emma sent Hermione inside saying that she wanted to talk to Harry alone. Harry looked worried for a moment but Hermione pouted and stomped inside slamming the door.

"Don't worry about her Harry, she's been an only child for all her life and we spoiled her a bit. She needs to learn that she cannot keep interrupting when I ask her to let you tell me your side of the argument, she'd given me her opinion but it isn't only her opinion that matters," Emma said. "Now tell me honestly how dangerous is quidditch really?"

"It's played on broomsticks about 30-50 feet into the air, the biggest risk is falling but I've never fallen off my broom even when we were first learning. Hermione doesn't like heights so she hates the idea of flying and thinks it's more dangerous than it is," Harry began. "The sport has three balls, the quaffle is thrown through the hoops to score, catching the snitch ends the game and awards the catcher 150 points and the bludgers are hit by the beaters to disrupt plays. Getting hit by a bludger hurts and if it hits where you're not protected by armour it could cause a minor fracture. The other risk is colliding with another flyer, minor collisions happen but everyone tries to avoid a major collision. You have to remember that wizarding healing is much more advanced than non-magical healing. It takes about ten minutes and a few spells to heal a simple fracture or a concussion, a fractured skull even with brain swelling can be healed completely without any side-effects within a day or two. If it doesn't kill you then almost all quidditch injuries are easily healed."

"Even a knocked out tooth?" Emma asked.

"I think so," Harry said uncertainly. "They don't use faceguards and I've never seen a quidditch player with missing teeth."

"And the other danger, the risk of being found?" Emma asked.

"Hermione is right about that. If someone asks at one of the schools where I've played, then they'll be able to tell them I was there. But if someone went to the trouble of asking one of the Australian schools they'd probably ask all of them anyway," Harry said. "Besides if they were going to look for me wouldn't they look now? They won't look again next year of they haven't found me this year," Harry asked.

"That depends on how many other countries they look in before considering Australia," Emma said. "Hermione couldn't tell us anything about magical schools or traditions here. Though she knew quite a lot about the major school of magic in France when we were there on holiday before her second year."

"Maybe because she knew she was spending the summer in France," Harry said. "She could've looked it up after finding out you were going. Besides wouldn't they look in the English speaking schools first?"

"I don't know. That makes sense to you and I but from what I've seen British wizards aren't known for common sense," Emma retorted.

"No common sense seems particularly uncommon among the purebloods in Britain," Emma agreed shaking her head.

Emma nodded. "What about the security risk on game days that Hermione mentioned."

"The schools encourage parents and relatives to visit the school and attend games. There's no professional national league so the school games are pretty popular. So there are a lot of strangers around on game days. Hermione thinks that I'd be at risk but to be honest I think I'd be at more risk among the crowd watching the game. Yes, if I didn't play then I could choose not to go to the other games and I'd only have to worry about games played here at Bunyip but Quidditch is one of the best parts of being a wizard. I want to play," Harry said earnestly.

"So you've decided," Emma said frowning.

"Yes. Oh this is one of those parental decisions things isn't it?" Harry said frowning.

"I really want to play Quidditch Emma, I miss it and I'm not just ignoring the risks. I just think that they're fairly minimal."

"I'll talk it over with Daniel, perhaps you could ask around and see if we could watch a quidditch game before the start of the new school year so we understand what we're deciding about," Emma suggested.

Harry frowned. He was used to being able to make decisions for himself. But he'd willingly agreed to let Emma and Daniel have guardianship of him and Emma was right it was a decision that other kids didn't make themselves, he remembered his team mates discussing what their parents had written when they had to write home and ask for permission to play on the house team. "Okay, I'll try to get directions to see a game, and I'll abide by what you decide," he agreed. "Can I go inside now?"

"Yes Harry, but remember, whatever decision we make it won't be an attempt to deny you something you clearly enjoy. It's our responsibility to keep you as safe as possible. I hope you will trust us to make this decision for you," Emma said earnestly.

"I'll try," Harry agreed before walking thoughtfully into the house.

-o0o-

Emma went in to talk to Hermione, "Hermione, you wanted us to take in Harry. I know it's a big adjustment not being an only child anymore. Are you having second thoughts?" she asked gently.

"No I like Having Harry here with us," Hermione said.

"Then you need to remember that you're not an only child anymore. When I ask Harry a question. I expect Harry to answer. You can't speak for him the way you would if he was merely a guest. You'll make him feel like his opinions aren't important to us. I'm sure that wasn't your intention but he's already struggling to accept that we want him to make a place for himself in our lives."

"But he's obsessed with quidditch, he just doesn't see how dangerous it is," Hermione protested.

"I'm aware that he loves it and how he feels is influencing his judgement, but don't you think that your fear of heights and of flying influence your opinion of the dangers as well?" Emma asked gently.

"You've never seen a quidditch game. They zip around the field at ridiculous speeds, it's a wonder there aren't more accidents," Hermione replied. "It is really dangerous, people have died."

"We'll you're right about one thing. Your father and I won't be making a decision about Harry playing until we've seen the game played," Emma said practically.

A/N: Thank you to Bluesnowman, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Hanii Seirios Slytherin, mwinter1, Hikari-Pandora, teachergirl, julschristine975, MsQueenWitch, Melikalilly, fraewyn, Rori Potter, crankypants16, jkarr, gabrieljuarezl, nessa29, Princesakarlita411, CaseLC, Dragon Queen Niji, Kagugu, abby1006, acherongoddess, Nanchih, Ep (Guest), Firehedgehog, starboy454, Fallow54 (Guest), ma, b70, Guest, Snowball1982, Beyondthesea16, Guest, Cheryl (Guest), roon0, MilandaAnza, Vegasman (Guest), ClaireRiley, DohaRnger, Gime'SS, Vegasman (Guest), Locket1, RCPMione, rb2312, Midnight Angels, sanbeegoldiewhitey, , Calebros, scorpin17, Suse B, Shadow of the Blue Moon, Kairan1979, Guest, Sarasri, Marikili68, katrinblanchet, Annie (Guest), Xiard Vron, LATROOPER, TheBoona, kitayalera, Mauro1989, Hikari-Pandora, onimaster818, A Small Voice, Rezarn, katdrea77, kaptein1, Avemano, taj14, Routhster12, arsula, The Rag Lady, AdamDarkAskari, Imenka, orsmant, db13, Saikou210, lindsayejcampbell12, AshantiVL, He Was A Quiet Man, Kaval, crow and the butterfly, SuperKinuhata, jony87, Athelson, cosmoGirl666, Corvenus, HP Serpents Heir, Ginny Tracy, TheGlobalFlower, stvwilling, Ky Tran, WhimsyDragonQueen, Rene1753, ghzowy, Mulligan, LordEvan, NasuadaSvitkona, slyhuff, zero02, Morat20, socorro, MPC2160, lokarryn, Lord-Potter-Black, gaharbert, Hawko, kuropapilio, Narahc avis, , the2the, agpol257, harryandhermions43v3r, Ihatechoosinganame, WhIteFLaME69, supersoper, tantalise76, firedamio, HelberryInx, gangari, Tonuk456, Lego Land, digbygreen, bigbuck, Barbara, Kath19, Kathyfenton, imketys, Eloana7, Shining Moon in Shadow, ssbn655b, Newtinmpls, DoreanBV, Lord Mordecai, World62590, jj007, Jewel08, Clarindas, blade1108, ButtercupHarmony, Holen-Snape, , izzy Uchiha, dovyzz, Farahon, RedRyder01, JamesBond2007, SotF, zivadavid03, kurkag forever, WillowBarkTea, Secundum Fortunam, Silens Scriptor, LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast, gunners9900, robotic-orc, Sammy1985, ovs, Paran mastered the deck, Sinyk, Ch3ls3aoo, fco ala, thunhoibong, fightingforme, Ryu Zhang, Shock887, LuckDuckNicole, tjukurpa, salsam983, litteCat, Sandwich Vision, cmagp, WordNerdette, RLM1980, Little Rookie, michelle. , aesmith22, kiwiking52, Aadivasi, DRARKER, notpobhonestly, sunsethill, irishamber, geliher, sweedar, zedekiahahs, Toronar, ckseale, rcampuzano, Kagugu, lhugs, BYF, Aki666, Marjorie 22, gahmeep, AlleyJax, rb677112, Riann, MystDryad, xaantiaz1, Deathdragongod, furface294, Isebrake, Dracaro, kittykatkitkat, Timora23, , Elzath87, Spring Raine, Rabidleper, SireMaxus, pinky9292, Yellow House on the Hill, lordganon1, moorejr, tia993, Nawaki, xiudin, xxstarlitskyxx, Stophie17, fred2008, LordHambledom, LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast, mjs1973, Emjhai, jbuggenz1, Fyreyes, Myddyn Emrys, mysticdueler, LordApocolypse-End of Days, LunaSlashSea, AlleninLV, harrynginnyinatree, Annanas23, Anna Maria Taigi, Sandnor, Iherynot, justnow81, , GoGo Coupon Girl, Zlatka, larrygames, fawks14, Redripper666, jmood, lipasnape, .10, ineedamoreanonymousemail, EternalWing, Divine Me, Doudouille, gand982, christytrekkie, NyxDarklore, Herbbaines, Sintares, Aussiefan1, bleeker, AnFan-n-More, jonayla, benzo007, Legobricks, reseh, crusherbob, Alvine, bookscouter, D'Nalia, Redwolf001, wobblewiggle, LadyJen97, BadWolf1201, angeliquemb9, jallovesanime, gypsysue, stacyhilton, hochexplosiv, BrowncoatTerminator, Elisidis, Rune11, silvereagle2121, Ryusen Ach, Hollyowl, Drahcir Namdnyh, hyper-swain, Oricke, cfbme, 2x2justfau, Readerz18, lordibau, mydilgoes, redstickbonbon, murgatroid44, luna1971 and Issei Uzumaki-Dragneel for your support.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

-o0o-

"Harry how fast do brooms fly?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It varies on the brand, and a lot of the brooms I saw at school the other day were brands I've never heard of so I couldn't tell you how fast they can go. My Nimbus can get up to 120 miles per hour in a straight line but you never get anywhere near that fast during a quidditch game, you're not flying in a straight line and there isn't the space. It's like the top speed of your car doesn't really matter except for the bragging rights it gives you because you're never allowed to go anywhere near that fast anyway, it's the manoeuvrability and acceleration that make the difference when you're flying," Harry replied. "The new international broomstick the Firebolt can accelerate for 0-150 mile per hour in ten seconds. It probably costs nearly as much as a Ferrari too. 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' wouldn't even put the price on it in the window or let anyone test fly it."

Dan chuckled, "They were trying to say that if you need to ask the price, you cannot afford it. Or perhaps just allowing children and young men to admire and dream about it without breaking their hearts with the price," he agreed. "So when can we see a Quidditch game?"

"The next home game for the school team is in three weeks from tomorrow. Parents are invited, you wouldn't even have to use magical transport to get there," Harry replied. "Or there's a game in Ballarat this weekend for the top amateur league, they're supposed to be quite good, two of their players are on the Australian national squad."

"I think watching the school team will give us the best ideal of how dangerous this game is at school level," Emma said. "Can you wait that long for our decision Harry?"

"I'll have to wont I?" Harry replied, sighing. "You said that you can't make the decision until you've seen a game."

"I can't believe you're even considering this," Hermione exploded.

"Why not Hermione? The other players' parents let them play. Even Mrs Weasley lets her boys all play quidditch and look at how overprotective she is about everything else," Harry demanded.

"That's enough discussion both of you. The decision will be made after we've seen a game for ourselves. You can either stop bickering or be separated. The next person to comment will be sent to their room," Daniel said firmly.

"Without their books," Emma added, knowing a quiet evening reading was no punishment to Hermione at all.

-o0o-

At Albus' trial, Amelia had started questioning him about the events following the deaths of James and Lily Potter, especially his placement of and the care he provided for their child after naming himself the baby's magical guardian.

"Why did you leave Harry Potter with abusive muggles, people you admitted you knew would not care for him?" Amelia asked.

"Harry was placed with his only close relatives. It was a more than reasonable decision to make. There wasn't anyone else to take him; his next nearest relatives would be the Malfoys."

"On the first of November 1981 both his godfather and godmother were both available to take custody of the infant Harry Potter and they were legally the child's guardians. Did they refuse to take him or ask you to take him to his muggle aunt and uncle?" Amelia asked.

"No they didn't. Sirius Black was a death eater and Alice Longbottom was tortured into insanity neither of them are a suitable candidate to care for an infant," Albus protested.

"It has been proved that Sirius Black was not a death eater and the Longbottoms were not attacked until the night of the sixth of November," Amelia retorted. "There was no reason for you to have assumed there would be a problem, unless you already knew of plans for the attack and neglected to warn them. Did you know that the Longbottoms would be attacked by Death Eaters after the defeat of Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort and the Dark Lord on the thirty-first of June 1981?"

Augusta glared at Albus in horrified fury.

"No I did not" Albus replied.

"Then why did you give the child over to Lily Potter's sister who was known to dislike magic and resent witches and wizards so much that it was almost a forgone conclusion that they would dislike the child, instead of allowing his rightful guardians to take him into their care?" Amelia asked.

"She was Harry's family, I believed that her love for him would supersede her dislike of magic," Albus replied disappointedly.

"What were your reasons for refusing Alice and Frank, when they petitioned the Wizengamot for the custody of Harry James Potter on the third of November 1981?" Amelia asked.

"I believed that Harry would be better off living with his Aunt in the Muggle world away from the fame of being the boy-who-lived," Albus replied.

"Were you aware that the Frank and Alice Longbottom came out of hiding to apply for custody of Harry Potter?" Augusta asked furiously. "That it was your fault they were in the open to be attacked?"

"No I was not," Albus replied shaken, it had never occurred to him.

"If you had handed young Harry over to his rightful guardians not only would he have had a better life but Frank and Alice would have been available to raise their own son as well as Alice's godson," Augusta replied bitterly.

"It also stands to reason that Sirius Black would not have gone after Pettigrew if you hadn't ordered Hagrid to take Harry Potter from him on the night of October 31st, and would therefore not be in the position to be framed for his murder," Amelia added.

"It seems you should recuse yourself from this trial" Daedalus Diggle called out.

Amelia panicked for half a second then thought rapidly.

"Albus Dumbledore can you please tell me the names of every Wizengamot member that you have not injured in any way in pursuit of your 'greater good'. In this instance 'harm' includes but is not limited to, memory charmed, used compulsions on, swindled out of money or career positions that should rightfully have been theirs or injured or caused to be injured though the withholding of information in any way them or one of their close family," Amelia immediately demanded. She knew that if Augusta was forced to recuse herself then it wouldn't be difficult for the Dumbledore supporters to have her recused as well.

Albus tried to answer but the veritaserum prevented him.

"No-one? Not a single witch or wizard out of the whole 80 Wizengamot members" Augusta asked shocked. "Then I guess there is no need to recuse myself because we cannot recuse the entire Wizengamot."

"But…" Daedalus began.

"You did take note that he couldn't even name you as someone who has not been harmed by his actions?" Augusta said pointedly.

Daedalus sat back down, shaken.

"I propose that we get a qualified mind healer in here to test for and remove all compulsions before we proceed," Caradoc Dearborn stated.

Albus paled, and seeing his reaction Minerva quickly agreed with the idea. It was seconded and put to a vote passing almost unanimously.

"Before we leave here today there are several people in the chamber that were not here when the oaths were taken at the inquest. I put forward the motion that they be offered the choice to take the oath we took, or to choose to be obliviated of the morning's proceedings so that the information cannot be used against us," Amelia said.

The visitors and press gallery protected loudly, not even ceasing when they heard what oath they were being asked to take but the oath itself prevented any of the Wizengamot from protesting and the motion passed. Amelia organised her Aurors and only one member of the visitors gallery had to be obliviated, the rest took the oath once they knew that the threat of obliviations was real.

The mind healers were able to identify which members of the Wizengamot were under behavioural compulsions. It wasn't just those you would expect. Most of the dark as well as the light supports had behavioural modification charms and after a quick word the healers started taking note of the magical signature on each charm. There was no way of telling what behaviour the charms were modifying without releasing them. Most people wanted the charms removed right away and others wanted to know more about them before they were removed. The problem was that most people wanted to know about what was done to them and to everyone else, but weren't willing for everyone else to know how they'd been influenced by the charms.

Augusta and Amelia were united. They were perfectly willing to allow anyone to ask Dumbledore what behavioural modifications had been placed on them but they were not willing to deal with the security risk of letting people speak to Dumbledore in private, especially when they couldn't be sure how strong the loyalty charms or behavioural compulsions were and whether some of the Wizengamot would be forced to carry out a direct order if Albus managed to give one, or if Albus would be capable of affecting enough of the Wizengamot to render his trial invalid. They had a quick discussion with the mind healer and Amelia's most trusted Aurors

"We will set up in a side room with Auror supervision. The Aurors will be ordered not to tell anyone about what compulsions were on each person unless they proved a danger to public safety. The Aurors will remain to prevent Mr Dumbledore from having the opportunity to influence one of you and cause a mistrial," Amelia said.

"Can you have the Aurors give an oath not to tell anyone what compulsions were placed on each individual?" Amos Diggory asked.

"No, we cannot, partly for your own protection, if Dumbledore forced you to commit a crime then you would want us to have proof that you didn't do it of your own volition and we would want to charge him for it, and more importantly we may need the Aurors to share their knowledge to be able to protect our society from whatever he was planning," Amelia replied firmly.

There were a few protests but this made sense to the majority of the Wizengamot and the motion passed.

Albus was disappointed to find himself accompanied by two Aurors who had not gone to Hogwarts, people he'd never met and had no influence over. They gave a wizards' oath not to gossip or talk idly about what they heard today.

Secret after secret fell as the people he had obliviated or cast compulsions on came in and asked what they were before deciding whether or not to have them removed. First came the supporters of the dark, and Albus was almost pleased to have the Aurors' protection from their anger given that he was still wandless and held in magical suppression cuffs.

The aurors were at first amused that many of the members had been compelled to vote against Dumbledore on certain topics that the old man wished to be seen to be supporting as leader of the light but did not want to come into fact. Their amusement faded when they realised how many of their current laws and decisions could have been changed by Dumbledore's actions. Now they were glad that they couldn't speak openly about the information they received, this could cause chaos, perhaps even bring down the entire government.

Albus heart sank when Arthur Weasley walked through the door.

"What spells have you cast on me?" Arthur asked mildly as was his character.

"Compulsion charms to make you accept Harry's home life with his relatives, several charms to direct your attention towards various crimes and away from others, to leave Mundungus and a few of my other spies alone, a strong compulsion not to mention what happened to Ginevra at Hogwarts this year to anyone, and I obliviated you after you objected to the methods Molly and I used to attempt to get Harry to sign a betrothal contract with your family," Albus replied.

"What spells or compulsions did you cast on my wife?" Arthur asked.

"Multiple attempts at calming charms when she's been about to lose her temper. Loyalty charms towards myself, a strong compulsion not to mention what happened to Ginevra at Hogwarts this year to anyone, compulsion charms to make you accept Harry's home life with his relatives and not interfere with my plans for the boy, some compulsions to prevent her from teaching Harry too much about our world and his place in it," Albus replied.

Arthur smiled wryly at the first item, he couldn't blame Albus overly much for that, sometimes he felt almost driven to it himself. His amusement faded though when he realised that Molly hadn't had to be magically coerced or manipulated into signing that betrothal contract for their daughter or to lie to Harry in attempt to manipulate him into signing.

"What spells or compulsions did you cast on my children?"

Loyalty charms towards myself and Gryffindor on your heir William and on Charles and nothing successfully on Percival, Frederic or George," Albus replied. "Loyalty charms on Ginevra and Ronald, to make them loyal to me, to Harry and to Gryffindor. Aversion charms against Slytherin on Ronald Some mental health shoring charms on Ginevra to heal her from the harm the possession may have done," Albus replied.

Arthur nodded and was about to leave when he took notice of the odd wording. "What spells or compulsions did you attempt to cast on my sons Percival, Frederic and George?" he asked.

"Loyalty charms to make them loyal to Harry, myself and to Gryffindor and aversion charms against Slytherin. And Charms to encourage them to ignore what was going on with Ginevra during the year," Albus replied.

"What you cast charms to prevent the few people who would have noticed a change in her personality and gotten her help? Why?"

"It was important that she be saved by Ronald and Harry, the girl is fine and it was in her best interests to be saved by Harry Potter," Albus tried to explain.

"So you could force that ridiculous betrothal contract on him? You risked my daughter's life and mental health for that?" Arthur ranted. "You told me she was fully recovered from her possession by the diary, is that true?"

One of the Aurors went to step in but the other stopped him. "Dumbledore's only supposed to be asked about mental spells he cast," the first protested.

"Dumbledore already confessed that he cast mental health shoring charms on the girl and he admitted to preventing her from getting help from a qualified healer earlier, her father needs to know whether she needs more mind healing as a result of Dumbledore's actions. Let the prisoner answer," the second commanded.

"I don't know," Albus admitted.

"Then why did you tell me she would be fine?" Arthur yelled.

"It was important that Ginevra's possession be kept secret, if knowledge of how she was possessed got out someone could use the information to find another object of Voldemort and use it to resurrect him," Albus said.

"So Ginevra's health was less important to you than the very minor chance that information might get to one of the very few people who could use it to attempt to resurrect You-Know-Who. Isn't the real truth that you were trying to keep the knowledge of exactly what happened at Hogwarts last year secret to protect yourself from an enquiry like the one that occurred and you being charged with child endangerment?" Arthur asked furiously.

"I needed to remain at Hogwarts," Albus replied, managing to avoid stating why he felt he needed to be at Hogwarts.

"Well I don't know why you thought that. You certainly didn't want to be there to keep the children safe," Arthur declared bitterly before walking out.

-o0o-

Eventually, everyone had questioned Dumbledore, and most had had the compulsions removed. The trial resumed, but the questions about the spells and compulsion charms were deliberately shelved to let the victims come to terms with what had been cast on them and to think about all the ways in which the compulsions may have effected their behaviour. Amelia provided a magically sealed and protected box for anyone who had a question they wanted asked in open court. She had also asked the mind-healer to keep a record of what spells were removed from which individuals and whom the original castors had been and when the spells had been cast.

"Were you present at the time Lily and James Potter were killed?" Amelia asked.

"No I was not" Albus replied.

"Were you present when Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort and the Dark Lord was defeated on the thirty-first of June 1981?" Amelia asked.

"No I was not" Albus replied.

"Were you present in the house Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort and the Dark Lord was defeated on the thirty-first of June 1981 at any time after the deaths of Lily Potter and James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I was," Albus replied.

"When exactly were you in that house after the deaths of Lily and James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"The following morning," Albus replied.

"What did you do at the residence the Potters had been living in on the first of November 1981?" Amelia asked.

"I examined the scene, cataloguing the magic used and looking for evidence that Lord Voldemort had been permanently vanquished," Albus replied. He desperately wanted to add that he had not found proof of this but rather evidence that indicated that Lord Voldemort would possibly return one day, but the Veritaserum prevented him from doing more than answering the question asked.

"Did you remove anything from the residence the Potters had been living in after their deaths on the thirty-first of October 1981?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Albus said unwillingly.

"What did you remove from the residence the Potters had been living in after their deaths on the thirty-first of October 1981?" Amelia asked.

"Books and several Potter family heirlooms," Albus replied.

"What did you do with the family heirlooms you removed from the residence the Potters had been living in after their deaths on the thirty-first of October 1981?" Amelia asked.

"I had them put into the Potter family vault for safekeeping," Albus replied relieved that he they hadn't asked about the books. Unfortunately Amelia noticed the relief, and was smart enough to realise why.

"What did you do with the family books you removed from the residence the Potters had been living in after their deaths on the thirty-first of October 1981?" Amelia asked.

"Kept them to give to Harry Potter," Albus replied.

"How many books did you remove from the residence the Potters had been living in after their deaths on the thirty-first of October 1981?" Amelia asked.

"Eighty seven," Albus replied.

"How many of those books have you given to Harry James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"None," Albus replied.

"How many of those books have you read?" Amelia asked.

"Eighty one," Albus replied.

"How many of those books have you still got in your possession?" Amelia asked.

"Sixty eight," Albus replied.

"Where are the other nineteen books?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not sure" Albus prevaricated.

"Madam Longbottom, I request that the defendant Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore be dosed again with Veritaserum, it seems to have worn off," Amelia said.

Augusta gestured to the mediwitch and potions master, who confirmed that the previous dose had worn off and that it was safe to administer another dose.

"Administer the veritaserum," Augusta ordered.

"How many of the books that you removed from the residence that James and Lily died at are still in your possession?" Amelia asked again.

"Sixty eight," Albus repeated.

"How did the remaining nineteen books leave your possession?" Amelia asked.

"I loaned them to friends," Albus replied.

"Name the title of each of the nineteen books in question, who the book was most recently loaned to and when you expected it to be returned," Amelia ordered.

Albus listed the books as requested.

Surprisingly, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape and Daedalus Diggle had been loaned books, and none of them had been given a clear date when Albus wanted the books returned.

"Who of those people were aware that the book they had been given rightfully belonged to Harry James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Severus Snape," Albus replied.

"How many books belonging to Harry Potter did you give to Severus Snape have and how long ago did you give them to him?" Amelia asked.

"Five books, two nine years ago and a further three, six years ago," Albus replied.

"Have Severus Snape's rooms been packed up or are his belongings still at Hogwarts?"

"I do not know. Minerva was in charge of things like that," Albus said.

"Have you stolen anything else from Harry James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"No," Albus replied.

Madam Longbottom interrupted and asked "Do you have any other items that belong to Harry James Potter or the Potter estate, either in your rooms at Hogwarts, in your vaults at Gringotts or in any other property you either own or regularly visit?"

"Yes," Albus said wincing internally.

"Have you given any one other than Harry James Potter anything other than the nineteen books already discussed that is the rightful property of Harry James Potter or the Potter estate?"

"No," Albus replied.

"Do you have any other items that belong to anybody else, either in your rooms at Hogwarts, in your vaults at Gringotts or in any other property you either own or regularly visit, that the owner is not aware that you have?"

"Yes," Albus replied.

"Who owns the items that you have in your possession without the owner's permission?"

"Sirius Black," Albus replied.

"Did these items enter your possession before Sirius Black was arrested by the Aurors?"

"Yes," Albus replied.

"And where did you obtain these items?" Amelia asked.

"From the guest room at the house the Potters were living in at Godric's Hollow," Albus admitted.

"Did you know at the time of his incarceration that Sirius Black was innocent of betraying the location of the Potters to Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort?"

"No," Albus replied, a tiny expression of smugness crossed his face for a moment, but Amelia caught it.

"Did you know at the time of his incarceration that Sirius Black could possibly be innocent of betraying the location of the Potters to Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort?" Amelia reworded.

"Yes," Albus admitted.

"How did you know this?" Amelia asked.

"I cast the Fidelius charm, I knew he was not the secret keeper for the Potters," Albus admitted.

"Who was the secret keeper?" Amelia asked.

"Objection, this is the trial into Albus' actions, not the actions of Sirius Black or anyone else that might have betrayed the Potters"

"Overruled, I believe the question may have some merit," Augusta said.

"Peter Pettigrew," Albus replied.

"Then why didn't you speak up when Sirius Black was arrested?" Amelia asked.

"It is possible for someone other than the secret keeper to give the secret to someone if the secret keeper has written it down for them to do so. Once the secret is written down the parchment can be given out by anyone," Albus replied. "The fact that Peter seemingly went after Sirius confirmed for me that it could have happened that way."

"Did Sirius Black have access to a parchment with the secret written on it?" Augusta demanded.

"I don't know, the only people who would've known were the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and anyone Sirius Black gave the secret to," Albus said pointedly.

"Did you know that Sirius Black was Harry Potter's godfather?" Augusta asked.

"Yes," Albus admitted.

"So you knew that it was highly likely that he would not have been able to endanger Harry Potter by giving his location to Tom Riddle or the death eaters?" Amelia said pointedly.

"I did not know that he had taken the magical vows, Sirius did not believe in traditions. In fact he delighted in disregarding or ridiculing as many of them as he could," Albus said defensively.

"We were at war, I have no doubt James Potter would have insisted on the Godfather vows," Amelia said.

"I agree but there's no proof" Augusta said frowning.

"There must be because Araminter Cresswell said that the WCPS were aware of it," Amelia said. She turned back to Dumbledore. "Did you honestly believe that Sirius Black was guilty of betraying the Potters?"

"I believed it was possible," Albus admitted.

"Did you have anything to do with the decision to send Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial?"

"I did not arrange for Sirius Black to go to Azkaban without a trial," Albus replied carefully.

"Did you realise at the time that Sirius Black was denied a fair trial?" Amelia growled.

"Yes," Albus admitted.

"As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you had the power to arrange a trial for Sirius Black. Why didn't you?" Amelia asked.

"I was very busy and we were still at war," Albus replied. It was of course the truth but he had managed to keep his other reason hidden.

"Rubbish, Voldemort had already been defeated at that point and even the Lestranges all got a trial. What was your real reason for not wanting Sirius Black to receive a fair trial?"

"I believed he was guilty and things that happened that night at Godric's Hollow were better left out of the public awareness," Albus replied.

"If you knew it was possible that Sirius was not guilty, then it was your duty to make sure he received a trial. Why did you choose not to?" Amelia asked rewording the question in the hope of forcing a real answer.

"I believed him guilty, and wanted to protect the innocent," Albus replied.

Augusta looked around the room and realised that while the Wizengamot members had all sworn never to assist Tom Riddle to return there were people in both the press and visitors galleries that had not been there for the inquest and may not have been there that morning. She sealed the chamber again to ensure that nobody else had snuck in over the lunch break.

"Can you swear that the fact that Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather and rightful magical guardian did not influence your decision in any way?" Amelia asked.

"No I will not swear such an oath, it would be far too dangerous, if the thought entered my mind for even a moment while I was concentrating on other things it would take effect," Albus said. He was pleased she'd phrased it in such a way he could refuse without admitting it had been a motivation to letting a Head of a noble and most ancient house remain in Azkaban illegally.

Amelia frowned thoughtfully. "Did you want Sirius Black to remain in Azkaban?" she asked.

"If he was guilty, certainly," Albus managed to wiggle the answer again.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you swear on your magic right now that you did not knowingly leave a potentially innocent man in Azkaban without a fair trial to prevent him from having guardianship of his godson Harry Potter," Augusta demanded brandishing her wand.

Albus paled, he couldn't make that vow without losing his magic but the look in the Chief Witch's eyes threatened that he may just lose any hope of freedom if he didn't.

"I cannot," Albus replied.

There was silence for a moment followed by muttering in the galleries wondering what was going on.

"Why didn't you want Sirius Black to have custody of Harry Potter?" Amelia asked.

"And you denied Frank and Alice custody too. They should've been second in line," Augusta exclaimed.

"Albus please tell the court why you did not want Sirius Black to have custody of Harry Potter in the event that he be found innocent of the charges against him?" Amelia demanded.

"Harry has a very important destiny in front of him. It was important that he not be raised to be an irresponsible trickster," Albus replied.

"So instead you left the baby in a situation where he was lucky to have survived at all?" Amelia demanded.

"I did not realise that leaving Harry with his Aunt and Uncle could harm him. I merely wanted him to have a normal childhood away from the fame and pressure of his destiny," Albus said seriously.

"You never checked on Harry Potter in all the years he was left at his relatives?" Amelia said.

"No I regret that I did not," Albus replied, not mentioning that his regrets over this had only started when it became known that he hadn't.

"Why didn't you want Harry Potter to be raised by his Godmother?" Augusta said.

"He couldn't be, she was incapacitated," Albus replied.

"Not at the time you made the decision to deny her custody she wasn't," Augusta argued. "Answer the damned question. Why did you want to deny Alice Longbottom custody of Harry?"

"I wanted him to grow up away from the fame of being the saviour of our world," Dumbledore replied managing to give a partial truth and conceal his biggest motivation. If Harry had grown up with the Longbottoms he would have been well entrenched in the customs of the wizarding world and would have looked to other people than Albus for mentorship and support.

A/N: Thank you to Melikalilly, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Firehedgehog, prince711, Fallow54 (Guest), Nanchih, Krysania, mother oracle, julschristine975, Gime'SS, CaseLC, CatGirl04, Princesakarlita411, jkarr, Snowball1982, mab70, l'amour perdu, Brian1972, mwinter1, Deathmvp, i love new storys, Ilena Petrova, Outofthisworldgal, Rori Potter, crankypants16, gabrieljuarezl, Kutsuu Mugen, Spindle Kitten, acherongoddess, Kairan1979, katmom, redstickbonbon, HeartsGlow, AlixMM, Guest, starboy454, Vukk, Rhika, erik (Guest), Son of Whitebeard, BrilliantLady, Guest, MeinGimli, MargaritaS, teachergirl, fraewyn, The Dark Dragen, Scabbers1957, Beyondthesea16, TLD110166, and all those who followed and favourited this work for your support.

A/N2: I've had a lot of complaints recently about the number of thank you's I add to each chapter and I was tempted to ignore them since I am sincerely grateful for the support and it seems wrong not to thank you all. However, one reviewer pointed out that is does pad out the word count and give a false impression. So I have reduced it to reviews only and if you dislike it enough then I encourage you to read someone else's work instead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Dan was excited to see the game Harry talked about so enthusiastically and Emma was also curious as they caught the train to Bunyip. They walked the rest of the way to the school, joined by several other people in high spirits who were wearing purple and green scarves and hats. The mood was infectious and once they'd crossed the wards to the school the hats and scarves started flashing names across the front. Daniel laughed, "We're going to have to get hats like that," he said to Emma.

"It's late in the season there aren't many left, do you care which player's names are on them?" the man said.

"We don't this year, but our son might be playing on the team next year, we will wait and get one to support him, if he plays" Emma replied. "Does your son or daughter play?"

"Yes our Tracey's a chaser, she's only a reserve but she's playing today so we made the effort to come up from Mallacoota. It's a terrible trip by bus but portkeys make me sick to my stomach and the missus can't apparate. So, it's the bus and train for us, I just hope Tracey appreciates the effort," Tracey's father said.

Where are your manners? I'm Chris and this is my husband Nathan. But you said your son's not playing yet?" Tracey's mother said.

"No we're trying to decide whether it's safe enough for him to try out. We've never seen a quidditch match before and Harry's very keen to play but our daughter makes it sound quite dangerous,"

Emma said. "I'm Emma and this is my husband Daniel."

"An awful lot of kids try out, most of them will spend at least two or three years on the reserve if they make it at all," Tracey's mother warned.

"Harry used to play on his house team in London, we just couldn't go to the games because of the muggle repelling charms. He's confident he'll be selected for the starting line up if we let him try out. He was injured playing last year and we're a bit worried. It all sounds so dangerous," Emma replied.

"You're not magical? It's rare for first generation magicals to be good at flying. Something about doubting that a broom will hold you up," Tracey's mother said.

"Well I don't know about the school he was at before but the standards are pretty high here, is he a chaser?" Nathan, Tracey's father asked.

"No he's a seeker," Daniel replied.

"This year's school seeker is a seventh year so they will be looking for someone new next year," Nathan said, pleased that the new kid wasn't in competition with her daughter for a chaser position.

"My daughter's been the reserve seeker for the last three years, she will be starting next year so they'll be looking for a new reserve seeker," Tamara's father Robert Boyd corrected loudly.

"Your daughter is Tamara right? Harry mentioned meeting her a couple of weeks ago," Emma said cheerfully.

"Your son needn't think that just because he played at his own school he can come here and take the place my daughter has spent the last three years earning," Tamara's father retorted.

"You know it doesn't work that way. They hold tryouts for the entire team every year. They will select whoever plays best at the tryouts. Even Damon Beckers would lose his position if their Harry is a better seeker."

"Well he isn't playing today, so obviously Beckers and my daughter are both better seekers than your son," Robert replied walking off satisfied.

"I hope your Harry isn't discouraged from trying out again even if he couldn't beat Damon Beckers," Nathan said. "Tamara really isn't half the seeker that Joe is. It's going to be a pretty dismal season next year if she's the starting seeker."

"Harry's a part time student this year. We emigrated at the beginning of September and the differences in seasons meant the children finished second year but hadn't started third year before we came. They're taking a couple of classes to catch up with the subjects not taught until third year at home. He wasn't eligible to try out for the team until he becomes a full time student."

"Well then I look forward to seeing him play next year," Nathan replied, hopefully.

"Can I ask, how dangerous is it really? Our daughter has tried to talk us into not letting Harry play. She said it's too dangerous but I'm not sure how much of that is her own dislike of sports and heights. She barely learned to fly at all," Emma asked.

"Don't get me wrong, there's always the chance that they could be hurt but Tracey's been playing pick up games for years and she gets hurt in class more often than she does playing quidditch. You know from stray spells or potions mishaps. Magical schools have a lot of risks but magical healing is much more advanced than non-magical healing. The team have had a rough year, their best chaser Lucy is out injured from an accident in their last game, though Tracey said she's well enough to play if she wanted to but doesn't want to play again until after her OWLs, and Tracey's filling in today as well for another chaser who was injured in the duelling competition yesterday. Was your boy ever hurt playing for his old school?"

"Yes he said it wasn't serious, though. And you're right he was much more injured a couple of other times at school. Both the children nearly died last year, that's one of the reasons we moved. We didn't trust the children's old school to keep them safe. There was a lot of pureblood bigotry and fighting that we hadn't been warned about and the school didn't even contact us when Hermione had to spend three weeks in the infirmary following an attack."

"That's rough, but Bunyip isn't like that at all. Headmaster Collins has a no tolerance policy on any form of bullying and racism. Pureblood bigotry is almost unknown here in Australia," Chris sympathised. "Why don't you sit beside us and we'll explain the game. It can be a bit hard to follow for a first timer."

"Thanks but we want to sit with the children if that's possible," Emma replied.

"Of course it is, if you can find them." Nathan said, gesturing to the stadium they'd just arrived in teeming with students and adults moving around trying to find a good seat.

Daniel groaned and was about to accept his new friend's offer when Hermione came flying at them tackling him in a hug.

"Harry's saving us seats, he seems to think it's important that you get the best view," Hermione said frowning.

"Lead the way," Daniel said.

"You're welcome to come and sit with us," Emma said to Tracey's parents.

Hermione led them right to the top of the stadium, high in the sky though both former Grangers would swear they hadn't walked up anywhere near that many steps. Harry greeted them enthusiastically dragging them to the front of the tier, not noticing Hermione actually shudder and go pale as she looked down. She sat hurriedly, leaning back and holding the edge of the seat tightly.

Dan and Emma watched amazed as the teams were introduced and came out zipping around the ground in formation before splitting up to take up their positions.

The game was close but it didn't take long to see that Wollongong had the better chasers and it was only the vastly superior skills of the beaters in interrupting plays and some amazing saves from the Bunyip keeper that kept the score relatively even.

"Beckers needs to find that snitch," Harry said excitedly.

"I can't see it at all," Daniel said. "I don't know how Beckers' going to be able to find it at the speed he's moving."

"It's actually easier to see from over the pitch most of the time. Look, it's over just above and to the left of the Wollongong left goal ring, moving downwards," Harry replied. "Neither of the seekers have seen it yet."

"How can you possibly have spotted that?" Emma asked astonished.

"It's what I do," Harry said simply.

The game continued for another hour, both seekers found the snitch at one stage but the Bunyip beaters were able to distract the Wollongong seeker and the snitch eluded the Bunyip seeker. Finally though, they found it again and Beckers caught the snitch ending the game. There were no serious injuries, nothing that even required the mediwitch to heal on the field though Harry strongly suspected that several of the Wollongong players would be going through a fair bit of bruise balm in the next few days. The Bunyip beaters had been fairly ferocious with some of the bludger attacks they set up to disrupt the chaser formations. Harry thought it all looked pretty safe but realised Hermione may not think so and he hoped that the game hadn't been rough enough to upset Dan and Emma and prevent him from being allowed to play. He didn't want to bring it up in front of Hermione who would have them pointed out all the times during the game when there could have been an accident if the players hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings. So, he held his tongue and waited anxiously for a chance to talk to Dan and Emma alone.

Finally, Hermione went to her room to read. "What did you think of the game?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I enjoyed it, but I could see why Hermione is concerned," Emma said. There were a lot of people there today. It would be easy for one of them to be someone from Britain looking for you."

"Yeah but I was a lot more vulnerable today sitting in the stands than I would've been playing.

Nobody could get anywhere near the players. Before, during or after the game."

"The players are also a lot more visible. It would be near impossible to guarantee that you'd find one particular person in the crowd today. Especially a student in uniform."

"You were only speculating when it would occur to them to look for Harry here in Australia, it might not occur to them until next year." Daniel said thoughtfully. "Harry was hopeful that they might have already checked out the Australian schools this year if they bother to check in person at all instead of just sending each school an enquiry. They would expect him to be playing so if they didn't see him today they might assume he isn't at either Bunyip or Wollongong."

"Isn't that a bit arrogant assuming you'd immediately take over the seeker position?" Emma asked.

"Emma, the three other Hogwarts seekers last year Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and Cho Chang were all as good a seeker than either of the two playing today, and I beat them all every time we played." Harry replied. "I also beat Terrence Higgs the Slytherin seeker in my first year and he's now playing professionally. I haven't had a chance to play against Damon Beckers but I beat Tamara, our reserve seeker, three out of three times the other week. I'm good enough to play."

"There's no way of knowing if someone was there today looking for you unless he saw us in the crowd," Emma said. "in which case, they'll be at school looking for you tomorrow."

"And no way to know they're going to look here next year either," Harry said. "Or even that they're going to bother to come to Quidditch games at all instead of just contacting the headmasters. It would be easier just to owl each school."

"Let us think it over tonight and we will give you a decision in the morning," Emma said gently.

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied, "I'll say goodnight."

It was easy to see that Harry was disappointed and expected them to say no. Dan and Emma were impressed that he didn't pout or get angry, he didn't even try further to argue his point of view and they smiled at him as he left the room.

"Goodnight Harry, sleep well," Emma said.

"Night Emma, night Dan," Harry replied.

-o0o-

"Can I play? Please," Harry asked first thing next morning.

"Yes Harry. We spoke to several other parents yesterday and they were surprised we were even hesitating to let you tryout. From what they said it isn't that much more dangerous than rugby, so if you make the team then you can play," Daniel said.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed jumping up grinning.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione how many Quidditch players at Hogwarts in the last two years were injured badly enough to miss classes, been unable write for six weeks or spent a couple of months on crutches?" Daniel asked.

"None of course, Madam Pomfrey can heal broken bones and torn ligaments in a minute with a spell," Hermione replied. "Games were played on the Saturday and even the worst injuries were released before breakfast on Monday."

"Either I or one of my two best mates had all of those injuries playing rugby. My friend Brian injured his knee so badly that when he tried to join the army with me to fund his way through university two years later, they turned him down because of it," Daniel said seriously. "I understand that it looks awfully dangerous to you because you can't fly a broom but the kids playing yesterday all looked in control of their flying and as you wrote after the first lesson, Harry is a natural and made it look easy."

"Also keep in mind that if our sole concern was to keep the two of you as safe and injury free as possible we wouldn't be sending you to a magical school at all. The risks of being injured in a classroom accident in a muggle classroom are practically non-existent compared to wizarding classes," Emma said.

-o0o-

Hermione spent most of the morning in her room. She couldn't believe her Mum and Dad had allowed Harry to play quidditch. She didn't want to admit it but she was also angry with Harry. This was the first time he had disagreed with her so vehemently since that Halloween when he saved her from the troll. Normally he could see that she wanted the best for him and back down, but Quidditch seemed to drive the common sense out of most males.

"Hermione, please understand. I love quidditch, it's one of the best parts of school," Harry said.

"It's not like you don't do anything that could cause you harm. It can't have been good for your eyes to spend so much time reading by candlelight over the last two years," Harry said fed up with her attitude.

"There's a big difference between risking needing glasses one day and risking falling off your broom and being killed," Hermione said snarkily.

"True but I'm sure your parents have told you not to read without adequate light. You chose to ignore them and take the risk. I agreed to let your Mum and Dad make the decision and you're still angry with me," Harry replied.

"I can't believe they took your side," Hermione hissed.

Harry stopped as if struck and stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make trouble between you and your parents. I'll ask Headmaster Collins if they have a place for another boarder," Harry said stiffly. He walked into his room and began to pack.

Hermione sat there in shock, did Harry really think she didn't want him to live with them anymore? That she'd be happier if he moved into the school as a boarder. Or did he not want to live with her? Thinking back on her actions she had to admit she hadn't been a very good friend to him lately. She'd always thought that Harry was the glue that allowed her and Ron to get along but what if it was Ron's presence that helped her get along with Harry. She didn't think so, they'd got along well over the summer and during the journey out here. It was only once they'd started school and Harry had started making friends that she'd started acting like a jealous shrew.

She had to fix this. She went to find Harry.

"Stop Harry, I don't want you to go," Hermione said taking the clothes out of his hands.

"But you don't really want me to stay either," Harry said sadly.

"Yes I do Harry," Hermione said sincerely. "I've been a real bitch and I'm sorry. But I don't want you to move into the school boarding house I want you to stay here with us. I'll try to be a better friend."

"Why? I've wrecked your relationship with your Mum and Dad. You're not happy with me here. If I move into the school things can go back to normal for you," Harry said. "I'm not meant to have a family, but you are. You can fix things with them."

"No Harry, you're wrong! We are a family now. Families have their fights and their struggles. Especially new families like ours but we all want you to stay. We will work through it," Hermione said.

"Are you sure Hermione, because I'd rather make a clean break now than get more used to being part of a family. Your parents are great Hermione, I really like them and it's been great living here. But if it costs us our friendship, then it isn't worth it. I miss you Hermione. I miss the friendship we used to have," Harry said. "It's been nice to have a family, but I'm used to managing without one. I'm not used to not being friends with you."

"Oh Harry! I've been stupid but you don't have to give up your family to be my friend. I want to be friends again," Hermione said earnestly.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked, giving up packing and sitting on the bed.

"I didn't mean to. I'm so used to being an only child. I never had friends at primary school it was always just me and Mum and Dad. You're my best friend and I loved the idea of you being my brother, but it's harder than I thought not being the only one. I didn't mean to be unfair to you, and I haven't changed my mind about wanting you to live with us, I just felt kind of…"

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

"No… I felt… yes, jealous, I just didn't realise it for what it was. I'm sorry Harry. I've been acting like a spoilt brat. I was uncomfortable and I retreated into my books like I always did when things got tough before. I didn't mean to hurt you," Hermione confessed.

"Why were you jealous? Your parents have been great, but they've never given any indication that they don't love you and want you to be happy," Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know," Hermione admitted. "It wasn't anything specific that made me feel like that."

"Problem is if you don't know what I did wrong, how am I supposed to know how to avoid doing it again?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, I promise I'll try to talk to you if I feel like that again," Hermione promised. "Please give me another chance."

"Okay Hermione, but you need to be honest with me," Harry said hesitantly. "And you have to try to make some new friends at school. I can't be your only friend. It isn't good for either of us."

"I don't make friends easily Harry, it took saving me from the troll to make you and Ron want to be friends with me," Hermione reminded him sadly.

"That isn't entirely true. It took the attack by the troll to make you lighten up and want to talk to us about anything other than schoolwork," Harry argued with her recollection of the start of their friendship. "And from what I can see you're making the same mistake here. You need to ease up on studying and try to make friends."

Hermione looked worried.

"I know it can be scary for you Hermione, but I'll be there if you want me to be," Harry said reassuringly.

"I don't deserve you," Hermione said throwing her arms around him and sobbing.

A/N: Thank you to geetac, me (Guest), Krysania, Sakura Lisel, katmom, Snowball1982, mwinter1, orangemavis, Fallow54 (Guest), BrilliantLady, Rori Potter, Reader Ethiriel, Nanchih, Guest, CaseLC, starboy454, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, sunsethill, jkarr, erik (Guest), Melikalilly, Son of Whitebeard, Amista (Guest), tacitblue1973, rowenasheir, aisa.32, Deathmvp, k4m3j0, EP (Guest), Firehedgehog, julesa66, Soulless Huntress, Kairan1979, Guest, Fast Frank (Guest), rb2312, AlixMM, A (Guest), Lady Rosencrantz, Cheryl (Guest), sandipi, Pennieyoung, HarriettAdams (Guest), roon0, Storz, ossifrage, Gime'SS, Bosma17, mab70, Beyondthesea16, julesa66, Shall-Iin, csheila, fraewyn and all those who followed and favourited this story for your support.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Finally, the new wards were in place and the castle had been scoured from top to bottom for dark items. Several areas not in use since the wizarding population started to fall during the Grindelwald war were warded against the students to give them less empty places to hide for nefarious purposes, and permission was given for the students to return.

The staff meeting before the students arrived was anything but typical. Without Albus there running the meeting the heads of house listened to the ideas and thoughts that the other teachers had been fighting to have included in their subjects or for improving the school. Several small changes were agreed on and modern spells added to the curriculum before Remus brought up a problem many of them hadn't considered.

"We all vowed on our magic not to aid Voldemort in any way. None of us even hesitated which I believe was the right decision to make. But I've had a bit of time to think over the ramifications since then, what will happen if we teach a student a spell, potion skills or even runes that he or she later uses to aid Voldemort. Would that cost us our magic or our lives?" Remus said.

The few that Remus hadn't already mentioned the problem to paled.

Minerva expanded the room and conjured seats for everyone before calling for the elves to bring a meal, "I hadn't thought of that. Do you have any suggestions what we should do?"

"We are going to have to get the students to vow," Filius said after a few minutes of silence.

"But they're children, the danger…" Pomona protested.

"If we include the words knowingly and willingly then it should be safe enough," Septima Vector countered. "You-know-who isn't likely to ask an eleven-year-old for help in any case."

"I agree we need to ask the NEWT level student's certainly, but we need to be very careful that the younger years fully understand what they are being asked to vow," Poppy said.

"We should also make sure we remind them of their vows and the dangers of breaking them each year at the leaving or welcoming feast," Pomona suggested.

"Are you proposing to expel any student who doesn't vow not to support Voldemort? Because I think that would come dangerously close to breeching the Hogwarts charter," Bathsheba Babbling said.

"They don't need to vow not to support him, just not to assist him to return from the wraithlike state he's in now," Filius replied. "If we do not do this then I will resign my position, I'm not willing to risk my magic on behalf of offering some death eater wannabe an education."

Several other professors vocally agreed with him and Minerva realised there wasn't a choice. "Every student must make a vow, otherwise we will all be at risk and what would happen to the school if all the staff lost their magic at once, we couldn't protect any of the students if that happened. Let's think carefully about how to word the vow we ask the children to make and put as many safeguards into it as possible for all our sakes. We will meet again directly after lunch. The students that refuse the vow will need to be sent home, but not expelled. They can leave Hogwarts as students in good standing to give them the best opportunity to be accepted elsewhere."

-o0o-

It took several hours to hammer out the wording of the vow for the students, and then they began to discuss the logistics of making sure none of students missed making the vow.

"Should we do it as the students arrive for the feast?" Septima asked.

"No, it would be better to wait until the students are divided and in class, during the first period of the first day to avoid a mob mentality forming among the students that are uncertain, or the senior students bullying their houses into a decision not all the younger students want to make. Minerva could have the castle lock the classroom doors until everyone has given their oath. Who isn't in class that period?" Filius suggested.

"The first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," Minerva replied.

"Send them down to me, and I can oversee their vows before I start the health checks," Poppy suggested.

"That will work, I'll make the announcement at breakfast and send one of the girls to collect the stragglers from each house," Minerva said.

-o0o-

The students poured into the great hall from the carriages, all seeming pleased to be back with their classmates. Some of the more observant of the older students took note of the serious faces on all of the staff, and looked concerned but most of them were oblivious and in general spirits were high.

Professor McGonagall stood and gave the usual start of term announcements at the end of the meal, describing how the missing weeks of classes would be made up. The fifth years and above would have a six day week for the rest of the term and the term breaks at Yule and Spring Equinox would both be shortened by a week. Quidditch tryouts would occur this week and the games would be held on Sundays.

"New schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow so you need to be present before 7.30 and classes will begin at 8.30, to make time for an extra class block each morning," Minerva said causing the students to groan.

"The alternative would be to extend the school year into July, to make up the missed weeks and increase the school fees to cover the extra costs involved. The board decided that that was unacceptable," Minerva said. "So, head up to your common rooms and try not to stay up too late, we have a lot of work to catch up on."

The students started to move before she remembered another announcement she needed to make if she and her colleagues didn't want to spend their night patrolling the hallways.

"A moment please! There is one other change to the wards that you need to know about, is that each common room entrance is charmed to record who goes through them after curfew and the only acceptable reason is trips to the infirmary or directly to your head of house's office. All unauthorised breaking of the curfew will earn you a detention for the first offence and a week's worth of detention every time thereafter. Have a pleasant evening and I'll see you all tomorrow."

-o0o-

Ron and Neville walked into their first class of the day and immediately got out their books ready to work. This was normal for Neville who had always been a conscientious though not outstanding student. For Ron to do the same would have surprised both Harry and Hermione but even Ron had felt the stressful atmosphere at breakfast and professor McGonagall looked like she'd shatter if anything else went wrong so all the Gryffindors were on their absolutely best behaviour.

As soon as the last student had entered, Minerva used a special spell none of the students had heard of to seal the room.

"A few days ago at the inquest into what had happened here at Hogwarts over the last two years, information came out that was deemed to be a potential threat to the British Wizarding world's way of life and every witch or wizard living in it. As a result all those present had to swear an oath not to in any way aid in the return of the wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who," Minerva began.

She silenced the excited whispering and continued. "After giving the oath and having time to think it over properly, we realised that if any of you or any other student ever use a spell that we had taught you after that day, then we would potentially all lose our magic as a result of that oath, and that if this happened the school could easily be attacked and/or be permanently closed. Therefore, to protect all our students, each of you will be given a choice today. The choice will be to swear the oath as written on the board or to be sent home, never to return to Hogwarts," Minerva waved her wand and the oath appeared on the blackboard in front of the class. "Those who choose to leave will not be considered to be expelled, and the reason for leaving will not be recorded on your transcripts but that being said I would not be surprised if similar choices are being presented to all of the students in other magical schools in Britain today as well. Word will get out, and those looking for new schools might find their options are limited. This is in no way a threat, just an honest assessment of the facts."

The Gryffindors hesitated a moment, not because they had any objections or doubts about taking the oath, just because they were used to Harry or Hermione stepping up to go first at anything. Ron took a deep breath and recited the oath lighting up his wand. Seamus and Dean followed without hesitation, followed by Neville, Lavender and Parvati. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis quickly stood up and made their oath, followed reluctantly by Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode. Pansy flushed and remained seated. She didn't necessarily want to resurrect the dark lord, she just wanted to force her parents into sending her to school wherever Draco was going.

Minerva nodded and called for an elf to go to the Slytherin dorm and pack up Miss Parkinson's belongings.

"You have a minute or two to say goodbye to your classmates," Minerva said.

"You're sending me away now?" Pansy asked surprised.

"A message has been sent to your parents, you'll be leaving as soon as they reply with a location to meet you," Minerva said.

The elf popped back in with a letter for Pansy from her parents. She read the parchment and sat down heavily, pale and shaking. After a moment to compose herself she raised her wand and gave the oath.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Minerva said unsurprised. Mr Parkinson was one of the Wizengamot who took the oath himself. After the explanation that she wasn't expelled and why the professors could not teach her if she refused to take the oath he would be afraid to have her home in case she did try to assist in resurrecting Tom Riddle and magic deemed his support of his daughter's decision not to take the oath as knowingly helping.

In the other classrooms throughout the school similar situations were occurring, most of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors rushed in and gave their oaths without hesitation, the Ravenclaws quickly weighed both sides but gave the oath in order to complete their schooling as did most of the Slytherins. It was only those brought up in the darkest of families who had enjoyed hearing stories of the glory days, where their death eater parents had thrilled in causing pain and terror that wanted the Dark Lord to return. But even most of them could see that their potential power to manipulate the masses would be limited by not taking the oath, the ministry primarily employed Hogwarts graduates and from the way the professors were talking the employees of the most influential departments at the ministry were going to be forced to make the oath too. And if the Wizengamot all made the oath then they would have the same issues as the Hogwarts' staff and make their employees make an oath as well."

In the end, there were only five students sent home for refusing to make the oath not to aid in the return of Voldemort in any way, three seventh year students and two sixth years all from Death Eater families who did not have a parent with a seat on the Wizengamot.

The bell rang at the end of class and the classrooms other than the third year Gryffindor/Slytherin Transfiguration class moved on to their next class.

Dean was normally the first to leave each class but today when he pulled on the door, it wouldn't open. "Professor, you forgot to unseal the door," he said gently.

"Please take your seats again, everyone" Minerva ordered trying to remain calm.

The class grumbled as they sat down, the Slytherins were free next period while the Gryffindors were headed to Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

Minerva quickly cast a homonem revealo to see if there were any extra people hiding in her classroom, which caused Ron Weasleys pocket to glow.

"Mr Weasley, please come to the front of the room and turn out your pockets," Minerva ordered.

Ron scowled and approached Professor McGonagall's desk and began turning out his pockets. Among the ink bottles, broken quills, chocolate frog cards and sweet wrappers were several half eaten food items which he hastily crammed into his mouth rather than handing over.

Minerva repressed a shudder at the sight. "And your other pocket Mr Weasley," she said impatiently.

"That's just Scabbers," Ron protested.

"And what is a Scabbers?" Minerva asked clenching her wand.

"He's my pet rat," Ron said pulling him out of his pocket.

The rat squirmed around trying to get free and Minerva quickly stunned him. "Lay him on the floor," she ordered.

"You attacked Scabbers!" Ron howled cuddling his pet protectively.

"Mr Weasley! That rat reacted to the Homonem Revealo spell, he is certainly not a rat or a pet, that is a witch or wizard" Minerva scolded. "Now put him on the floor so we can find out who he is and have him give his oath."

Ron shakily laid him on the ground. "Step back please everyone and give him space," Minerva ordered.

Everyone stepped back gasping in shock as Minerva cast the spell to force an animagus back into their human form and a man appeared where the rat had been a moment before.

"Wands out and trained on the man, " Minerva said shakily, stunning the man again, disarming him and petrifying him for good measure before accioing all magical items from him.

A portkey, and several other objects came flying towards the Professor and she used her wand to direct them to the end of her desk. She cast an identifying spell to be sure her eyes weren't deceiving her then sent a patronus message to Poppy, Filius, Pomona and Remus.

She altered the wording of the spell on the board to an unbreakable vow and included an extra vow not to support Voldemort or the death eaters in any way from this day forward, and not to ever harm a Hogwarts student before levitating the man into a conjured chair and tying him securely, casting sticking charms for extra surety he couldn't escape.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, supposedly killed by Sirius Black and if he is alive then it is possible he is the one responsible for Lily and James Potter's deaths since it has been conclusively proved that Sirius Black could not have done it. If so, this is a very dangerous man and not to be trusted. To allow him to go free either deliberately or through carelessness, would probably be a breach of the vow you all swore this morning. If he tries to attack you or one of your classmates then stun him as quickly as you can, keep a tight grip on your wands I don't want him or her to be able to steal one," Minerva ordered the class.

They nodded back nervously and fist clenched around their wands all pointed at the rat man.

"Ennervate," Minerva said.

"Professor?" the man squeaked, "You've freed me!"

"That remains to be seen. There have been sweeping changes in the wizarding world and at Hogwarts in the last few days. One of them is that every witch or wizard is being asked to make a vow on their magic for the safety of the British wizarding world. In a moment I am going to give you your wand back and you are going to make the vow written out for you on the blackboard. I will warn you that you are surrounded and while not yet adults each student has a spell ready to leave their wand and they will not all miss. If you make a single move other than to make that vow, we will stun you and hand you over to the head of the DMLE where you will be questioned under veritaserum and potentially sentenced to the kiss for endangering children."

"Professor Minnie please," Peter begged, his eyes filled with tears. "You can't believe that I would hurt these children."

"Do you agree to make the unbreakable vow?" Minerva demanded, unmoved. "I should also tell you that the new wards on the castle allowed me to totally seal the room. Even if you managed to defeat all of us and transform, you couldn't get out of the classroom," Minerva said honestly.

Peter looked around and saw the students standing in a circle around him. If what Minerva said was true and she sounded pretty confident that it was his only chance of getting out of here was to make the oath. He turned to the board and read it.

"I can't vow this. An unbreakable vow is too dangerous. That isn't the vow the students gave," he protested desperately.

"The students are underage, we had to be careful that they understood what they were committing themselves to, and no reason to suppose they may have supported the half blood idiot Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort in the past," Minerva replied uncompromisingly.

"But an unbreakable vow… You told us we shouldn't make unbreakable vows," Peter protested.

"I told you as an underage student that you shouldn't make an unbreakable vow unless you were sure you were going to keep it," Minerva agreed and Peter let out a sigh of relief. "However, if you aren't willing to keep this vow then you will be considered a threat to the security of Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain and will be handed over to the DMLE for questioning under veritaserum."

"I'm a pureblood," Peter said smugly.

"That law has been changed for people who do not choose to make a vow not to support Voldemort. Veritaserum questioning is now allowed to all threats to our security," Minerva explained, not mentioning that bearing the dark mark also now excluded you from the right to refuse to be questioned under veritaserum. It was amazing what preventative measures could be pushed through the Wizengamot now that all its members were afraid of losing their magic by inadvertently assisting Voldemort's resurrection in any way.

Peter thought desperately, if he was unable to assist in the Dark Lord's resurrection and return to power he would be in trouble if someone else managed to resurrect the Dark Lord. But from what McGonagall said, these oaths were now required of all students, Wizengamot members and Ministry employees and who knew who else, so he thought it might be worth the risk. As always in his life, Peter chose the option that was best for him in the short term without considering any loyalty he should have to either side and decided to take the vow.

"Okay I'll make the vow," Peter agreed.

"Who has read up on unbreakable vows enough to be the bonder?" Minerva asked.

Zabini raised his hand. "I will professor."

"Thank you Mr Zabini," Minerva agreed.

Minerva freed his wand arm and looked around and chose a student she thought might hesitate to attack. "Pansy, can you levitate Mr Pettigrew's wand to him," she asked stepping out of range of a physical attack and levelling her wand at the man.

Pettigrew grabbed his wand like a lifeline but looking around realised that he still could not escape. He reluctantly allowed Professor McGonagall and the student chosen to be the binder to bind him to the unbreakable vow as written on the board.

He was surprised when the professor immediately disarmed him again as soon as he finished, leaving him tied to the chair.

"Can you untie me now?" Peter asked as Minerva unsealed the room and moved towards her office.

"There is still the question of what a grown man is doing in the children's bedrooms. Not to mention sorting out exactly what happened when the Potters were murdered," Minerva snapped. "An innocent man would not have spent twelve years in hiding."

"I was hiding from Sirius, he tried to kill me," Peter protested.

"Sirius Black was in Azkaban from the day of you altercation in the street the day after the Potters were killed until less than two months ago," Minerva retorted.

"I didn't know that," Peter argued.

"It was in all the papers when he was caught. Even in my animagus form I can read," Minerva replied refusing to accept his excuse.

Minerva cast a spell to tear away his left sleeve revealing the faded dark mark. She looked at him with such disgust that he shrank back in fear.

Madam Bones came through the floo with a couple of Aurors who looked amusedly at the ring of children surrounding the very thoroughly tied up man.

"He's a rat animagus. If I were you I'd either stun him or force him into his animagus form and put him in an unbreakable cage. I'd be happy to transfigured one for you," Minerva said.

"What are the charges?" The Auror asked.

"Faking his death and possible child molestation, he's been pretending to be a child's pet for years, and I believe he may have been the one to betray the Potters to Voldemort. We know he was the secret keeper at one stage and we know Black couldn't have done it so there had to be another explanation for their confrontation, and there's this," Minerva said showing where she'd torn his left sleeve away revealing the dark mark.

Amelia stunned him, and forced him into his animagus form. "I will trouble you for that cage, we wouldn't want him escaping without telling us everything he knows," she said grinning maliciously.

Minerva transfigured a piece of parchment into a cage casting spells for permanence and an unbreakable charm before holding it out while Amelia levitated the rat into the cage.

"This is his wand, and these were summoned from his pockets," Minerva said handing over the items.

"Thank you," Amelia said to her old friend.

Minerva nodded.

"Thank you for catching him. How did you realise he wasn't an animagus?" Amelia asked curiously.

"The same way we caught Skeeter at the inquest. I sealed the room until everyone had given their oath and then when it wouldn't unseal, the homonym revealo found him cowering in Ronald Weasleys pocket," Minerva replied.

Amelia read the oath on the board and paled.

"Oh no! Only Pettigrew was forced to take that oath as an unbreakable vow," Minerva said waving her wand at the board to change the words back. "The students made this oath."

Amelia read it through with relief.

"Every one of them took the oath?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. This whole class did in the end but I haven't had a chance to check with the other professors," Minerva replied. "We decided it was necessary because we didn't know how magic would judge us if a student one day used something we taught them after taking the oath in the resurrection process. The students who don't take the oath will be sent home with their transcripts and their fees refunded."

"Except that those with parents that also took the oath may be frightened to take them home for the same reason," Amelia said. "What will you do then?"

"You might be right, Pansy Parkinson didn't want to take the oath and I used an elf to contact the family, they sent her a letter and after reading it she changed her mind. Her father sits on the Wizengamot as proxy for his grandfather," Minerva said thoughtfully. "I don't know how comfortable I am forcing innocent children to take the oath against their will like that."

"The more people that take the oath the less likely Voldemort will be able to return in our lifetime. And if he does return the sheer numbers of others that took the oath will help keep all of us safe from his retaliation," Amelia said. "Every Auror took the oath yesterday, along with every member of the department of mysteries and this morning we started on the rest of the ministry. Every employee will have taken the oath or be out of a job by the end of the week. I have received news that the staff at St Mungo's and the human employees of Gringotts have also been asked to make this oath. Many of the heads of families on the Wizengamot went home and made their entire extended family swear the oath. Including the house elves. There's even talk on the alley of some shop owners demanding their employees take the oath and the goblins are rumoured to be considering asking for an oath that anyone wishing to access their vaults will not use the money or items removed to resurrect or support Voldemort or anyone trying to resurrect him. With any luck in a month or two it won't matter if he does return he won't be able to find any support here in Britain."

"Do you think that the rest of Europe will follow?" Minerva asked.

Amelia sighed, "No unfortunately I don't. They always saw Voldemort as being exclusively a British problem. That might change if he manages to get resurrected in Europe and decides to start gaining control over there before attacking Britain but by then it will be too late. Still most of his followers remain in Britain and the trials we have underway will discover many of them and remove them from the equation even if he does return.

A/N: Thank you to julschristine975, Katzztar, sunsethill, mwinter1, aisa.32, Kaorilamb, Brian1972, Firehedgehog, katmom, julesa66, Deathmvp, Lightningblade49, Fallow54 (Guest) **,** CaseLC, mab70, Leafhuntress, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, decadenceofmysoul, Gime'SS, Krysania, Rori Potter, Storz, Debbie (Guest), rhizz17, Kairan1979, jkarr, starboy454, gabrieljuarezl, jilumasam, roon0, delia cerrano, Locket1, Harriverse, AlixMM, fraewyn, teachergirl, slytherinsal, JAIMOL, SilentSnowLeopardNinja and all those who followed and favourited for your support.

A/N2: There have been a lot of opinions expressed whether Harry should be allowed to play quidditch. I have to say if it was all real there would be no way on earth that I would let my children play. But I can't picture Harry being happy at this age without playing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

After the excitement of their first class Minerva gave the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins the rest of the morning off.

"I want you all to think deeply about the oath you made. For your own sake you need to follow it in both the letter and the spirit of the oath in thought, word and deed. I cannot stress how important this may be," Minerva said before she released them. "While you remain at school you will be reminded of the oath at the start of each year and the start of any term break, this is not because we don't think you capable of remembering on your own. We just wish to take every precaution and remember that the younger years have also taken this oath and may need help understanding all the potential ways it could be broken."

At lunch there was no food waiting for them on the tables. Instead Professor McGonagall told them she would be making some announcements as soon as everyone was present.

"I encourage any of you who knows of a class mate who was not planning to attend lunch to go and fetch them. The new rules I will discuss today will be enforced without exception from the moment I finish speaking and ignorance will not be an acceptable excuse.

Several Ravenclaws headed to the library to collect their housemates while Gryffindor sent someone out to check the quidditch pitch and drag the team in. All the Hufflepuffs were present but there were a few missing Slytherin whom nobody bothered to look for.

"From today onwards, Hogwarts will implement what is called a zero tolerance policy towards violence and bullying. Any student caught harassing another, be it physically or by ganging up on a student to ridicule them will be suspended for the rest of the year and have to either pass their end of year exams without having attended the classes or repeat the year. Any student caught stealing from another, or using dark magic or dark artefacts will immediately be expelled. As will any student caught bullying a student more than one year below themselves or ganging up three to one or more on a fellow student. House rivalries will be limited to house points and the quidditch cup and any attempt to illegally influence a quidditch match by cursing the players or their equipment will not only see the student responsible expelled but the rest of that year's Quidditch competition cancelled and that house banned from the following year's competition.

The word 'mudblood' and any other racial slur will lead to an hour's detention and a 20 point loss for every occasion it is used. We have put a modified taboo on the word and you will be notified of those punishments via owl if there wasn't a professor or prefect present at the time.

The school had been scoured from top to bottom for dark curses and dangerous artefacts while the wards were repaired, and we will make this a school that is a safe and welcoming environment for everybody.

One other practice that will be reinstituted are the yearly health checks. The first year Gryffindor students are directed to report to the infirmary at the end of lunch and the Slytherin first years at three o'clock. Older years please see the notice boards in your common rooms for your appointment times. Attendance to these appointments is mandatory. Madam Pomfrey will be delighted to have anyone missing them in detention cleaning bed pans after their assessment."

Minerva finished speaking and sat down clapping her hands to signal the elves to deliver the meal.

"Those slimy Slytherins better not start anything this year," Ron said cheerfully.

"I don't think they will without Malfoy here to start trouble" Dean said. "Besides they all took the vow too. They don't want you-know-who to return either," Neville said.

"Yeah, surprising that," Seamus said. "Guess they're not all as bad as we thought."

"Do you think professor McGonagall made all those changes so Harry and Hermione will come back?" Parvati asked.

"Do you think they will come back now things have changed?" Lavender added eagerly.

"How are they going to hear about the changes when nobody knows where either of them is?" Fred replied.

"You really don't know? I thought you were Harry's best mate?" Seamus said to Ron.

"He sent me a goodbye letter. Told me that it was safer if we didn't know where to find him. He reckoned Snape and Dumbledore had ways of forcing me to tell them," Ron said.

"But they're not here anymore, and with the new wards it would be safe for Harry and Hermione to come back," Neville said. "Are you saying none of us will ever hear from them again?"

"They wouldn't just forget me like that. Maybe I'll hear from them at Christmas," Ron replied.

-o0o-

Harry got in the habit of playing friendly quidditch after classes every Monday when he attended the last class of the afternoon, setting his wand to alert him when it was time to roust Hermione from the library in order to catch the train. Occasionally when the weather was nice she brought her books out to watch him play, though Harry almost wished she wouldn't because she'd scold him half the way home for the risks he took.

As news of his skills on a broom spread more people turned out to play with them, including the current school seeker, Damon Beckers.

Harry was pleased to meet him and even more pleased when he gave him some real competition in their pick up games. Tamara hadn't come since the first day Harry had played against her.

Harry still beat Damon to the snitch each time they played so far but it had been a Challenge to do so. Damon could have easily taken the seekers spot from Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory or Draco Malfoy, and Harry found himself trying harder and improving his game each time they played. He mentioned this to his new friend.

"I'm pleased to hear it! Though I must admit I'm glad you don't qualify for the team this year. I feel like I'm flying harder and faster too but I'm still not catching the snitch. If we're both improving that makes sense," he said. " I feel like I have a real chance at beating MAK's seeker and he's the best in the competition. Are you coming to the game?"

"Mac?" Harry asked.

"M. A. K. Mahi Atua Kura, the New Zealand school?" Damon explained.

"The game isn't here is it? Do many students go?" Harry asked.

"The whole reserve team goes and a couple of others," Damon said. "You need to put your name down at the office if you want to come. They won't let you if you've got a test on or an overdue assignment or detention, though."

"I don't have any classes that day. I'll have to ask Emma and Daniel if I can come," Harry said.

"I can't play Monday next week, I don't want to risk being injured before the game, this will be my last chance to play against Niko unless we both get selected to play on one of the club teams. Can we do this later in the week instead?"

"I'm here for Arithmancy on Thursday. I could hang around, what time do you finish class?"

"Three, but we'd only have an hour until training starts," Damon said.

"That's okay if we're only playing seeker's games, we should be able to get a couple in," Harry agreed.

"I have an international snitch if you want to try it," Damon offered. "It'll make up for not having bludgers and other players to avoid."

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah!" He agreed eagerly.

-o0o-

Harry was eagerly waiting when Damon arrived on Thursday. The two of them stared at each other while Damon counted to twenty after releasing the snitch and then took to the skies searching. They tried to feint each other but only half-heartedly, more intent on trying to find the international level snitch. Damon spotted it first and the chase was on. It was wicked fast and changed directions rapidly leading the two boys across the pitch, up and down. Harry ended up catching it the first time when it dropped like a stone, Damon unwilling to risk hitting the ground pulled up first allowing Harry to use a sloth grip roll and pluck the snitch from among the blades of long grass.

"Again?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course," Damon agreed. Harry let the snitch go again and they chased it for the rest of the hour. They were so involved in following the wickedly fast little ball that they didn't notice the rest of the team arrive and stand watching them with awe.

Eventually Harry caught the snitch again and the coach blew his whistle to call them down.

"Hey coach, have you met Harry?" Damon said excitedly.

"No, I haven't. I did hear that you played on your school team at home and wanted to try out next year," the coach said enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you Harry."

"Pleased to meet you coach, but I didn't mean to interrupt training," Harry said shaking the coach's hand.

"Nonsense Harry, Beckers hasn't had a fight like that ever, it will do him far more good than our standard training," the coach dismissed. "Would you agree to letting Tamara join you as well sometimes?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

Tamara fumed. She'd tried to dismiss the way Harry had beaten her the day they'd played, claiming it was a fluke and she'd just been having a bad day. But seeing the way he beat Beckers as well she had to admit that she would have to put up with being the reserve seeker for the rest of her school years unless the boy was injured in his crazy stunts. Her friends tried to sympathise with her but the team were all secretly thrilled that they had a great seeker to replace Beckers when he graduated.

Harry sat watching the training, getting the feel of how the coach was getting the team to work on things. He could see the advantage of having an experienced adult coaching rather than the captain. Oliver Wood was more enthusiastic about quidditch than anyone he'd ever met and was great at making sure his team worked harder than any of the other house teams but he was a keeper. He had pretty decent instincts on what made a good chaser play from having to combat them but he wasn't the best coach for seekers or beaters. Harry had mostly learned his skills on his own and he was looking forward to receiving some specific coaching.

"What is the most memorable piece of advice you got from your previous coach?" the coach asked him, once he'd set the team to their drills.

"Catch the snitch or die trying," Harry replied dryly.

"What!" the coach exclaimed in horror.

"In his defence, we didn't have an actual coach, Oliver was our captain and keeper and was only fifteen at the time and it was at the start of his first game coaching," Harry said.

"So had he ever been a seeker?" the coach asked.

"Not for the team. Maybe for pickup games but even then, he was mostly keeper or chaser," Harry replied.

"Did he actually teach you anything sensible?" the coach asked.

"Yeah, he showed me the quidditch balls and what each one did and explained the game," Harry said. "He started me off chasing golf balls before he let me chase the snitch and gave me a couple of books to read about quidditch and seeker tactics," Harry replied.

"You'd never seen a game before?" Coach asked astonished.

"No. I was muggle raised and we played the first game of the season," Harry replied.

"Why on earth did you try out then?"

"Well, I didn't really. During my first flying class this bully stole something from a friend of mine and tried to throw it against the castle and break it. I flew after it and caught it just in time so Professor McGonagall put me on the team," Harry replied.

"That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. To put a first year on the senior team without any proper coaching or supervision. It's a wonder you weren't killed," the coach said disgusted.

"I was nearly killed a couple of times, someone jinxed my broom in the first game and I nearly fell. And second year someone enchanted a bludger to target me directly, even after the game when I was lying on the ground after it knocked me off my broom it didn't stop, if I hadn't rolled quick enough it would have gone right through me, the hole in the ground was more than a foot deep," Harry said softly.

"You don't need to worry about cheating like that here, any scheme that has the potential to harm a student is treated extremely seriously. Not only would the person responsible be banned from playing, coaching, managing or even watching quidditch, the school involved will have their team disbanded for three years," the coach said.

"Actually, they weren't attempts to cheat. Quirrell was trying to murder me and the Bludger was enchanted by someone who wanted me injured enough that I couldn't return to school, me playing Quidditch just gave them the opportunity to attack me in a way they thought they could get away with it," Harry said. "That's one of the reasons I'm here."

"So exactly how much experience did you have on a broom before you were put on the team?"

"About ten minutes," Harry replied.

"And before your first game?"

"About six weeks of training eight hours a week," Harry replied.

"Forty-eight hours on a broom and you played on the senior team?"

"Yeah we only had one team per house. The teams aren't as competitive as the school teams here. There are only about 70 people in each house," Harry said.

"And how many other first years were on the teams?" Coach asked interestedly.

"None, I was the youngest player in over a century, there were a couple of second years and a few third years but most of the teams were fourth fifth and sixth year students."

"And no doubt a few seventh years that thought quidditch was more important than passing their exams, or hoped to play professionally," Coach said. "I don't know whether you're used to this or not but here at Bunyip anyone in danger of failing a class will be removed from the team until they get their grades back up."

"Nobody ever said anything like that to us but I'm sure my new guardians would be happy to hear it," Harry admitted.

Coach laughed, "Most parents are. You will find Quidditch here very different to what you are describing. Both training and the games are well supervised with every effort made to make this a safe environment, I tell you now that if you have a habit of putting yourself in danger to catch the snitch you either need to break that habit or you will not keep playing on my team. I will not have someone deliberately put themselves at risk like that. I'd rather lose than have a player injured to win."

"I don't think I take that many risks though others may disagree, Hermione certainly does. But I know my broom and my limits very well and flying is as instinctive as breathing to me," Harry said seriously.

"How close do you think you were to ploughing your broom into the ground on that last dive?" the coach asked to judge his newest prospective players level of risk taking.

"Not very I cleared it by about two feet. I knew I wasn't going to hit. I've been a lot closer," Harry admitted.

"When?" Coach demanded.

"Quite a few times. The two closest were during my second game, I ended up having to pull my feet right up onto the broom to avoid catching them on the turf and once by accident the first time I was on my broom after spending the summer on growth and nutrition potions. I'd underestimated the effect of my increased weight or overestimated the increased strength of my muscles. I've flown enough since then to test my limits and correct that problem," Harry admitted.

"You're telling me you regularly fly towards the ground that close and you've never crashed into it?" the coach asked.

"I've never crashed," Harry said.

"Never?" Coach asked disbelievingly. "Have you ever fallen off your broom?"

"Almost, in first year when it was jinxed, I fell off and was hanging from one hand when my friends managed to interrupt the jinx so I could regain control and climb back on," Harry replied. "I was also knocked off by the rogue bludger that had been altered to target me last year."

"Well I can't exactly blame your skills or lack thereof for those incidents," Coach said.

Harry grinned.

-o0o-

Harry was enjoying his new school and Hermione was enjoying the challenge of her new subjects, the same unfortunately could not be said about Draco Malfoy.

By the end of the month at the orphanage and Yorkshire school, Draco was prepared to suck up his pride and apologise to the muggleborn his mother's sister had married and their horrible daughter. Anything to get away from this place. He had planned to apologise and ask to be taken home at the end of the first week but he'd been angered by Andi's agreement with the Matron that he had deserved being treated like a child because he had behaved like a spoilt child letting his temper get in the way of the apology he'd planned to make. Now he was desperate. He couldn't bear staying any longer. He had no friends there, having been so insulting to the non magical residents that even their magical friends had taken offence and administered a muggle style beating the likes of which he'd never imagined, he felt that he was regularly being given the worst chores and missing free time to do them over when the matron disapproved of the quality of his work. His hands were no longer aristocratically soft and smooth and his muscles were constantly stiff and sore from overwork. School was no better, several times he'd been hit with tripping hexes in the corridors. He was tired of having to watch his back wherever he went.

The Yorkshire School of Magic didn't have many of the classes he was used to and the teachers weren't at all impressed by who his father was. He was struggling with the household charms he had to learn and had been placed in with the eleven year olds for most of his wand classes. The teachers were even less impressed when Draco declared he didn't need to learn these plebeian charms because he would always have house elves to take care of those things. He earned himself a detention and spent several evenings with the school elves learning to wash dishes, clean the silver and take care of the laundry from the infirmary. It irked him even more that he wasn't allowed to use these new found skills to complete his chores at the orphanage, Matron insisted on everything being done the muggle way.

His former favourite subject potions was ruined for him by the mundane nature of the potions they were asked to brew. Instead of complicated healing potions and obscure potions chosen to teach them a particular skill they were taught how to prepare large batches of simple potions and potion bases and spent hours preparing ingredients for others to brew.

The Yorkshire School of Magic didn't have a quidditch competition, and unofficial games weren't encouraged and were rare, primarily because few of the students owned their own brooms and none of them had a full set of quidditch balls. Draco did of course but they weren't among the things his Aunt had allowed him to bring to the orphanage. It wouldn't have mattered much, Draco's sneering attitudes had made him unpopular and he wasn't invited to join in the rare games they did have.

Andi was interested to visit the orphanage and see if they'd been able to knock Draco's overdeveloped sense of entitlement out of him and make him see the sense of following the rules and working with others. She sighed when Matron informed her that he still wasn't fitting in. His air of superiority over the squib residents had annoyed just about all the other children and teenagers, and his reports from school weren't much better. Academically he wasn't failing any of his magical subjects but he wasn't excelling in any area either. Even potions where he had received an 'outstanding' grade from Professor Snape he was barely managing an 'exceeds expectations' in spite of the easier curriculum. His muggle subjects were another matter. He was failing all of them and only partly because he wasn't completing any of the homework. It had become obvious to the teachers that he did not have the knowledge of mathematics and had no concept of critical thinking to analyse an idea, ideology or written piece for its accuracy and quality, he automatically took everything on face value unless it contradicted something his father had taught him.

"Aunt Andromeda, I'm sorry for being rude to your husband and your daughter. I'm willing to apologise to them and live by your rules if you will let me come home with you. I hate it here and I'm not learning any of the things I need to pass my NEWTs and take over my father's estate when the time comes. Please don't leave me here," Draco said as soon as he saw his aunt. He didn't want to be side-tracked by anything she or the Matron might say this time.

"Very well Draco you may come home. I still haven't heard anything from the French Malfoys about taking you into their custody," Andi replied.

"Can I go to Ilvermorny?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it is still possible but between your grades at Hogwarts and your grades here it's very clear you aren't ready to attend a school that teaches muggle subjects. I don't quite know what to do with you. I had hoped you would at least begin to catch up with your peers here, but it seems you've resisted learning any of the non-wizarding subjects. I will arrange for you to sit the placement exams for Ilvermorny as soon as possible, hopefully they will take you for the winter term and in the meantime, I will engage some tutors for you to try to catch up with your muggle subjects. You will treat the tutor with respect and do all of the work they assign you or you will find yourself back attending the Yorkshire School of Magic and making the best of it," Andi said severely.

"Yes Ma'am," Draco said scowling.

"Draco, I've been researching schools trying to find somewhere that would suit you better. Unfortunately, Hogwarts is the only English speaking school not to teach any muggle subjects, so I can engage a tutor for you to learn French or Italian as well as your muggle tutor but it will be an extreme amount of work and if you neglect your muggle studies then I will fire both tutors and send you back to Yorkshire to finish your schooling," Andi replied. "Go and get your things while I settle the details with matron."

"Yes Aunt Andromeda," Draco said springing up the stairs to grab his trunk.

"I can't say I'm sorry to see him go. He hasn't made any effort to fit in, here or at school, and his attitude is wearing on everyone," the matron said.

"I hate to say it but I'm sure his apology is more self-interested than genuine but he will have to change his game or I will be sending him back to the Yorkshire School of Magic," Andi said.

"I will of course take him back if he has nowhere else to go but I can't deny I would prefer not to have to," the matron said sighing.

"I will take that into consideration, but even though he owns a home I cannot allow him to stay on his own, and he may prefer to return here than deal with being grounded to his bedroom until he learns to use the manners I know his mother took pains to teach him," Andi said sighing.

They left the orphanage and instead of taking his hand to apparate him home Andi began walking towards the school. "Where are we going?"

"To withdraw you from school and collect your transcripts," Andi said.

Draco flushed in embarrassment ashamed of what his transcript would say. Andi had been scathing enough about his marks from Hogwarts.

A/N: Thank you to angelscatie, Krysania, katmom, julschristine975, Deathmvp, Melikalilly, mother oracle, Midnight Angels, SLYNNR, Princesakarlita411, jkarr, Tech Support, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, MyEdwardJacob, Arabella Lee Smith, Vukk, Bearmauls, aisa.32, mwinter1, kunoichi, i love new storys, Gime'SS, fraewyn, Guest, VizeerLord, CaseLC, Arabella Lee Smith, Fallow54 (Guest), guest (Guest), Fast Frank (Guest), Rori Potter, delia cerrano, tag0, gabrieljuarezl, silversongs, Ghost Dragon Master, starboy454, Cheryl (Guest), Firehedgehog, Guest, Arabella Lee Smith, Guest, Kairan1979, tacitblue1973, Soulless Huntress, Paddybee (Guest), Badbonita, Pennieyoung, zarkan, Peggie (Guest), T1962, Runecutter, naruto (Guest), crankypants16 and all those who followed and favourited for your support.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

"What did the letter from your father say? It must have been serious to make you back down like that," Millicent Bulstrode asked.

Pansy sighed seeing the rest of her house mates looking at her curiously. She wasn't going to get out of answering and sometimes it was better to just answer the first time someone asked. "He took the vow himself in the Wizengamot, he was worried about having me home because I wouldn't take it," she said.

"What I don't get is why you hesitated in the first place? It isn't like you really want the Dark Lord to return," Daphne Greengrass said matter-of-factly.

"I was hoping that if I couldn't attend Hogwarts father would send me to the school Draco's attending," Pansy admitted blushing slightly.

"Do you even know where that is?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Have you heard from Draco at all since he left? Has anyone?" Tracey asked.

"No, I haven't," Pansy said uncertainly. "I wonder if he's been forbidden from contacting me?"

"Why would he be you're betrothed are you not?" Daphne asked.

"No, my father cancelled the contract without asking me what I wanted, when Draco was expelled and both his parents were arrested and convicted," Pansy said miserably.

"Why would they? Draco is still the only Malfoy heir," Millicent asked. "And I heard he was taken in by the Blacks which confirms that he might actually be the Black heir apparent as well."

"Draco hasn't contacted me either? Has he contacted anyone else?" Blaise asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"I wonder why he wouldn't?" Pike asked. "Not even you, Crabbe?"

"No, I expected him to because of the alliance but he hasn't. Goyle says he hasn't contacted him either," Vincent Crabbe said.

"Pansy, why would you want to give up Hogwarts for whatever second rate school Draco's managed to be accepted into? You don't speak the language to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons," Tracy Davis asked.

"Because I love him. Draco is my future," Pansy said.

"Even if he can't be bothered to write to you?" Tracy asked sceptically.

Pansy sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Get the best grades you can to make your father proud of you so he might listen when you try to persuade him to renegotiate the betrothal contract," Millicent suggested practically.

"And take the opportunity to know some other wizards, you might find one you like better," Daphne suggested. "Someone who will actually listen to and respect your opinions."

-o0o-

Harry persuaded Hermione to come with him to watch the Quidditch game between Bunyip and MAK, mostly because they arrived early in the day and would have the opportunity to look over the school and attend lunch with their students before the game itself. She was curious about the differences in the two schools and eager to see the other school.

Harry was more eager to see the other quidditch team of course and to watch the seeker that Damon had told him was the best in their competition.

Daniel and Emma hadn't wanted Harry to go, if someone was there looking for him at the New Zealand school he could be found.

Harry laughed and showed him the Beckers' hats that his friend had loaned him to wear at the game.

"No one would recognise me in this, besides they'd expect me to be playing, not watching."

Daniel agreed. "How did he have the hats to give you? Isn't it a bit arrogant to have two hats when he can't possibly wear them while playing?"

"He borrowed them from his parents, they aren't able to go to the game this week. I didn't tell him I was hiding but as we are his sponsored student guests we should wear them anyway," Harry explained. "The majority of the crowd will be supporting the home team so it's normal to make sure the away spectators are as visible as possible."

"I've never worn such a ridiculous hat, even for you," Hermione complained.

"I know Hermione but at Hogwarts nearly the whole house went to all the Gryffindor games, even if all three of the other houses were barracking for the other team you could feel the support of our house. It would be hard to play with most of the stadium against you," Harry said.

"So you're saying that I not only have to wear the hat I need to watch the game and vocally support the team?" Hermione said.

"You did apply to go," Harry reminded her. "The audience portkeys are so the team has support at the away games. If you hadn't, then someone else would have been given your place and they probably did want to watch the game and support the team."

"Harry's right Hermione, if places were limited then you need to support the team. That's what they allow spectators to go for," Daniel said. "If you can't do that then you should pull out and let someone else go in your place."

Hermione huffed, "I want to go, just because I'm more interested in the culture of the other school shouldn't matter, schools are for learning, not silly dangerous sports."

"School sports teams play an important role in schools Hermione, they build identity and a sense of working together. Not everyone is an academic and sports are an important outlet for some students," Emma said gently. "And remember Hermione that that attitude of yours isn't going to make you friends. Yes, you are very intelligent and exceptionally good at studying but everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses and if you act like your better than those around you then you will never truly get to know them. You can't depend on being saved from life threatening situations to make friends."

"No my heart won't stand the strain of having to stand by and wait for someone else to save you," Harry said jokingly.

Hermione burst out in giggles at his silliness, Harry was right, there would never be any opportunity for anyone else to save her while he was there and conscious.

-o0o-

Harry and Hermione were both green with nausea as they landed flat on their backs at their destination, the portkey zone for 'Mahi Atua Kura' the magical school in Christchurch. "It's always worse when we portkey over an ocean," Damon said casually offering each of them a hand up.

"We've travelled 2400 kilometres," Hermione said.

"Yes but Darwin is about 600 kilometres further than that but that portkey isn't half this bad," Damon said. "I don't know why, but this is definitely the worst."

"I don't know that I'd want to do that too often," Harry admitted.

"No that's why we come so early in the morning so we have time to get over it before the game," Damon said. "Let's go walk around for a while to regain your equilibrium before we do our pre-match training."

"I didn't bring my broom, I'm only here to watch. Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Already in class, they're an hour ahead of us," one of the chasers told him. "We don't need anyone to show us where to go but a prefect or somebody will be here soon."

"Will we get to meet the students? And to see the library?" Hermione asked.

"I think so, if you want to. I've always just gone out to the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the game," Damon said.

"Thanks Damon, we'll let you go," Harry said.

Harry would've preferred to join the team and inspect the quidditch pitch and watch training but he stuck with Hermione as she happily went on the guided tour, asking the prefect dozens of questions about the differences in the classes offered here. She found most of the differences between Hogwarts and Bunyip also existed here in addition to a local language class and a magical dance class.

"Magical dance?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"The native Maori's used ritual dances to bless the land, increase prosperity or fertility and in healing not to mention funeral rituals. It's not always practical for everyday healing but it can be very powerful with enough dancers," the prefect explained. "You will see a small good luck ritual on the pitch before the game. The muggles have also adopted the practice of dancing the Hakka before competitions, but of course without magic it doesn't influence the game."

"Isn't it cheating?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, the ritual we will do today will be to promote safety for both teams, it isn't about winning," the prefect replied calmly, used to the question from first time visitors.

"Do you do it before your away games too?" Harry asked. "And does it work."

"Yes, we do it before all our games and statistically there are less injuries in the games we're involved in than the rest of the competition, though it works better at the home games where most of the crowd believe in it," the prefect said proudly. "The amateur league teams do too, with similar results."

"If it works then why don't the other teams use it," Hermione asked.

"It's Maori magic, native to New Zealand, the other schools don't learn it. The Gulumirrgin School of magic in Darwin use an Larrakiya Aboriginal dance ritual to promote safety and wellbeing before their games which also seems to have an effect on the number of injuries that occur, the other schools of magic are more European based, they don't have the same contact with their local indigenous tribes."

"So can I learn it?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"The Hakka takes weeks to learn," the girl said amused. "You can watch our ritual today, your Headmaster could probably find you some resources to learn about whatever tribes are local to your area,"

Hermione pouted.

"Look, you can go to the library and read up about the Hakka we're going to do today but you'll learn a lot more by watching it," their guide said. "There's some things you can't learn from books and just need to experience."

"Hermione still needs the books, that's how she processes things. She will enjoy your Hakka much more if she's had a chance to read about it first," Harry said diplomatically.

Their guide laughed, "I'll show you to the library, and the books on Maori dance rituals."

-o0o-

Harry dragged Hermione out of the library for lunch refusing to take no for an answer. "I know you're not really hungry yet, it's still too early in our time, but we don't know how long the game will go for. You need to eat, and you wanted to meet some of the other students," he said.

"What's the point, they won't like me any more than the students at Bunyip do?" Hermione asked.

"The students at Bunyip were friendly enough until you made them think you weren't interested in making friends or anything else but being the teacher's pet," Harry said bluntly. "That's not going to happen here because we're going to be at lunch, not in class. Just be friendly and you'll make friends."

They joined the other Bunyip students who came to watch the game and Hermione tried to talk about the Hakka and the library. Harry asked the others what they'd done that morning and several students talked about spending time down on the beach which was a twenty minute walk from the school.

"That sounds like fun, I'm sorry I missed it," Harry said.

"You can go when you come to watch the game next year," Tamara said.

Several people Harry had played pick-up games with frowned at that but Harry just grinned and nodded.

"The final this year if we make it, is in Freemantle school of magic just outside Perth there's a beach near there too and the time difference works the other day for us we get a couple more hours to look around before the game, the weather should be better then too," someone else said.

"I'll have to apply to go," Harry said grinning. "What about you Hermione, want to come and hand out at the beach with me?"

"I'd rather look at the library," Hermione said.

Harry laughed, "Okay then but I'm not joining you. I want to go to the beach if it's fine."

"I'll come to the library with you. I hate the beach, I'm allergic to the sunscreen potion and hate sand in my clothes," An extremely pale redheaded third year said.

"Hermione Puckle," Hermione said smiling and holding out her hand.

"Siobhan O'Donnell," the girl said shaking it. "I've heard you're only doing Runes and Arithmancy?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, our school back home doesn't teach them until third year so we're behind and being in the northern hemisphere we finished second year in July," Hermione explained.

"So, you've pretty much had six months off? You lucky things," a first year who hadn't introduced himself said. "I wish I could convince my parents to move to England or America so I could have six months off."

"Unless your parents are both from magical families I wouldn't advise them to move to England. The bigotry would shock you," Hermione said.

"What does it matter?" Siobhan asked.

"It doesn't of course but the purebloods in Britain think it does," Hermione replied.

"The old pureblood families control the government and most of the businesses so there aren't many good career opportunities for muggleborns," Harry replied having heard the healers talking about it while at St Mungo's

-o0o-

Hermione was fascinated by the Hakka but she couldn't help trying to share what she'd read about it rather than letting the students around her just watch the dance and experience the feelings of magic it produced.

"Hermione after the game I will happily listen to everything you want to tell me about the Hakka and Maori rituals, but let me just enjoy it now," Harry said irritated as Hermione kept talking to him through the Hakka and the introduction of the teams.

Hermione huffed and turned away from him.

"I'd be interested in listening later too, but I gave up classes today to watch the game not learn about the Hakka," her new friend Siobhan said.

Hermione subsided and turned to watch the game though her interest was minimal in any game Harry wasn't playing in. Harry enjoyed the game, Beckers and the opposing seeker were well matched and both favoured looking for the snitch independently while keeping an eye on the other's behaviour rather than following each other around. They also tried to fake each other out a couple of times. Harry spent most of his time watching the two of them, though he cheered enthusiastically when his team scored a goal. He managed to spot the snitch a couple of times before Beckers appeared to see it. "Do we need a certain number of points to make the finals?" he asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Whoever wins this should make it, if we lose but still score over 180 points we should make it however the other games this round go. If their seeker caught the snitch now we wouldn't make it unless there was a real upset between Wollongong and Fremantle," the other boy explained without taking his eyes off the seekers. "Why?"

"I wondered if Beckers was deliberately distracting the other seeker so he wouldn't see the snitch so we'd get more points or whether neither of them has seen it and they're just having fun trying to feint each other out," Harry replied.

"He wouldn't do that, MAK's seeker is too good," the boy argued.

"They look pretty evenly matched," Harry said.

"Damon has never beaten him," the boy argued.

"Beckers said he thinks he has a good chance of beating him today. He's been training harder recently," Harry said.

Just then Beckers obviously saw the snitch between him and the MAK seeker, there was no room to feint the other seeker away from it so he took off towards it at top speed closing his fingers around it just as the other seeker came speeding in his direction. He barrel-rolled to avoid being skewered then raised his hand in triumph. He'd caught the snitch and the game was over.

"He did it," the boy said jumping up and down.

"We won by 190!" Harry said seeing the score. The two boys high fived.

"I'm Nathaniel Beckers," the boy said offering his hand.

"Harry Puckle, are you Damon's brother?" Harry said. His new surname still felt like a lie but it was at least getting easier to remember.

"Yeah! You're the Harry he's been talking about? Next year's seeker?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hopefully," Harry replied. "Do you play?"

"Yeah but I'm a first year so I'm still on the junior team. We'd normally play before the senior team but MAK doesn't have a junior team this year. I'm a chaser," Nathaniel said.

"Well I hope to watch you play one day soon," Harry said. "You should come and play with is after classes one day we could always use an extra."

Nathaniel smiled. "I'd like that."

-o0o-

Harry happily gave in and allowed Hermione to tell him and Siobhan everything she'd read about the Hakka that afternoon as they waited for the team to finish celebrating and be ready to portkey back to Bunyip, though he'd rather be talking quidditch. Actively listening to her and asking questions he impressed her with his willingness to hold up his end of the bargain. "You find it interesting too," she accused.

"Yes, it was very impressive. You could feel the magic as they danced," Harry admitted.

"It's a pity that Bunyip doesn't include any of the native magic," Hermione said.

"Yeah it is, it's also a pity that Hogwarts didn't, the only magic we learnt there was Latin based. There had to have been older magic than that. A couple of the purebloods boasted that their families were magical before the Roman invasions," Harry replied. "I wonder why Latin based magic just took over everything else."

"From what I've seen it was quicker and easier. Just wave a wand and cast a spell instead of spending hours creating rune circles for druidic rituals or learning to dance in perfect unison to build up the magic like they did today," Hermione suggested. "And British wizards are inherently interested in immediate gratification and minimum effort."

"You mean they're lazy?" Harry asked. "They aren't all lazy. Look how much effort Neville puts in trying to learn magic. And Oliver into being the best keeper and captain he could be. And McGonagall and Dumbledore worked hard. They didn't always do all of their jobs well because they both had three positions and they should have only had one or two."

"What do you mean?" Siobhan asked as Hermione looked ready to argue to defend her favourite former teacher.

"McGonagall taught every student under fifth year and probably eighty percent of the sixth and seventh years, that's at least fourteen classes worth of lesson planning preparation and marking, as well as at least forty-two hours of class time. In addition, she's the de facto guardian for a quarter of the school and as deputy headmistress is in charge of a lot of the day to day administration of the school, more than a lot of the past deputies because Dumbledore isn't a full-time headmaster either, so she does a lot of the things he normally should do. The teaching and administration have to be done, day in day out so it's no wonder that her head of house role is neglected. It's just as important but not as immediately urgent for the running of the school. And Dumbledore was in charge of the school, pretty much ran the wizarding equivalent to the house of Lords and was the magical equivalent of the foreign minister and the head of the united nations, not only didn't he have time to do all of those jobs properly they were all in different countries, of course he wasn't going to be where he needed to be all the time," Harry said.

"You almost sound like it was understandable that he missed what was happening in the school and your home," Hermione commented.

"Not understandable because he chose to put himself into those positions, but unavoidable. It was still criminally negligent, but he should never have been allowed to hold more than one of those roles," Harry replied.

"That sounds impossible," Siobhan said. "Why would they let that much political power be held by one man, there's no checks and balances in place to keep him honest."

"He defeated Grindelwald and is magically the most powerful wizard in Britain," Hermione replied.

"That doesn't make him good at running a school let alone leading the country," Siobhan said disgustedly.

"He is a real politician though, and the whole of Europe is grateful to him for ending the Grindelwald war which does give him political power internationally," Hermione said.

"Let's agree to disagree, Hermione. You might think he's a great man but remember he's also a master manipulator. If he was as good a headmaster and guardian as people thought he was we'd still be at Hogwarts. It was his fault I lived with my relatives and he wanted me to sign that ridiculous contract with Ginny and he lied to us about it. We still don't know why he did that," Harry said.

Hermione huffed slightly. "You both might have a point,"

The team came in and they portkeyed back to Bunyip then parted company to head home.

-o0o-

"How was the game?" Daniel asked as they arrived home.

Emma looked up curiously but didn't say anything, putting their dinner in front of them.

"It was great! Beckers caught the snitch putting them into the finals," Harry said smiling.

"Eat first, then tell us," Emma said seeing how tired they both looked.

Harry obediently dug into his food but Hermione started telling them about the Hakka.

"Eat your dinner, Hermione," Emma said.

"The Hakka was amazing," Harry said in her defence.

"Eat!" Emma said amused.

"I'm glad you both had fun," Daniel said with a grin. "I take it you'll want to put your name down for the next game?"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed.

"Hermione made a new friend," Harry said. "She's just finishing third year but she seems nice."

"Thank you Harry, we'll let Hermione tell us about them later," Emma said, secretly touched that Harry seemed so pleased about it.

IIKTC 21 A/N: Thank you toLightningblade49, Guest, angelscatie, starie78, mwinter1, Deathmvp, Guest, Selenity84, mother oracle, SLYNNR, katmom, Gime'SS, Runecutter, jkarr, naruto (Guest), Kairan1979, Melikalilly, Krysania, jdboss1, Guest, delia cerrano, Snowball1982, Fallow54 (Guest), Rori Potter, Firehedgehog, gabrieljuarezl, Cheryl (Guest), starboy454, ArielSakura, setokayba2n, Guest, Cassandra30, TLD110166, Mia Tia, Runecutter, Emperor Vanquest, Gabriel H. Sapphire, Hands Off MY Wolfie, Guest and all those who followed and favourited for your support.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Draco hadn't written to any of his friends because he was to ashamed to admit he was in the orphanage and attending the Yorkshire school of magic, which they'd always disparaged as a school for the future shop assistants and janitors of their world. Now that he was back with his aunt and being home schooled in magic for the rest of the year, that sounded so much better so long as he didn't mention that he was with the Aunt who had been disowned from the family for marrying a muggleborn and they currently lived in the muggle world and were forcing him to go to muggle school.

He thought about who he should write to and realised that while he felt an obligation to write to Crabbe and Goyle as members of his alliance and Pansy, his betrothed, he really didn't miss any of them in particular. He'd missed having people on his side in arguments and friends to watch his back and look up to him, but personality wise he was indifferent. In fact, thinking on his betrothal he couldn't help wishing his father had betrothed him to someone prettier, and less whiny. Still he should write to her even if it was mostly to stop her from whining at him next time he saw her.

"What's that you're doing, who are you writing to?" his cousin Nymphadora asked.

"None of your business Nymphadora," Draco replied. He may not be able to call her a blood traitor or half-blood but using her name was always guaranteed to upset her and he couldn't get in trouble for it.

"If you want to send those letters it is our business," Ted said firmly. "I'll not have you corresponding with former Death Eaters while living under our roof."

Draco scowled, "Well if you must know, I'm writing to the members of my alliance, Crabbe and Goyle and my fiancé Pansy," he said snobbishly.

"Oh dear. I thought they would have written to you personally. Lord Parkinson has cancelled your betrothal," Ted said apologetically.

"What!" Draco demanded furiously. He may have just been wishing he was betrothed to someone else but he was seriously insulted that the betrothal was broken by the other party.

"Lord Parkinson cites your expulsion from Hogwarts and your parents' incarceration as grounds for voiding the agreement. Having read over the betrothal document I couldn't find a cause to contest the decision," Ted explained.

Draco screwed up the parchment and threw it on the floor.

"Did you care for her?" Nymphadora asked unsure whether to be sympathetic and letting her curiosity take over.

"We've been betrothed since we were three," Draco replied sighing. "I wasn't particularly happy to be betrothed but…"

"It was another certainty in your life that's been ripped away," Ted said understandingly. If you didn't really care for her you should look at this as an opportunity to choose your own wife and if you did love her then you should write and tell her that. Betrothals can be renegotiated if both parties are willing and remember that even if her father isn't willing to renegotiate, marriages occur every day without a betrothal contract"

"Pansy will never elope," Draco said dismissively. "She wouldn't even consider continuing a relationship unless she has reason to believe she could convince her father to reinstate the contract."

"But Crabbe and Goyle, have their father's broken the alliance too?" Draco asked, moving past the question of whether he wanted to contact Pansy.

"No, not officially but I must forbid you from contacting your friend Goyle, he was also expelled and I'm not sure where he ended up," Ted said.

"But surely if he was expelled he'd be looking for Draco's support?" Nymphadora said.

"Perhaps but that's not our concern, it was a condition of Draco's release that he did not keep in contact with the others who were expelled," Ted explained. "If he contacts him he breeches the conditions and can be arrested."

"So Crabbe's at Hogwarts on his own," Draco said frowning.

"Hardly alone he'll have the rest of his class mates," Nymphadora said.

"Me and Goyle were the only people he spoke to, everyone else just sort of ignores the two of them," Draco said.

"Then you should definitely write to him," Ted instructed. "Bring the letter to me when you've finished it and I'll have it sent off."

"I can send my own mail," Draco grumped.

"You have an owl ward on you, you can't send or receive mail at the moment," Ted replied gently.

"How could you do that to me, wait… is that why I haven't had any mail from my friends?" Draco asked.

"No we would have forwarded any mail from friends to the matron. There wasn't any mail or packages for you. The Hogwarts students have not long gone back to school. They had to send everyone home and have the wards urgently repaired. It took longer than expected. Perhaps now they're back at school away from their parent's influence, they'll be able to write."

Draco knew this was unlikely. His friends were Slytherin, if their parents forbade them from contacting him then they wouldn't. they all knew better than to go against a direct parental order unless there was something significant to gain.

-o0o-

Hermione and Siobhan became good friends, meeting up in the library a couple of times a week, mostly while Harry was plying quidditch with his friends or watching training, but Hermione also travelled in before their class the other day to meet her. Harry went with her and the three of them and occasionally some of Siobhan's other friends studied companionably.

Having friends other than Harry helped Hermione's confidence enormously, and she and Harry instead of drifting apart actually started to get along better. Harry was struggling with Runes and glad of having more than one person available to explain them to him. Being mostly memorisation at this stage Hermione found them very easy and was happy to try to help Harry but the advice from one of Siobhan's friends who also had struggled with them was actually more useful. Hermione was still stressing about whether they'd be behind in their other classes as well when they started back at school after Christmas but Siobhan had given her a copy of her second year exams and Hermione (and Harry) were relieved to read that the questions were very similar to the things they'd learned at Hogwarts though they didn't have exam questions to compare them with, the second year exams having being cancelled on a whim of headmaster Dumbledore at the last minute.

Hermione was able to go through and answer all the questions, Harry was a bit dodgy on some of the theory but he could successfully cast all of the spells the exam papers talked about. Knowing they weren't going to look like idiots in all their classes helped them both calm down and direct their efforts into catching up with runes and arithmancy.

Emma also had them spend a certain amount of time each day on their muggle schoolwork and Harry could see his progress with skills like essay writing and research that would carry across both worlds. He also started to enjoy science and computer science, something he hadn't been allowed to study at primary school.

Daniel had also encouraged him to join a local cricket team and a soccer team, which was what Australian's called British football. Australians had their own version of football which Harry and Daniel had gone to watch one day. They'd had a fun day out together but the sport didn't really appeal to either of them.

The term passed quickly and before they knew it, end of year exams were on them and Hermione was setting up an insane study schedule for both of them. Harry was willing to accommodate her to a degree but he missed having Ron around to sneak off with when he needed a break. Emma and Daniel ran interference when they saw one or the other of the teens becoming stressed.

The exams came and went and then they began their second summer holiday for the year. Daniel bought a family pass to the local outdoor swimming pool and as it was only a ten minute bike ride from the house they went most days, even if Hermione did spend a lot more time lying either in the sun or under a tree with a book than swimming.

Students were allowed to visit the school and use the quidditch pitch and Harry met friends there a couple of times a week for both pick up games and more formal training sessions. The time he spent in the air and water broadened his shoulders and defined his muscles. Both of them developed deep tans in spite of the regular use of sunscreen charms. Hermione in particular was glad of this restriction from underage magic that allowed her to protect her skin with a flick of her wand instead of rubbing sunscreen all over her face and body. It seemed to her no matter how careful she was with muggle suntan lotions she spent most of the day tasting it in the back of her throat. With his tan, sun and chlorine bleached hair, growth spurt and muscles, few would have recognised the extremely fit looking Harry Puckle as having been the pasty and scrawny British Wizarding World's icon.

-o0o-

Christmas just didn't seem much like Christmas when it was stinking hot. Some of Harry and Hermione's friends told them of their own Christmas traditions of barbeques and seafood picnics on the beach, others said their families clung to the old fashioned traditions of a hot roast dinner in the middle of the day, even if it was so hot that the more enterprising compromised by cooking their roast in an electric frypan in the garage or on an outdoor spit. The novelty helped Harry and Hermione to not think about how much they were missing their friends. They'd tried to send Ron a present via the goblins but the Australian goblin they spoke to confirmed their fears that if asked, the British goblins would tell the Weasleys which branch the parcel had been transferred from. Instead they sent it inside the larger parcel Daniel was sending his sister, asking her to forward it without adding a return address.

It was difficult to find a gift for Ron that didn't give a hint of their location but luckily they'd started planning early enough for Harry to order in a British broomstick the Nimbus 2000, though the shop owner thought he was mad paying all that extra when there were some perfectly good Australian brooms on the market.

The letter they wrote to accompany the shrunken broom was even harder.

Dear Ron,

Harry and I are safe living with my parents well away from the British wizarding world. We have been catching up with our muggle schooling and are receiving some private tutoring in magical subjects. I imagine that my future will be mostly in the muggle world, Harry isn't sure yet but wants to look into what the magical community here is like before making a decision. One thing that we're both sure of is that we will not be returning to Britain any time soon.

We do miss you the most of anything we left behind, but the price of returning is just too high. We are both beginning to make new friends, none as good as you yet and I guarantee we won't ever forget you. Harry still refers to you as his best mate and first ever friend. Harry is well now, the healers at St Mungo's did a great job healing him. He has found a group of wizards to play quidditch with but has also joined a local cricket team for the summer and football team for the winter. He is growing tall now that he has been healed and is been fed properly. Mum makes sure he eats healthy foods.

As for me I've joined the local library and Harry and I both spend a lot of our spare time there and with friends studying in the park. Private tutoring is great, being tailored to our needs but it's hard to know exactly where we are compared to the Hogwarts' curriculum.

Have a great Christmas with your family.

Yours Sincerely

Hermione Granger.

-o0o-

Ron,

Mate! I have so much to tell you, and so much I can't for security reasons. I trust you but I don't believe that others will respect your privacy and if they find out where I am they'll drag me back to the Dursleys and I don't think I could bear it after being a part of a family. Life is good now, Hermione's parents have really accepted me as one of the family and I'm looking forward to my first family Christmas. There's so many things I just took for granted that I would never have. Some quite small and some huge. I actually feel safe here. I've never really had that before except in first year for those two months before Halloween.

My new school is nice, though not as interesting as Hogwarts but it's great to come home at night to my new family. I've made some friends, none like you and Hermione though. There's something about risking your lives and saving the world together to form bonds that can never be matched. . I missed your help in derailing Hermione's study plans at the end of term. I miss you mate, not just for that and I know Hermione misses you too, but I'm sorry, we're not coming back. We are both safe here, from Voldemort, Basilisks and manipulation by old men who want to play with my life, and I'm staying. I wish you could've come with us but your mother would never have allowed it. Hermione got her hands on an old edition of the prophet and we read about the changes happening in England. I'm glad things are being sorted out, hopefully you and our classmates will all be safe at Hogwarts for the rest of your time there, and honestly, I think you'll all be safer without me there.

Merry Christmas Ron

Harry.

-o0o-

Ron was thrilled his friends hadn't forgotten him and delighted by the broom. His delight soured a little when he realised they both still hadn't given him a way to contact them and weren't planning to come back in spite of reading about the changes that had occurred at Hogwarts. He missed his friends, Hogwarts really wasn't the same without Harry, and his grades had suffered without Hermione helping him study.

Molly and Arthur listened to the letters then asked to see them. Arthur cast several charms on each.

"There's no sign of magic on either, none at all. Even the ink is muggle. If that's Harry and Hermione's writing then they were sent by them," he said.

"Of course it was sent by Harry, who else would send me a broom!" Ron said shortly.

"Is there a way to tell where the letters came from?" Molly asked.

"No there isn't. The owl didn't stay to wait for a reply and there's no mention of how to send anything back to them. It's as if they're still afraid of being dragged back here against their will," Arthur said.

"But Dumbledore's been arrested. He's never going to get out, and the school's been overhauled to be safe. Hermione said they'd read that in the paper. What would they be hiding from? Why wouldn't they want to come back?" Fred and George asked.

"Mum, and me," Ginny said heartbroken. "They don't want to come back because of the contract Mum tried to force Harry to sign."

"It might just be that they're enjoying their new home living with Hermione's parents and don't want to return to the place their lives were in danger so many times," Arthur suggested.

"And the pureblood bigotry really hasn't changed that much. It's being pushed underground at Hogwarts because of the new school rules but the purebloods still control the ministry. Hermione isn't likely to get a good job with them no matter how well she does in school, and a lot of the apprenticeships on offer are really only open to purebloods too," Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater whom he'd brought home to meet the family said.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'm second in our year to Percy and he's had plenty of offers but "I haven't received any from the ministry. Many of my pureblood friends already have apprenticeships, some even in areas they aren't likely to score an O on their NEWTs in. I wanted to be a healer but the only application that has been accepted is to study to be a mediwitch and even that one demands I receive Outstanding NEWTs in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration when I know that several of the students accepted into the program last year only had to score an Acceptable in those subjects, pureblood students. I contacted a fellow muggleborn in the program and she said the same, she needed to score Outstandings but the more pureblood applicants didn't. There's a shortage of healers but at least one or two mediwitch student's each year qualify for healer training and aren't accepted because they're muggleborn."

"That's unfair, they should be reported to the ministry," Percy said.

"Your precious ministry is worse, Percy. I could get twelve Outstanding NEWTs and still not be considered for any post above cleaner or kitchen hand in the cafeteria," Penny snorted. "Hopefully Hermione's in a country where she will be given a fair chance to do whatever she wants. If she does ever give us a contact address I'd be advising her not to return to Britain, or not to the magical Britain anyway."

"It could just be that they now go to a day school and her parents like her coming home at night rather than returning to Hogwarts," Molly said. "I know I would prefer you all to come home if Hogwarts allowed it."

"That would account for Hermione, but do you honestly think Harry would stay with her if that's all it was?" Ron asked.

"If you can't answer that, nobody can," Fred said quietly.

-o0o-

It was Fred and George that announced the news that Harry and Hermione had written to Ron and what was in the letter, in the common room the night they arrived back from their Christmas holidays. Ron had retired to his bed early, he was still too upset that his friends were apparently gone forever to want to talk about it.

The news was met with a cacophony of protests and questions which the two pranksters answered as best they could after swearing on their magic that the announcement hadn't been a prank.

"Please don't harass Ron about this, he's still very upset that his best friends aren't coming back and still haven't left us with a way to contact them. He doesn't want to talk about it and the last thing he needs is to be constantly asked questions and reminded of it," George said seriously.

"Gryffindors stick together, we need to stick together about this too. We have told you everything we know. Everything Ron and Ginny know too. There's nothing more to tell you," Fred added fiercely.

"And you all need to remember that as annoying as they can be sometimes, Ronnie and GinGin are our baby brother and sister. Anyone harassing them about this better look out," they added in unison.

The Gryffindors looked at each other then backed off. They might have a reputation for being brave and impetuous, but they weren't total idiots. None of them wanted to attract the Weasley twins wrath and be the target of their pranks until whenever the diabolical pair decided that they'd been humiliated enough.

The whole house were disappointed, they wanted Harry and Hermione back. Well the whole house except for that prat McClaggen who had taken the position of seeker on the Gryffindor team and in spite of his bragging about being a much better seeker than Potter secretly knew his position would be given back to the green eyed third year in a heartbeat if he were to return.

-o0o-

Harry and Hermione started third year on the 28th of January and already having friends, soon settled into their classes.

Tamara read the announcement for quidditch tryouts furiously. She complained to the coach that the position was hers, she'd trained for it and waited for it for three years but the coach reminded her that she had tried out against Beckers every year and would have been allowed to take the position from him if she had beaten him at the tryout.

"If you want the position it's simple, Boyd, you just have to beat out the other candidates," he finished bluntly.

Tamara flushed, she had to admit she had no hope of beating Harry. She didn't even want to try out against him but her parents wouldn't accept that some kid could be so much better and forced her to promise she would. Her only hope was that Harry's guardians wouldn't let him try out or that his grades were too bad for the school to let him play.

Harry was selected as starting Seeker for the quidditch team, upsetting Tamara Boyd but delighting the rest of the team who'd seen or heard about his practices with Damon Beckers. He cemented his friendships with the rest of the team and after being reminded by the coach that he would be pulled from the team immediately no matter how good he was if he wasn't passing every single one of his classes worked out a good balance between quidditch training and homework.

Hermione soon got over her fear that they'd be terribly behind in all their classes and eased up on both her studying and her nagging of Harry to study, and becoming more relaxed in class began to make more friends. She joined the charms club, the History club and the native magic club.

Harry was still a little behind in his nonmagical classes but thanks to the correspondence work he'd been doing with Emma it wasn't too bad and with her continued help he managed to keep his grades high enough to remain on the quidditch team. He found he enjoyed having Emma help him with his studies and became more comfortable with his new place in their family.

Hermione worried herself half sick, every time Harry played that he'd be permanently injured or discovered by Dumbledore and dragged back to Britain. That didn't stop her from attending all his games and supporting him. Daniel also went to that games whenever he could get the time off but after experiencing the portkey to Darwin, Emma decided to concentrate on attending local games.

Harry continued his unbeaten record for the term putting his team in first place leading into the break and unless he was injured or otherwise unable to play almost guaranteed he would win Bunyip the championship. The other teams began to actively try to recruit and train seekers for the following year in the hope of breaking his winning streak.

A/N: Thank you to gabrieljuarezl, Krysania, angelscatie, Snowball1982, katmom, finkarhu, mwinter1, Gime'SS, crankypants16, Melikalilly, Hericus C, Bookwrym, Rori Potter, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, SLYNNR, Son of Whitebeard, jkarr, mab70, Kairan1979, Firehedgehog, Guest, mworth1019, delia cerrano, Fallow54 (Guest), Cassandra30, Fast Frank (Guest), Lightningblade49, bluepillfanfic, daithi4377, Emperor Vanquest, jmsdragn, madnessdownunder2, redstickbonbon, Harriverse, Penny is wise, MrRobertsIII, starboy454, mooneysfate, sunsethill, Guest, fraewyn, Runecutter, selenepotter, Ariadne Venegas, Hermione Granger (Guest), sidiousclone, Moi (Guest), NabikiB, funstm, Guest, Redwing1co, musme, yngoldfogee (Guest), and all those who followed and favourited for your support.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own this story, I wrote it and I do **NOT** give permission for anyone to post it anywhere else. If you want to share it post a link.

Tonks took great pleasure on dragging her cousin Draco out into the muggle world every time she had a day off from Auror training. At first Draco only agreed to go to keep Andromeda happy and thanked Merlin that Auror training kept her so busy but after she introduced him to fun things like movies, pizza, McDonalds, and rollerblades he started to have fun on their outings and look forward to the time they spent together.

Draco had to admit that he was lonely and hurt that his friends, or the people he had thought were his friends hadn't been in contact with him at all. They didn't even know what had happened to him. And Nymphadora wasn't bad company when she forgot that she was a trainee Auror and was supposed to be grown up and respectable and serious.

Tonks also took him to the planetarium to help him revise his astronomy, the museum and the circus and an amusement park. Draco reluctantly had to admit that the muggles were quite ingenious to manage to do all of these things without magic. She also showed him more mundane and practical things like what to wear to blend in and avoid being ridiculed for his clothes, how what he wore made a statement about who he was in the muggle world and helped him develop his own style. She taught him how to safely cross the road, how to catch a bus and the tube, and how to handle muggle money in preparation for his attending a muggle school for the rest of the semester.

While he had to secretly admit that he liked a lot of the things Nymphadora had shown him in the muggle world, high school wasn't one of them. Even though he tried following Ted and Andi's orders and Nymphadora's suggestions to reign in his arrogance and avoid boasting about his family's money and importance and to use his best manners at all times towards the teachers and support staff, he still made no friends. The mob mentality of rejecting anything and anybody who was different worked against him and he found himself bullied. With no teacher he trusted to step in for him he tried hard to keep his head down and try to avoid attention.

Andi had considered sending Draco to a southern hemisphere school so he could start the new school year in February with a new class but given the language barriers that meant the Australian schools which were too far away to have him to easily come home for holidays let alone weekends and most of the Australian students were day students, even the few boarders they had were all Monday to Friday only. She was more impressed with the history and reputations of Ilvermorny and the Salem Academy of magic anyway.

Therefore, Ted, Andi and Draco portkeyed to New York to meet with a representative of both the schools and for Draco to sit the aptitude exams prior to admission. There were quite a few other students taking the aptitude test though almost all of them were younger than he was, and from their chatter he learned that these were the students who's parents had elected to send them to muggle primary schools and put off their magical education until they were eleven or who had employed tutors for their magical subjects to keep them in mainstream schools as long as they could but still wanted to try to get into Salem. There were two separate magical class streams at Ilvermorny, one for students starting their magical education at eleven and a second for those who started at age eight. The second group were usually made up of those who had had difficulties with violent accidental magic and were not just the exceptionally magically strong but were more likely to be those from muggle families or those who had been bullied at their elementary schools. That shocked Draco, that most of the muggleborn would be in the higher class than the one he was struggling to pass the exams to get into. Muggleborns were mostly in the stream that sat OWLs at thirteen and NEWTs at fifteen before concentrating on their muggle subjects so they could go to a nonmagical college. He was glad they wouldn't be in his classes and he therefore wouldn't need to interact with them but for them to be considered more advanced was beyond his ability to comprehend or accept. Luckily for him it shocked him mute before he could scoff at the idea and offend his new schoolmates.

The tests were difficult and Draco was incensed to learn his results and to hear that they wanted to place him to repeat not only the third year he'd begun to attend at the Yorkshire School of Magic but also second year in magical studies and would place him in the remedial program for nonmagical studies as well as Latin, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Arithmancy. They explained to him that his scores in potions, charms and Transfiguration would place him in third year but being so far behind in so many other subjects it wouldn't hurt for him to have a refresher year in these three. They warned him that moving up each year would be dependent on him passing both halves of the curriculum, not just the magical studies. The remedial studies meant that he would have extra classes on weekends, attend compulsory prep every evening instead of thrice a week and have very little free time and he would be ineligible for any of the school teams such as Quidditch, though he was told the biggest sport played at both schools was Quadpot. If it were possible he would have got down on his knees and begged his Aunt to send him back to Hogwarts.

He managed to hang on to his temper and his best manners though, Andi had told him quite clearly that if he was not accepted into either of these schools she would be forced to send him back to either the Yorkshire School of Magic or to the local muggle high school he'd been attending and apply for an exemption to the rules for underage wizardry so she and Ted could tutor him in magic at home. So he bit his tongue and dragged out all the manners that his mother had tried in vain to teach him and tried not to let his father's belief in the superiority of British purebloods over the rest of the world show.

-o0o-

As soon as Sirius officially cleared he started trying to get in touch with Harry. He was horrified when he found out that he wasn't at Hogwarts and was meeting with Amelia Bones demanding that she find his godson.

"I'm afraid we don't know where he is," Amelia said sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is. Why isn't he at Hogwarts? Who is looking for him?" Sirius demanded.

"The last place Harry was seen was at St Mungo's. They discharged him on the 1st of September and he left by floo. The floo attendant swears that he heard him floo to platform nine and three-quarters but he wasn't seen there by anyone and he didn't board the train. His friend Hermione also disappeared off the platform. Her parents were seen there leaving with a trunk but when we went to question them they'd gone. Their workplace had been handed over to another healer and the whole house was emptied of all furniture except the kitchen appliances, floor coverings and curtains," Amelia said having read the report.

"What was he doing in St Mungo's?" Sirius demanded worriedly.

"Well he originally took his girlfriend in due to some misinformation about the effects of a life debt, and she insisted he be scanned as well. It turned out that he had multiple old injuries and two core fractures. He spent the rest of the summer as a patient. Both core fractures have been fully healed but they kept him a couple of extra days to finish treating the malnutrition and regrow some badly broken and poorly set bones," Amelia said shamed-facedly. How she hated telling this wizard that the child he was supposed to have custody of had been so mistreated while he was unfairly incarcerated.

"How the hell does anyone fracture their core twice?" Sirius yelled, infuriated.

"They weren't done at the same time and it was almost criminally negligent that nobody noticed the problem before this summer. One was over a year old, it's a miracle his magic was even functional let alone that he was able to save the school a second time," Amelia replied sighing.

Sirius paced around the room too agitated to sit down, so your telling me that he spent all summer in St Mungo's then disappeared between ten and eleven from platform nine-and-three-quarters on the first day of school. I can understand why he wouldn't want to go back to a school that almost got him killed more than once and left him with a damaged core, but disappearing like that takes serious planning and help. Did you interview the healers? Did any of them help him? What about his friends?"

"Of course they were all interviewed. None of the healers assisted his escape and the only friend that visited him in the month he was in hospital was Miss Granger who's whole family disappeared on September first. I'd say that's where he got the assistance from. Hopefully he's with them. None of St Mungo's staff overheard them planning anything but he did go out on leave with them one day which we've since discovered was to attend a muggle court hearing transferring muggle custody from the Dursleys to the Grangers."

"They kidnapped him! What's being done to apprehend them?" Sirius demanded.

"We don't know that. As you just told me you understood, Harry had good reason for going with them voluntarily and they do have custody of him in the muggle world so it cannot be considered kidnapping. He wasn't safe at Hogwarts and he was abused at home. As to finding the Granger's, they are muggles there are 7 billion muggles on the planet and their international travel is surprisingly efficient, they could be anywhere, they've even managed to colonise Antarctica," Amelia replied. "We've done our best to ensure that Dumbledore's arrest and the changes in security at Hogwarts were prominently mentioned in every wizarding paper we could think of to encourage M Potter and Miss Granger to want to return and I have discreet enquiries out to every wizarding school that teaches in English. None of them have enrolled a Harry Potter or Granger."

"We need to find him!" Sirius said agitatedly.

"Believe me, there's a prophesy about him and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, every possible effort is being made by more than just me to have him brought back to Britain," Amelia said.

"Fuck that! My Godson is not going to be turned into some weapon, he's a boy!" Sirius yelled.

"Then it is possible that Harry is better off wherever he is," Amelia said gently.

"We still need to find him and make sure he is okay and that he wants to be where he is," Sirius argued.

"Yes, I understand your concerns. But if the Aurors or the ministry find him, he will be dragged back to Britain whether he wants to be or not," Amelia said tiredly. "I tried to argue against it but I was overruled by the Wizengamot. Part of their reaction was fear, they want him back in case Dumbledore was right and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does return but a large part of the reasoning was their sense of superiority, of course the-boy-who-lived must come back to Hogwarts, it's the best wizarding school in the world and they couldn't imagine him actually wanting to leave."

Sirius sighed. "Where have you already looked?" he asked.

Amelia pulled the file and gave him what information she could. When she hadn't been able to talk the Wizengamot out of demanding that she institute a search for the-boy-who-lived, she had managed to allocate her thickest pureblood aurors to the search, those who had been granted their positions by the previous head of the DMLE due more to their family connections than personal abilities. Their ineptitude and bigotry almost guaranteed the only way they'd find the muggle raised wizard in the muggle world would be by accident.

-o0o-

Sirius reluctantly agreed with Amelia that it might be better for Harry if he wasn't officially found by the ministry, but he couldn't let it rest, he needed to know his Godson was alright and finally being well treated. He had to try and find him himself.

Thinking, or hoping, that Amelia was probably correct in assuming Harry was with his friend Hermione and her family, Sirius went to the Grangers last known address and scouted around in dog form hoping to get a scent that told him where they'd gone. There was no trace of Harry's scent there at all, as if he'd never been there. Sirius almost gave up at that point and turned back into his human form to think more clearly.

The house was still vacant though, it was for sale and there were far too many people's scents for him to finds anything useful. Going back as a potential purchaser allowed him to cast detection charms but all he found was evidence of previous detection charms and a faint trace of house elf magic which shocked him, the Granger girl was supposedly muggleborn and he couldn't see a reason that anyone who'd come here looking for them would've brought a house elf who performed magic in every room. But Harry wasn't muggleborn and the Potters had elves, maybe he'd loaned them one to help them pack. That gave him a new idea to follow and he tried to remember the names of the elves that had been at Potter Manor when he'd stayed with James as a teenager. It didn't help that he'd mostly given them teasing nicknames. "Kissy, that's it something like Kissy. He tired calling Kissy, Kissa, Kissae, Kissu, Kisser, Kisso, Kussy, Kossy, Kessy," He tried to call several before one popped in front of him.

"What does Mr James' friend Padfoot want with Kessie?" the diminutive being asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to find Harry," Sirius replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'se don't," the elf wailed, "We'se all tries to find hims many times but he not calls Kessie. He not calls any of his elfses. And the bond is too weaks to find hims if he nots calls."

 _"He probably doesn't remember your names to call. He was only a baby. Why didn't you go with him when James died?" Sirius said._

 _"Dumbledores hids him from us. We nots be able to goes," Kessie sobbed._

 _"So he's hidden from you. Did Dumbledore place the hiding spell on you or on Harry?" Sirius asked_

 _wondering whether he would be able to remove it._

 _"It did be's on Master Harry. But it be's gone now. I cans feels him alive now, buts not finds him," Kessie tried to explain._

 _"You can feel if he's alive?" Sirius asked shocked._

 _Kessie nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Can you feel if he's well? Is he hurt or hungry or cold? Is he happy?" Sirius demanded eagerly._

 _Kessie concentrated for a moment. "He's be sleeping. He's not be sicks or colds or hungrys."_

 _"Sleeping, why's he asleep at 2 o'clock in the afternoon?" Sirius asked._

 _"I'se not knows," Kessie said anxiously._

 _"Can you keep a track of him and let me know when he wakes up, Kissy? And whether he's happy when he's awake?" Sirius requested._

 _"Kessie can do, if it helps Master Harry," Kessie replied enthusiastically._

 _Kessie popped back in just after eight o'clock that evening. "Master Harry bes awake, he be feelings well and contents but a bit hungrys" she said._

 _"So he's not sick, but why would he sleep all afternoon otherwise?" Sirius said baffled._

 _"Kessie not knowings, Master James' Padfoot," the elf said._

 _"Okay then can you let me know if anything changes," Sirius said sighing._

 _"Yessir, master Jameses friend," Kessie said popping out. She returned about twenty minutes later to tell him Harry was no longer hungry or grumpy, but still couldn't tell Sirius much else._

 _Sirius tried to work out what was going on for the next couple of days before he approached the brains behind the marauders. Not that James wasn't smart but it was Remus that always seemed to know even the most random bits of information on both the magical world and muggle world and be able to pull them together into a whole picture._

 _He was wary of approaching Remus, the werewolf hadn't tried to visit or contact him in the last twelve years. Even since he'd escaped he hadn't heard from his old friend. But then again, nobody else had tried to contact him either and while they weren't as close as friends they would have found it easier to persuade the ministry to let them visit than a werewolf._

 _It took him another three weeks to track Remus down, he'd been working, holding a casual menial labour job in the muggle world having been let go during the reorganisation of Hogwarts, it wasn't until the full moon that he returned to his safe place to transform._

 _-o0o-_

 _"Harry's still missing!?" Remus yelled. "What's being done to find him?" The wolf was very close to the surface and coupled with Remus' exhaustion, his hold on his normally mild temper was very tenuous._

 _"Very little officially. He spent the summer in St Mungos and then disappeared from the platform. His muggleborn best friend and her parents disappeared at the same time so it is assumed that they are together. Harry was brought up in the muggle world so he blends in there the way a muggleborn would've. He could be anywhere! And the Aurors looking for him are all purebloods!" Sirius ranted pacing._

 _"Do we even know for sure he is with his friend's family. That he's even alright?" Remus asked._

 _"I know that he's alright but that's all I know. I managed to call one of the Potter elves. Kissy said he's well and content but she can't find him unless he calls her and from what came out in the trials I doubt he remembers or has been told that his family even had house elves, let alone how to summon one. I don't know if he's with the Grangers but where else can he be, a kid on his own?"_

 _"Okay at least we know he's being looked after wherever he is," Remus tried to say reassuringly._

 _"Except he's sleeping all day and awake all night," Sirius retorted._

 _"Sleeping during the day? How do you know that?" Remus asked._

 _"Kissy can tell when he's asleep or awake, hot or cold, hungry or well fed ill or in pain," Sirius said dismissively. "I don't understand why he's sleeping in the day time and awake all night. Why would anyone let a kid do that?"_

 _"They wouldn't, unless he's on the other side of the world and his night is during our day," Remus said thoughtfully._

 _"So you're sure he's definitely left England," Sirius said desolately._

 _"I'm afraid so," Remus replied._

 _"Can you tell where he is?" Sirius asked._

 _"I could narrow it down if we know what time he goes to bed and gets up but without knowing what time he normally gets out of bed or what time his classes start the area would still be huge," Remus warned him._

 _"He got up at eight pm," Sirius said._

 _"Well that rules out most of America it's not that far behind us. Eight pm here in London would be ten am in Hawaii seven am on the east coast of Australia, four am on the west coast. So if today is a school day, Australia and New Zealand or the eastern part of the USSR, but if it's not a school day then the western seaboard of Alaska and almost the whole of Asia are also possible depending on whether Harry likes to get up at the crack of dawn like Lily or lie in bed until he's dragged out just in time for lunch like James at that age."_

 _"How do we narrow it down?" Sirius asked._

 _"Check what countries are in school at this time of year. It's summer in Australia and New Zealand so they're probably on hols. I'll find out what date the schools go back and we can check if his sleeping pattern changes," Remus suggested._

 _"We can't wait that long. We have to find him. Do you think Kissy could find him if she were closer? I could take her to those countries and see," Sirius said._

 _"I don't know if you can find him but she might be able to tell you how far away he is," Remus said thoughtfully._

 _Sirius called her._

 _"Kessie, can you feel Master Harry, does he feel further away now than he did in August?" Remus asked._

 _"I cans feels he's a long way away but nots how far," Kessie replied._

 _"Can you also tell me what direction he is?" Remus asked._

 _Kessie frowned but didn't reply._

 _"Don't think about it, don't doubt yourself, just answer as quick as you can. Kessie is Harry this way?" Remus asked pointing north._

 _"No, he be this way," Kessie replied pointing in a south-easterly direction. She looked up at him shocked._

 _Remus grinned. "That's fantastic, thanks Kessie. Are you able to leave your other duties and come on a trip with us?"_

 _"I cans come if yous is going to finds Master Harry," Kessie said nodding._

 _"She can find him?" Sirius asked. "She said she couldn't." He began to work up a temper._

 _"Sirius, calm down! She was telling the truth as she believed it. And she probably can't find him on her own. Geography, map reading and geometry aren't normally a skill set you'd expect or need in a house elf so she wouldn't have been taught those things," Remus said placatingly. "Now we need a compass and a good map of the world, as big as we can find."_

 _"A what?" Sirius asked._

 _"A compass, it tells you what direction things are in," Remus explained._

 _"Why not just use a point me spell?" Sirius asked._

 _"Because a compass is more accurate and when you're looking for something that might be hundreds or thousands of kilometres away the more accurate you can be the less area you will have to search," Remus said shaking his head at Sirius's automatic assumption that the magical way of doing something must be better._

 _"Where are we going to start?" Sirius asked eagerly._

 _"Given the situation in Russia at the moment, I'd start in Australia," Remus said thoughtfully. "Do you know if Harry speaks any language other than English? Does he have a gift for learning languages?"_

 _"I don't know, but the only people who might know are his professors and I'd rather not ask them. We need to travel the muggle way, I don't want the ministry to know where I'm going and try to use us to find Harry for them," Sirius said. "How do you get to Australia without a portkey?"_

 _"Either by aeroplane or by boat," Remus said._

 _"What's an aeroplane?" Sirius asked._

 _Rather than trying to explain, Remus side-along apparated Sirius to a deserted area near Heathrow airport where they could see the planes taking off and landing._

 _"I vote for a boat," Sirius said slightly green at the idea of being encapsulated in one of these metal birds when he had no idea how they worked or got into the sky at all._

 _"So long as we don't get seasick, but it will take a lot longer," Remus replied._

"How much longer?" Sirius asked.

"About a month or more," Remus replied.

"A month, you've got to be joking. What would we do on a boat for a month. What about the full moon?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, we obviously can't take a cruise ship from London to Australia even if there was one departing soon enough, or we'd be trying to deal with the moon while in the middle of the ocean, but we could take the train to Singapore and then a boat to Australia. The trains run regularly so we can get off at whatever stop we need to for the full moon and get on the next train a couple of days later. It's a whole series of different trains so not travelling during the full moon wouldn't be noticed. Or alternately we could sail to New York, catch the train across America stopping for the moon when we need to and then sail from California to Australia after the full moon. The Moscow trip is a week or so longer but it takes us through eastern Russia which also fits the times he's sleeping so it might be the better option and it's less time on a boat," Remus explained.

"So you're saying it's going to be more than a month before I can even start looking for my godson?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"By boat, yes. An aeroplane will have you in Australia in just over 24 hours. It will take about a week for the goblins to get you a muggle passport and the visa's you'll need before we can leave either way and to book a ticket."

"And how long would a portkey take?" Sirius asked.

"Between 45 and 50 minutes but as you said that will tell the ministry where you are going and I couldn't go with you if you use a portkey. The ministry wouldn't allow me back into the country if I left by magical means," Remus reminded him.

"You're a British citizen," Sirius stated incredulously.

"

No I'm a werewolf," Remus said bluntly.

"It's got that bad?" Sirius questioned sympathetically.

"Yeah it has over the last six years or so," Remus said. "More and more restrictions are placed upon werewolves, making most of us seek a life in the muggle world or take refuge in the packs."

"I think we need to take the aeroplane thing," Sirius said. "I hate the idea but it might take weeks to find him after we arrive in Australia, we can't take months getting there as well. I have failed our pup enough.

"We will go to the goblins for your passport and the visas tomorrow and I will contact the travel agent for tickets," Remus said. "If the goblins will issue you a portkey then you could take it and I could fly over and meet you."

A/N: Thank you to Cassandra30, theawsomest5, Fallow54 (Guest), gabrieljuarezl, Rori Potter, starboy454, delia cerrano, Ariadne Venegas, aisa.32, SkyeMoor, Guest, Rebecca S. Thalacker, Guest, teachergirl, Tyler'sPrincess, mab70, fraewyn, daithi4377, Melikalilly, Hiei-Uchiha, BJH, Olivia-twiFan, Arthura, DocCBM, Guest, jabarber69 and all those who followed and favourited for your support.


End file.
